A Plan That Backfired
by Majora's Mask Freak184
Summary: Edited: A story, starting at the second brick scene in "Home Alone 2". What if Marv actually made Kevin "suck brick", after he and Harry were brutally terrorized by the same boy? The family will finally come to New York for Kevin, but is it for a happy ending? Read to find out! Review positively please! Thanks! Rated: T.
1. Chapter 1: Literally Sucked Brick

**Disclaimer: Hey, everyone! I know, I know, I'm writing the other _Home Alone_ story, _His Protector_ , but I thought that I should do this quick one along the side! I got the idea from shouting at the TV at the second brick scene, "Marv, don't hit my baby!" and from a story that I read last year, called _Home Alone 2: Seasons of Tears and Sadness_ by Ms. Cailin-Alainn. If you want to, check it out! I know I will again! :3 It's so emotional! So, I think you have a guess at what this particular short story is going to be about, which I'm about to write! Before we start, I'll say again: I don't own _Home Alone_ or characters (damn, I wish I owned Kevin, though)! So, let's get moving!**

 **...**

 **A Plan That Backfired**

 **Chapter 1: Literally Sucked Brick**

 **Harry's PoV:**

"Surrender, kid!" I shout out into the air, because I don't know where that little bundle of misery is.

"He vanished..." My partner, Marv, says, seemingly worried about losing this little asshole.

We look over the edge of the tall building that we're on, and we see the little terrorist on the ground, smirking up at us, enjoying every minute of this. He shouts up, tauntingly, "Hey, guys! Nice night for a neck injury!"

I think all of the anger inside of Marv finally boils up inside, because of what happened tonight, so he grabs on to a brick and shouts down, "Suck brick, kid!" Marv throws the brick down to the Devilish child down below. We suddenly hear a scream. Marv and I both peer down over the edge further, only to see the small body of our terrorist child, laying on the ground beneath us, with blood starting to surround his head. "Oh my god, Harry... Harry, I actually hit him!" Marv starts panicking. He runs toward the roof's exit, and I follow him, feeling panicked myself. Once we make it outside, we run over to the boy on the ground. "He's... He's not dead, is he, Harry?!"

"I... I don't know..." I feel his pulse. "There's still a pulse. Come on, we gotta get him to the hospital..." I take off my scarf and tie it around the child's head. Hopefully, it'll slow down the bleeding a little bit. "Come on, Marv," I pick up the boy, stand up, and head to the hospital, with Marv, following. Hopefully, the hospital isn't too far away from here...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! I know, it's a depressing story! :'( It'll probably get even more depressing! I feel so bad, doing this to my little Kevi! :( This will only be a few chapters long. But, trust me, it'll be worth the few chapters (I hope)! Well, see you next chapter! Ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184 (the past Termina's Hero1234)**


	2. Chapter 2: Hospital Debate

**Chapter 2: Hospital Debate**

 **Harry's PoV:**

Marv and I are rushing down the sidewalk, trying to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Though, I have no idea where the hell the damn thing is! "Marv, I don't know where the hell the damn hospital is!"

"Well, try asking someone,"

"It's awkward enough as it is carrying this kid down the street, and we're completely dirty and injured. I don't necessarily want to call attention to ourselves!"

"Well, wouldn't going to the hospital attract that attention?" Marv asks, actually making a good point.

"That's true..."

"What are we gonna do? We can't just leave him here in the streets, now, can we?!" Marv chews on his fingernail, nervously, even though it's touched everything disgusting, trying to capture this kid!

"We'll have to take him somewhere, secret,"

"You mean, kidnap?! It's bad enough that we robbed a toy store, Harry! We can't get caught kidnapping!"

"We're not kidnapping," I sigh. "We'll be doctoring him."

"Well, where are we gonna doctor him?"

"We'll have to find a place to stay. No way in Hell are we getting caught, all because of something stupid that _you_ did, Marv!"

"It's not my fault! It's his fault!" Marv says, seeming defensive, still chewing on his finger, and pointing to the McCallister boy with his free hand.

"It's both your faults! How 'bout that?" I say, frustrated. "Come on, we'll find a place to take him," Marv and I then leave the New York sidewalks and head for the nearest back alley...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! Wow. This ended differently than I anticipated! What do you think will happen? Where are the Wet Bandits bringing my little Kevi?! :O Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out!**

 **Well, we have our tree up now! We had to only put up half of the tree, because of my pain in the ass puppy! And I'm SO pissed that last Sunday was the only day that I saw _Home Alone_ on TV! I still need to see it, every day! It hasn't been on! Please let it be on soon! OK, I'm done my little rant! See you next chapter! Ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	3. Chapter 3: Disoriented

**A/N: Hey. I'm posting this tonight, because I just love the wonderful idea that I have in my head! So, enjoy this chapter, like you did the others! Well, let's go...**

 **Chapter 3: Disoriented**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

 _I'm scared. I want to go home. I'm in this big city, alone, not knowing where I'm going. New York is a lot scarier place than I thought. It's cold. I want somewhere safe to keep me warm, but the Royal Plaza Hotel isn't safe, anymore, because they found out that the credit card that I had was stolen. Though, I didn't really steal it, it's my Dad's! I don't even have Dad here to keep me warm... Dad_ or _Mom... I don't ever want another single thing again. I just want my family back._

 _When I look up from the sidewalk, I see someone running toward me. My eyes widen, when I think I see someone that I've been wanting to see this whole time: my Mother. When I see that it's actually her, I run up to her, shouting, "Mom! Mom!"_

 _When the figure comes closer to me, I see that it is, indeed, my Mom. Though, instead of shouting my name to me, "Kid! Kid!" is shouted at me, and not in Mom's voice, either. I look at who I thought was my Mother, confused._

" _Mom?" I question._

" _Hey, kid!" I suddenly hear shouted above me. When I look up, I see something suddenly thrown down onto my face, before I can react..._

 **...**

I wake up, coughing, as soon as pressure is placed on my head. My breathing quickens, as I panic. I cry, because I'm in so much pain. Why am I in so much pain? What's being placed on my head? What's going on, here? I hear faint voices. One of them is very distinct. It's the same voice as in my dream, actually! The voice that was coming from my Mother! I recognize it, otherwise, but I can't place it. I don't know why, but I say, over and over again, "Mom... Mom..."

"Your Mother isn't here, kid," the one with the distinct voice says. "Just relax, and you'll be fine. We're not gonna hurt you."

I finally open my eyes and ask, "Who... Who are you?..." My vision is quite blurry. I can only see blobs as figures. Why can't I see? Who are these people? Where's my family?

"I'm sorry, kid, I can't say," the unique-voiced one says, still placing the cold pressure on my head.

"Why... Why won't you tell me your name?..." I barely ask, as fear grows in me a little more.

"We can't risk you telling the police," The police?!

"The police?... Why would I tell the police?..."

"Because..." he starts, though doesn't finish, because he seems to be making up an excuse. "You're here..."

"I... I don't under..." I can barely talk.

"Just please, kid, don't ask too many questions," he begs. My vision clears a little, but not entirely. I recognize the larger figure, holding the pressure on my head, and the other one beside him, appearing to be chewing on his finger, nervously. Though, I can't place who they are. I don't remember...

"W-Where's my Mom?..." I ask again, confused.

"Not here, kid," The pressure seems to be taken off of my head. "Whoa, Jesus!" the larger man yells out, appearing to be scared, looking at the towel in his hand. He quickly places it back on my head. "Marv, go get me another towel. Oh, shit..." He squeezes his eyes shut. "Well, I just gave that away, didn't I?"

" _Marv_?... I know that name..."

"Are you gonna tell him your name, Harry?" Marv asks, nervously.

"Way to go, Marv..." the one, named Harry, sighs.

"What?" Marv asks, completely clueless to what he had just done. Harry just shakes his head and sighs again. I'm completely confused to what's going on right now, and even _I'm_ not that stupid!

"Just go get me another towel," Harry tells Marv, annoyed.

"Alright, alright..." Marv gets up and leaves the room. How can I trust these two idiots with my life?

"Now, kid, we're not here to harm you. If you just do as you're told, we'll all get along, here. Got it?"

"Why... Why do you have me in the first place?..."

"We... We found you injured... We couldn't just leave you there, now, could we?"

"What?..." I think back to my dream that I just woke up from. Before I woke up, something was dropped down onto my face. What was it? It was too close for me to see. I feel like that dream meant something. I think it was telling me somewhat how I was hurt, but I just don't know... I'm still too dazed and confused... "Where's my Mom?..." I ask again.

"For the last time, kid, your Mom's not here," Harry says, seeming to get a little annoyed with me.

Just then, Marv reenters the room, holding another towel. Harry switches the one that he has with the one that Marv has. The new one is placed on my head, making me gasp again, since it's cold. "Sorry there, little dude," Marv apologizes, as he sits back down on the bed that I realize that I'm laying on.

"Will you let me go?..." My breathing quickens, as I become nervous. I don't know who these people are! "Will... Will you let me go?..." I ask again, starting to panic.

"Yes," Harry just answers. "As long as you don't go to the police."

"Why... Why would I go to the police?..."

"Just... don't go to the police, OK?"

"I... I promise... I won't go to the police... Why... Why would I do that?..." I'm so confused!

"I don't want you thinking that we kidnapped you. We didn't,"

"Well, should I... should I be in the hos... hospital?..."

"Yes, but since we found you so far away, and we had no way of calling the ambulance, we decided to try and help you ourselves,"

"I need help... My head hurts..."

"We're helping you now, kid,"

"No... Real... Real help..." I start to cry again, as the overbearing migraine that I have seems to be getting worse. "My head... hurts too bad... Please..."

"We would, but..."

"Well... where are we?..."

"We're at our place,"

"A phone?..."

"No... No phone,"

"Please... Drive me there..."

"We don't have a car, kid,"

"Find someone... Take me... Please... My head's gonna bust..." I cry, as I cringe away from the towel placed on my head.

"Harry, let's just drop him off at the hospital. We can't have a kid dying on us!"

"No! Marv! We can't!"

"What's he... talking about?..." There's some light shining in through the window above the bed. I just have to squeeze my eyes shut, because my head can't stand the light.

"Nothing, kid," Harry says.

"Are you... Are you bad people?... Are you hiding?... Is this... Is this your fault... why I'm hurt?..."

"No... No, kid..." Harry tries to deny it, but I know he's lying.

"This is your fault... isn't it?..."

"Kid, it isn't my fault!"

"It is..." I start crying, heavily, not helping my head pain. "It's your fault... I want my Mom..." I try to sit up, but my head just stabs in pain, making me lay back down.

Harry hangs on to me, trying to reassure me, "Kid, we didn't do this,"

"You're lying..." I cry. "I want my Mom... Please... Take me home... Please..." I'm kind of becoming hysterical.

"Kid, kid... Please..." He's holding me down. "If you just shut up for a moment..."

"No... Please... Let me go..." I can't even yell out. I can't even scream out, because it hurts too much.

"Marv," Harry turns to Marv. "Go get it," Harry gestures his head towards the room's doorway. "I was afraid that this would happen..." Marv seems to know what Harry's talking about, because he gets off of the bed and leaves the room.

"No... What's he getting?... Leave me alone... My head hurts..." I have my eyes shut, not wanting to look at the man, who's holding me down. Plus, I don't want to look at the light shining down from the window above.

I hear Marv reentering the room, and I open my eyes to see that he has rope in his hands. "I'm sorry, kid, but we have to do this," I try to push Harry off of me, but I'm too weak to. He has his hand out, waiting for Marv to hand him the rope. He takes both of my hands and ties them to the headboard of the bed. "I'm sorry, kid," He takes the cold towel and wraps it around my head. "I'm sorry, kid, but you need to relax. You can't be moving. When you calm down, I'll untie you."

"No... Untie me now... Please..."

"I'm sorry, but you need to relax," Harry gets up from the bed.

"You kidnapped me... How can I relax?..."

"We didn't kidnap you!" Harry says, irritated, close to raising his voice.

"Then... send me to the hos... hospital... if you didn't..."

"I'm sorry, kid. Not right now," Harry says, with sorrow, it seems, and he leaves the room, followed by Marv...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What did you think of that chapter? :D At least it's longer than the last two! Well, Kevin's with Harry and Marv, not remembering them or what happened, so he thinks he's been kidnapped. Tying him to a bed doesn't help Harry and Marv's defense, but what else could they do to get Kevin not to leave, with the very few items they have? It was their only option, in their minds! Well, you'll see what happens next! Ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	4. Chapter 4: Disregarded

**A/N: Well, I'm updating this tonight, because I think you people deserve that! Also, I'm quite bored, and I think I have an idea... So, here's chapter 4 for _A Plan That Backfired_...**

 **Chapter 4: Disregarded**

 **Kate's PoV:**

The police drive me down to Rockefeller Center, where the skating rink and the ginormous Christmas Tree are. Since I know that Kevin loves Christmas Trees, I feel like he'll be here. I exit the vehicle, telling the officers to wait for me. They nod, and I head for the Rockefeller Center tree. I'm looking all around the center, trying to see if my son is here. I don't see him... My gut drops a little bit. I was sure he'd be here... Well, he could be somewhere else, for all I know. I mean, he didn't _have_ to be here. I just thought he would be, since I know him and his love of Christmas Trees. I turn away, heading back to the police, who are waiting for me.

When I approach their car, I tell them, "He's... He's not here..."

"Well, don't give up hope yet, Ma'am. We'll find him," I hop inside the vehicle. "Where to now, Ma'am?"

"Anywhere with a Christmas Tree," I tell the officer. He nods, and the driver of the vehicle drives me to somewhere else, where there's a Christmas Tree—anywhere else...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up. I didn't even realize that I fell asleep. Harry and Marv said that they'll untie me, when I calm down. Well, I'm calm now, so Marv and Harry can let me go now! My head still hurts like crazy, and I know that it still needs medical attention! Whatever happened to it, I know there's a concussion! It wouldn't hurt this much, if there wasn't! "How are you feeling?" Harry asks me, startling me out of my thoughts.

"It... still hurts..." I can barely talk, still...

"I know it does. We'll see about treating your concussion,"

"I need medical... attention..."

"I know, but we can't provide that right now. I'm sorry,"

"Well... can you at least untie me?... I'm calmed down now..."

"I don't want you running away,"

"How could I even try to get away?... I can barely talk... My head hurts so bad..."

"Fair point," Harry says, crossing his arms.

"You said I needed to calm down... I'm calmed down..."

"That's also true," He struts over to me. "You promise me you won't try to get away?"

"I can't... I promise..." Harry is over to the bed that I'm on and unties me. I bring my hands down to my mouth and tremble.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm scared... My head hurts... You won't take me to the hospital... And my head hurts..."

"If we could take you to the hospital, we would,"

"Why can't you?..."

"We've already discussed this, kid,"

"Don't call me "kid"... I have a name..."

"Oh, oh. I'm sorry. What's your name?"

I lay here for a minute, thinking. What _is_ my name? I... I don't remember... "I... I don't re... remember..." I'm still trembling, with my hands up to my mouth. I start panicking, because I really don't remember my name! I don't remember much, but I really don't remember my name!

"Well, we can't tell you, because we don't know what it is, either, kid!" Harry raises his voice.

"Don't yell at me... It's not my fault..."

"Oh, yes, it is..." I hear Harry mutter.

"What?..."

"Nevermind," Harry sighs. "What's your last name?"

"I... I don't know..."

"Think hard, kid! What's your first name! We know your last name, _McCallister_! What's your first name?!"

"I... I don't know... Don't yell at me..."

"I'm not mad at you! I'm trying to help you, kid!" I'm still trying to think, when Harry suddenly says, "Wait! Hold on," Harry raises his finger, then exits the room. I lay here, confused as to, not only who these people are, but who _I_ am... When Harry returns, he brings in my backpack. At least, I _think_ it's my backpack... He shows it to me and says, "It says _"K. McCallister"_. Your name begins with a "K". Think!"

"I... I don't know..."

"Keegan? Keaton? Ken?"

"Ken... It's similar to Ken..."

"Kevin?"

"Kevin... Yes... _Kevin McCallister_... My name..."

"So, _Kevin McCallister_ , is it? Are you sure?"

"I'm not sure of anything..."

"Well, for now, it's Kevin McCallister. You perked up at that name, so... I guess that's what you'll be called, then,"

"Where's my Mom?..."

"That's the fourth time you've asked me that, kid... It's wearing me thin,"

"I'm sorry... I'm scared... I wanna go home... Wherever _home_ is..."

"You don't know where you live?"

"Hey... I didn't even know my own name... It shouldn't be that much of a surprise that I don't remember where I live..."

"I can tell you that. Chicago,"

"Chi... Chicago?... How... How do you know where I live?..."

"Uhh..."

"How do you know where I live?..." I ask again, becoming more panicked.

"Well... It's on..."

"On what?..."

"Your... Your backpack. See?" He takes my backpack, searching all over it, but has a look of disappointment, when he can't find what he's looking for. "Well... I guess it's not actually on here, but yeah..."

"You took me from my home... didn't you?..."

"Yes, yes. We took you from your home and brought you to New York. Yes, that's exactly what happened," Harry says, sarcastically.

"You did... How else do you know where I live?..."

"We didn't take you, kid... I guess you don't remember last year..." I shake my head "no".

He sighs. "I guess I should say it... Last year, Marv and I tried to rob your house,"

"You what?..."

"That's how I know where you're from,"

"Then... why do you have me now... if this was last year?..."

"Do you think we should tell him, Harry?" Marv pops into the conversation from the doorway, startling, not only me, but Harry, too.

"I really don't want to..."

"Well, he's on to something. I think we should," Marv says, nervously chewing on his finger.

"Tell me what?..."

"Well, kid... I guess we should tell you... We didn't actually find you, as much as caused why you don't remember..."

I nervously ask, "What... What do you mean?..."

I listen closely, trying not to fade out, because I feel so tired. "Well, it all started last year..."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! So, how do you think it's going to go, Harry telling Kevin about what happened last year? Well, wait for the next chapter, and you'll find out! See you later!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	5. Chapter 5: Reason

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter for _A Plan That Backfired_! Sorry for the long wait, but I hope it's worth it! I also hope I've developed enough ideas for this... Well, I guess we'll find out! Let's go...**

 **PS: While watching _Home Alone 2_ the other day, I realized that I forgot two lines during the scene, when Marv throws the brick down at Kevin. I hope none of you noticed! I'm getting there with the lines! I have most of the movie copied down in my brain. :P**

 **Chapter 5: Reason**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"So... you both tried to rob my house last year?... And I tried to stop you?..." At this time, I'm finally sitting up in bed, while both Harry and Marv are sitting on each side of me. Even though I still feel dizzy and my head still hurts, I'm able to stay sitting up.

Harry nods and says, "Yes. You hurt us quite bad,"

"I'm sorry... I didn't want to... I was just trying to protect my house... I don't remember doing it... But... that's what I was trying to do... by the sounds of it..."

"Yes... That's why a brick was dropped down on you, because you did it to us again, just tonight," Harry says.

"I... I did?..."

"Yes..." Harry admits, nodding.

"You... You dropped a brick on my head?..."

"I'm sorry, little dude. It was meant to miss you... But, I guess my aim was off by a little bit... But, hey, you dropped FOUR bricks on me!"

"I... I did?..." This whole time, I'm staring down at the bed, trying to regain the memories of what they're talking about. But, I just can't seem to... My head must be pretty screwed up...

"Yes. Just be glad I'm still alive..."

"Well... Why are you in better condition than me?..."

"I guess the bricks didn't hit me as hard. I don't know,"

"I hit you with four... though..."

Marv just shrugs. "I don't know, kid..."

"Well... what are you going to do to me?... I know all this now... What... What's going to happen to me now?..."

Harry and Marv both look at each other, thinking about what I had just asked. "I... I don't know... We didn't really think about that, kid..." Harry answers.

"I... I promise... I won't say anything..." I say, still staring down at the bed. "I won't say anything... if you take me to the hospital..."

"Kid!" Harry shouts.

"Well, we can't take you there, and you can't get there, so you're not going there," Marv says.

"But... you can just drop me off at the front of the hospital... with your car... They won't see you..."

"Well, we don't have a vehicle, kid," Harry sighs.

"Well... I can just walk there... I'll go there..."

"If you're able to walk, you have no need to go to the hospital, then," Harry tells me.

"But... you said you'd let me go..." I become panicked.

"Well, that was before we admitted everything to you," Harry says, as he starts fiddling around with the towel wrapped around my head.

"No... I won't say anything... I promise..."

"You also said that you won't, if we take you to the hospital, which ain't happening, kid,"

"I needed something to say to get you to take me to the hospital..."

"You're a pretty smart kid, for having amnesia," Harry says, adjusting the towel around my head. "Whoa... Marv, get me another towel."

Marv nods and gets up from the bed. "Please... My Mom's probably looking for me... She must be worried about me..."

"Well, I'm sorry, kid, but you're not leaving here anytime soon, until we figure something out,"

Marv then returns with a fresh towel. He brings it over to Harry, who immediately removes the old towel and replaces it with the new one. Though, as he's doing so, I push his hand away, saying, "Leave me alone... You lied to me... You told me you were going to let me go... but you lied..." I lay back down on the bed.

"Well, hold on there, kid, the towel needs to be done up properly,"

Harry tries to fix what he's using as a bandage for me, but I push his hand away again. "I don't care... Leave me alone... You lied to me..." Harry just doesn't seem to care about my feelings. "You said you'd let me go... but you lied..."

"We're not saying never, just not now. Until we figure some things out, we're going to have to hang on to you for awhile. It won't be long, I'm sure,"

"Can I at least talk to my Mom?..." I start crying, not helping my headache, any.

"I'm sorry, kid, but we don't have a phone,"

"Well... get one..." I say, trying to sound snarky.

"Hey, we may be trying to help you, but don't be giving me attitude..."

"Well... how would you like it... if you were lost in a big city... Then... all of a sudden... someone took you away... telling you that you can't see your family... Especially if you've been hurt..."

"I can understand that, kid, but you gotta look at it from our point of view,"

"What's your point of view?..."

"Well, we need money. Yeah, we're robbing places, but we need the money. And, if you tell the police, we'll lose that money,"

"Stealing is wrong... Why would you steal?... Get a job... Get the money that way..."

"Well, we wouldn't nearly get as much money as we did tonight by getting a job, now, would we?"

"It's money... It's better than nothing..."

"Like I said, for a kid with amnesia, you're pretty smart. Cocky too,"

"Thanks..."

There's an awkward silence, before Harry finally says, "Why don't you just lay here for awhile? Go to sleep, or something? We'll all get along, as long as you don't try to pull any funny business, like you did tonight..."

"I don't remember tonight... so how could I do it again?..."

"Like I said, cocky..." I can see out of the corner of my eye that he shakes his head. He gets off of the bed and leaves the room...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! Sorry that this is being posted so late! Other things came up, while I was typing this. What did you think of the Wet Bandits' decision to keep Kevin around for a bit longer? Let me know! We'll find out what happens next chapter! Ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	6. Chapter 6: Plans

**A/N: Well, I managed to post this tonight! I hope it's enjoyable for you (of course it is). :P Well, instead of having me talk, let's get the show on the road!...**

 **Chapter 6: Plans**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm trying to stop my crying, trying to fall asleep, when I hear voices coming from outside the bedroom's door. I painfully turn my head to face the doorway. I try to listen as best as I can to what my abductors, even though they say they're not, are saying:

"Are we still leaving?" Marv asks.

"I don't know, Marv. With the kid, our plans have changed,"

"Well, we don't want to be seen,"

"Well, we'll just be average citizens on a plane. Nobody will know that we robbed a toy store," My eyes widen.

"Well, what about the kid? We can't bring him with us, can we?"

"Well, we said we'd let him go, at some point. I don't know..."

"Well, if we let him go, and if we leave, it wouldn't really matter, if he went to the police, or not, would it?"

"That's true," Harry replies.

"But, the kid is injured, we can't just leave him. We can't take him to the hospital, either..."

"Well, it's not safe for us here in New York. We still need to get the passports,"

"Well, nobody knows that _we_ did anything. Besides, bringing the kid out in public might not be such a good idea..."

"Well, who said anything about bringing him out in public?"

"Well, we'll have to, at some point, if we were to bring him with us..."

"I really don't like this kidnapping thing, Marv..."

"Well, why don't we just wait to leave, until after he gets better?"

"What if we get caught by the police, before we leave?"

"Well, they wouldn't catch us, would they? We have the pictures the kid took of us,"

"That's true..."

"Should we go tell the kid what our plan is?"

"Yeah, I guess we should..." I hear them entering the room I'm in. I turn my head around and pretend I'm sleeping. "Hey, kid?" I hear Marv. I turn my head back around. "We've got something to tell you..."

I already know what it is, but I just ask, anyway, "Do I want to know?..." I'm still barely able to talk.

"Well, we've decided to keep you on, until you're better. Then, once we let you go, we'll be gone, and you'll never hear from us again," Harry explains to me.

"You're lying..." I say.

"No, we're not!"

"You wouldn't let me go... because you wouldn't want to chance me going to the police..."

"Do whatever you want, because we're leaving this country. The police will never find us,"

"What?... Are you gonna steal from another country... too?..."

"Hey, no smart mouth, kid!" Harry warns.

"But... are you gonna steal from another country?..."

"That's our business, kid," Harry says, pointing to himself. He seems to be becoming a little angry.

"You will... And you plan on taking me with you..."

"We are not, kid!" Harry says, exasperated. Even though I heard their whole conversation, I still don't trust anything... I don't even trust their stories of robbery... I have to get out of here...

"I don't trust anything you say..." I turn my head away from them.

"Kid, we aren't lying to ya!" Harry tries to convince me, but I don't believe him.

"You lied to me... when I first got here... I don't trust anything you say..."

"We lied, because we didn't want to get caught,"

"I don't trust you... You're lying..."

"Whatever, kid!" I can see Harry raising his arms, giving up on the argument. "We're not lying to you! Like I said, if you'd just get along with us, no harm will come to you! You're wearing me thin, though,"

"You're wearing _me_ thin..." I mutter.

"What was that?!" Harry asks, in a warning tone.

"Nothing..." I lie. "Leave me alone... I'm tired..." I try to scoot away from them.

Harry just turns around and leaves the room, frustrated. Marv then says, "We'll come check on you in a little bit, little buddy..." Marv pats my leg, making me flinch.

He gets off the bed, when I mutter, "Yeah... To kill me..."

"What?"

"Just leave me alone..."

"Hey, I may be the nicer one out of the two of us, but I don't care for backtalk, either, kid," I can see Marv pointing a warning finger at me. "We'll come back in a bit, and you'd better have a better attitude, kid." He then leaves the room. I'm now left alone to cry. I don't trust them. Even though I listened to their conversation, I don't trust them... I bet they knew that I was awake, so they lied. I don't trust them... I want to go home... Home to my family... I have to get out of here...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Positively review please! Thank you! Like I said, I'll try to update this tonight! And I did! What did you guys think? Let me know!**

 **Oh, and, S Lila, get back to the message I sent you! :P Alright! That's all I have to say, for now! Ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	7. Chapter 7: Escape Attempt

**A/N: Hello. This is being posted tonight, because I'm fucking bored. Even though I'm waaay behind on my online assignment, I'd rather do that, when I have more time. So, I think this is the perfect time to post this! Let's go!...**

 **Chapter 7: Escape Attempt**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wait a few minutes after Harry and Marv leave to try my escape attempt. I slowly sit up in bed. I hold my hammering head, squinting. I hope I can do this, considering how painful this is for my head. I look up to the window above the bed. I slowly stand up. I try to push open the window. I don't want to have to smash it, because I don't want to call attention to myself. I don't believe Harry and Marv. I believe they kidnapped me and will kill me! Heck, their names probably aren't even Marv or Harry! They're nothing but liars! I try to use all my strength to push open this window. I think it's frozen; that's why it isn't opening. Finally, what little strength I have manages to push open the window. I stand on the headboard of the bed, so that I'm high enough to climb through the window. I'm not that high up from the ground, so it doesn't hurt, when I fall to the ground.

Once I'm on the snowy ground, I slowly try to make my way to my feet. As soon as I'm standing, I stumble, losing my footing, falling back down to the ground. I start panicking a little bit. I can barely walk... I feel my head with my bare, cold, wet hand, and when I feel my wound, I feel that it's bleeding again. I panic even more. The towel wrapped around my head is being bled through! When I place my hand back on the ground, I see that I'm correct about bleeding, because my very own blood washes off in the snow. When I see this, I can't help but cry a little.

I crawl through the powdered snow, trying to get to the sidewalk. I'm not that far away from the street, because I can see it from here. As I crawl through the snow further, I don't know what possesses me to start saying "help", but I do... I guess I want somebody to hear me, but how can they, with my dull voice? I can barely talk...

I drop down to the sidewalk. I try to stand up again, and when I do, I stumble to a payphone—a conveniently-placed payphone. I start dialing a random number, not even knowing what I'm doing. I'm supposed to be calling the police, but I just don't know what I'm doing... I didn't realize that I actually called somebody, because I hear on the other end, _"Hello?"_

"I'm sorry... but help..."

" _What... What's going on? Who is this?"_ the woman on the opposite end asks.

"I've been..."

Just as I'm about to tell this person that I've been kidnapped, a hand is wrapped around my mouth. "Why, you little shit..." I hear Harry. He hangs up the phone, and I feel another set of arms grab on to me. I look up, and I see that it's Marv. "What do you think you're doing, huh?!" Harry starts shaking me, still hanging on to me, and with his hand over my mouth, not helping my headache, any. "So much for being too hurt to escape!" He loosens his grip on me, turns me around, and forces me to walk back with them, while they still have a grip on my coat. I can't even try to get away, because I'm too weak. While they're bringing me back to my place of captivity, my feet are pretty much dragging across the ground, because I can't seem to move them myself... "I thought we could trust you, since you're injured, but I guess not..." Harry says to me, through gritted teeth.

I try to say, "I'm sorry... I really am hurt... but..."

"No, you're not! If you were, you wouldn't be walking!"

"You know what that means, kid..." Marv says, hinting at something, which I don't know what... I can't even get a word in.

"Yeah... It means that you're coming with us, kid," Fear and panic rise in me, as I realize that I'm probably never going to see my Mother or the rest of my family again...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! You people know what to do next! Sorry the chapter's so short, but I hope that what happened in it makes up for it! What do you think will happen next? Well, we'll have to see! Ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	8. Chapter 8: His True Colours

**A/N: Hey. This is being posted tonight, because I'm bored, and have no motivation to work on the rest of my assignment. I'll do that shit tomorrow! Though, tomorrow (I should say today), I still won't feel motivated! But, it'll have to be done! This is more fun to do, though! :D Well, enough chit-chat! Let's go...**

 **Chapter 8: His True Colours**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm laying here on this bed, tied up. I'm listening to Harry and Marv's conversation. They're right outside the bedroom, so I can hear them clearly:

"Go to the store and pick up some supplies, Marv,"

"Are you sure it's safe, Harry?" Marv asks, worried.

"I'm sure. As long as we have those pictures, nobody knows that we have the kid, let alone robbed the toy store," I just gasp, hearing this. I can still understand what they're saying, even though my head injury is causing me to be almost completely out of it.

"Alright. Though, I have to ask... Why do I have to go?"

"Just go. I'll stay here and watch the kid,"

It's silent for a few seconds, until Marv asks, seeming concerned, "What are you going to do, Harry?"

"Just. Go," I hear Harry say, sounding like his anger is rising. I'm scared. I'm going to be stuck here, alone, with Harry, who scares me more than Marv, and I don't know what's going to happen to me! I already have a head injury! He's obviously mad at me. I'm just wondering what he's going to do to me... I hear Marv leave, and then Harry enters the room that I'm in. I try to sit up a little bit in the bed, as Harry makes his way over to me. He's smirking a little bit, even though I can just tell that he's angered with what I did a little bit ago. I just swallow the lump in my throat and try to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. I just feel like I'm going to cry. It's hard sitting up, when my hands are tied behind my back. "So, it's just you and me, is it, little pal?" I don't know what to do, except for nod, slightly. "Now that Marv's gone, I can do what I want with you,"

I gasp, as my fear grows larger. "W-What?... I'm sorry... I'm sorry for what I did..."

"Oh, really?" Harry crosses his arms and snickers. "I don't think you are."

"No... Really... I am..." I answer, trembling, still having trouble talking.

Harry takes a hold of my right arm. I gasp, looking up at him, wanting to cry. "You talk about Marv and I lying, meanwhile you lied, yourself. I don't appreciate hypocrisy, kid,"

"I wasn't trying to be a hypocrite... I really can't walk..."

"Oh, yeah? Then, how did you get out to the sidewalk, huh?" Harry asks, twisting my arm, making me cringe.

"I... I crawled... I managed to open the window and climb out... I crawled all the way to the sidewalk..." I admit, crying, because of Harry's painful twisting of my arm.

"Oh, really? Are you sure you didn't walk there?"

"I'm not lying... Please believe me..." I beg, crying even harder.

"I'll believe you, when you start trusting us, kid!" Suddenly, Harry lets go of my arm and slaps me. The impact forces my head down to the pillow, causing a sudden jolt of pain in my head.

"How can I trust you... when you just hit me?..." I cry out.

"I mean, when you believe that we didn't take you from your home, and we didn't purposely cause your head injury! We wouldn't be having this discussion right now, if you would've just stayed here and slept or something! You'd be a lot better off right now!"

"I'm sorry... I just wanted to... to get away..." I have even more trouble speaking through my sobs.

"And that was our plan! Though, you had to make things worse, by trying to call the police!"

"I never... I never called the police..." I admit.

"Oh, I'm sure!"

"No... I don't know who I called... I was in such a daze... I didn't know what I was doing... I called a random number..."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll believe that, when you can show me that you can't walk!" Harry shouts at me. Even though I'm trying to look away from him, I can see that his arms are crossed. I don't want to look at him, because he's scaring me. His yelling isn't helping my migraine, either.

"I... I..." I don't know what to say...

"Come here!" Harry forces me off of the bed, making cry out, because I don't know what he's going to make me do. As soon as my feet touch the floor, they immediately give out. If Harry wasn't hanging on to me, I know I would've fallen to the floor. If I would've fallen to the floor, while being tied up, I'd be in a sticky situation, that's for sure... "Stand up straight!" Harry forces me to stand up straighter.

"I... I can't..." I barely tell him.

"Enough with the excuses! Now, walk!" He gives me a little push. I immediately fall to the floor. I start crying again, as I'm in pain and embarrassed about falling—falling right in front of Harry... I feel like Harry's about to start laughing at me at any moment; probably because I'm used to my siblings, especially Buzz, laughing at me, when I fell. I can't be thinking negative thoughts about my siblings right now. I want them here, more than anything! Though, I only hear Harry snicker at my falling. He then seems to say, so coldly, "Get up. Now,"

"I... I can't..." I continue crying, trying to help my situation.

"You can! And you will!" Harry shouts down at me.

"I can't... Please... My head injury's too much... I can't... I can't..." I try to convince Harry that I'm legitimately hurt.

Harry still doesn't believe me, because he then says, "Yes, you can! Now, do it! If you know what's good for you..." He seems to be losing his patience with me.

"No... I can't..."

"Quit lying and do it!" Harry pulls my hair, making me cry out, again. I just nod, and he lets go of me. I can only use my legs to help me up from the floor, because my arms are tied behind my back. I place the pressure on my knees, slowly trying to stand up. I place one foot in front of me. I wobbly try to use my other foot, so that I can stand up, but I can't; I'm too weak. Since I'm so weak, I easily collapse to my knees again, and I continue to cry. "Quit your crying and stand up!"

"I... can't... How many times do I have to tell you... that I can't?..." I stare down at the floor, letting my tears drip down onto it. "Untie me... I could try a little harder..."

"I don't think so, kid. You're just trying to get away,"

"I... I can't get away... I can barely walk... let alone run..." I try to explain to Harry.

"Then, why did you tell me to untie you?"

"Maybe it'll help me stand up..."

"I thought you didn't want to stand up?" I want to be able to stand up, at some point. Heck, that's how I'll get away, at some point!

"I do... but..."

"But, what, kid?"

"I don't know... I wanna stand up... at some point..."

"But, not right now, in front of me, right?"

"No... I mean... I wanna at least walk... Not to try to get away... but to walk..."

"So, we have to walk and carry you everywhere, until you get the strength to walk again, is that it?"

"If I had proper help... I could a lot sooner..."

"Don't be pulling that shit again, kid. You're not getting the proper help! You spoiled that for yourself! Don't make me the bad guy!"

"You wouldn't have to carry me and help me... if I got the proper help..."

"Well, I guess that's just something that I'll have to deal with, now, won't I?"

"Please... Please..." I beg. "I'm sorry... I couldn't walk... even if my hands were untied..." I don't know why I'd want to prove to Harry that I could stand up, when I want to prove the opposite. I'm not thinking clearly...

"But, you just said that you could get up easier, if they were untied?" Harry questions me.

"I... I don't know why I said that..."

"Aww. Is someone not thinking properly?" Harry mocks.

"You wouldn't be thinking properly... either... if you were in my situation..."

"You're right. Though, I'd have the brains to not try to escape and call the police!"

"I wasn't thinking properly... because I didn't call the police..."

"But, you meant to? Come on, tell the truth. You meant to, right?"

"Yeah... Yes... Though... I... I don't know what I did... I called someone entirely different... China... maybe... I don't know..." For some reason, Harry chuckles at what I said. Well, that's better than him yelling at me, that's for sure!

"You're funny, kid," I can't help but smile a little bit, because I think Harry will start being nice to me now. Though, I'm clearly wrong, when my left arm is grabbed on to, and I'm pulled up from the floor. I cry out again, because Harry's grip on my arm hurts. "Get back on that bed!" He forces me over to the bed and pushes me down onto it. "You'll stay here, if you know what's good for you!"

"I... I promise... I... I won't do anything..."

"Yeah, well, I don't really believe that, since we caught you escaping only a little while ago..."

"Why won't you believe me?..." I just want to cry again. I need him to believe me, but he won't! What will it take for him to believe me?

"Aww. How's it feel to not be believed, huh?" Harry mocks me, again. "I bet it's like that with your family. They probably don't even care about your feelings. Heck, I bet they probably left you home alone last year on purpose. And I bet that they purposely made you get on the wrong plane. They don't want you back! So, you might as well just quit, trying to go back home!"

I know Harry's just trying to get to me. I know that my family wouldn't actually try to get rid of me. Yeah, they can be annoying, sometimes, but that's all part of having a family. You have your good days and your bad days. Even though I know that it's just Harry trying to get to me, it still feels like a punch to my sensitive feelings. "That... That's not true..."

"It is true! They left you, because they couldn't stand you!"

"You... You don't know anything about me and my family..."

"What if I said that I did? Your brain's all fucked up, you can't remember anything properly,"

"I know that I don't know you... You don't know my family..."

"Kid, it's not that hard to call the police! Yet, your brain's all fucked up, so you couldn't remember the number!" He leans over me and points to his head, while he talks about how "fucked up" my brain is.

"No... You're lying... That's all you do... is lie..."

"I'm not the only one lying here, kid!"

"I'm not lying... I can't walk... and I didn't call the police... You're the one lying..."

"Don't you DARE call me a liar, kid!" He points an angry finger at me.

"It's true..."

"You'd better watch yourself, there, kid," He's calmer, but still pointing that finger at me. "Don't make me make that head injury worse than it already is."

"No... Please... Don't hurt me..."

"I will, if you don't stop lying, kid,"

"I'm not lying... Please..." I beg. "I don't want another head injury... Why would I lie?..."

Harry stares at me. "I guess that's true. It already looks incredibly painful," Harry touches my wound. I gasp and cringe, when his hand makes contact with it. "Yeah. We wouldn't want to make that worse, now, would we?" I shake my head, while I mouth the word "no". I let the tears escape again, as I keep my eyes closed, because of my hammering head. "Well, you'd better behave, if you don't want that to happen," Harry struts to the end of the bed, where my feet are barely able to reach. He takes a hold of my foot. I gasp. What's he going to do?! "I don't like you, kid. You caused my partner and I a lot of misery. We tried to help you with your injury, and I don't know why. If anything, I should be causing you misery, like breaking your ankle..." I gasp. "Not only will it cause you pain—a small amount of pain, compared to what you gave Marv and I—but it'll also impair your walking, so you won't be able to get away. How does that sound, huh?" He starts twisting my ankle, making me panic.

The pain becomes too much for me to bare, before I finally shout, "No! Please! Stop!" My yelling makes it feel like my head just exploded. I just lean my head back into the pillow, crying.

He finally lets go and says, chuckling, "Ha ha. It seems like I got you going," Harry's clearly enjoying this. "I guess I'm done with you, for now. But, just so you don't try anything," He eyes the ring of the rest of the rope he and Marv used to tie me up earlier on the opposite side of us. He grabs it, then pulls me down the bed further by my foot that he was threatening to break, so that my feet are close to the end of the bed. He then secures my feet to the end of the bed.

"No... Please..." I can barely talk, because of my yelling. "It's... uncomfort... able..."

"Well, maybe it'll teach you a little lesson not to mess with us, kid,"

"I'm not messing with you... Why won't you believe me?..." I refuse to open my eyes, because it's just too painful.

"Ha! You know how it feels!"

"But... you did lie... I never lied once..."

"Na ah ah," Harry shakes his finger. "I beg to differ. You _did_ lie. You said you wouldn't go to the police, but you did try to call them. Again, don't. Lie. Your brain must be pretty fried, kid, if you don't remember that,"

"I do remember..."

"Oh, really? So, you're just trying to make Marv and I look like the bad guys,"

"No... No... I'm not..." I shake my head "no".

"Yes, you are! You're trying to make it look like Marv and I are the only liars! Don't lie! If you _do_ remember calling the police, even though you said you wouldn't, you're trying to make Marv and I look like the only liars! I'm the wrong one to be fucking with, kid, I'm telling ya..."

"I'm not trying to... I swear..."

"Quit lying, kid..." Harry warns.

"I'm not!" I cry out, once again hurting my head. I cry more. I didn't want to yell out again, but Harry got on my last nerve. Maybe that's what he's trying to do... He's trying to make me yell and make my headache worse.

"Heheh. I'm quite enjoying this. It's like how you enjoyed hurting Marv and I last night," I open my eyes, seeing a smile on his face. _I did_? "Now, I think it's only fair to return the favour, kid. You hurt Marv and I last night. Now, it's _our_ turn to hurt you. If Marv doesn't cooperate, then it'll only be _my_ turn to hurt you. We were gonna let you go, kid, but you had to misbehave. Now, it's time to pay up for what you did," My eyes widen with fear. Harry starts to walk out of the room. I swear, I hear him chuckling, as he's leaving the room. Though, before he exits the room, he says, "Oh, by the way, Merry Christmas... I hope your family's having a fantastic time without you..." He then leaves the room, chuckling more...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! You know what to do! Holy shit! What a chapter! O.O It wasn't supposed to be this long! It was supposed to be up hours ago! Though, I guess this chapter makes up for the mile-long wait (I hope it does, anyway)! And, sorry that I said that it'd be posted soon, CoverGirl7210, this chapter just went on longer than expected! Well, what do you guys think in the sudden change of Harry, showing his true colours? He was quite mean to my little boy! :( I just don't know what to say, myself! Well, let me know what you guys think, and I'll see you soon! Adios!**

 **PS: I shouldn't have to update for a week, after this holy crap chapter. :P**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	9. Chapter 9: Leaving to Where?

**A/N: Well, hello there! I guess I'll start this tonight, because I just really want to get these ideas down! I swear, that's what's keeping me up at night! Well, you'll see what happens in this upcoming chapter! Let's go... (I hope I'm not too tired to do it...)**

 **Chapter 9: Leaving to Where?**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, when I hear a door close. I look over to the doorway of the room that I'm in, seeing no one. I then hear voices come from another room. I try to sit up, but I then realize that I'm incapable of sitting up. I look down, panicked, seeing my feet tied to the end of the bed. I then remember what all Harry did to me, before I fell asleep: hitting me, pushing me, forcing me to stand up, calling me a liar, tying me to the end of the bed. I panic, because I'm scared of being tied up... Tied up so uncomfortably... I just start crying, shouting, "Mommy! Mommy!" I don't know why I'm shouting, because my head is just stabbing in pain.

I then hear footsteps rush to the room. When I see the two figures in the doorway of the room, it takes me a few seconds to realize who they are: Marv and Harry. "What the hell are you yelling about, kid?!" Harry asks, shouting.

"I'm... I'm tied up... I want my Mom... Please... What are you gonna do to me?..." I ask, panicked.

"You tied him to the end of the bed?!" Marv turns to Harry, asking, seeming to be mad at his partner.

"Well, the little shit was misbehaving!" Harry raises his arms in frustration.

"Was not..." I argue back.

"Are you calling me a liar, kid?" Harry asks, in a mellow, but seemingly murderous tone.

"You were forcing me to stand up, and I couldn't stand up... I wasn't trying to misbehave..."

"That's no reason to tie him to the end of the bed, Harry. He wouldn't have done anything," Marv makes his way over to me and begins to untie my feet from the end of the bed.

"Well, I didn't wanna take a fucking chance!"

"I wasn't gonna do anything... I swear..."

"Yeah, well, you said that before, and you didn't keep your word, now, did you?!"

"I'm sorry... I just wanted to get away from you..."

"Why, you little..."

Harry tries to storm over to me, but Marv interjects, holding back Harry. "Alright, alright, Harry! Enough! I've got what we need. We can head on out to the airport now,"

"W-Where are we going?..."

"None of your business, kid!" Harry snaps at me.

"Take it easy on him, Harry," Marv tries to tell Harry, calmly.

"Since when do you care about him?! I thought you hated him just as much as I do?!"

"I don't hate him, Harry. Please, let's just take it easy on him. Let's go load up the van,"

"Yeah, OK. Let's just leave the kid here, with his feet untied. Reeeal smart, Marv..."

Marv sighs, then just says, "Well, let's lock him up in the van now,"

I gasp at what he says. What does he mean by "lock up"? Then, I remember that they said that they didn't have a vehicle... Where did they get this one? "Alright. I'll grab the kid, you go load up the van," Harry says, pointing his thumb towards the outside of the door. I gasp.

Marv just looks at Harry, seeming to look a little concerned, then he says, "Alright, Harry..." He then leaves the room.

Harry then makes his way over to me, slowly, smirking. I try to budge to the other side of the bed, away from him, but he stops me, by grabbing on to my right arm. "Don't try to get away from me, kid," Harry warns. "Or else, you'll get it." He grabs on to the same arm with his other hand, seeming to be threatening to twist it. I'm right, when he starts to twist it, making me cringe.

"No... Please... Stop... Just take me out to the van..."

"Don't be telling me what to do, kid!" Harry points a warning finger at me, followed by a slap. "I'll break your arm, if I fucking want to, alright?!"

"Hey, Harry?! Are you coming?!" I hear Marv holler.

Harry turns his head to face the doorway and hollers, "Yeah, I'm coming, Marv!" He then looks back down at me again and says, "We'll continue this later, huh?" A pit drops in my stomach, when he says that. He picks me up from the bed, bridal style, and carries me out of the room, grabbing my backpack on the way out...

 **...**

We're out to the van. It's just a simple white van, like what you see the kidnappers have in the movies. How cliche... Marv's loading up supplies in duffel bags into the back of the van. I'm not sure what's all in those duffel bags, but I'm sure I'll find out later. Though, my question is: What are they going to do with the gun? Not bring it?

Harry slides open the van door and sits me down in the backseat of the van. He puts the seat belt on for me. "This is uncomfortable..." I complain.

"Well, suck it up, kid. We're only going to the airport. After that, we're ditching this van," The van door is slammed shut. I'm left back in this backseat, alone and cold. It's so cold in here, I can see my own breath. I try to hide my face in my coat, trying to get some relief from the cold, but it's not working. I hear Harry and Marv talking at the back of the van, while loading up the stuff. I sit up in my seat and look back at them. They're talking about their plans for robbing places in another country. Though, I'm still unsure of which country that they're talking about...

I eventually whine, "It's kinda cold in here... guys..."

"Oh, shut up, would you?!" Harry tells me, obviously ticked towards me.

Marv then says, "We'll be in there in a minute, little buddy," I just sigh and turn back around.

After a few minutes, they finally finish loading up the back of the van and they close the trunk. Harry gets into the van on the driver's side, and Marv gets in on the passenger side. Once their doors are closed, Harry starts up the van. "Are you ready, Marv?" Harry asks Marv, kind of chuckling.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Marv answers.

Harry then looks back at me and says, "I hope you like the French, kid, because that's where your home will be for a little while..." Harry turns back around, and we start to drive off. The French?! Where are we going?! I start to panic, when the city of Paris soon comes to mind...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! You know what to do! I just had to update this tonight! It was bothering me that I wasn't! Well, do you think the Sticky "Wet" Bandits are going to Paris, or somewhere else? What do you think they're going to do with the weaponry that they have? Where did they get the van? Those questions will be answered later! Ciao!**

 **PS: I'm starting to think that this won't be such a short story, after all...**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	10. Chapter 10: The Trip to the Airport

**A/N: Hello! I need to stop making beginning Author's Notes... Anyway, when I said in _His Protector_ that I was going to do my assignment for my online course first, before I worked on this, it turned out to be an hour of wasted time! -.- It was just a fucking reading that I had to do nothing for! God! Grr! I'm mad! Though, the good news is, I don't have to spend more time working on that, when I can do this! Well, enough of me blabbing! Let's go...**

 **Chapter 10: The Trip to the Airport**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

We're driving to the airport. I'm just staring out the window, seeing the empty New York streets. It's Christmas Day, and everyone's at home, opening their stockings and presents, around their Christmas Tree. Tonight, they'll all be having turkey dinner, watching holiday movies, and enjoying each others' company. I wonder if my family will continue Christmas, without me... I can't signal for help, because of my tied hands. I can only mouth it, which is actually a lot safer than waving my arms, because then, Marv and Harry won't be able to see. Though, I can't do this, if nobody's on the streets... Why does it have to be Christmas?

We stop at a set of stoplights. I see a lone person, sitting on a bench. I gasp, giving attention to Marv and Harry. I know, because Harry warns, "Don't even think about it, kid," I start sweating and breathing, heavily. This is my chance, but Harry's got a gun! He might kill me, if I do anything! The person, a young woman, sees me in the van and smiles at me. I just so badly want to mouth the word "help" to her. Though, I look back at Harry's direction, and he's just staring at me, intently. "Don't even think about it..." I just stare back at the woman and smile a fake smile back at her. "Good boy." Harry tells me. Marv then tells Harry that the light has turned green. My one chance to freedom leaves, as we drive away from the lady on the bench...

We keep on driving, with faint Christmas music playing on the radio. I'm then able to hear the song _White Christmas_ by The Drifters playing on the radio, the same song I was listening to last year, while I was just getting out of the shower, at home. I smile a little bit at the silly memory, but then I realize that the memory of home is too painful—especially since it's the memory of being home alone, when I first met _these_ two... I can't take it, anymore, so I ask, as politely as I can, "Can you turn down the radio please?" I find that I'm able to talk a little better.

"I can barely hear it, kid! I don't know what song it is!" Harry says, always in his angered tone.

"Sure, pal," Marv turns it down.

"Why are you giving in to him?" Harry asks Marv.

"You need to start treating him a little more decently, Harry. I don't want to look at this as a kidnapping,"

"What do you think this is?! You tied me up, bringing me to a different country, against my will, and you've hit me! If that doesn't scream 'kidnapping', I don't know what does!" I argue back, actually able to shout a little.

"We didn't hit you?" Marv questions.

"You didn't, but _he_ did," I say, referring to Harry, staring at said man. "Twice." Harry looks back at me, looking like he's about ready to punch me.

"Harry!" Marv starts giving Harry heck, "Why would you do that?!"

"Because, the little bastard was back-talking me!"

"Was not. I was simply trying to tell you that I couldn't walk... The second time, you did it, because you were twisting my arm, and I told you to stop..." I say, still staring at Harry.

"Why, you little..."

Harry tries to reach back to hit me, but he's interrupted, when Marv shouts, "Watch the road, Harry!" I feel us swerve.

Harry continues to face forward, as I'm sitting back here, smiling, because I have an idea... "You wanna do that, kid?! Make me look bad in front of my partner?!" he shouts back at me, still watching the road.

"You already did look bad..." I say, sarcastically.

"That's it!" Harry pulls over and exits the vehicle. I'm scared, because maybe I went too far... My back door is thrown open, and Harry grabs on to my hair, shouting at me, "You wanna go that route, kid?!" I cry out, scared, and because him pulling my hair is hurting my head injury. "Fine!" He suddenly punches me in my right eye—the same side as my head injury. I turn my head away and cry. Nobody's around to see this and help me...

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Harry! Come on!" Marv tries to pull back Harry.

"I told him not to mess with me!"

"OK, but that doesn't mean you have to hit him! Again!"

"Do you wanna deal with him, Marv?! Go ahead! Deal with him!" Harry pushes Marv toward me, while Harry just storms back around to the front of the van.

Marv leans into the car, while I'm looking away from him, crying. "You OK, little buddy?" He gently lifts my head, so that he can see my new injury. I just shake my head "no"...

"He hit me..."

"I know, little buddy,"

"Come on, Marv! We don't got time for this!" Harry enters the driver's seat again.

"Hold on, OK?" I just nod, looking away from him again. The van door is then closed, and Marv is in his seat again. We drive off, when Marv looks back to me, saying, "We'll get you something to make you feel better later, OK?" I just nod.

"Why are you saying that? I'm not getting him anything,"

"Come on, Harry, he's scared. It's Christmas Day, and he's not with his family, I think it's the least we can do for him,"

"Yeah, like his family gives a shit about him, anyway..."

"Harry..." I try to hold back the extra tears, when Harry says that. I'm not here with my family right now, and I'm getting treated like scum. And the last thing I did with my family was cause havoc... I never even said "I love you" to any of them... I just hope I'm not killed, before I get that chance to say it to my family again...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do next! What do you think will happen to Kevi? Marv's trying to be the good kidnapper, and Harry's just being an asshole! What do you think Kevi's plan is? Let me know what you think! _Home Alone 2_ is currently on! Ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	11. Chapter 11: The Trip to the Airport II

**A/N: Well, hello there! I'll see if I can get this done by the time _Home Alone 4_ comes on! How exciting. Yes, I'm just so thrilled. You can tell by the amount of exclamation marks that I'm using of how excited I am for _Home Alone 4_ to come on. Lol. Well, here we go! **

**Chapter 11: The Trip to the Airport II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

We're still on our way to the airport. I'm looking away from the window, because, even though it's a cloudy day, the brightness of the outside still hurts my head and makes my now injured eye hurt. "You OK, little buddy?" Marv asks me. I just don't answer. "Hey?" I just slightly shake my head "no". Marv faces Harry and asks, "Can't we get him an ice pack, or something?"

"No! The kid can fucking deal with it!"

"Harry..."

"Look, that kid did far worse to us last night than just a couple slaps and a black eye! The kid needs to suck it up! Or else, I will dish out to him what we took last night!"

"I'm sorry... I don't remember doing it, but I'm sorry..."

"Yeah, bullshit!"

"I'm serious... I don't remember... I was hit in the head by a brick... I don't remember..."

"Come on, Harry. The kid doesn't remember hurting us,"

"Yeah, well! He'd better start remembering!"

"It just doesn't automatically happen..." I mutter.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing..." Harry just shakes his head. I try looking out my window again. I squint, because of my eye pain. Though, as we're driving by, I think I catch sight of my Mom! No matter how sore my eye is, I widen both of my eyes! I then shout, "Mom! Mom!"

"Shut up, kid!"

"No! I saw my Mom! Let me out! Please!" I freak out. I try to get out of the seat, but I can't, because, not only is my seat belt on, but my hands are tied. "No! Please! Help!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

"No! Let me go! I saw my Mom!" I keep crying out. I'm trying to be heard, but Marv jumps out of his seat and tries to attack me. I scream out, as he forces his hand over my mouth.

He undoes my seat belt and tackles me to the floor. "Shut it! Please, shut it, kid!" He's holding me down to the floor, with his hand over my mouth. I keep crying. Marv, the nice one, is doing this to me! "If you don't stop, we won't get you anything for that eye of yours," But, I saw my Mom...

"Keep holding him down, Marv. I'll feel a lot better, once we get him to an undisclosed area," No! They're going to kill me! I try pushing Marv off of me with my knees, but I can't!

"Harry..."

"We should've just left him to bleed to death... Why did I ever take the responsibility of taking this kid?"

"I'm the one that suggested it, Harry,"

"Yeah, well, we wouldn't be in this mess, if you hadn't of suggested this shit, in the first place, Marv,"

"Hey, you even thought it was a good idea, at the time, too..." Marv says, still struggling to hold me down. Harry just huffs.

"I think it'll be easier to go to Paris, without him..." I stop my struggling and gasp.

"Harry..."

"Well, I'm fucking tired of this kid, already! What's it gonna be like, actually having him for a long period of time?!"

"He'll behave himself," Marv then looks down at me. "Won't you, little buddy?" I don't know what to do... I don't want to nod, yet I don't want to shake my head. "Huh?" I just shrug, because that's just automatically what I do. Marv then turns to Harry and says, "He'll behave himself, Harry,"

I then shout, muffled, "No, I didn't!"

"Shh!" Marv orders. I think he's trying to help me, and I don't know why. At this time, my head hurts so bad. "Can I let you go now? Will you be quiet?" I nod.

He lets go of me, and the first words I say are, "My head hurts... Really bad..."

"Well, suck it up, kid! How do you think Marv and I feel, with our heads?!"

"I... I don't know..."

"Yeah, right..."

"I don't..."

"Just stay down here, OK?" Marv tells me, as he pats my arm and stands up. I look up at the direction of the burglars. Once Marv's buckled back into his seat, he says, "What are we doing, Harry? If we stop somewhere, we won't make our flight,"

"Don't care..."

"Come on, he'll behave," He looks back at me. "Won't you, pal?" I just nod. Marv then looks back to Harry. "See? He'll behave."

"Why are you being so nice to him, Marv?"

"Of course I'm pissed at him about last night, but Jesus, Harry, he's just a kid,"

"Not this kid... He's a little bundle of misery..."

"Come on, Harry, even so, he's just a kid. Take it a little easier on him, won't you?"

"I'll think about it..." Harry mutters.

"Please... My head hurts... So bad... I need medicine..."

"Hold on," Marv then asks Harry, "Can't we make a quick stop?"

"I thought you said we'd miss our flight?"

"Just a quick stop,"

"Please... You can use whatever you get for me on your headaches... too..." I'm having trouble talking, again.

"Yeah, right, kid... You're just trying to suck up to us..."

"No... Really..."

"Harry, we can sure use some sort of headache powders. Even if the kid _is_ trying to suck up to us, we sure could use them,"

Harry sighs, then says, frustrated, "Oh, alright! Just a quick stop!" A few minutes later, we pull up to somewhere. "Now, hurry up, and go get it, Marv!" Marv leaves the van, leaving just Harry and I here. I'm scared about being left here in the van with Harry, and I have every right to be, because Harry suddenly grabs on to my arm and sits me up. I'm sitting right up against the console in between the two seats. I'm staring at Harry, with fear. "So, you think things will be better, by you sucking up to Marv and I, huh? Heh. It's not gonna work, kid," He grabs on to my arm again. This time, even tighter, and threatens, "How about I drug ya with that medication, huh? At least we'd have some peace and quiet for awhile."

I don't know what to do or say. "No... I'm not trying to suck up to you..."

He tugs on my arm even more, making me gasp and squeeze my eyes shut. "Stop fucking lying, kid..."

"I'm not... Please..." I beg, because his grip hurts.

He lets go of my arm and smacks my head, knocking me down to the floor, not helping my head injury. I look up at him, from the floor, panicked. "I told Marv that I'd think about being nicer to ya, kid, but, you know what, there are two liars in this van," He smirks down at me.

"I'm sorry..." is all I can say.

"Don't be telling me 'sorry', kid, be telling yourself, because this isn't our fault that you're in this mess," Harry turns back around and just chuckles. I'm just left back here, thinking about what Harry said to me. I don't remember, but maybe this _is_ my fault... I feel so helpless and weak, at this point. I just turn my head, so that I'm facing under Marv's seat, and I just cry...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Harry's being a dick to Kevin, that's for sure! What do you think is going to happen? Did Kevin actually see his Mom? Is Kevin lying? What's going to happen, when Marv gets back? Well, you'll have to see! Ciao!  
**

 **PS: I'm currently watching _Home Alone 4_ , and I'm about ready to slit my wrists...**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	12. Chapter 12: Leave New York Now

****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Hello. Happy Christmas Eve, people! Here, we're getting leftover winds from the tornado that happened in a part of the U.S. last night. I think, since I'm fucking bored, for the time being, I should update this story, but, really, after this, that's it for updates, for the time being! I'd work on _His Protector_ , also, but I'm kind of blocked! Please, if you have any ideas for it, let me know! Also, make sure you read the Author's Note at the end of this! Well, let's get this on the road...**

 **Chapter 12: Leave New York. Now.**

 **Marv's PoV:**

I'm in this small store, picking up medication for the kid, and us, I suppose. There's a small TV hanging up in the corner of the store, behind the counter, where the store worker is sitting behind. The TV's muted, or at least, turned down so low, that I can't hear it. The New York News is on, and while I'm paying for the medication, I glance up at the screen. I see a picture of the kid that's out in our van appear on the screen. My eyes widen, as I'm looking up at the screen and reading the text streaming across the bottom of the screen. It says: _Ten-year-old Kevin McCallister is currently missing. He accidentally got on the wrong flight; heading to New York, instead of Florida. His family is currently looking for him. If you have any information, please contact police._ "Son of a bitch..." I mutter to myself.

"Is something wrong?" the middle-aged store worker asks.

"Ah, no. I'm just thinking out loud," I lie. Since the image from the screen is gone now, I can't get it out of my head. Harry and I currently have that very same kid out in our van. Once I have the medication paid for, I head back out to the van as quickly as I can. I climb into the van and say, panicked, "Harry, we have to leave, now."

"What's the matter?"

"The kid's image was just on the TV in there..."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! I'm sorry that it's such a short chapter! But, it's better than nothing, right? I think it's longer than the first chapter! As I said in _His Protector_ , I won't be updating, until Saturday, maybe Sunday! I promise, I'll make the next chapter longer! It's just that tonight, I have Christmas Eve things to attend to! I hope you people understand. :) Like I said before, Merry Christmas! I hope it's great for you! Let me know how it went! If you have any ideas for _His Protector_ , please let me know! Thank you! Merry Christmas, y'all! Farewell. :)**

 **PS: Check out CoverGirl7210's stories, _Home Alone_ and _One Last Plan_! She updated her _Home Alone_ story the other day! Also, like I said before, she's going to post a new story, called _On Ice_. :) Also, check out S Lila 315's story, _Blood for Poinsettias_! She just updated it last night (thank you, woman)! And, one more thing, GIJoeFan985 has a _Home Alone_ story, called _Two Against Two_! If you haven't checked it out, I suggest that you do! Sorry that I didn't mention you before, dude...**

 **PPS: The power went out twice, while working on this! The first time, I lost the beginning of what I wrote for Marv's PoV. The second time, I lost the Author's Note that I was almost finished typing! Oh! And I think I got _My Girl_ for Christmas... O.O **

**\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	13. Chapter 13: Spread Across New York

**A/N: Hello again! Yes, I know that I'm updating late! Well, the reason is the same as what I said in the Author's Note for _His Protector_! Though, I didn't have time to work on this one last night, either! Anyway, I hope this makes up for it! And, I'm sorry that the previous chapter for this was so short! I'll try to make this one longer! OK? Let's get to it!...**

 **Chapter 13: Spread Across New York**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

When I hear Marv say that my image is on the TV in there, some hope rises in me, because I know that I'll be recognized. Heck, I might even be recognized at the airport! I may not be going to Paris, after all! My tears stop, when I smile. I'll be saved! I will be! "You hear that, brat?!" Harry's sudden voice startles me. I look up at the direction of the driver's seat—my smile, soon fading, because this kidnapper scares me more than the other. "Your image is being spread across the city. We really need to get you out of here. If you do anything, I will fucking kill you. Understand?" I only nod. "Good."

We continue to drive, when Marv asks, "What if the kid is being shown on the TV's at the airport?"

"We'll have to cover up his identity, somehow," Harry then takes the small grocery bag of medication for me and throws it back at me, hitting me in the face. I quickly cry out, but Harry just tells me to shut up.

"How are we going to cover up his identity, Harry?" Marv asks.

"We'd really be pushing it for our flight, but we'd have to change his hair colour, or something..."

"Well, I think we'd miss our flight, for sure, if we were to stop again, wouldn't we?"

Harry looks back at me, making me want to cower away. He huffs and shakes his head, once he turns his head back around to the front. "Well, let's just hope he's not being searched for at the airport..."

 **Kate's PoV:**

"Haven't you people found anything yet?" I ask the officer.

"No, ma'am. We're doing all that we can. We have the photo of your son being spread across the News. Surely, somebody in the city will see him and report it to us,"

"Well, what if nobody sees him?! What if he isn't found, and he gets killed?!" I ask, panicked.

"You just have to have hope that he'll be found, Mrs. McCallister,"

"No, no. This is Christmas! The season of perpetual hope! Miracles are supposed to happen! And you're telling me that I'm supposed to do nothing?! If Christmas miracles really did work, then my baby would be standing right here, right now!"

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing else that we can do. We have officers searching and your son's face plastered all over the News. He'll be found, in no time, I'm sure of it,"

"And you're just sitting there at your desk, not doing anything?"

"Ma'am, I have other things to attend to. Believe me, we're doing all that we can,"

"Come on, Katie, there's nothing else that you can do now,"

Peter tries to gently pull me away from the desk, but I pull away from him. I shout to the officer, "How can you just sit there and do nothing, while my little boy is missing?! Don't you care?!"

"Of course I do, ma'am, but there are other problems in the city that I have to attend to. Believe me, we're doing everything that we can,"

"I don't believe you... I don't believe you!" I lean over the officer's desk, shouting.

"Come on, Katie, that's enough. Let's get back to the hotel. We can't do anything,"

Peter proceeds to gently pull me away from the desk again, but I protest, "No, Peter! He's just sitting there, not doing anything!" I gesture my hand towards said officer.

"Katie, please... He has other things to attend to,"

"Don't you even care about your own son?!" I turn to Peter and shout at him.

"Of course I do, honey, but these officers can only do so much with all that they have to do,"

"Well, they should be doing more! They're not doing anything!" I cry, as Peter proceeds to pull me away, again.

"I'm sorry, ma'am..." the officer apologizes. Peter keeps pulling me away, as I'm on the verge of hysterics...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

We seem to pull into the airport. I know, because I'm able to see airplanes flying out of the little bit of window that I'm able to look out of. "Well, we're here, kiddo," Harry then turns to Marv and says, "You wanna get the kid ready, Marv?"

"So, what do you wanna do, Harry? I mean, how are we gonna hide him?"

"Just put on his hat. At least that'll cover up one of his main features," Harry exits the van, while Marv climbs into the back with me.

He sits me up and says, "Come on, little buddy," He reaches in the back and brings forward my backpack. He undoes the buckles and pulls out my knitted Winter hat. He places it on my head, almost covering my eyes. "Keep that on ya, for the time being, until we know that we're safe,"

"Please... Let me go... Please... You're nicer than he is... Please..." I start begging to the nicer kidnapper, crying.

"I'm sorry, buddy, but I'm afraid that I can't do that," He turns me around and unties me. I don't know why, but I try to make a bolt for it out of the van, even though the door on my side of the van is closed. Though, Marv grabs a hold of me by my wrist, saying, "Na ah ah... Come on, buddy. Don't do that, OK? I'm trying to treat you a little decent, even if you did nearly kill us last night..." Marv says, opening the door and pulling me out of the van on the opposite side of where I was trying to escape.

Once we're outside, Harry asks, seeming frustrated, "What's the little shithead doing?"

"Nothing, Harry," Marv lies. I don't understand why he's trying to protect me, if I _did_ nearly kill them last night, which I don't remember...

"Well then, come on!" Harry starts pulling the things that Marv had bought out of the trunk. He hands some of the stuff to Marv, and Marv hands me my backpack. Since Marv's arms are full, I'm completely out of the burglars' grasp, so I think of trying to escape. This airport is so full of people, it won't be that hard at all to get help. "Here, kid," Harry hands me a box. "Make yourself useful," So much for that idea... Harry closes the trunk of the van. We then head inside the airport. I wonder if Harry will remember to get rid of his gun...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! You know what to do! Well, at least this chapter's longer than the previous one! Guess what's going to happen next! I'm still trying to kind of figure that out... Well, you've read this, now go read _His Protector_! Lol. Ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	14. Chapter 14: Sneak Onto the Plane

**A/N: Hello! Again, I'm sorry for the late update! My not very good reason is in the new chapter for my other story, _His Protector_! If you haven't read that mind fuck chapter yet, you'd better get to it! Do it! O.O Do it! Do it! Do it! XD Seriously, you'll be like, "What the fuck? O.o" Well, I'd like to thank Lucy2903 for the idea for this chapter! If I didn't get that idea, my mind would be a complete blank right now! Lol! Well, let's go!...**

 **PS: I had to write this Author's Note all over again, because my computer shut off... -.- Luckily, it wasn't my chapter that I lost!**

 **Chapter 14: Sneak Onto the Plane**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Marv and Harry start to lead me inside of the airport, where everyone's rushing to get to their correct planes; unlike me, getting on the wrong plane, starting this whole mess... Though, before we enter where everybody is, we turn, heading for another direction. "W-Where are we going?" I try to ask.

"Nowhere, shorty!" Harry says to me, viciously.

"Just hold on there, little buddy..." Marv says to me, nicer.

I'm brought into the bathroom. Surprisingly, there's no one in here. "Good. No one's in here. We'd better do this quickly," Harry sets down his items. "Marv, take him to the larger stall." He nods and brings me back to the stall.

As I'm being brought back to the handicap stall, I ask, scared, "W-What's he talking about? Do what?"

"It's OK. We're not doing anything to hurt you," I feel like Marv's telling the truth. He's been the nicer one to me throughout all of this.

Once we make it to the back stall, Harry shortly enters the stall with us. He has something with him. "Now, kid, I don't want any trouble from you. Just cooperate, and no harm will be done to you, OK?"

"Cooperate? Cooperate for what?"

"Well..." Just then, someone enters the bathroom. "Shut him up! Shut him up!" Harry whispers to Marv, panicked. Marv's gloved hand's placed over my mouth. I try to fight him, but he doesn't let go. His hand presses against my mouth tighter, making it pretty much impossible for me to bite his hand away from my mouth.

I hear footsteps walking around the bathroom floor. I then hear a man's raised voice, "Anybody in here?!"

"Uh, yeah!" Harry answers, all the way from the very back stall.

"Oh, OK! So, I take it that this is all yours?!" the man questions.

I try to squirm out of Marv's grip, but Harry immediately grabs on to my right arm tightly, holding a gun to my head. "Please..." Harry whispers to me, begging.

"What?!" the man asks.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah! It's mine!" Harry hollers back.

"Oh, OK! Just making sure!" A stall door closes, making us no longer alone in the bathroom.

"Shit... Now, we're really gonna be late for our flight..." Harry whispers to Marv.

"Well, we'll just have to do this quickly and quietly, then," Marv answers, also whispering. The toilet then flushes in the other stall, just as Harry's pulling out a small box of medication. I read on the box, " _Nighttime Sleep Aid"_. Shit... They're drugging me... The sink is turned on, then soon turned off. The man then exits the bathroom. Marv's hand is finally released from my mouth, making me able to breathe again.

I'm about to shout out for help, when Harry interrupts me, "You shout out one word, kid, and you'll be spitting out gum through your forehead," The gun is directly aimed at my forehead. "Marv, do you wanna...?" Harry hands the gun over to Marv, who's now holding it to my head, while Harry tries to open the box of sleep aids. Now, I know that Marv wouldn't actually kill me, so I take this chance to shout out for help. "I mean it, kid," Harry says, warning. "Just because Marv's holding the gun to ya, doesn't mean I can't just grab the gun and shoot ya. You're lucky nobody's in here right now," Harry's able to get the box open, and he holds two small white pills in his gloved hand. "Now, I want you to take them. Both. If you don't, you _will_ be spitting gum through your forehead," Trembling, I take the two small pills out of Harry's hand, but I end up dropping one of them. "Well, what'd you do that for, you little shit?!"

Harry bends down to pick it up, when I argue back, still obviously afraid, "I... I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Yeah! Well, I don't want anything I buy going to waste, you hear me?! Now, take it! Take them both!"

"That one's been beside the toilet, though!"

He suddenly turns violent, grabbing on to my neck, nearly choking me. "I don't give a shit, if it's been up a dog's ass! You're taking it, whether you like it, or not! You hear me?!" I start to cry, because Harry's making me feel like a lesser being. It reminds me of at home, but I'd still rather be there than here right now...

He finally lets go of my neck, and I take the pill out of Harry's hands, once again. "Honestly, Harry, can't you just take another pill out of the box?"

"No! This little jerk has got to learn to not waste everything! Now, hurry up! We'll miss our plane, for sure!"

"Can't I have some water? I don't wanna swallow pills, without water..."

"No! Now, hurry up and quit wasting time!"

"Come on, Harry..." Marv kind of begs.

"No! Now, hurry up, you little shit! I know what you're trying to do..." The gun is now out of Marv's hands, and into Harry's, touching my forehead now. "And it won't fucking work..." Trying to suck back the tears, I only nod and try to dry swallow one pill at a time—leaving the filthy bathroom floor one for last. I succeed with the first one, but then Harry rushes me, panicking me, "Hurry up! Hurry up, kid! We've don't got all day!" I finally swallow the filthy bathroom floor pill. Now, I will get sick... I gag, not believing that I just did that... "Oh, don't be such a whiner!" Harry then pulls the gun away from my head. He looks down at it and says, questioningly, "Now, to get rid of this gun..." He turns and looks at the toilet. "Hold on," He drops it into the toilet and tries to flush it, making the toilet about to overflow. I can't help but stare at what Harry just did, wide-eyed. "Now, come on, let's get out of here, before somebody sees this..." We head out of the stall, when Harry looks down at me and says, "Those should be instant sleep aids, kid. They should kick in, immediately." Marv continues to hang on to me, while Harry picks up the stuff that we got from the van.

"You sure you got that all, Harry?" Marv asks.

"You're right. Here," Harry then hands me the same box that I was carrying earlier. "Carry that, you little shit,"

"What was the point of giving me sleeping pills? I'm not having trouble sleeping," I ask, while Harry's gathering the rest of the things, giving Marv only the small things, so that he can still have a hold of me.

"We're not giving it to ya to help ya, kid. We gave it to ya to help _us_. Without your blabbing mouth, we'll be able to get through the gates a lot easier,"

"So, you're drugging me?"

"Well, no shit. Now, come on," I'm then led out of the bathroom. Though, before we fully leave the bathroom, Harry turns around and asks, "Are you sure you swallowed them?"

"Of course I did! Why wouldn't I?"

"Because, I know you and your tricks... Now, open up!"

"No!"

"Open up your goddamn mouth!" Harry forces open my mouth. "Alright. It looks clear. Now, come on. We only have a few minutes to get to the plane..." I'm fully led out of the bathroom, and I'm already feeling kind of drowsy...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Again, you know what to do! Let's just say, Harry's one cruel son of a bitch! And a little gross... Well, Kevin's feeling drowsy, and they're on their way to their plane. What could happen next? Well, you'll have to find out! I'll see about updating either this or _His Protector_ tomorrow night, but we'll have to see! I don't know what time I'll be getting home from my Grandma's tomorrow night! Plus, in order for me to update the other story, I really need to see what at least one person has to say about that fucked up chapter! XD I'm just so curious! Well, I'll see you peeps either tomorrow or the next day! We'll see! Ciao!**

 **PS: I just finished _The Good Son_ again, and, Jesus, that ending gets to me every time! If you don't know what I'm talking about, go and watch the movie! XD Also, I think Kevi deserves this from Harry, because of what he did in _The Good Son_ , especially tonight! Yes, I'm pissed at him, but I still love him! Lol! XD**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	15. Chapter 15: Sneak Onto the Plane II

**A/N: Hello again! Yes, _A Plan_ is back! I thank you people for the support for this story! I really appreciate it! Now, let's see what this chapter has to offer...**

 **Chapter 15: Sneak Onto the Plane II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm already feeling drowsy, and Harry gave me those drugs just a few minutes ago! Even though he gave me two, and if they're "extra strength", or something, I still wouldn't think they'd kick in this fast, would they? I feel so drowsy, that my arms let go of the box that I've been carrying. "Way to go, dumbass!" Harry yells at me.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm... I'm tired..." I lean into Marv. "What the hell was it that you gave me?..."

"I told you, sleeping pills," Harry bends over and manages to pick up the dropped box. "Now, are you so tired, that you're incapable of doing anything? Do I have to do everything for you?" Harry asks, snippy, obviously not feeling sorry for me.

"No... I'm just tired... Just let me sleep..." Marv hangs on to me, so that I don't fall over.

"Well, sleep on the plane! Now, let's go, before we miss that plane!"

Harry manages to carry the box, while he walks away from Marv and I. "Just hang on to me, buddy..." I just slightly nod and take a hold of Marv's arm. He rushes after Harry, making me accidentally let go. When Marv's arm is out of my grasp, I suddenly feel so dizzy, that I want to hit the floor. Someone asks if I'm OK, but then Marv interjects, "Yeah, he's fine. He's just having one of his dizzy spells," Marv manages to take a hold of my arm and says, "Come on, buddy..."

When Marv's walking away with me, I say, as best as I can, "No..." And I'm pulled away from someone, who could've helped me...

"What the hell's taking so damn long?!" Harry shouts, as soon as we catch up to him.

"Sorry. The kid accidentally let go of me,"

"Well, hang on! Or else, I'll tape you to him!"

"I don't think that'd be a very good idea, Harry..."

"I was being sarcastic, you nimrod!" Harry shouts to Marv. "Now, come on!" We continue to rush to the ticket lady. It seems that we'll be the last ones to board onto the plane. Once we're up to the lady, Harry asks, "Did we make it?"

"Yep! You're right on time!" She takes the tickets and lets us through. (Ah, good ol' before 9/11 security.)

We rush to board onto the plane, and we finally do. Harry leads us to the back of the plane. There are two empty seats on my right, and one on the other side. Harry heads for the right, where there are two available seats. He loads up the cubbies with the things he's collected from the van. I get a little concerned, for some reason, when Harry starts to load the stuff in the cubbies above the two seats. "Kevin sits with me," As I'm still almost falling asleep, while hanging on to Marv, I gasp, widening my eyes, actually. Not only do I widen my eyes at the fear of sitting with Harry, but at the fact that Harry actually used my name. Though, I think that was so that he wouldn't cause attention. "Don't give me that look, kid. You're sitting with me, whether you like it, or not. Now, come here," He takes me by my arm, though gently, so to not cause attention to the fellow passengers. He makes me sit over by the window. As soon as I'm sitting and buckled in, I feel relieved, because I'll be able to fall asleep now. I'm too tired to even try to signal for help. Plus, even if I did, Harry would have my head! Just because he doesn't have his gun now, doesn't mean he can't get one later... I lean my head up against the window, and as I'm about to drift off to sleep, Harry whispers into my ear, "If you try to do anything, _anything_ , when we get off this plane, you won't be able to see what tomorrow looks like... Understand?" I just nod, not even wanting to address him. He grabs on to my wrist, twisting it, making me shoot open my eyes. "Do. You. Understand?"

I just look at him and answer, in a small voice, "Yes..." I try to pull my arm away from him, but I'm so weak.

"I don't believe you..." He still twists my arm.

I take my free hand and try to pull his hand off of me, saying, "No... I won't do anything... I promise..." Of course, I'm still too weak to pull Harry's stronger hand off of me.

Harry looks behind him, seeing if anyone's paying attention. When he looks back at me, he leans in closer to me, saying, through gritted teeth, "I swear, if you try to do anything on this plane, in front of all of these people, I will break every tiny bone in your body. You hear me?"

"I told you the first time... I promise..."

Harry looks behind him again, seeing that everything's OK. He looks back at me, lets go of me, but then raises his hand to hit me, low enough, so that nobody can see. I hide my face with my left arm and duck. Though, when the hit doesn't come, I look up, and see that Harry has lowered his arm. Though, he just sits there and smirks at me. He takes one of the smaller bags that he had brought with him and takes out two magazines. They appear to be magazines for an adult audience, nothing that I'd be interested in. Though, Harry shoves one into my chest, anyway. "Here, read that, if you get bored," I look at it, about ready to fall asleep again. It's definitely nothing for someone _my_ age... I discard the magazine, by slipping it between me and the armrest of the seat. I lean my head against the window again. As I'm trying to fall asleep, I can hear Harry chuckling. I know that it's not at the magazine, but at me...

 **Pigeon Lady's PoV:**

I'm wandering the sidewalks on this Christmas Day. I'm thinking about Kevin, and hoping that he made it home for Christmas with his family. I wish I had a family to go home to... I'm walking by one of the building windows, and something tells me to look up. When I do, I see that the TV's playing the News. I'm about to look away again, when a picture of a boy appears on the screen. I don't think about it, at first, but then I realize who the boy is: the one I was just thinking about, Kevin McCallister! The News is reporting that he's missing. He told me that he got into trouble with his family, so he ran away. I guess he never made it back home... Darn, I wish I knew his family, or else, I'd tell them that I've talked to him; that he was OK, when I talked to him. Though, I notice that the family's contact information is streaming at the bottom of the screen, when the information about Kevin being missing is finished. If I find some spare change, I'll contact them, via payphone. But, first, I have to find some sort of change, in order for me to use a payphone.

I search the sidewalks for any loose change. This is New York, surely there'd be spare change floating around. I even search my coat pockets, at the same time, but there's nothing... I finally see a glimpse of shiny silver. I pick up the coin, and I see that it's a nickel. Now, to find a payphone! I walk up the sidewalk a bit further, and I finally see a payphone! I submit the nickel, and I call the number that was shown on the TV. I remember the number, since I have a pretty good memory. It rings on the other end for a moment, then I hear a woman pick up, _"Hello? Kate McCallister speaking,"_

"Mrs. McCallister, I'm Brenda Fricker. I've met your missing son..."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do next! :P Well, what do you peeps think of this chapter? Just for, like, a moment, Kevin had someone come up to him, but then he was taken away again! Then, Harry was being a dick to him on the plane! Let's just hope nobody noticed. :P As for the Pigeon Lady, let me know what you think of her inclusion! Yes, I called her "Brenda Fricker", the actress's real name, because I pictured her having that name, even in the movie! Well, I'm not sure if _His Protector_ will be posted tomorrow night, because of some things that I want to do! But, we'll see! Ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	16. Chapter 16: More Help

**A/N: Hello! Yes, here's the story you all love so much! As you've noticed, this is being posted every other night, since _His Protector_ is being posted on the nights that this isn't! And, no matter what anyone says, bad things will happen! That's all a part of being kidnapped! Just saying! Yes, I'm looking at you, AppleSpongeCake! It's quite interesting that you love Kevin, too, as I've already said in _His Protector_! But, anyway... Let's get this show on the road!...**

 **Chapter 16: More Help**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, still so very tired. I don't know where I am, but I can feel that my body's in motion. When my vision clears, I see that I'm right up against a window. When I see what's out the window, I gasp and lean back. Though, I realize that I've leaned back into somebody. I turn around, startled, about to apologize, when I realize that it's my worst fear, Harry. "Hey, watch it," Harry looks down at me, gritting his teeth, appearing to be angered.

"I'm sorry..." I look out the window again, then back at Harry, asking, "Where are we?"

"On a plane, genius," Harry answers, reading his magazine.

"But, to where?"

"Where do you think?" Harry asks, snippy.

"I... I don't remember..."

"We're going to Paris. You know, where your family was bound to last year, but ended up leaving you behind?"

"I don't remember... You know how screwed up I am..."

"Yeah, you're screwed up, alright..." I hear Harry mutter.

I look back out the window, realizing that Mother Nature has hit me. I'm scared to ask, but I know that it can't wait forever. I turn my head back around to face him and ask, "Harry... can... can I...?"

"What?! What is it, kid?! Spit it out!" Harry tries not to raise his voice, because of the other passengers. Though, I believe that he's speaking louder than he should...

"I... I have to use the bathroom..."

"Oh, for God sake... Can't it wait?"

"No... If you had to go, would you wait?"

Harry seems to be gritting his teeth more, thinking about my reply. I think he knows that I'm right, though I know he won't admit it. He sighs, then says, frustrated, "Come on, you little bastard..." he says, so that the other passengers don't hear, as he unbuckles his seat belt. I unbuckle mine, too, as Harry takes a hold of me by my arm. Though, before we get up from our seats, he whispers to me, "Don't you say anything, got it? I do plan on getting another gun, once we get to Paris. So, I wouldn't do anything, if I were you..."

"I... I won't do anything... I swear..." Harry could be lying, but I don't want to chance it!

"Now, come on, you little shithead..." Of course, still in the same volume as before, so that no one can hear. He brings me out of the seats and back to where the bathroom is located. As we're walking by, I can see Marv, reading a book. When he sees us, he looks up. I look at him, sort of with concern. He just nods, I think in reassurance that it'll be OK. Once we reach the bathroom, Harry tells me, "Now, hurry up, I don't wanna have to wait here all day for you..."

"I can only go so fast..." I know, I'm being snarky, and I shouldn't be, in front of Harry...

He twists my arm, since he's still hanging on to it. He says, I swear murderously, "Don't you get snippy with me, little boy... I can cause you a great deal of bodily harm..."

"Not on this plane, you wouldn't," I gasp, as he twists my arm more.

"Once we get to Paris, smart one," He pushes open the bathroom door. "Now, get in there..." He gives me a little push. I go into the bathroom, close the door, and do my business...

 **Pigeon Lady's (Brenda's) PoV:**

I receive the address of Mrs. McCallister and the rest of the family. They're staying at the Royal Plaza Hotel. At least that's an easy place to find! It's the most popular hotel in the city! I head to the hotel, and it isn't too far away from where I am, in fact.

Once I get across the road from where I'm supposed to go, I see a red-headed woman, with a unique hairstyle, standing out front of the fancy building, along with a few other people wandering around. Though, she really stands out, because she appears to be waiting for somebody. I take it that that is Mrs. McCallister. Once I make it across the street, I try to make it through the sudden crowd of people. Once I see the red-headed woman come into view, I make my way up to her. I ask, "Excuse me, but are you Mrs. McCallister?"

"Yes. I take it that you're Brenda?" I nod. "Please, come on in. The hotel knows that I'm expecting a guest, and they completely understand,"

"Fine,"

"Come on in," The very classy, but nice woman leads me inside of the Royal Plaza Hotel. Other than above Carnegie Hall that's been my place of residence, it's been years since I've been in a place like this...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Again, you know what to do! ;) Sorry that it seems short, it's getting late, and I was on the phone with my Mom. So, that pushed the time! Though, I think it's also good that it's short, because it'll keep you guessing! ;) What do you think will happen, since Brenda's with Kate? What do you think will happen, when Kevin's in the bathroom? ;) Well, I guess you'll just have to see! Ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	17. Chapter 17: More Help II

**A/N: Well, here's the new chapter for _A Plan_! Sorry that it's so late, but I've been trying to catch up on my online assignment, somewhat, because I'm waaay behind, still! Like, I can possibly fail! Gah! *Breathes* OK... Well, let's see what happens to Kevin on the plane, and what the Pigeon Lady will say to Kate! OK! Let's go!...**

 **PS: Incognito, why'd you leave that last review that you did? I'm just curious.**

 **Chapter 17: More Help II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"What the hell is taking you so damn long in there, kid?!"

"Just hold on a sec!" I finish writing the message on the mirror with the hand soap in the bathroom. It says, "help me kevin mccallister boy in green coat" I don't know if it's very smart to do this, but at least it's something to get someone's attention. I just hope that Marv and Harry don't have to go in here next...

I step out of the bathroom, closing the door behind me. "Well, it's about time, kid! Jesus..."

"Well, I'm sorry, but when you gotta go, you gotta go!"

"Yeah, whatever... Come on," Harry takes my wrist and brings me back over to our seats. As we're walking by Marv, I look at him again. He looks back up from his book and slightly smiles at me, for whatever reason. I look at him, with my worried look. I think Marv understands why I'm scared, and has some sympathy for me, unlike his partner, who currently has a hold of me... We're back to our seats, and Harry lets me into my seat. I sit and buckle myself in, and Harry does the same thing. "Here," Harry pulls out the magazine from where I put it earlier and shoves it back into my chest. "Read that."

"I'm too tired to read..." I just set it on the armrest and lean my head against the window.

"Kid, you're not going back to sleep again, unless I drug you," I just look over to him, disgusted.

"Na ah..." I lean my head against the window again, closing my eyes. Suddenly, a worsening pain starts in my wrist. I look down, startled, only to realize that it's Harry, digging his nails into me. "Ow!" I pull my arm away and hang on to it. I look at the nail marks on my skin, then I look back up at Harry, ready to cry.

He just opens up his magazine, grinning away. "Like I said, don't fuck with me, kid,"

I look down at the magazine, then back up at Harry, while I'm still trying to hold back the tears. "I... I can't read this... It's for an adult audience..."

"Yeah, well, you're gonna be stuck with an adult audience for awhile, kid, so deal with it,"

"Do I have to read? Can't I have my bag with my voice recorder to listen to?" I suddenly remember having my voice recorder with me...

"Nope,"

"Why?"

"Don't whine, kid. It won't do you any good. I smashed it," My eyes widen. Harry sees me at the corner of his eye and just grins. "What? If you wouldn't have recorded Marv and I's plan to rob the toy store, then you would've had it."

"You could've just erased the message!" At this point, I'm raising my voice, crying. I notice that some of the passengers are looking over at our direction.

Harry looks around, sort of panicked. He smiles and says, "Sorry," He then turns his head back to me, when everyone else looks back down at their books, out the window, etc... He leans into me. "Don't _ever_ raise your voice again. Especially at me."

"You... You broke something of mine! I want another one!" I'm not raising my voice as much as I was, but it's still quite loud.

"Kevin..." he says, so that the passengers don't get suspicious. Though, as he's trying to hide the fact that he's actually kidnapped me, he digs his nails into my wrist again.

"Ow!" I pull away from him. "You hurt me!" I shout. I don't want to have to deal with this! I have to call some attention to myself!

"Shh. Would you please be quite?" a woman in the next seat over tells us.

"Sorry, ma'am. My son isn't behaving himself too well,"

"He..." He twists my wrist, warning me to shut up. I just bow my head, trying to hide my tears. I know that Harry digging his nails into me, especially while twisting my arm, will leave scars.

"Is he OK?" I hear the lady ask.

"Yeah. He's just being a little brat,"

"Oh... I see..." she seems to say, unsure.

Harry finally lets go of my arm, pushing it away. I lean up against the window, hanging on to my now bleeding arm. I just stare down at it, letting the tears fall. He then presses down on my foot, making gasp. "Don't you ever do that again..." He leans in closer to me again. He presses down on my foot even more. I try not to cry out. I just look up at him, still crying. "If you pull one more asshole stunt again, kid, I'll make sure to keep you locked away in a dark, enclosed place, forever," I just nod, looking back down at my injured wrist. "Huh?"

"Yes..." I manage to say.

"Give me that," He takes a hold of my injured arm. "Eh. It's not that bad. I don't know what you're crying about," He forces my arm away again.

"It's... It's bleeding..." I cry.

"So? At least it's not like your head,"

I look back up at him and ask, "Don't you care about anything, at all?"

"Yeah, sure I care about stuff," He opens up his magazine again. "Money," He skims through some of the pages. "And getting even with you..." I just look back down at my injury again, feeling absolutely helpless, hopeless, and terrified. I hold my arm close to me and cry, as I stare out the window. I should've just read the stupid magazine, in the first place... This wouldn't have happened... Please, Mom, Dad, find me soon...

 **Kate's PoV:**

Brenda's explaining to me on how she knows Kevin. She said that she first saw him by the pond behind the Plaza Hotel. Then, last night, she helped him get his foot out, which was wedged. She explained that he ran away from her, scared. After he realized that she was friendly, they began to talk, and they had a conversation to help each other out. After he left, she never saw him again. "Now, Mrs. McCallister, I really don't want to think that the worst has happened. Though, surely, your son would've seen his image all over the TV's in the city. If he didn't know to make his way back here, I would think he would've turned himself in to the Police Station by now,"

"Oh, Brenda... I don't know... What if he's lost?"

Just then, the hotel room's phone rings. It could be the police, speaking of which! When I answer the phone, I hear, _"Hello?"_

"Hello? Who is this?"

" _My name is E.F. Duncan, owner of Duncan's Toy Chest. Last night, I had a robbery take place. I had a boy try to save my store, by smashing a brick through the window, with a note attached to it. The boy's name was Kevin McCallister,"_ I gasp. _"Now, ma'am, I don't want to make any assumptions, but when I saw that this very same boy was missing on the TV's, I thought the worst, because I figured that the robbers had something to do with your son's disappearance..."_

I hold my hand up to my face and just say, crying, "Oh, god... Oh, god..."

"What? What is it, Mrs. McCallister?" Brenda asks.

" _I'm sorry, Mrs. McCallister..."_ Mr. Duncan apologizes.

"Come on, ma'am, what is it?" Brenda urges.

"Oh, god... Not my baby boy..." I cry.

" _I've already told the police my suspicions, when they came to investigate my store,"_

"Thank you, Mr. Duncan..."

" _If you don't mind, I'd like to keep in contact, in case I hear anything,"_

"Thank you..."

I hang up, and Brenda asks me again, "Ma'am?"

"You're probably right, Ms. Fricker... The worst probably has happened..."

"What do you mean?"

"Because of a note that Kevin left to save Duncan's Toy Chest, Mr. Duncan suspects that the robbers that robbed his toy store last night have something to do with my son's disappearance..."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do next! Thanks! Wow! What a chapter! This makes up for the other chapters that weren't long enough! Believe me, I usually finish writing a chapter by late at night! What do you think will happen next?! There's a note left in the bathroom! A woman caught on to Harry and Kevin's commotion! Then, Mr. Duncan called Kate with some news! What could possibly happen next?! Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see! As for _His Protector_ , I'll see about posting it tomorrow night! I'm probably going to be staying at my Grandma's for a night soon, so I'm not making any promises that _His Protector_ will be posted tomorrow night! It may, it may not! I don't know! We'll see what happens! Until then, adios!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	18. Chapter 18: Caught

**A/N: Well, this is being updated early! But, that's because I have nothing to do with my life right now! I also have no idea what to do for my summative assignment for my online course, but I'll figure that out later! Let's get this particular show on the road, though!...**

 **Chapter 18: Caught**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm off in my own little World, staring out the airplane's window, holding my arm close to me. It still stings, and I don't know what I can do to stop the bleeding. "Hey, kid," Harry's sudden voice startles me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I say, completely out of it, still.

"It's 'yes, Harry?', not 'what?'," Harry firmly tells me.

"Sorry... Yes, Harry?"

"I'll be right back. Try anything, and you'll be in even more trouble than you're already in," I nod, nervously. He pats my arm and gets up from the seat. I look around, trying to see if I can sneak help, in some way. Since Marv's still out here with me and all of these people, I don't want to physically tell anybody that I've been kidnapped. I have to pass a note, somehow.

I look at Harry's bag on the floor in front of his seat. I pick it up, seeing if I can find a pen, or something that I can use to write. I continue searching, when I finally find a pen! My eyes light up, as excitement grows inside of me. I take a hold of the magazine that Harry was pretty much forcing me to read. So he doesn't say anything about part of the front or even the back page being ripped off, I rip off a part of one of the random pages in the magazine.

I try to write an S.O.S. note on it, but then I realize that the pen doesn't work! I should've tried it, before I ripped off part of a page in the magazine! I begin to panic. I then go with another plan, before Harry gets back. I try tearing the paper with the pen, just by simply tearing the word "help" into the paper. I then quickly hop into Harry's seat, setting down Harry's bag in the process. I have to give this to the lady beside me. I quickly tap her, and when she turns to me, she asks, "Can I help you?" I look back to where Marv is, not seeing him looking at me or anything, so I hand the woman the torn note. She takes it, and when she looks at it, her eyes widen and she gasps. "Don't say anything," I mouth to her. She just nods. I feel like Harry will be back anytime now, because he's been gone for quite awhile. I sit back in my seat and buckle myself in. I wonder what's taking Harry so long—not that I want him back here, but I'm just wondering.

While I'm wondering what's taking Harry so long, I then remember the message that I wrote on the mirror in the bathroom! I gasp, when I realize that Harry's going to see the message! I'm sure nobody's seen it before him, because I didn't hear anybody get up to use the washroom in the past while! I'm pretty sure Harry's the only one that's been in there, since me. I start to panic, when I realize that, as soon as Harry's going to come out of the bathroom, he'll be pissed at me! If he doesn't punish me now, he'll punish me later, when we arrive in Paris! I'll already be punished for trying to grab attention and misbehaving to Harry, but what will a note for all to see cause for a punishment?!

I slide down in the seat, scared. The lady that I gave the note to looks at me, wondering if I'm OK. I just quickly shake my head "no". I then gesture my head to the back of the plane, where the washroom is located. She looks at me, confused. She then looks back to where I'm gesturing, but then she looks back at me, still appearing to be confused. I then mouth "he'll kill me" to her. I try to hold back the tears. She looks back again. I hold up my hands to my face, trying to hide my tears. I hear the woman get up from her seat and head for the front of the plane. I peek out from behind my hands, to see that I'm right about what the woman is doing. Though, I become panicked, because I told her not to do or say anything! If Harry or Marv find out, I could wind up dead! I know Marv wouldn't kill me, but Harry sure would!

Speaking of the Devil, Harry returns, plopping down in his seat, seeming to be muttering about something, angrily. He flips open his magazine, while I try to wipe away my tears and look out the window, before he notices that I've been crying. "Hey, kid," Harry says to me, a few minutes after he starts reading his magazine. I just stare at him. "When we land in Paris, what do you think we should do later, huh?" What? I look at him, confused. When he doesn't receive an answer, he looks at me. "Well?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you wanna check out the Eiffel Tower? The small Disneyland that they have there? Notre Dame? _Family_ there?" I gasp, when he says "family".

"Family! Please! Take me to see my family!"

"Oh, alright," He smirks, still skimming through that damn magazine. "You can see your family, when they show up for your Funeral," I gasp. He then looks at me, without lifting up his head from the reading material. "You think you're so smart, kiddo," He smirks. "You're not using that bathroom again for the rest of this trip. I warned you to not fuck with me," I start panicking, as I look back out the window again. I then hear the lady come back from her trip to the front of the plane. I look at her, when she returns. She opens up her book again, looks over here, and nods. "Yeah, I bet you told her something, too..." he mutters, but I'm able to hear him. I look out the window again, feeling defeated. I just start crying, resting my forehead on the window. Suddenly, he takes a hold of my hand and hangs on to it. I look over to him, wondering what he's doing. He opens his bag on the floor, seeming to be rummaging through it to look for something. I try to pull my hand out of his grip, but he only hangs on to me tighter. Once he finds what he's looking for, he makes an "a-ha" face, and then pulls it out. I realize that it's a roll of duct tape. What's he going to do?! Really?! Is he going to tape me up on the plane, in front of all of these people?! He manages to rip off some with his mouth. The woman looks over to us, when she hears the sound of the ripping duct tape. "Damn holes in my bag..." Harry mutters to the woman and he lets go of my hand, pretending to patch up a hole in his bag. She just nods, unsure, then looks back down at her book. He then rips off that tape that he used, takes my hand again, and tapes my wrist down to the armrest of the seat, wrapping the armrest and my wrist. "In case you decide to do anything..." He looks back to see if the woman is looking at him again. When he realizes that she isn't, he does the same thing with my wrist on the armrest on the opposite side. This whole time, I'm looking at the woman, hoping she'll notice what's going on. Though, she already knows what's fully going on, since I told her. Though, I have a feeling that she knows what Harry's doing right now...

I look at Harry, still feeling defeated. "What's this gonna prevent me from doing? I didn't do anything..."

"Oh, really? Are you sure you didn't tell that lady over there anything?"

I nod and answer, "I'm sure," I'm lying, of course.

"Are you sure that you didn't use... this," He lifts up the pen that I forgot to put back in his bag, that seemed to have fallen on the floor. "To help you with anything?" I stare at it, ready to cry. "Ha ha. Tough luck, kid. I'm sure that you figured out that it was dry." For some reason, Harry feels the need to jab my leg with the pen, making me shout. It didn't hurt as much as when he dug his nails into me, but it still hurt to some degree! Harry just silently laughs, sticking the pen back into the bag in a random pouch. I can see that the lady is looking over at us again. While Harry is busy with his bag, I gesture my head down to my hands. I try to show her that I can't move them—that he's impaired my arm movement... She looks at me, with concern. She then nods, as if in reassurance that everything will be OK. I just nod back at her, trying to hold back the tears. I think the lady told the pilots about me, a kidnapped victim, and they won't act on saving me, until the plane lands. At least, I hope that's what happened... Is it wrong of me to hope that we land soon, because I feel that I'll finally get the help that I need? I don't know, but I'm anxious to find out if I'm right...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks! Again, you know what to do next! Sorry! No Kate or Pigeon Lady PoV! This chapter ended up being longer than I anticipated, anyway! Let me know what you think! I'm so surprised that I wrote so much, considering how tired I am. Though, I guess it's because it's a boring afternoon, compared to my morning out for breakfast! Eggs Benedict! :D Mmm. ^_^ Well, let's hope I can get some sleep tonight, and I'll see you peeps tomorrow! Ciao ciao ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	19. Chapter 19: Arrive in Paris

**A/N: Hello! Well, here we are! The next chapter for _A Plan_! This is a pointless Author's Note, because I don't have anything to say off the top of my head! I usually say the important and even the unimportant stuff at the end! So, instead of reading this, let's get to reading the story!...**

 **Chapter 19: Arrive in Paris**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"Hey, kid. Wake up. We're here,"

"Huh?"

"I said, we're here," Harry says, seeming a little frustrated. Probably because I didn't answer him in the way he'd like me to answer, or because he had to repeat himself. Or both. A pit drops in my stomach, when I realize what could possibly happen, since we're now in Paris. I may not be able to get saved. Harry will punish me for everything that I've done on this trip! He'll especially punish me for writing a message for help on the mirror! Then again, I could be worrying about all of this for nothing! That lady could've informed the pilots that I've been kidnapped, and they will help me, before we even exit from the plane! "Come on," Harry unwraps my one wrist. "Do the other one..." he tells me. Once I unwrap my other wrist from the armrest, Harry takes a hold of my arm. Everyone's told that they can exit. So, that's what we do. Harry grabs his luggage, along with what little luggage that I have. When he sees Marv in the aisle, ready to get off the plane, he hands him some of his luggage, so that he can hang on to me.

A lady is at the doorway of the plane, while everyone is getting off. Though, as soon as she spots us, she says, "Excuse me," She stops us. "But, our pilots would like to have a word with you."

Just then, the pilots exit from the front of the plane. They have weapons with them. Hope grows inside of me, when I realize that I've been saved! I hope so, anyway... "We've had a report from a passenger that this boy has been abducted,"

"What? That's ridiculous!" Harry denies it.

"It's true! They..." Suddenly, a hand is placed over my mouth.

The gun is then aimed at Harry. Since Harry has nothing to defend himself with, I guess he's screwed. I try to pull away from him, but he isn't letting go of me. "You might want to put down that gun there, Mr. Pilot," Harry warns. Though, why is he warning him? He doesn't have a gun, anymore... Harry then grabs on to my head and my chin. "If you don't, I'll snap his neck," I squeeze my eyes shut, scared.

"Let go of the boy," the pilot warns.

"If you don't drop the gun, I'll snap his neck,"

I then hear the other pilot warn, "Let go of the boy," He says it even more sternly than his fellow pilot.

Harry's grip on me becomes tighter. "Why don't you drop the guns?" I open my eyes again, only to see the lady that's been standing at the door this whole time try to grab me, but Harry shouts at her, "Don't even think about it, lady!" He squeezes me, yelling, "I'll snap his fucking neck, I swear!"

"You're unarmed," the first pilot tells Harry. "We have the advantage here."

"Do you really want to risk hitting him, trying to hit me?" Harry tells them.

"We won't hit him. Now, let go of him,"

I manage to look up at Harry. What's he going to do? I can tell that he's smirking. What's he going to do? Though, before I can say anything, Harry says, "Alright, alright... Here," Though, instead of pushing me over to the pilots or to the lady, he pushes me over to Marv.

Marv grabs a hold of me, when I start shouting, "No! What are you doing?!" Harry punches the one pilot, before he's able to get a shot in. The other pilot manages to shoot Harry, but only in his arm, which doesn't stop him from attacking the shooter, too. Harry grabs the one gun and shoots the one that shot him. "No! What are you doing?!" I cry out. I try to free myself from Marv's grasp, but he pulls me closer to him. Harry then shoots the other pilot. The lady can't help but stand there in shock. I just can't help but cry. "Why'd you do that?!"

"Sh, shh, shhh," Marv tells me, as he places his hand on my forehead. "Just look away." He turns my head away from the scene in front of me.

"You're next, lady," Harry aims the gun at her. "If you try to do anything," She just nods, frantically. Harry then aims the gun at me. "If you try to do anything, I'll kill him right now. You got it?" She just nods again. "Get him out of here."

I'm still crying, when Marv takes a hold of me, saying, "Come on, buddy,"

He starts bringing me away from the scene, but then I try to protest, "No! He killed them! He's gonna kill me! Let me go! Let me go!"

"Kevin, come on!" He forces me along. I just look at the woman, desperately, as Marv's pulling me away from the scene, and out the door...

 **Harry's PoV:**

I'm right up to the woman, aiming the gun at her. "You gonna try to stop me?" She frantically shakes her head "no". "That's a good girl. You're not gonna call for help?" Again, she shakes her head "no". "Good. If you do, no one will see that boy alive again. I'm sure you don't want that to happen, now, do you?"

"No... Don't kill him..." she finally speaks to me.

"That depends on you, now, doesn't it?"

"I... I won't say a word..."

"Sure you won't,"

"I won't. I wouldn't wanna hurt that innocent little boy,"

"I know you wouldn't. That's why I'm trusting you. Right?" She just nods. "Alright. Well, I must go now—catch up to my partner and the kid, alright?" She just nods, yet again... "Alright. Remember, if you do anything, the kid's dead..." I then rush into the terminal...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Harry finally catches up to us. I haven't said anything, because I know that if I did, Marv wouldn't hurt me, but Harry would find out. Though, in a way, I wish I would've shouted for help, or something, because Marv wouldn't have hurt me. As soon as Harry catches up, he asks, "Did the kid do anything?"

"No, he was good," Marv answers.

"That's quite surprising. I was expecting him to put on a show in front of everyone. Heh, I guess he's learned his lesson," He looks down at me. "Haven't you?" I just nod, because I don't know what else to do... "Now, come on. We've gotta find a place to stay..." Harry takes a hold of my coat, and he and Marv both start to lead me out of the airport. Though, this whole time, I'm not only wondering what Harry did, when he made Marv and I leave, but where that lady went that tried to help me...

 **Kate's PoV:**

" _E.F. Duncan, owner of Duncan's Toy Chest, has reported to the police that missing Kevin McCallister had possibly been abducted. Last night, Duncan's Toy Chest had been robbed, and the boy smashed the window, leaving a note for Mr. Duncan, saying that he did it to stop the robbery. Though, Mr. Duncan feels that Kevin's plan to stop the robbery failed, and he ended up being abducted by the robbers. Currently, there are no descriptions of the robbers. It is unknown if the boy is still in the city, or not. Though, if you have any information, please contact police..."_

I shut off the TV in the hotel room, because I've heard enough. Hearing this just upsets me even more. "You OK, Katie?" Peter startles me.

"No... The News just said that Kevin's disappearance may have been an abduction... I couldn't handle hearing it..."

"Don't worry, honey, they'll find him. I'm sure he's still here, in New York," Peter tries to reassure me, rubbing my shoulders.

"What if he isn't, though? What if he _has_ been abducted, and they took him out of the city?" I ask, legitimately worried that that has happened.

"Where else could they have taken him? I'm sure they're still in New York,"

"They could take him anywhere! They could've taken him out of the country, for all we know!"

"That's highly unlikely, though, sweetie. It'd be quite difficult to sneak Kevin out of the country,"

"They don't necessarily have to sneak him out. They could make sure he stays quiet, so that he doesn't say anything. Ohhh... Peter, what if my baby's been killed, already, because he was abducted?" I cry into my hands.

"Honey, don't be thinking that. I'm sure our little boy's fine, OK?"

"If it's true, why haven't they contacted us, or anything? They've killed him, already..."

"You don't know that for sure, hon. If abduction is the case, they could still call. You never know..."

"Oh, Peter... He's probably so scared, alone, and helpless..." Peter hugs me, while I'm sitting on my chair. I just can't help but cry. If the robbers took away Kevin to keep him quiet, wouldn't they want more money? Maybe, maybe not... But, you'd think that they would've called to tell me that my little boy's OK, at least, if they don't want more money... Dammit, why haven't they called?! They need to call! Why haven't they called! Please, God... Please don't let them kill my baby... Please let him be all right...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do next! That was quite the interesting departure from the plane, now, wasn't it? Let me know what you think! As for Kate's PoV, I was close to not doing one, because I didn't really have an idea for it! I just wrote down what kind of came to mind! Let me know about that, too! As for _His Protector_ , that will be posted tomorrow night, I hope! I'm going home from my holiday tomorrow! :( So, I hope I won't be too tired to update! Well, expect the next chapter for this Thursday! I always update at night, because I have shit to do during the day! Mostly online assignment shit! Though, that's not really news to you, is it? :P Well, ciao for now!**

 **PS: I was close to not updating this tonight, because I'm supposed to be in bed right now! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	20. Chapter 20: Arrive in Paris II

**A/N: Hello again! I'm much more awake, so I can update this tonight, and make it long! Sorry for the inconvenience with _His Protector_ last night, but, as I said, I was tired. That was a mind fuck, though, wasn't it? ;) Well, I guess you'll still be guessing, until tomorrow night! Though, let's talk about this story: I finished my assignment, so I'm able to work on this! Though, the stupid thing wouldn't submit, so I have to wait until tomorrow to get an answer from my teacher on what's going on... -.- *Sigh* So, I'm just going to work on this, anyway! Now, let's finally get going!...**

 **Chapter 20: Arrive in Paris II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As we're trying to exit from the airport, Harry grumbles, lets go of me, and looks at his arm. "Agh... Goddammit..."

"What? What's the matter, Harry?"

"My freaking arm... Remember, the one pilot shot me?"

"Ohh, shit. You can't leave that unattended, Harry. You need to get that looked at,"

"No way! I'm not going to the doctor, and risking this little shit blabbing his mouth!"

"We don't have to go with you. I'll watch the kid at where we're staying,"

"No, no. I'm fine. I'll take care of it, myself,"

"Well, why can't you go to the doctor? I need a doctor! My head hurts!" I speak up.

"We're not going to a doctor, kid, and that's final! Now, if you don't shut your trap, I'll shut it for you!" Harry's trying not to yell at me, since we're around tons of people, but his tone still frightens me, as I back into Marv.

"OK, take it easy on him, Harry. We need to do something about the kid's head injury _and_ your arm injury,"

"We're not doing anything, and that's final!" Harry then walks away from us, angered.

"Come on, buddy," Marv takes a hold of my arm, and we follow Harry... Where are we going? And what's going to happen, if I don't get to a doctor? We're about to leave the airport, when Harry decides to grab a booklet out of a booklet holder. "What are you going to do with that, Harry?"

"It's a booklet on basic French. Don't you think we'll need to know some French, while we're here, Marv?" Harry says, almost in a way to make Marv feel like an idiot.

"Oh, yeah, I guess that would help..."

"Of course it would. Now, come on,"

We continue on, until we exit the airport. As soon as we're out of the building, Harry states that we need to get a cab. I see plenty of cabs driving by. I guess through here, people that go to and from the airport would need a cab. One pulls up, when Harry whistles.

Harry and Marv both pull me by my coat over to the cab. The cabby exits the vehicle, unlocking the trunk in the process. He helps us load what little luggage that we have into the trunk. Everything, except for Harry's gun in his coat, goes into the trunk. I think he even left the roll of duct tape in his coat, too... Once we finish loading our stuff into the trunk, we all get into the vehicle, and the cabby asks, "Oui?"

Harry looks in his book, assuming that the cabby asked "where?", or something like that. "Uhh... Partout avec des appartements abandonnés?" (Anywhere with abandoned apartments?) Harry says to the driver, trying to figure out how to say some of these words. I can't help but smile, because of how silly Harry sounds. I think Marv's even smiling, too.

"Appartements abandonnés? Oui," (Abandoned apartments? Yes.) the cabby answers.

"Uhh..." He searches through the booklet as quickly as he can. "Damn, I wish I would've practiced my French, beforehand..."

"Quoi?" (What?)

"Uhh... Appartement abandonné entre Pigalle district de lumière rouge et Opera?" (Abandoned apartment between Pigalle red light district and Opera?)

"Heheh... I do speak English, you know. I'll take you there. I'm surprised you tourists know about that abandoned building," the driver says, with a French accent.

"Oh, thank you! This is a pain, trying to figure out a new language... Anyway, since we're tourists, we want to check out the different places of Paris, leaving the best for last, being the Eiffel Tower," False hopes rise in me, when he said that he wants to explore the Eiffel Tower, and I don't know why I feel this way... I also get false hopes that I'll see the family that I have here, in Paris...

"Heheh. I know what you mean, about the new language. That's good. I'll take you to that apartment now," The cab driver then drives off, away from the airport. "So, how did you find out about that particular apartment? It's been abandoned for years,"

"Uhh... I was looking up different places to go to in Paris, and this was in where I was reading," Harry clearly lies. At least, I can tell that he's lying, anyway... Where did he find out about this particular apartment? I have no idea what he's talking about... I have family here, in Paris, and I have no idea what he's talking about...

"Ohh. That's nice. I'm sure you'll like it,"

"Yeah, me too," I look up at both Marv and Harry, afraid and confused. I then pull up my sweater and coat sleeves, seeing Harry's nail marks, still. I gasp. Just then, I see Harry pull out the gun that he took from the pilot and he points it at my side. He leans his head close to mine and threatens, in a mere whisper, "Say anything, and I'll not only kill you, but I'll kill this cab driver, too. Got it?" I just nod, holding back the tears. I'm holding in the tears, because of what I'm going through, and I don't want another scene, like what happened on the plane, to happen again. It's bad enough that I'll be punished for everything wrong that I did on that plane ride... I just look down at the gun to my side. "Don't even think about it, kid..." I can't help but think about it... I know what Harry warned, but will he really go through with killing me? He might kill the cabby, but I think he wants to get even with me first, before he kills me... Could I try to do something? I think I could...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 ****IF YOU'RE CONFUSED, READ THIS****

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do next! Well, what do you think will happen? What's Kevi thinking, hm? ;) If you're confused as to why I put this random apartment building in the story, it's because I Googled "abandoned apartment buildings in Paris". This one seemed to be a popular one, so I went with it! I'm part-French, but I don't know everything (not even close). Plus, I haven't taken French since the eighth grade, so that's why I went onto Google Translate to translate those French sentences. Also, I would've had a Kate's PoV, but I really have no idea what to do for her PoV. If you have any ideas, shoot! Oh! And when I said that I couldn't submit my assignment, I was finally able to, and this was actually put off, until it was submitted! So, there we go! :D Look forward to the next chapter on Saturday! _His Protector_ tomorrow night! Toodaloo! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	21. Chapter 21: A Risk Willing to Take

**A/N: Hello! Yay! Everyone's favourite story is being posted tonight! :D It would've been posted sooner, but, like I said in previous chapters of this and my other story, I have online work to catch up on! I'm surprised that I'm even posting these _Home Alone_ stories, since I'm sooo behind on my work! The exciting thing is, I'm already on Unit 4, a screenwriting unit! Sweet! Well, let's have enough of me blabbing, and more of reading this story! OK! Let's go!... :D**

 **BIG NOTE: I think I've been making the mistake in saying that Kevin has family in Paris! When I was writing this, I was thinking of Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette! But, it wasn't a total fuck up! Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette do stay in Paris, sometimes, do they not? And there has to be some family living in Paris, somewhere, right? Well, let's just go with it! :P**

 **Chapter 21: A Risk Willing to Take**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm just looking down at the gun that's pointed to my side. If I tried to do anything, Harry will hurt me, and probably kill the cabby! And I know that he's not afraid to do it, since he probably killed those two pilots! "Hey..." Harry warns, almost in a whisper. "Don't you dare..."

After a few moments of hesitation, I take a hold of the gun, since Harry's granted me free mobility of my hands. When I do, I shout to the cabby, "Help!" Again, just like on the plane, a hand is forced over my mouth. This time, I notice that it's Marv's hand, because Harry's leaning forward in the cab's backseat, aiming the gun to the cab driver.

"W-What are you doing?" the French-accented driver asks, afraid.

"Just keep on driving, Mr. Cab Driver," Harry warns.

"A-Are you still going to that abandoned apartment?" the driver asks, nervously.

"Of course,"

"I could call the cops on you, you know..."

"Oh, really? Well then, if that's the case, you can say 'goodbye' to this little boy right now," He then takes the gun's aim away from the driver and starts aiming it at _my_ head. "If you say one word, _Pierre_ ,"

"That's not my name..."

"I don't care. I'm calling you "Pierre", because it seems that all Frenchies are named that..."

"Please... Please don't hurt that boy..."

"Well then, that all depends on you, now, doesn't it?" Harry smirks, evilly, looking towards the front, where the driver is. He then looks down at me, still with that same evil smirk, which makes me nervous.

"I... I won't say a word..."

"Are you sure about that?" The gun is now back aimed at the cab driver.

"I'm... I'm sure..." he answers, nervously.

"No! No! He'll hurt me!" I try to shout through Marv's hand, but it all comes out muffled.

"You shut up!" He aims the gun at me for a second, then back at our driver.

"Just be quiet, OK, buddy?" Marv whispers down to me. I try to break free of Marv's grasp on me, but he only holds on to me tighter. "Please, bud..." he begs.

"No..." I try to cry.

"I said, shut up!"

"So, you expect me to drop you off at the apartment, and then just go my merry way?"

"Yes, because if you do anything, other than just that, I'll hunt ya down and kill ya. Then, after I've finished killing ya, pipsqueak here," Harry then directs the gun to my direction for a second again, then back at the driver. "Will be next."

"There are tons of us cab drivers in Paris. How would you be able to possibly find me again?"

"Oh, I could... Trust me," Harry's just smirking away. "So, if I were you, after you've dropped us off, I'd go my merry way."

"What are you gonna do to him, once I leave?"

"Well, that's my business, and _my_ business, only," Harry answers. I gasp, when he says that. What about Marv?

"Hey, what about me?" Marv asks, seeming to be insulted. Speaking of which...

"Shut up, Marv!" When Harry says that, I get even more scared.

"How do I know that you won't kill him, anyway?"

Harry looks back at me, smiles, then looks back forward. "I have some... _things_... that I want to do with him first... Heheheh..." I just gasp and want to cry.

"No... Please don't hurt him..."

"Hey! Don't be telling me what to do! I can do whatever the hell I want to with this kid! Alright?!" The driver frantically nods. I'm so desperately holding back the tears... "Now, hurry up and drive this thing!" Harry shouts, impatiently.

"I can only drive so fast, sir..." I feel like the cab driver's about to cry, too. Why does Harry have to be so intimidating?

"Don't argue with me..." Harry threatens. "If we don't get there within ten minutes," The gun is aimed at my head, yet again. "This kid's brains will be all over the backseat of your car, got it?"

"I'm going, I'm going..."

"Obviously, not fast enough..."

I just so badly want to shout, "He can only drive so fast, you idiot! Leave him alone!" I become even more scared, when I think that Harry's serious about the ten-minute time limit. In fact, I start to cry, because I'm so scared. I have to finally let out my fear... "Shh. It's OK, buddy..." Marv tries to reassure me, pulling my wet-because of the tears-hair out of my eyes. He starts rocking me back and forth, trying to calm me down. Honestly, I think he's scared of what his partner might do to, not only me, but the cabby, too.

While Harry's still aiming the gun to the cabby, he starts fiddling around inside of his coat, appearing to be looking for something. I think I know what it is, and I'm right, when I see that he's pulled out the roll of duct tape. Harry's still facing forward, when he shoves the roll our way, telling Marv, "Tape him up," I think the driver knows that Harry's talking to Marv, even though Harry didn't say Marv's name, because of what Harry said to do.

Marv has no choice but to free my mouth from his hand, because he uses both of his hands to rip a strip of tape and wrap my hands together with it. I just look down at my hands becoming tighter and tighter together. "Sorry, bud..." I'm still crying, because I'm scared of everything that's going on. "Come on, sit back,"

Marv slightly pulls me back against the seat. I keep looking at Harry, aiming the gun at our driver. Harry looks back, looks forward again, but then immediately looks back at us again. He then asks, "What are you doing?"

"What?"

"I gave you the duct tape for a reason! I don't want him flapping his mouth!"

"Come on, he'll be quiet," Marv then looks down at me. "Right, little buddy?" I just nod, because I don't want tape across my mouth!

"Yeah, he's just saying that, so that he doesn't have to have his yap taped shut. He doesn't mean it. Now, tape him up! Enough sympathy!"

Marv sighs, then says, "Fine..."

He pulls out the tape again, and I try to beg, "No, please... I'll be quiet... Please... I won't say anything... I _haven't_ said anything..."

"I'm sorry, buddy," I'm cut off, when a strip is placed across my mouth. I'm then pulled back against the seat again. Marv has me pulled close to him, I guess so that I don't try to get away, or something... Harry looks back here again, gives Marv a satisfied look, then faces forward.

There's an awkward silence, before the cab driver says, "We're almost there..."

"Good. I can't wait..." I can see Harry smirking again.

I gasp at how Harry can't seem to wait, until we make it to this abandoned apartment. "It's OK, buddy..." Marv says, trying to comfort me, but it isn't working...

I feel like it's my fault for why I'm taped up... If I would've just dealt with the gun at my side, I wouldn't be like this... I feel pathetic and helpless... And I know that I'm truly not those things... But, damn, Harry sure makes me feel that way... What's going to happen, when we get to this abandoned apartment? I don't know, but I feel scared, just thinking about it. I'm looking out the window, seeing the apartments and other buildings fly by the cab window. I then realize where we are now... We're on the street that has Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette's apartment that they stay at, when they visit Paris! Though, I still have never heard of this apartment that Harry's wanting to go to.

I then see Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette's apartment fly by the window. I then try to shout out that that's my Aunt and Uncle's apartment! I even try to break free from Marv's grasp, but he pulls me back, saying, seeming panicked, "Kevin! Kevin! Stop!"

Through the tape around my mouth, I try to scream, "No! No! That's my Aunt and Uncle's apartment!"

"Shut up, kid!" Harry shouts back at me.

"Kid, kid, come on! What's going on with you?!" If you didn't tape my mouth shut, I could tell you! Marv tries to pull me back, but I try to fight him, crying.

"Kid, if you don't stop it, I WILL kill you!"

"He obviously saw something that got him going!"

Harry rips the tape off of my mouth. I try to ignore the pain of which that has caused, because Harry starts shouting at me, "What the fuck's your problem, kid?!"

"My Aunt and Uncle's apartment! We just drove by it!" I finally cry out.

"That's what you're freaking out about?!"

"Yes! Please! I wanna see my Aunt and Uncle!" I plead.

"No! Now, deal with it!" Harry then turns around to face the cabby and shouts, "And don't you even think about doing anything!"

"I... I wasn't thinking of doing anything..." It seems like the cab driver's about to cry.

"Yeah, right..." Harry huffs. Harry then shoots his head back to Marv and I's direction and orders, "Shut him up again,"

"Come on, Harry..."

"No! He's already caused commotion, while his yap was taped shut! Now, do it! I don't want him causing any more commotion!"

"I'll be quiet, I swear!"

"Yeah, right! I don't believe you! You wanna know why?! Because, you caused a commotion, already! Now, if you don't wanna be hurt, I suggest you just cooperate!"

"I'm sorry... I wouldn't have done anything, if I didn't see the apartment..."

"I don't care! I don't want another scene like that happening again!"

"There won't be... I... I promise..." I cry, looking down at my lap. I then hear more duct tape. I keep crying, because I don't want this again... Soon after I hear the sound of ripping duct tape, a new strip is placed across my mouth. I keep looking down at my lap, not only because I'm terrified of Harry, but because I feel pathetic again.

"Oh, quit your crying..."

Harry's pissed at me. Though, at least Marv has some sympathy for me, because he wraps his arm around me and tells me, "It's OK, buddy..." I don't know why he keeps saying that it's OK, when it isn't! Maybe he doesn't know what Harry's planning, but he's got to know that it won't be all right, no matter what Harry's planning! I guess he's just saying that to make me feel better. Though, I'm not giving myself false hopes... I know it won't be all right... I just know it won't be...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thank you again! As usual, you know what to do next! :P Wow! This was quite the lengthy chapter! It just went on and on! I couldn't stop myself! But, here we are, the end of Chapter 21! Let me know what you think! Unfortunately, the next chapter won't be posted, until Monday night. :/ Damn, eh? I'm anxious to continue writing this! Though, the good news is, tomorrow night is the night for _His Protector_ , and that will be pretty exciting to write, too! :D Well, thanks for reading this longer chapter! Ciao for now! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	22. Chapter 22: Arrive at the Apartment

**A/N: Here we are again, with our favourite story's update! Well, I hope I can keep updating the way I have been, since I have to make a "beat sheet" for a screenplay for my online course! You've all been waiting for this chapter! So, let's get to it!... :D**

 **Chapter 22: Arrive at the Apartment**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm sitting in the backseat, terrified of what will happen to me, when I suddenly hear the cabby's voice nervously say, "W-We're here..."

"Oh, good..." I look up, when I hear Harry speak. I see him smirking, which makes me even more nervous. I start trembling with fear, when I realize that this will be my new home for awhile. In this case, "home" means "prison". Somewhere that, maybe not Marv, but Harry, will hurt me... The vehicle is then parked in front of the building. For some reason, I feel the need to lean into Marv more. I feel like he'll take it easy on me, unlike Harry. "Well now, Mr. Cab Driver, thank you for the ride. I really appreciate it," Harry tells the driver, placing his hand on his shoulder. "How much do I owe ya?"

"You really think paying me will make up for this trip?"

"Just name off the price, Mr. Cab Driver, sir, and I'll give it to ya," Why's Harry bothering to pay the man? A man so indecent as Harry doesn't seem to be the paying type...

The driver sighs and answers, "What price will it be for you not to hurt or kill that boy?"

"Heh... Quite a bit... More than the money that I have..." I just gasp.

"Well, I'll take half of what you have,"

"Half?! Why, you little money grabber, you..." You're one to talk!

"Hey, I think I deserve more for how this trip went,"

"Oh, really?" Harry then points the gun to the cab driver's head again. "Well then, if you're gonna be that way, how 'bout I forget about paying ya?"

"Alright! Alright! I'll take a quarter of what you have!"

"That's a little more like it..." Harry then pulls out his wallet, hands it back to Marv, and says, "Marv, get out some of my money," Marv takes a hold of the wallet and pulls out some bills. I can't tell how much money he's actually pulled out, though. Marv then hands both the wallet and the money back to Harry. Harry finally takes his eyes off of the driver and looks down at the money and the wallet. "Did you grab quarter of what I have?"

"I think so..."

Harry just sighs and hands what money Marv _did_ get out of the wallet to the driver. "Here," I see the cabby take it. "Thank you. And, remember, if you say anything to anyone," The gun is right up against the Frenchman's head. "I'll kill ya. And this boy, too... Understand?" I just see him frantically nod. "That's a good driver. Thank you for bringing us here. You may go now," Harry finally sits back down, putting his wallet back in his coat pocket in the process, and he turns to Marv and I, saying, "Let's go. Marv, take him..." Harry nods to Marv.

Marv says to me, "Come on, little buddy..." He takes a hold of me by my arm, opens the car door, and we both exit. Once Harry's and Marv's doors are closed, Marv takes me around to the back of the cab, meeting Harry. Harry looks around, making sure nobody's around. He then looks into the car and, with his hand, gestures for the driver to open the trunk. The driver just complies to Harry's gesture and opens the trunk from inside of the car. Once the trunk lid is open, Harry and Marv remove all of our luggage from the trunk. Since my hands are still taped together, I'm unable to help them with the carrying. Once Harry closes the trunk lid, he peers into the car and nods for the driver to leave.

It feels like a moment or two, before the driver drives off, seeming hesitant in doing so. No! The one person that could help me is gone! I start crying, trying to yell again, "No! No! Please! Come back! He'll kill me!"

I try to break out of Marv's grasp, but then it seems like I'm pulled back by Harry. "Shut up, kid!" I'm then forced to face towards the abandoned apartment, and Harry orders, "Come on, let's go!" A gun is aimed at my head, as I'm forced inside. As soon as we're inside, I try to figure out how we got inside so easily. Wouldn't it be locked up? I'm so confused! Will my questions ever have answers?! Do I even want to know the answers?! As I look around, I see that the place hasn't been used for years. It's quite dusty, and it looks like it's from fifty or something years ago. Maybe even more than that! Marv gently peels the tape off of my mouth. Though, my hands remain duct taped together. "So," Harry bends down, so that his head is down to where mine is. "What do you think of your new home?" Harry seems to be happy to be here, for some reason, because he's smiling. I just stare at the old place, afraid. Is there an old basement that they'll keep me in? What's going to happen? Am I going to have to clean this place? Are they going to make me do anything? "Well?"

"I... I don't know... It's so dusty..." Just as I say that, I sneeze.

"Yeah, well, either get used to it, or help us clean it. Take your pick,"

I sneeze again, as I think about the two choices that Harry gave me. I really don't want to help clean anything, but I'll be more miserable, if I don't! I answer, "I'll help..." Again, I sneeze.

"That's a boy... We'll have to get started later, because we have nothing here to clean with," Harry then stands straight again, turns to Marv, and says, "Marv, take the kid to the bedroom. You know where it is."

Marv nods and says to me, "Come on, buddy," He then leads me through the main area of the apartment, all the way to the back bedroom. I ask myself this question again: What's going to happen to me? I'm so scared. What's this back bedroom going to be like? It seems that bedrooms are always more filthier than the rest of the house! Well, I guess it's better than the basement! Though, I have to wonder: Does this place have a bathroom?

I'm eventually in the back bedroom. I was right, it's even WORSE than the other parts of the apartment that I've seen! It looks even more filthy! I turn to Marv, worried, "Marv, do I _have_ to stay back here? It's filthy!" I whine.

"We'll get it cleaned up for you, buddy. For now, just deal with it, until we get some cleaning supplies,"

Marv is about to leave the bedroom, without saying a word, before I ask, legitimately worried, "Marv, how long are we staying here for?"

"I don't know, kid. As long as Harry wants to stay here,"

Marv's about to close the door again, when I interrupt, "Why would he wanna stay here for any period of time? It's filthy!"

"I don't know, bud. You'll have to ask him that..."

"He scares me..." I finally admit.

Marv seems to look at me with some sympathy, when he says, "Oh, buddy..."

"Marv! What the hell is taking you so damn long?!" Harry's voice suddenly interrupts Marv.

"I'm coming, Harry!" Marv hollers back. Marv then looks down at me again and says, "Don't worry, as long as you don't try to do anything stupid, you'll be fine,"

"But, he's mad at me! He's mad at me for what I did on the plane!"

Marv looks at me, confused, and asks, "What did you do on the plane?"

"Uh... Uh... Nothing..." Suddenly, I'm too afraid to admit anything to Marv, the nicer one of the two. I don't think he'll hurt me, but I'm still too afraid to say anything.

Marv starts to come closer to me. When he does this, I feel threatened and afraid, so I back up. "Kevin, what did you do on the plane?"

"I... I... told the one lady that I was kidnapped, remember?"

"That's right. Though, you're hiding something else, aren't you?"

I shake my head "no". "No, I'm not," I gesture my head to the direction of the door and say, "He knows."

Marv just keeps looking down at me, making me feel intimidated, like he never used to make me feel. "Marv! What the hell are you doing?!" Harry once again shouts, interrupting the awkward intimidation.

"I'm coming, Harry!" Marv once again hollers back to Harry. Marv then starts to back away from me, to leave the room. Though, before he exits the room, he informs me, "Just because I'm the nicer one of the two, doesn't mean that you mess around with me. I expect you to do everything that I tell you, you understand?" I don't feel so comfortable around Marv, anymore...

I just nod, holding back the tears, answering, "Yes..."

"Alright. We'll be right back. If you try to do anything, I won't be afraid to have Harry and I punish you, alright?"

"Yes..." I nod again, finally letting the tears escape.

"Come on, don't cry,"

"Marv!"

"We'll be back soon," Marv then closes the door and locks it, as he answers Harry, "Sorry, Harry..." I'm left alone in this room, as I hear his footsteps and voice becoming further and further away from the bedroom door...

 **Marv's PoV:**

We're on our way to a Car Rental place. We're not too far away, when I bring up what the kid said to me in the bedroom, "Harry, the kid said something about doing something else on the plane, other than tell that lady that he's been kidnapped,"

"Yeah! The little fucking idiot decided to write a message on the mirror in the bathroom for all the people on the plane to see!"

"What are you gonna do about that, Harry?" I ask, concerned.

"Well, as soon as we get back to the apartment, I'm going to have to punish him,"

I become worried, when he says that. "Harry, the kid's terrified enough. Please don't do anything to him,"

"Like I give a shit about how terrified he is!"

"Well, Harry..." I start to say, still afraid. "If you do anything to him, don't let it be too bad, OK?"

Harry starts thinking about something, maybe what I said to him, when he finally huffs and says, "I'll think about it..."

As worried as I am about Harry hurting the kid, I'm also worried that he'll try to escape, while we're gone. "Harry, are you sure it was safe to leave the kid in the apartment, by himself?"

"You kept him locked in the room, with his hands still taped, right?"

"Yes..."

"He should be fine. Let's hurry and get to that Car Rental place, though..."

"Why didn't we just bring him with us, Harry?"

"The kid already caused a commotion on the plane and then in the cab! I'm not bringing him to the Car Rental place!"

"Well, what if he's gone, when we get back?"

"He won't be. Believe me, he won't be..." I try to ignore the worried feeling that I have, as I continue to walk along with Harry to the Car Rental place. As much as I'm worried about the kid escaping, I'm worried about what Harry might do to him, once we get back...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! As usual, you know what to do next! Well now, that was quite the interesting chapter, wasn't it? You may think Harry's dumb for leaving Kevin in the apartment by himself! But, could Harry have his reasons for doing that? I guess you'll just have to wait to find out! Could something possibly happen to Kevi in the future? Let me know what you think! This was also (unintentionally) a long chapter! I guess, like I said before, it makes up for being so late with updating! Well, see you Wednesday! Ciao! :D**

 **PS: That apartment that I looked up, turns out, the owner died only a few years ago! But, let's pretend that she died in the late 80's, making it suitable for this story, that's taking place in the early 90's. Also, the apartment's seventy years old!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	23. Chapter 23: A Trap

**A/N: Hey again! Well, here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for! I'm pretty excited for this one, too! I have to say, though, I don't think this one will be so long, considering I don't really have time. Though, I did get my "beat sheet" done for my Unit 4 Summative Assignment! That's how I'm able to work on this! Enough of me blabbing! Let's get going!...**

 **Chapter 23: A Trap**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I look around the room, trying to see if there's anything that I can use to free my hands of this tape. Then, I have to find something for me to break the window in this room. Ever since Marv and Harry left me here, I haven't seen anybody walk or drive by. There's no use trying to get somebody's attention, when nobody's there! Plus, I don't even know, if somebody would be able to see me through this window, because it's so scratched up and dirty. There's nothing here, but useless early 20th Century items. There isn't a pair of scissors! No knives! Nothing! Just some old dolls, quilts, a wardrobe, and this bed; what every early 20th Century bedroom had. Only in this case, it's all covered in layers of dust and cobwebs. There are probably spiders in here! I hate spiders! Last year, while trying to defend my house and myself from Harry and Marv, I had to brave myself to even touch Buzz's spider! I then become sad, thinking about Buzz... I'll take Buzz pantsing me in front of everybody over this any day! I have to stop feeling bad, and try to get out of here! I have this time, since Harry and Marv decided to leave me here!

I try opening the antique wardrobe, having nothing but a cloud of dust explode out of it. I cough, as the dust clears. I try looking inside of the wardrobe, but there's nothing useful in here. There's just an old porcelain doll sitting on the wardrobe floor and an old, unusable handkerchief laying beside it. They're both dust and cobweb-covered. There are probably spiders living in here! Knowing Harry and Marv, they'll probably take everything porcelain in here and try to sell it.

I soon realize that opening up this wardrobe of dust and useless items was a waste of time, and I just close the doors again. I can't panic. There has to be something in here that I can use! I then decide that I should look underneath the bed. Who knows? I could have luck under there! I go down on my elbows and knees on the floor—the dirty floor—and I lift up the raggedy old quilts hanging down from the bed, so that I can look underneath the bed. It smells absolutely putrid underneath here! It's too dark under here to see anything! There are probably creatures from another planet living under here! My looking is interrupted, when I hear, "Hello?" I'm so startled, I jump, accidentally hitting my head on the metal frame of the bed. I try to ignore the pain, so that I can look up at who's talking to me. My eyes widen, when I see who it is—the lady that was sitting beside us on the plane!

I jump up, excited and disbelieved to see my rescuer. "You... You found me!" I run into the lady, attempting to hug her, not thinking about the dust on me rubbing off on her. "Please... get me out of here!" I cry. "They'll... They'll come back and hurt me!" I beg.

She wraps her arms around me and says, trying to reassure me, "It's OK, honey. Come on, let's get you out of here," I keep bawling, as the lady leads me out of the room. "It's OK, honey... It's OK..." Is this really happening? Has this lady really found me? Am I dreaming? This seems too good to be true...

We seem to be heading for the direction of the main door, when she turns and brings me away from the door. We seem to be heading for the old, dust-covered kitchen. A pit drops in my stomach. "W-Where are we going?" I ask, worried.

"Just hold on," she tells me, as she heads for a drawer, grabbing a large knife out of it. I gasp, when she grabs the knife. "Relax." I'm then led back to the main door. My fears start fading away, when I realize that she's just grabbing the knife to release me of the tape around my wrists. I become excited, as I'm able to see the light outside from the windows near the ceiling in the lobby. Since this apartment is up a flight of stairs, the lobby's ceiling is a ways up there!

We head down the flight of stairs, but then my arm's quickly jerked to the right. I'm led down this old, dark hallway. I glanced at it, when I first arrived here, but I was more concerned about what Marv and Harry were going to do to me, at the time! As we continue further down this hallway, it's getting darker and darker! There are probably bats and spiders around all over the place! I know that there are at least spiders, since I swear I walked into some cobwebs! I become scared and ask, "W-What are you doing?"

"Be quiet," she says, not seeming so nice, anymore. I'm sweating, yet I have the chills. I'm just so scared to know where she's leading me. We then come to a stop, and I hear her open a door. I start to panic, when I think I know exactly where this door is leading to!

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" I try to pull away from her, to head to the illuminating light from the windows and main door. I'm scared! She's trying to lock me down in a fifty-year-old basement; something that I was afraid would happen! "No! Help me! Let me go!" I cry out. She pulls me back, and I feel the cold metal of the knife up against my throat!

"Enough. Or else, I'll kill you right now," She's cold-hearted! I can just tell! I can just tell that she's not afraid to end my life! "Do you hear me?" I just nod, frantically. I cry again, as I'm absolutely terrified to find out what this basement has. "Oh, shut up. Don't make me tell Harry and Marv about your defiance."

"No! Please! Don't tell Harry!"

"Oh, Harry? You don't want me to tell Harry? What about Marv?" She holds the metal blade closer to my neck. "Could it be that you're more afraid of Harry than Marv?"

"I... I..." I want to lie, but I just don't know how to... I feel like she'll use my fear of Harry to hers and my other kidnappers' advantage!

"Well then, I'll be sure to tell him that. That way, you can have a lot of one-on-one time with him. How does that sound?" she asks, just seeming so evil. I was right...

"No! Please! Who are you?! How do you know Marv and Harry?!"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out... Later," She pulls the blade away from my neck and then grabs on to my arm again, forcing me over to the doorway, ordering, "Get down there... Now. If you know what's good for you..." I honestly think that there's literally venom in her voice...

I freeze with fear. "Please... Don't make me go down there..."

"Do it!" I then feel a sharp pain in my leg, making me scream! It's a stabbing pain! She just stabbed me! Now, I feel like Harry's even nicer than she is! She just stabbed me! Only someone totally evil would do that! "Now, get down there!" I just nod, even though she probably can't see me do it, and I start to head down the stairs, as she's hanging on to me, since I can't hang on to the railing with my taped hands. I want to stop my leg from bleeding, but I can't! I cry, terrified, as I start down the rickety, old basement stairs... Mommy, Daddy, where are you? Help me...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! You guys know what to do next! Well now, that was quite the chapter, wasn't it?! I told you people that I had a surprise for you. :P Was this a surprise for you? Let me know! She's just as evil as Krista! Why do you think that is? How does she know Marv and Harry? Who is she really? Why's she bringing my little boy to the basement? To let me know, leave a review! I hope this was OK! When I typed it earlier, I was kind of in a rush! I hope I fixed it enough! Well, the next chapter will be soon! I just have to keep you in suspense more, don't I? :P Well, _His Protector_ 's tomorrow! Ciao! (I can't wait to see these reviews! XD)**

 **PS: Sorry the update's so late! I was watching _My Girl_ with my Mom! Just try not to cry!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	24. Chapter 24: Light Erosion

****You May Want to Read This****

 **A/N: Hello! Welcome to the next exciting chapter for _A Plan_! You people will probably be like "holy crap"! Again, I must say that this will be a darker chapter. Though, that's nothing new to you people, is it? I loved your reviews for last chapter, by the way! XD So, let's get this next exciting chapter on the road!...**

 **Chapter 24: Light Erosion**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Who I thought was my rescuer leads me down the basement stairs. It's completely black down here! I can't even see a silhouette of anything, because it's nothing but black! How does she know where she's going?! Was this all planned out, beforehand?! I hear rattling behind me, and a light is suddenly turned on. I quickly look behind me, and I see that she's turned on a small flashlight. "Hey, face forward," I face forward again, as I'm led down to ankle-deep water on the floor. Luckily, I have my boots on... With the little light that we have, I'm able to see a bunch of antique stuff, boxes, and wooden polls. They look rotted, like years of being in a mildew-y basement had taken its toll on them. It even _smells_ like rotten stuff and mildew in here; so much, that I sneeze again...

"Please don't put me down here..." I beg.

"Don't be telling me what to do. Now, come on," I continue crying, begging. I'm terrified. I don't want to be left down here... There are monsters down here! She pulls me up to one of the polls, as I'm still begging. "Now, sit."

"No... Please..." I'm still pleading.

"Sit!" She forces me to sit down, as she takes a hold of a lump of chains, dripping wet from sitting in the water. I feel like I'm about to panic. She's chaining me to the poll! I try to stand up, since she's not hanging on to me, and the basement door's open. Though, when she catches sight of me trying to get up, she pushes me back down so hard, my head hits the wooden poll. The pain comes quickly and stays, as I start to feel a little lightheaded, all of a sudden. This is the second time I've hit my head, since my concussion... "Stay down! Jesus..." She stands up the small flashlight—so that it peeks up from the water on the floor—so that she can have both of her hands to chain me. The chains are wrapped around my chest and arms, and then around the poll.

"Please... I'm scared... I wanna go home... I want my family..."

"Shut up. I don't ever want to hear that again," She finishes securing the chains together. "Now, I can't threaten you with your family, who are currently in New York, but I can threaten you with the family that just may or may not be here in Paris."

"But... they really live in New York..."

"I know that. That's why I said 'may or may not be'..."

"Please... Don't leave me down here..."

"The more you beg, the tighter these chains will get," They're already pretty tight. They can't get much tighter, without cutting off circulation... I just stop begging, but I don't stop crying. "That's better. Now, are you going to behave, so that I can go out for a little while, hm?" She brushes my hair out of my face. It still gets in my face, even though I have my hat on. Since her blonde hair is pulled back fancy in a clip, the light can really show how evil she really looks. She appeared to be this nice, done-up lady on the plane, but now, she just seems to look so evil. Her sinister look to me frightens me, so I look down at the flashlight standing up on the floor. "Look at me," I just shake my head "no", and I don't know why. "Look at me. Now," She makes me look up at her. I just try to look down at her hand that has my face. "I don't know why you're a disobedient little shit. I don't know why Harry and Marv decided to take you. And I don't know why they just didn't kill you. They may want to keep you alive, but I certainly don't want to have to deal with your bullshit. You understand?" I just nod. I can just tell that she'll be worse to me than Harry will be... How does she know all this, already? I guess Marv and Harry, definitely Harry, told her... "If you just do as we tell you to, you'll be fine, you got it?" I just nod, as I continue crying. "We'll be back soon. We'll let you out of here, when we get back, OK?" She lets go of me and stands up, as I look down at my lap, feeling ashamed, pitiful, and scared. "Well?" I just nod, crying. This isn't helping my fear of basements, any... I seem to remember last year, I had to make myself go down to the basement to do laundry. I was finally getting over it, but now, this has to happen... She then bends down and grabs the flashlight. She shines it down at me. I'm already cold and wet, and she hasn't even left me yet... "Are you going to be good?" I just nod again. I don't want to look up at her, even though this will be the last time I'll see light for awhile. "That's good. We'll be gone for a half hour, at the most, I promise," I don't believe her... "I should go now. Now, behave, and maybe when we get back, we'll take you out and about, OK?" I perk up, when she says that. I finally look up at her, even though the light is blinding, and I nod. "I knew you'd like that," I can see her smiling. "Well, see you later," She turns around, shining the flashlight away from me, and up the stairs. She then turns around, shining the flashlight at me again, and says, "By the way, my name's Elise. Though, you'll call me "Mrs. Lime", you got that?" My eyes widen at what she says, and I nod, once again. Where have I heard that last name? "Good boy. See ya..." Elise then heads up the stairs, the light from the flashlight becoming less and less, when she's all the way up the stairs, at last, closing the basement door behind her, leaving me in this completely wet, cold, dark, and spooky basement...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do next! Like I said, this would be a darker chapter! Was I lying? Poor Kevi! Omg! :( The last time I did something like this was in the alternate ending for _We Meet Again_! Please don't kill me... Kill Elise! She's the bitch! Speaking of which, what do you think of Elise saying for Kevi to call her "Mrs. Lime"? Your question has been answered of who she is! XD Though, Kevi doesn't know the last name... He can't remember, remember? XD Well, I'll try to post _His Protector_ tomorrow! I really need to hurry up and catch up on my assignments! My exam is on the 27th! So... Yeah... Well, ciao for now! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	25. Chapter 25: Terrified

****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Hello again! Here's the second chapter! I actually have some time to update tonight! Then, once I do, I'll work on my screenplay more! Then, after that, I'll have to study! But, first! Movie! Oh! And make sure that you read the Author's Note at the end! Also, this chapter will be a continuation of darkness, just to let you know. By the way, I forgot to mention that the chaining idea came from a non-fictional show that I watched of three girls that were kidnapped for ten years! Yes! I don't know if you've heard of that kidnapping, but there was a show of the girls telling their story! So, that's how I got that idea! Let's get on with this story!... :D**

 **Chapter 25: Terrified**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I look around, terrified. I hope to see something, but I just can't... It's completely black, cold, and wet. I'm crying, trembling. I don't even know what to do in this situation... "Help..." I never noticed that my voice could echo in here before. "Help..." It's the only other voice that I can hear in here: my own. "Help..." I keep saying. "I'm scared... I wanna go home... I want my family... I hate the dark... I hate basements... I hate spiders... Help me..." I bow my head and cry into my bound arms. Not only does my head hurt, but my leg does, too. I'm worried that it'll get infected, because I'm sitting in this basement... This cold, wet, 50-year-old basement... I think about what might happen, when Elise, Harry, and Marv come back. It's not Marv that I'm afraid of, it's Harry and Elise... I keep begging for help in my arms, even though no one can hear me... Not even close... I begin to start yelling, "Help! Help! Somebody, please! Hear me!"

I then think I hear something to the right of me. I look over to see what it was, but I can't see anything, except for a wall of black! "I'm scared... Help me..." I then hear little foot patters going up and down the boxes. I squeal, when I realize what's in the basement with me: mice or _rats_. I want to move away from the boxes as much as I can, but these chains have me secured to the poll tightly. I have to get out of here... I don't want to wait for them to get back. I need to get out of here...

 _ **A Little While Later...**_

I'm working at breaking the tape away from my wrists with my teeth, but this stuff is stronger than I thought! It's pretty much impossible to do! I start to panic again and cry. I desperately try to break the tape away with my teeth, but it's not doing any good! I'm cold, weak, wet, scared, and I'm still hearing the pattering of small feet running up and down the boxes against the wall. What if one of those mice or rats come over and try to run around on me?! I don't want that to happen, let alone have spiders crawl around on me! There could be any type of creature down here, for all I know! I wish Elise would've left a flashlight or something down here... Then again, I may be too scared to see what's actually down here with me...

I hear what sounds like small feet in the water that I'm sitting in. I become scared, as I fear that it's a rat in the water with me! Mice are one thing, but _rats_ are another! I hear squeaking, which makes me want to scoot away, but I can't! What if the mouse, or _rat_ , jumps on me?! Jumps on me and bites me?! What if it uses me for its dinner?! I feel like the feet in the water are pouncing closer to me, which makes me cower my head away and squeal. Just then, the basement door opens, shining in a bright light...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Thanks again! Please leave a review! What do you think? Poor little Kevi! Do you think there's a mouse or a _rat_ in the water with him? Did his kidnappers return and hear him yell? Well, I guess you're going to have to wait! :D Sorry that it's so short, but last night, I wrote the first part. Tonight, I wrote the second part. I have my screenplay to finish, as well as watch _Despicable Me_ with my Mom for some quality time. I'm actually watching the movie, as we speak! Though, I think having it short will cause more suspense, and the way I ended it will cause suspense, too! Don't you think? :D I'm so sorry that you'll have to wait, until Tuesday! Though, just a little note, I HOPE to update Tuesday! I really have to study for my exam for Wednesday! I hope this chapter will be good enough, until then! It'll make you feel bad and worried about Kevi, so that you'll want more, won't it? Well, tomorrow, I hope to update _His Protector_! I promise that that will be a better chapter, too! Well, ciao for now! **

**\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	26. Chapter 26: Returned

**A/N: Hello again! Yes, this is being updated now, because I really need to study later! That, and I hope to watch _Schitt's Creek_ later (which has Catherine O'Hara)! I have to go to bed sooner tonight, because I have my exam tomorrow, also. Then, after my exam is done, I'll be able to do whatever and update this whenever! So, let's go!...**

 **Chapter 26: Returned**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

A flashlight suddenly shines down the stairs, blinding me. I look away, since I'm not used to the light. "Well, well, well... _Yelling_ , are we? Whatever happened to behaving?" I manage to look at the direction of where I hear Elise's voice, coming down the old basement stairs. She trudges through the ankle-deep water, over to me.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." My voice, weak.

"Why were you yelling, hm?" She continues to make her way over to me, then stands in front of me, shining the flashlight down at me, still blinding me.

"There... There are mice... or... or _rats_ down here... I could hear them... and they started coming toward me... I'm sorry... but it's just so... cold and scary down here..." I answer, barely able to talk. I hang my head, feeling ashamed of being so scared.

"Well, at least you're being truthful," She then looks around. "It's not _that_ bad down here. I bet there was a time that someone camped out down here," She then looks down at me again. "I'm sure those mice or _rats_ wouldn't have hurt you..."

"I'm just... scared..." I admit, trying not to cry.

"Aww. You don't like mice and rats? What about _spiders_?" I shiver, when she says "spiders". "Aww. Well, I'm glad you learned your lesson," What lesson? She then crouches down in front of me, saying, with such an evil look, "If you ever try to escape again, you'll be down here for the whole day, you got it?" The _whole_ day?! I couldn't even stand being down here for a half hour! "You got it?" she asks, even more scary than before.

"Yes..." I just nod, feeling so pitiful.

"That's a good boy..." She smiles, rubbing the bit of messy hair showing from under my hat. "You ready to come out now?" I perk up and nod, anxiously. "I thought you might. Come on..."

"Hey! Elise! What the hell is taking you so damn long down there?!" I freeze with fear, when I hear Harry's voice.

"I'm coming, honey!" she hollers back up at him. _Honey_? Could this be Harry's _wife_? She unchains me from the rotting wooden poll, pulling me up from the water-covered floor. Though, before we head up from the basement, she wraps the chains around me again, panicking me. They're keeping me chained up?! "Now, come on," She tugs on my arm, pulling me towards the stairs. I can't help but hide my tears, as I don't want to be mocked by Harry or Elise.

She pulls me up the stairs, even though I'm so cold and weak; I can barely walk, let alone try to make it up the stairs... Luckily, she's hanging on to me, so that I don't fall down the stairs... "Come here, you little shrimp," Harry pulls on my other arm, leading me down the hallway, that's now not so dark, anymore, because of Elise's shining flashlight. I can now see that I was right earlier, about there being spiderwebs. I can see that they're all over the place! I also find out that I'm actually wrong about there being bats... Though, spiderwebs and bats are the least of my worries right now, because not only was I locked in an old, wet, dark, cold basement, with mice and possibly _rats_ , I have to wonder where they're bringing me... Where's Marv? What are they going to do to me?

I never thought that this would happen to me... I never thought that I'd ever be kidnapped, let alone chained up... I'm scared of where we're going to... I'm so close to relatives that are probably here in Paris, but yet, I'm so far away from getting the help that I so desperately need...

As soon as we're out in the lobby, where it's light, and Elise can shut off her flashlight, I see that the front door is open. I'm able to see the natural lighting of outside, and it's not so blinding. I'm brought outside, and there doesn't seem to be anyone around, except for a new gray van parked out front, with Marv waiting by it. As soon as he sees me, and how dirty, cold, wet, and scared I am, he immediately has a look of sorrow. "Jesus Christ... What the hell did you do to him?"

"We had to teach him a lesson, Marv! He needs to learn where his place is!" Harry answers Marv, in his angered tone.

"What did you do to him, though?"

"They..." I start to answer Marv, when I'm smacked at the back of my head. Frankly, I'm not sure which one did it, if it was either Elise or Harry... Probably Harry... The hit to my head was hard...

"Harry, I told you that I didn't want this to seem like a kidnapping!" Marv shouts to Harry.

"Would you shut up, Marv?! You'll disturb the neighbours! We all know that this is a kidnapping! You know it! I know it! Everyone knows it!"

"Look who's shouting now..." Marv comments.

"Don't get smart! Now, get in the driver's seat!"

"Come on, Harry, at least take the chains off of him..."

"No! Now, get in the front seat!"

"Alight, alright..." Marv sighs and struts to the front of the vehicle. At least Marv feels bad for me... I think I can use that to my advantage...

Since the back doors are already open, Harry and Elise both lift me up and load me into the back. "Get in there, you little shit," I see that they weren't smart enough to get a van that doesn't have windows in its back doors... "Now, lay down and don't move," Harry orders me. I just lay down on the uncomfortable van floor, doing as I'm told. I see that Elise leaves Harry's side, and a moment later, I hear the passenger door open. I look up to see that Elise has entered the front of the van. "Hey, nevermind about her... Look at me, kid," I look back up at Harry, feeling intimidated, but I try not to cry in front of him; especially in front of _him_... He smirks down at me, chuckles, and says, "Welcome to this World, kid. You'd better get used to it..." The van doors are then slammed shut...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do! Well, that was quite the chapter! What did you think? I guess it's time to start doing the boring stuff... Aka, studying... -.- Though, after that, I can watch _Schitt's Creek_! :D I guess it's a good thing, because that means you people get an update to this sooner! Like, right now! :D Well, this story will get exciting on Thursday! Thursday I'll be free! :D I won't have any more work to do! I can do whatever I want! That includes updating this! :D Well, I should go and do the exciting thing, called "studying"... -.- I'll catch you peeps tomorrow, with the final chapter before the surprise that I have for _His Protector_! Tomorrow's chapter will be a celebration to the end of my work and the exam! I find it appropriate, and oddly convenient! Well, enough of me talking! (You must really get sick of me...) Ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	27. Chapter 27: The Drive

**A/N: Hello again! This is being updated late, even though I could've updated this a lot sooner! Though, it's not like I have any more online assignments! So, I guess we shall get this chapter on the road!...**

 **Chapter 27: The Drive**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

We're driving, and I have no idea where to... I'm looking around in the back of this van, trying to see if I can find anything of use to help me escape. Though, I realize that this is a waste of time, because I'm pretty sure that there would be nothing back here, since it's a new van. Unless this van was used before, I don't think there's anything in here that I can use to my advantage...

Though, since I'm pretty confident that I can't remove these chains, I have to try with the tape wrapped around my wrists. I try to bite at it again, trying to tear it just a little more, at least. I don't know how they'd react to the tape being torn... Would they hurt me? Wrap more tape around my wrists? I don't know what the hurting would be like, but I know what they're capable of; at least Harry and Elise, anyway... I don't think Marv would hurt me... There always seems to be a good kidnapper... If I can use this good kidnapper to my advantage, I may be able to get out of here...

I keep biting at the tape, making little progress. I didn't realize how strong duct tape was... I'm interrupted out of my concentration, when Harry suddenly says back to me, "How are you doing back there, squirt?" I gasp and look up at him, startled. "Hey, what are you doing?" He reaches his arm down to me and lifts up my bound hands. "You've been tearing this tape!" He suddenly raises his voice. Elise looks back at me—her mouth, ajar.

"No... No... It was doing that on its own..." I try to lie, because I'm scared. Though, I don't think lying is going to help me get out of this...

"I saw you! You were biting the tape! Don't you dare try to lie your way out of this, little boy!" He lets go of me, but then firmly smacks me. I hide my face down into the van floor, afraid, even though this isn't the worst that has happened to me... "Ohhhh..." Harry growls. "When we get back to the apartment, you're gonna be in a World of pain..."

"No! No! Please! I'm sorry!" I cry into the floor.

"You're asking for it, kid... Don't be apologizing to me! Be apologizing to yourself!"

"No... I'll behave... I promise..."

"Yeah, yeah! You've been saying that this entire time! I can't believe you, because that's what you constantly do! Is fucking lie!"

"You're one to talk..." slips out of my mouth. I don't realize what I've said, until I have a hand wrapped around my neck, sitting me up against the back of the seat.

"What was that?" Harry asks, threatening.

"N-Nothing..." I stutter, trying to get out of this.

"What did you say, you little shrimp?" His grip tightens. I start crying again, as I'm afraid to answer and not to answer. "Well?!" He shakes me.

"I... I don't know..." I just say, not knowing what else to say...

"What do you mean, you don't know? You're the one that said it, you little asshole,"

"I don't remember..." I lie.

He pushes me back down to the floor. "Psh... Yeah, right..." I just continue looking up at Harry, still feeling the same fear. He then turns back around, shaking his head. "I hope that this call will get this little idiot out of here sooner..." Wait, what call?!

"Well, it should. If not..." Marv looks back at me for a second, looking at me, with pity, I think, before he turns back around. Marv just shakes his head. If not, what?! You'll kill me?! Is that what you're going to do?! I know Marv would feel terrible, if he ever killed me, but I know Harry and Elise wouldn't care...

I try to sob silently, as I roll over, forgetting about my leg wound, which makes me cry out, because an intense pain goes up and down my leg. I forgot about it, because my leg went numb. It isn't, anymore, that's for sure... "What the hell are you yelling about back there, kid?!"

"My leg... I accidentally laid on where she hurt me..." I try to explain, while crying.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Your... Your wife... She stabbed me in the leg..."

"I thought I saw blood!" Marv shouts. "Why'd you do that?!"

"Because, the kid was being a little chicken shit, and wouldn't go downstairs..." Elise answers.

"You'd be scared, too, if you were locked in a 50-year-old basement!" I cry out.

"Hey!" Harry yells back at me.

"You did _what_?!" Marv shouts to them, seeming shocked.

"You heard him... That's exactly what I did..." From back here, at the angle that I'm on, I think I can see Elise smiling at what she did.

"I thought he was just up in the bedroom!" I wonder why Harry and Elise never told Marv about locking me down in that horrible, horrible basement... I guess because they knew that he had a soft spot for me...

"Yes, Marv! We locked the little idiot down in the basement!" Harry tells his partner, still raising his voice.

"Why'd you do that?!"

"He attempted to escape. I told you that he wouldn't succeed, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Well then, don't worry about it, and keep driving," Harry nods, pointing a finger to the road. He tells Marv to not worry about something like _this_?! Is he insane?! I guess this is why Marv was never informed about it...

"Harry..." Marv complains.

"What? You don't think the little trout deserves it?"

"Well, no!" They keep bickering, and I tune them out, when I realize what Harry called me: trout... Only Buzz calls me that... Why on Earth is Harry calling me "trout"?! Honestly, I don't know why Buzz even calls me it! It's a weird name for me, which doesn't make sense... It's not like I like trout... It's just a fish... I don't eat seafood... Then again, nothing Buzz did ever made sense... I continue looking up at the direction of my kidnapper, wondering why he called me what he called me... My thoughts are interrupted, when Marv suddenly says, "We're here!" _Here_?! Where's _here_?! Honestly, I'm afraid to find out...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Well, thanks again! You know what to do! ;) What did you think? A lot happened in just that little trip to wherever they're going to! Where are they going to, anyway? And why is "trout" such a big deal? I guess we'll find out next chapter! I must say, though, I don't think _His Protector_ 's extra chapter will be ready tomorrow night! It's too long, and I don't think it'll be done in the time limit that I have tomorrow. I think it'll take a couple days to write. So, it might be Saturday, to go along with the new posting of _A Plan_ , but, then again, the extra chapter could be posted Sunday! I don't know! We'll have to see! Anyways, ciao for now!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	28. Chapter 28: The Call

**A/N: Well, hello! I've made time to write this, so that I can spend how ever long on the extra chapter for _His Protector_! That will be a big shock to you people! I know it will! Well, the sooner I finish this, the sooner I can continue the extra chapter for the other story! OK?! Let's go!...**

 **Chapter 28: The Call**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Once Marv says that we're here, I become scared, wondering where "here" is... I just keep looking up at the front, where my three kidnappers are. "Alright. Marv, you take him," Harry says to the nicer kidnapper, gesturing back to me with his head and pointing at me. They all exit out of the vehicle, and I become even more scared. At least it won't be Harry or Elise taking me...

The back doors are then opened, and I look up to see that it's Marv. I don't feel as scared, when I see him, but I'm still scared. "Come on, bud," He tries to take a hold of me by my underarms, pulling me out the back. I try to fight him a little bit, but Marv says, seeming worried for me, "Come on, buddy, please don't do this..."

"You're nicer to me... You can help me..." I try to say to him, but he just cuts me off, by hushing me.

"You got him, Marv?!" Harry asks, impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah... I got him, Harry..." I'm pulled out the back, and my feet plop to the ground. "Come on," He starts leading me to wherever we're going. I then notice that we're at a building, but I don't see any doors to it... We must be at the back of it... I then see that there's a payphone; kind of convenient, if you ask me... Marv starts following Harry and Elise to the payphone. I have an idea of what's going on, but I don't know if I'm right...

"Come on, Marv!" Harry always seems so impatient...

"I'm coming, Harry!" Marv continues bringing me over to the payphone.

As soon as we're over to it, Harry tells Marv, pointing at our direction, "Hang on to him, Marv," He starts dialing a number. He waits a moment, fiddling with the phone cord (gotta love payphones XD), when he finally says, "Hello. Is this Katelyn McCallister, Mother of Kevin McCallister?" He reads the name from what looks like a small piece of paper in his hand. Though, I can't really see it, because his glove is too big. Though, I have to wonder how he knows my Mother's name... I just stare at Harry and Elise, who's ear is also up to the phone. She's just smiling away...

 **Kate's PoV:**

"Yes... This is Kate McCallister... Who is this?"

" _Thought so. I won't tell you my name, but I have your son,"_ I just gasp and hold my hand up to my mouth, ready to cry.

"What... What have you done with my baby boy?!" I cry into the phone.

" _Now, now, ma'am... Don't panic. He's fine. If you want proof, you can talk to him right now..."_

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I perk up, when Harry says that my Mom can talk to me right now! Harry then waves us over to the phone. As soon as I'm brought over, Harry roughly pulls me out of Marv's grip and over to him. "Here. Make it quick, kid," He holds the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I say, quietly, since I'm scared.

" _Honey? Are you OK?"_ she asks, seeming to be crying.

"I... I'm scared, Mom... I wanna come home..." I start to cry. Harry just sighs and rolls his eyes.

" _I know, honey... I'll get you home. Don't worry, we're not going to give up on you!"_

"Where's Dad and the others?"

" _They all went out,"_

"Oh... I wanna talk to them..."

" _I know, but hang on, OK?"_

"Mom..." I start crying more. "They hurt me..."

The phone's ripped away from me, and Harry growls, "Why, you little shit..."

He pushes me away, back into Marv's arms. I start shouting, "Mom! Help me!" Though, Marv forces his hand over my mouth...

 **Kate's PoV:**

I hear my little boy say that they've hurt him, the kidnapper sounding angry with him, and my baby shouting for help... I just can't help but break down, when I hear what's going on on the other end. A moment later, I hear my son's kidnapper's voice again, _"Listen, lady, I have no patience for your kid! So, you give me ten-thousand dollars, and I won't have to deal with his nonsense, anymore!"_

"Alright, alright! Just tell me when and where!"

" _Well, there won't necessarily be a "when", since you'll have to mail it..."_

"Mail it?! You're out of New York?!" I cry, panicked.

" _Well, I'm certainly not gonna stay, where his face is plastered all over, now, will I? Now, I want you to mail it to Paris..."_

"Paris?! What the fuck?!" I suddenly freak out.

" _Hey! Don't shout into my ear, or else, the deal's off!"_

"I'm sorry, I just want my baby boy back..." I continue crying.

" _Well, you will, if you send it to the address of the part of your family that stays here,"_

"Rob and Georgette McCallister?"

" _I guess..."_

"It probably won't arrive, until next week..." I just want to break at the words "next week"...

" _Well then, if it won't arrive, until next week, I guess I'm going to have to put up with your kid, until then, now, won't I?"_

"Please don't hurt him..." I beg.

" _Well, if he behaves_ himself _..."_ He pauses. _"Then, I won't have to,"_

"H-How do you know that Rob and Georgette are there?"

" _You can thank your kid..."_

"He told you?"

" _Let's just say, he nearly burst my eardrums, letting us know..."_

"Oh, god..." is all I say.

" _Now, get the money ready, ASAP, and mail it to your family's home. Got it?"_

"Ten-thousand dollars..." Would that even be allowed to be mailed?

" _If not..."_ I hear a clicking sound on the other end, close enough for me to hear it. _"You can come to Paris and visit your kid's grave..."_ The kidnapper then hangs up...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do next! What do you think will happen, since the call has been made to Kate for money? Why does Harry need more money, when he just robbed a toy store? Well, that's for _me_ to know, and for _you_ to find out! What do you think will happen next chapter? I guess you'll have to wait to find out! As for _His Protector_ , like I said in the beginning Author's Note, I'm getting this chapter out of the way, so that I can work on the extra chapter for the other story! I'll see if it'll be ready tomorrow night, but I doubt it. I'm at eight pages, and it's not even close to being done yet! Yeah... Be ready for a biggy! Well, I'll see you guys with whatever I post next! Ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	29. Chapter 29: The Drive to Somewhere

**A/N: Hello. I'm updating this late, so I hope to be able to work on the second part of the extra chapter for _His Protector_! Though, it's not like I'm on an exact time limit, so I may end up working on it tomorrow! I'm not sure, though! We'll see how this goes! Well, let's go!...**

 **Chapter 29: The Drive to Somewhere**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Harry hangs up the phone, slamming it into its cradle, aiming his gun at my direction. His anger makes me jump. Marv finally releases his hand from my mouth. I want to cry out something, but I don't know what I want to say! I just keep crying.

Harry struts up to my direction, still aiming the gun at me, until he's right up to me, holding the gun below my chin. "You hear that, kid?! Ten-THOUSAND dollars! I want it by next week! If I don't have it..." He pushes my head up with the gun, making me tremble. "You can kiss your family 'goodbye'!"

"But, what if... what if the Postal Service has a backup or... or a malfunction, or something?..." I ask, not wanting to stutter.

"Well, that's not my fucking problem, now, is it?"

"You can't kill me for something that can't be helped!" I shout back, trying to sound brave.

"Who says we can't?" Elise cuts in, strolling over to us.

"It wouldn't be my Mother's fault!"

Elise scoots Harry out of the way, bending over to my level, smiling evilly. "That's what makes it all that much more fun, little cutie," She tussles my hair again.

"No... Please... If there's something wrong with the Postal Service, don't kill me... Talk to my Mom about the delay... Don't go straight to killing me..."

"Hey!" She snaps her fingers in front of my face. "Wake up, kid! You don't get to tell us what to do! It happens the other way around! You got it?!"

"I'm just saying..."

"Well, don't 'just say'!" I'm then slapped. I try to bury my face into Marv's coat, afraid. "While you're here, you listen to us! You got that?!"

I face her again and try to say, "I know, but killing me, because of a delay, doesn't seem logical..."

"I don't care!" she cuts me off and slaps me again.

"Stop it!" I shout at her.

"No!" Again, I'm slapped, and I can't help but cry. "You listen to us, you got that?!" she shouts at me, while my face is once again buried into Marv's coat. "I can hit you as many times as I want! You don't get to tell us what to do!"

"I'm sorry..." is all I say.

She growls, before saying, "I'm getting so sick of those damn words coming out of your mouth..."

"I'm sorry..." I just say, again. She becomes annoyed with me, as she rips me out of Marv's arms and starts pulling me back to the vehicle. "Let me go! Please!" I beg.

"No!" she yells down at me. I quickly look behind me, and I see that Marv and Harry are following. Though, I can see that Marv appears to be sorry for me. I'm too afraid to go back to the van, so I try to fight going back, by trying to dig my feet into the ground. "Come on!" She tugs on me so hard, that I'm pulled off of the ground. "We're going back, whether you like it, or not!"

"No... No... Please..." I beg again.

"It won't fucking work, kid! So, you might as well just quit!" Harry shouts at me. I look back at where he and Marv are behind us, afraid.

As soon as we're back over to the van, she opens the back doors and pushes me into the back. I look at my female captor, with fear. Elise just smirks down at me, before she turns her head and asks, "Which one of you is staying back here with him?"

"I..." I hear Marv start to say, until he's cut off by Harry. I then see my second worst fear hop into the back with me.

"Shove over, kid," He sits beside me. I was really hoping Marv would be the one to sit back here with me...

"That's more like it," Elise smiles, with satisfaction. "Marv," She turns to Marv. "You're driving." The back doors are then slammed shut.

The next thing I know, I hear Marv and Elise climb into the front of the van. I look up at their direction, when Harry hangs on to me. I then see Elise look down at us and ask, "You got him, Harry?"

"Yes, dear..." he answers, then rolls his eyes. A moment later, the vehicle is in motion. I try to pull away from Harry, but he just tightens his grip on me. "Hey. Behave."

"I can sit by myself, you know..."

"Oh, I know, but since I got ya, you don't have a chance of doing something stupid," He then lifts up my bound hands. "Like escaping..."

"I won't do anything... Let go of me!" I try to pull away from him.

"No! Now, stop it!" He forces me closer to him.

"Please... Take these chains off me..." I beg.

"Not a chance, you little shit!"

"They're uncomfortable!"

"I don't care! Now, quit arguing!"

"Why do you have to be so mean to me? You were nicer to me yesterday..."

"Yeah, well, you pissed me off with your fucking lying _and_ with the fun house you put us through!"

"I never lied and I don't remember this "fun house"!" I seriously don't know what he's talking about... Plus, I didn't lie...

"Quit your fucking lying, kid... You're not very good at it, anymore..." He lifts up my taped hands again, saying, "Saying that this was tearing on its own... You're clearly doing it..."

"But, I didn't lie about anything else!"

"Quit it!" He smacks the back of my head again.

"Just shut him up, or something!" Elise shouts down to Harry, seeming to be on her last nerve.

"I'm about ready to, in about two seconds!"

"I'm sorry! I'll be good! I promise!"

"Enough with the 'sorry', kid..." Harry warns, when he starts searching through his coat pocket for something; I'm pretty sure for the tape...

"No... I'll be good... I swear..."

"Shut up..." he warns, as he brings out the roll of duct tape, at last. I look up at the direction of Marv, hoping that he'll look down and notice what's going on back here. "Hey, nevermind about him,"

I face Harry again, and I see the strip of tape coming my way. I try to cry, "Marv! Help me!" But, the tape is immediately slapped across my mouth.

"Don't go begging to Marv for help, because he ain't giving it to ya, kid!" I continue looking at my kidnapper, with fear.

The next thing I hear, is Marv saying, "We're here..." Oh, god... Where are we now? Back at the apartment, or somewhere else?...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 ****READ, IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE ON _HIS PROTECTOR_ ****

 **A/N: Thanks again! Again, you know what to do! Damn... We have to wait a bit longer for what I want to happen next! Though, that may be the next chapter or the chapter after that! Well, I'm tired, but I think I should work on _His Protector_ some more! I'm aiming to have that ready for Wednesday (I know, I know, I keep pushing the date)! Though, when it comes to Wednesday, that's also the day that I work on this story... Well, who knows? The extra chapter could be ready by tomorrow? But, I doubt it... Well, let's see what happens next! Harry's being quite the asshole to Kevi! They've arrived somewhere! But, where?! I guess we'll find out next! Ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	30. Chapter 30: One-on-One Trouble

****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Hello. Sorry for not having this updated sooner, I got caught up with doing other things! As for _His Protector_ , that will be pushed to a later day, too! I hope you people understand! :) I'm aiming for that to be ready for today or Friday! Well, you people have been waiting for this! Let's get started!...**

 **PS: Incognito, I don't understand your last review. If you had an account, I could discuss it a little further with you. From what I could gather from your review, you think that this is associated with _We Meet Again_ and _His Protector_. I've clearly stated that it wasn't. This is completely unrelated. I mean, Krista is Harry's girlfriend in the other two stories, and Elise is his wife in this. Two completely different things. In _We Meet Again_ , it's before Kevin even went to New York for _Lost in New York_. Just so you know.**

 **Chapter 30: One-on-One Trouble**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"We're here..." Marv says. Oh, god... Where are we now? Back at the apartment, or somewhere else? "Who's going in with me?" Well, I take it, we're not back at the apartment...

" _I'll_ go in," Elise then looks down at me with her wicked eyes. "Harry, you keep this one in line."

"You've got it, honey," he answers her, smiling, which makes me all the more nervous. Where are they going? And what will it be like, alone in here, with Harry? My two other abductors exit the vehicle, and a pit drops in my stomach. Harry then looks down at me, evilly. His smile just makes me shiver. "Well then, I guess it's just you and me, isn't it, squirt?" I'm too scared to even do anything. "Well? Isn't it?" I just nod. I'm trying not to cry, even though I'm scared of what Harry might do. I know what he's capable of... I have every right to be scared... "What do you think I should do, huh?"

He sits over me and takes a hold of my bound wrists, pulling them towards him. "Should I fix this?" Fix what? He pulls out the roll of duct tape again, making me gasp. I know what he means now... He starts pulling the tape away from the roll, but doesn't tear it. He wraps my already bound wrists with the tape. He finally stops, but then says, "I'll use the WHOLE roll, if I need to. If you ever do that again, you little shit..." He finally lets go of my wrists, and I pull them closer to me, just trying not to cry.

He looks to the front of the van, then back at me and says, evilly, "You know, when they get back from shopping, we'll be heading back to the apartment," OK? "So, that means, you won't be going out into public. You'll be staying in that filthy old bedroom, until that money comes in. You got that?" I don't want to nod, because I don't want to be stuck in that room... He then grabs a hold of my neck, making me gasp. "I said, you got that?" I just nod, frantically. Once again, I'm slapped. He points a warning finger at me, saying threateningly, but calmly, "You answer me, you got that? I don't think you'll want any more punishment back at the apartment, besides what will already happen," I just gasp. I forgot about the punishment... I shouldn't have acted out on the plane... I literally did that to myself... What I did on the plane was completely useless... Elise wasn't my savior, in the first place! If I wouldn't have done anything on the plane, I still would've been in trouble, by Elise... Plus, Harry just hates me... I have no idea what he's talking about, when he keeps talking about this "fun house", and I wish I knew!

He takes a hold of my neck again, pressing me down into the floor, choking me. "And, if you know what's good for you, you'll also help Marv, Elise, and I clean the house. Got it?" I just try to nod, since I'm being choked. I have my eyes squeezed shut, since I'm terrified. " _Or_... I have a better idea..." You're still choking me... I start to panic. "Why don't Elise, Marv, and I just relax, while _you_ make the house _spotless_? That will keep you busy for a week, won't it?" I just slightly nod, as the pain of him pressing down on my neck becomes too much; my head is starting to feel numb. "Well now, as we're having the time of our lives, you'll be cleaning the WHOLE house! And I mean it, kid! I know Marv cares for you, but Elise and I sure don't! So, she or I will inspect anywhere you clean... And, if it's not perfect..." He presses my neck so hard, I swear, I _will_ lose consciousness... "Elise and I will have to deal with you..." Those are the last words I hear, as I lose consciousness...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do! So sorry that it's a short chapter, but it's late! Well, this was meant to be a shorter chapter, anyway, but it's still late! Do you think I answered your questions of where they are? All's I said was that they were shopping... Shopping for what? I guess you'll see! I'll see you with whatever I post next! Ciao for now!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	31. Chapter 31: Back at the Apartment

****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Hello again! I'm updating this now, so that I have the time to work on _His Protector_ later! Which, I still don't think it'll even be ready tonight! Yes, it's a biggy! Aren't you glad that I made it a two-parter? Or else, you'd still be waiting for what happened in part one! Well, I'm aiming for tomorrow to have that one ready! But, I make no promises! Let's get this one started, shall we?...**

 **PS: Incognito, I'm glad you like this story. It's very hard to tell if someone's joking, so I thought you were serious about something that was clearly stated earlier on.**

 **Chapter 31: Back at the Apartment**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, wondering where I am. I have a monster of a headache and a neck pain. I try to feel my neck, to see what's wrong, but I realize that I can't lift just one hand; both of my hands are still taped together. When I look around, I see that I'm back in the bedroom—the filthy, ancient bedroom. I now remember Harry saying something about me being locked in here, until the money comes in. Not only that, but I'll be pretty much enslaved to clean this house... I have to wonder... Are Harry, Elise, and Marv planning on staying here for awhile, after I'm gone? If not, then what's the point of me cleaning this old house?

As I'm looking around this old bedroom, I sneeze, because of the covering dust. I can just see the rising dust with what light I _do_ have in this room. I look down at myself, realizing that the chains are gone, and I don't feel the tape around my mouth, anymore. I then look at the direction of the door, which is right beside me. Are Harry, Marv, and Elise around? Did they just leave me here, in this room, with just my hands taped together? Is the door locked? If I try to get out of this room, would I run into one, two, or all three of my kidnappers? I already know that I'll be punished for what I did on the plane ride, and possibly for misbehaving earlier... Should I take this chance? I don't know... It could be a trap, for all I know! I really don't want to go through more Hell than I should...

I look back out the window, then look back at the door. Is there any way for me to exit out of the window? What good would it do me to just stroll through the house, when my kidnappers could be right there? As nervous as I am, I crawl off of the bed and try to quickly but quietly head over to the window. Though, I'm suddenly jolted to a stop, once I'm at the end of the bed. I look down, panicked, thinking that someone or _something_ has grabbed me from under the bed! When I see what's stopped me, I gasp and start to panic a little. It's a chain! They've chained my one foot to the end of the bed! How come I didn't notice this before?! I bend down, trying to pull it off, but even with my boots gone, I can't remove it! I start to panic more, as I try the end of the chain that's attached to one of the wooden rods at the end of the bed. Though, as much as I pull, the chain won't break away! First, I was chained down in a basement, now I'm chained to a bed! I start to cry, as I'm scared of what this means for me!

I suddenly hear the door starting to unlock, and I panic. I try to rush back into the bed, despite the pain that my leg's in! I just hope it doesn't get infected... Though, that's the least of my worries right now, since one of my kidnappers are coming in here! If it's Harry or Elise, I'm in BIG trouble! I plop back down on the bed, as soon as one of my kidnappers enters the room. I look up at who it is, scared. It's Elise...

"Well, hello there, little cutie," she says to me, giving me that wicked smile. She looks down at my chained right foot at the end of the bed and says, "I'm sure you've noticed..." I just nod, trying to ignore the millions of butterflies in my stomach right now. She leans over me, grabbing on to my right arm. She makes me feel intimidated, as she says down to me, "That's so you don't get away..." Obviously... "Now, you'll cooperate, and come out into the main room with me, won't you?" I just nervously nod. I'm not sure if it's better to be in here, in this dusty room, by myself, or to go out there? I think, as much as I hate being in here, I'd rather stay in here, away from _them_... "Well then," She leans away from me, down to my feet, still having a hold of my arm, and unlocks the chain that's attached to me. "Shall we go now?" I nod, still as nervous as can be, because I don't know what's going to happen to me, besides being forced to clean the house... I'm pulled off of the bed, by my arm, scared of what's to happen now...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do! :D Man, what's with me doing short chapters, lately? Well, I just seem to end where there's suspense! Plus, I'm allowing myself more time to work on _His Protector_! I hope the chapter isn't any less enjoyable for you! :) I'm going to get to work on _His Protector_ , so that it can be posted sooner than I expect! Well, this story won't have another chapter, until Sunday (of course, you know that)! :) I hope you people can contain yourselves, until then! Let's just hope that _His Protector_ is posted soon! I know you're all just dying for it! Well, ciao for now! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	32. Chapter 32: The Start of Misery

**A/N: Hello. Sorry for the late update, but I'm tired. Plus, since I wrote such a long chapter for _His Protector_ , I'm really unmotivated. But, let's see what this chapter has to bring! :D Let's go!...**

 **Chapter 32: The Start of Misery**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Elise brings me out to the main room, where Harry and Marv are waiting for me. Harry seems eager to get started on whatever he wants to do with me, because he's looking at me, with his arms crossed, biting his lips. Marv, on the other hand, is sitting in an old, dusty chair, just looking at me, feeling sorry for me. "There you are, squirt. Are you ready to get to work?"

"W-Work?..." I may sound like an idiot, asking.

"Yes. Remember, our little _conversation_ in the back of the van?" I just nod, nervous about all of this. "Well, that's what you're about to do. While we were having that little _discussion_ in the back of the van," I hardly thought that that was a discussion... You nearly choked me to death! "Marv and Elise went shopping for some cleaning supplies. Now, it's up to _you_ to put them to use!"

"Why... Why do _I_ have to do it?..." I don't realize what I had just asked, until now...

"What?" Harry asks, anger rising.

"I... I..." I'm too scared to repeat myself, but I'm too scared not to...

"Well, what did you say, kid?! Speak up!"

"I... I just asked why _I_ have to do it..."

Elise pulls me back by the back of my sweater's collar, making me gasp, holding me back. Harry struts up to me, appearing to be about ready to explode. Harry grabs on to my already painful neck, slightly tightening his grip. I just squeeze my eyes shut, afraid. "Because, we discussed in the van, that we hate you, and for a punishment, besides what I have in mind later, you'll be cleaning this house. Understand?!" He shakes me, when he shouts "understand".

"Yes... Yes... I'm sorry..." I start to cry, as he lets go of me, allowing me to bow my head.

He smacks me and says, on his last nerve, "Enough with the 'sorry', kid..." I just look back up at him, afraid, not knowing what to say. "Oh, quit it with the waterworks, kid!" He wipes my left cheek with his hand. "If you can't handle cleaning, you can't handle anything, you little worm..." He stands up straighter, then says, angered, "Come on, kid!"

Elise pushes me forward, as we follow Harry. We bypass Marv, and I just look down at him, feeling afraid. He just nods at me, in reassurance that everything will be all right. Elise pushes me forward again and says, wickedly, "Come on, kid. Nevermind him..."

We're still following after Harry, into the kitchen. He pulls out some cans and bottles of cleaning supplies. He also pulls out a pack of cloths, towels, and a duster. He then pulls into view a sponge mop and a broom. They pretty much have everything, except for a vacuum... I've never really cleaned before, except for my own room... The first time I cleaned was when I was left home alone last year, somehow... Damn, I miss home so much... I know Mom wouldn't enslave me, like this... Harry brings over a bottle of a cheap cleaner and the package of towels. He shoves them into my chest, and I try to hang on to them with my bound arms. "Now, I want you to start right in here! Marv and I have to go out for awhile, so Elise will stay here and watch you! Alright?" I gasp at the news.

"Hey!" She tugs on my sweater. "I'm right here, you know! I find that very insulting!" Elise shouts down at me. I look up at her, still afraid.

"Hey! Don't be disrespectful to my wife, you little jerk!" He smacks me again. "Or else, I'll cause you more bodily harm! You got that?!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't think gasping was disrespectful!" I shout back, on my last nerve with being slapped and afraid.

"Hey! Don't you shout at me!" Again, I'm smacked. I just look away, afraid. I'm tired of being slapped! "Hey! Don't you look away from me! I'm talking to you!" Scared, I slowly look back at Harry, seeing him glaring at me. He grabs my chin, making me finally cry again. "Now, are you going to behave?! Are you going to behave, while Marv and I are gone?!" I just nod, trembling. "Hm?!" He jerks my head. I frantically nod again. He lets go of me, as I look down at the floor again. He messes up my hair again and says, "Alright. Elise, bring him over to the counter,"

As I'm still crying, Elise once again pushes me over to the counter—the far counter that Harry didn't bring out the cleaning items—saying, "Come on, kid," She shoves me into the counter. The items fall out of my arms and onto the counter. Though, the bottle of cleaner falls off of the counter and onto the floor. I look down at the bottle, afraid of what Harry and Elise are going to do and say about it falling. "Pick it up." Elise orders, smacking the back of my head. I bend down and pick up the cleaning product's bottle with both of my hands and set it up on the counter.

Elise grabs on to my arm and tugs on it. I look up at her, annoyed, then I look back at Harry, still feeling the same fear. "Now, kid, Marv and I will be gone for no longer than an hour. You cooperate with Elise, when we're gone. Elise will tell you what to do next, but not until that counter behind you is _spotless_. You understand?" I just nod. "For God's sake, kid, would you just say 'yes, sir' or 'yes, Harry', for once?"

"What's wrong with me nodding?" I ask, defensively.

Elise grabs on to my hair, making me look up at her. "Because, it's annoying! You obey us, by saying 'yes, sir', 'yes, ma'am', 'yes, Harry', 'yes, Elise', or 'yes, Marv'! You got that?!" She shakes me.

I want to be sarcastic, by saying "yes, sir" to her, but I know that that wouldn't be a good idea... So, I just nod, while saying, "Yes, Elise..." I don't want to push it, by having to use "ma'am". I only use "ma'am" and even "sir" out of a sign of respect, but I'm not respecting these buttheads! Maybe, except Marv...

She shoves me into the counter, letting go of me. I look up at her, until Harry starts talking, "Good boy... Now, no badmouthing to my wife, while we're gone! Clean up whatever Elise tells you to! Don't ask her for help, because she won't give it to you! Alright?!" I just nod again, being used to doing so. "Hey! What did I say about the nodding?!"

I just exasperatedly shout, "Yes, Harry!"

"Hey! No shouting! Though, that's better... I expect that from now on, you understand?"

"Yes..." I answer, looking down at the floor.

"Yes, what?"

I look back up at Harry, feeling pitiful, and answer, "Yes, Harry..."

"That's better. Oh, and switch it up once in awhile, won't you? I don't always wanna hear my name... I'm sure Elise and Marv feel the same way, got it?"

"Yes, Harry..."

Harry just sighs and shakes his head. "Alright. Come on, Marv, let's go,"

Harry leaves the kitchen area, and Marv gets up from the chair. They both leave the house, and as soon as they're gone, Elise pushes me into the counter again, ordering, "Alright, kid. Move,"

"But... my hands..."

"What about them?"

"They're... They're taped together..."

"So?"

"How am I supposed to thoroughly clean, if they're taped together?"

"That's not _my_ problem. That's for _you_ to figure out,"

"But, if I don't thoroughly clean, I could be..."

"If you don't thoroughly clean, you'll be hurt! Yes, yes, I know what my husband said! You don't have to repeat it! But, it's not _my_ problem! You figure out a way to do this on your own! I don't wanna have to fucking deal with you, but I have to! You see, we take turns going places, just so somebody's here to watch you! And I don't like it any more than you do! And I highly doubt Harry will allow Marv to watch you! He knows that Marv likes you! _We_ certainly don't! So, quit trying to start shit, and get going!" She starts to walk away, grabbing her purse off of the other counter with the other supplies on it. She heads for the living room and sits down on the dusty couch, causing a dust cloud to explode out of it. She looks down around herself, cursing to herself. She just glares at me and says, in the same tone that she's looking at me, "Get to work. Now," I turn around, still trembling, as I grab the plastic package of towels. I try to open them, but it's pretty near impossible to, with bound hands. Harry told me to not ask for help, but I can't do anything, if these aren't open! "What are you doing?" she asks.

"I... I can't open these..." I turn to her and answer.

" _And_?"

"I... I need them to clean..."

"So, you're asking me for help? Is that it?"

"If... If you wouldn't mind..." I say, nervously.

"I'm not supposed to be helping you," I just so badly want to ask, "Is that Harry's rule for you, or are you just being a jerk, too?"

"I know, but please..." I beg. Elise still stares at me, all the way from the dusty old couch. "Please..."

"Alright," She slams down her purse into the furniture, causing more dust to burst up from it. She stands up from the couch, dusts herself off, and walks impatiently over to me. "I'll only do this for you, and that's _it_!" She rips the bag out of my hands and opens it, muttering, "Fucking kids..." As soon as it's open, she shoves it back into my arms, saying, angered, "There! Now, don't ask for any more fucking help!" She walks away from me again, back over to the couch, huffing. She sits back down on the dust-covered couch and pulls up her purse into her lap again, looking through it. I know that it's time to stop staring and start cleaning, before Elise looks back up at me again. I set down the bag of towels on the counter and pull one of the towels out of the packaging. I quickly look back at Elise again, seeing that she's looking in a mirror at herself, applying pink lipstick. She eyes me, which makes me just look away again. I grab the bottle of spray cleaner and get to work to the best of my ability...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks! You know what to do! Honestly, this is a longer chapter than what I was expecting! Though, more stuff kept happening, and I couldn't not write it! So, here we go! :D I bet you're excited for the next chapter! What do you think will happen? Well, I just may update tomorrow, since I no longer have _His Protector_ to work on! I wish I could start another _Home Alone_ story, ASAP, but I'm still trying to generate ideas in my head! I'll think of something, though! I promise! :D Well, see you guys whenever! Ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	33. Chapter 33: The Start of Misery II

**A/N: Hello. Wow. It's weird updating this, when I'm used to updating another story! I miss updating _His Protector_... I'll be sure to think of another story, ASAP, as I said in the previous chapter of this! So, shall we continue on and see what will happen next?...**

 **Chapter 33: The Start of Misery II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I continue scrubbing the counter, trying to get it as clean as it'll become. There are age spots on it, and I hope I won't be hurt, because the counter won't be totally "spotless"... "How are you doing over there, hon?" Elise's voice interrupts my thinking.

I look back and answer, "Fine. I guess..."

"Well, let me take a look," She gets up from the couch, dusts herself off, and makes her way over to me, once again. She slightly pushes me out of the way and inspects the counter. She quickly takes her finger and swipes it. She looks at her finger and nods, satisfied. She looks closely down at the counter again. Are they really going to be like this with _everything_ that I clean? "What's this?" She points at one of the age spots on the counter.

"It's... It's an age spot..." I say, nervously. I don't think there's anything that I can do to get rid of it...

"An age spot, huh? Are you sure it isn't _dirt_?"

"I'm very sure... Believe me, I've tried scrubbing it, but it won't come off. It's part of the counter," She then scratches it with her manicured nails, slightly scratching the counter, making me even more scared.

She finally quits and places her hands on her hips, staring down at the innocent spot on the counter. "Well, dirt or not, it's not coming off. _And_ I've scratched the counter... Damn, Harry's gonna have your head for having it scratched..."

I widen my eyes and shout, "Why would he have _my_ head?! _You're_ the one that scratched the counter!"

She glares at me. "Really? Are you _really_ going to blame this on _me_?"

" _You_ scratched the counter!" I shout again, breaking into tears.

"Really? Come here," She takes the cloth out of my hands and pulls me over to the counter. I try to pull away from her, but a lady as classy-looking as she is, is way stronger than me.

She takes my hands and tries scratching the counter with what little nails that I have. I can't pull away from her, because she's using her strength to make me scratch the counter, and it's actually hurting me... I just cry, begging, "Stop... Please... What are you doing?" She doesn't answer me, nor stop. I look up at her, teary-eyed, and I can just see that she's smirking away.

I try to pull away from her more, but she hangs on to me, by wrapping her arm around me. An idea finally comes to mind! She's wearing high heels, but that doesn't stop me from slamming my stocking foot down onto her foot. "Ah! You little shit!" She finally lets go of me, and I take this chance to run away from her, bolting into the back bedroom. I immediately hear her chasing after me, but I slam the door shut. I attempt to lock it, but I remember that there's only a lock on the _outside_... I just hold all of my weight against the door. She immediately tries to bust down the door, but I don't let her in. "Let me in, you little shit!"

"No! Go away!" I shout back at her.

"Come on, kid, let me in. I won't hurt you, OK?" She stops trying to force it open.

"Yeah, right! That's all you wanna do, is hurt me!"

"Come on, kiddo, open the door,"

"No! You call me a liar! You're lying right now!"

"I'm not lying, Kevin. Now, be a good boy, and let me in,"

"No! I'm not stupid!"

"Oh, yes, you are! Now, open the door! Now!"

"No!"

"What the hell is going on?!" I suddenly hear Harry's angered voice. I don't know whether I should be relieved or terrified. Probably terrified...

"Look at what the little idiot did!" I hear Elise say, angered, walking away from the door. A pit drops in my stomach, as Elise is about to show what _she_ did to the counter, but blame it on me... I back away, scared. I look at the window, still thinking of escaping.

"Jesus Christ!" I hear Harry shouting, all the way in here, startling me. I have to do something... But, what? I head for the window and I try to see if there's any place to open it, but there doesn't seem to be! I still hear the shouting coming from the other room. I'm scared that that anger will be taken out on me! I then hear Harry shout, "I'm gonna kill that kid! If they want me to, I'm willing to!" If _who_ wants you to?

"Come on, Harry, we're not murderers!" I hear Marv shout back to Harry.

"I don't care! If this is what it's gonna be like, having this kid, then forget it! I'm not dealing with this shit, anymore!" I then hear one of my worst fears storm towards this room. Panicked, I make the rash decision to climb under the bed... The creepy, dirty underside of the bed...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do next! What do you think will happen next? Who was Harry talking about? What do you think of Elise doing that with Kevin? Let me know what you think! At least you don't have to wait very long to find out, for the time being, until another story is started! :D Well, I'll see you peeps soon! Ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	34. Chapter 34: The Start of Misery III

**Chapter 34: The Start of Misery III**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm hiding under the bed, trying to calm my quick breathing, but it's not working... I hear Harry burst down the door, shouting, "Where the hell are you, kid?!" I try not to gasp. I'm so afraid, but I have to be quiet, so that he doesn't hear me... I hear him open the wardrobe, which causes him to cough. I just smirk, because what happened to me, happened to him. "Son of a bitch..." The only other place for him to look is under here... A knot forms in my throat, as I know that he'll be looking under here for me at any moment. "Come out, come out, wherever you are, little fella..." Harry says, creepily. I suddenly have the urge to sneeze, since I'm surrounded by at least an inch of dust. I just hold my hands up to my nose and mouth. Though, I forgot that my hands not only have the smell of the cleaning product on them, but there's dust on them, too. So, of course, this doesn't help my urge of sneezing, and I do sneeze. I have the urge to cry, when I know that Harry's for sure going to look under here now! I'm right, when the skirt of the bed is lifted up, and Harry shouts, "Ah-ha! There you are, you little creep!"

As he reaches for me, I turn my head and shout, "No!" Though, he's able to take a hold of my arm and drag me through the dust under the bed.

As soon as he has me pulled out from under the bed, he stands me up and shakes me. "What were you thinking, kid?! Huh?!"

I cough at the dust in the air and try to shout, "I... I didn't do it!"

"What do you mean, you didn't do it?! _You_ were the one cleaning the counter!"

"She... She came over and inspected the counter... She was scratching at an age spot, making sure it wasn't dirt! She caused a scratch on the spot! Then, she took my hands and forced me to scratch the counter! I... I didn't do it on purpose! I swear!"

"Yeah, right! Why would she do that?!" He forces me out of the room, leading me into the kitchen. We're over to the counter that I was cleaning. "You didn't cause those scratches?!" He points to the scratches on the counter. I'm looking down at the counter, where my forced nail scratches are.

"I did, but I didn't want to! _She_ made me!" I look back at the direction of Elise, who's standing in the main area of the apartment. She has her arms crossed, and her face is contorted.

"He's lying, Harry... He's just trying to get me into trouble!"

"I'd be scared to even do one little scratch!" I defend. "Let alone half the counter! Besides, why would I do it on purpose?!"

"The kid has a point, Harry. He's too scared of you to do anything like that, even on purpose," Marv defends me.

"You're defending _him_?!" Elise shouts to Marv, pointing at me.

"Come on, Elise... He's too scared to do anything. You did it, didn't you?"

"Being scared hasn't stopped him from doing stupid shit before!" Elise yells back to Marv.

"I don't wanna cause more trouble... I'm already terrified..." I start to cry.

"I don't know, if I should believe you, kid..." Harry tugs on my arm.

"Please... I know what I did on the plane was wrong... I know that there will be a punishment, but please... I don't want more punishment for something else... Especially something I didn't do..." I see that Harry's thinking over what I had said.

"Alright, kid, come on," He starts leading me away from the counter, seeming to be taking me back to the back bedroom.

"Wait, hold on. You're just gonna let him go, like that? Can't you see that he's sucking up to you?" She gestures her hand towards me.

"If he's sucking up to me, or not, Elise, we won't get our money with a dead kid. Because, honestly, he's gonna get it _so bad_ later," He looks down at me, gritting his teeth, tugging on my arm, hard. "He'll wish he was dead..."

I just gasp, trying to hold back the tears. Though, I wonder, if you don't want me dead, why did you argue with Elise and Marv earlier about someone wanting me dead, and you were going to go through with it? Harry just evilly chuckles at my reaction and he continues pulling me to the bedroom.

As soon as we're in the bedroom, Harry pushes me back down onto the dust-covered bed. I look up at him, afraid. I try scooting back, away from him. Though, he grabs on to my arm, ordering, "Come here, you little shit," He pulls me, so that my head's where the pillow's at. He still has a hold of my arm, when he grabs the chain and locks it around my ankle. I just look up at him, feeling pitiful, once he finishes chaining me to the bed. "There. That will keep you there, you little shit,"

"Please... I'm sorry for what I did on the plane... It was dumb... If I would've known that Elise was..."

Harry shouts at me, interrupting me, "It's too late to apologize, kid! You're gonna get it later, whether you like it, or not! Just be glad that I'm not blowing a hole through your head right now! Someone grants me permission to kill you, but I don't think I'll do that anytime soon. Anytime _soon_ , I said... That doesn't stop me from doing it later..."

"Who... Who are you talking about?" I ask, afraid.

"That's for _me_ to know, and for _you_ to find out, squirt," Again, he messes up my already messy hair and starts to leave the room. Though, before he leaves, he says, "You'd better behave, kid, or else, you'll get it worse... You're lucky that I'm not punishing you for fucking up the counter."

"But, I didn't!" I shout back, defensively.

"Na ah ah," He lifts a warning finger. "I don't care what you have to say. _You_ were in charge of cleaning the counter, and _you_ fucked it up."

"I'm telling you, I didn't do it!"

"How can I believe you, when you've lied in the past?"

"I'm not lying! Why would I lie about this?!"

"Because," Harry bends down, so that he has direct eye contact with me. "You're just trying to suck up to Elise and I. And it won't fucking work..."

"I'm not sucking up!" I cry out.

He slaps me again, making me continue crying. I'm looking away from him again, afraid. "Do NOT raise your voice to me!" Harry stands up straight again, and I can feel that he's staring down at me. I look back up at his direction. "Now, the next time I'm in here, I'll be dealing with you. That could be anytime, so be prepared, kid," I just slowly slide down in the bed, feeling absolutely terrified. "Yeah, you'd better be scared..." He starts to chuckle again. Though, as he's heading out the door, I'm able to hear him mutter to himself, "Jesus Christ, no wonder they wanted to get rid of you..." The door is closed behind him, leaving me to still wonder who the hell he's talking about...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Again, you know what to do! Holy crap, I didn't make a beginning Author's Note! :o Well, I originally did, but what I thought was going to happen in this chapter never happened, so there was no use for one! Though, I'm thinking of having the next chapter have what was originally going to happen in this chapter! Well, what do you think will happen next? We still don't know who Harry's talking about! And Elise is a bitch for blaming Kevin for what _she_ did! What do you think about that? What about the future punishment for Kevin coming up? Well, let me know! We'll find out Thursday, because I think that I've got an idea for a new story (yay)! :D I'll start that tomorrow! Well, ciao for now!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	35. Chapter 35: Revealed

**A/N: Hello, peeps! This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! The chapter to find out whom Harry was talking about! I hope this is shocking to you! Again, sorry for the late update! :D Let's go!...**

 **Chapter 35: Revealed**

 _ **Flashback to When Harry and Marv Went Out...**_

 **Harry's PoV:**

 _Marv and I enter a Coffee Shop, where they said they'd meet us. Though, trying to order a coffee in French is quite embarrassing. Luckily, I brought my French translator booklet with me. So, I ask, "Quatre cafes plaisent," (Four coffees please.) The lady nods and gets to fixing the coffees. "I hope they get here soon..." I mutter to Marv._

" _Oh, I'm sure they will be soon, Harry,"_

 _The lady then brings us the four coffees. I say, "Merci," I know that's how you say "thank you" in French, anyway. Marv and I put in our coffees what we want and head over to a table with four chairs. As I'm anxiously stirring my coffee, I say, "I don't know about this, Marv... What if this is a trick?"_

" _Why would it be a trick?_ He _called us, wanting us to take Kevin. If he wanted us to be captured, I'm sure he would've tried to do so, already,"_

" _I know, but still..."_

" _They wouldn't put Kevin in our hands, if they weren't intending on helping us,_ I'd _think,"_

" _I guess that's true..."_

 _Just then, they walk into the Coffee Shop. A thin, curly blonde-haired lady walks up to us with her dark-haired husband. "Are you Harold and Marvin?" she asks, as soon as she reaches the table._

" _Uh, yes. Have a seat," I answer, gesturing for them to sit on the opposite end of the table. "I got coffees for you. I don't know what you put in them..."_

" _Oh, that's fine. Thank you," She smiles, as she sits down._

" _Thank you for meeting up with us. How's the kid?" he asks._

" _Well, I've had to deal with him a few times, but other than that, he's alive," I answer._

" _I see..." He looks down at his coffee. "I apologize for the trouble he's caused. As you know, that's why he wanted him gone,"_

" _Jesus Christ, I agree... The kid's nothing but a little brat. He doesn't do what he's told, and when he does, he fucks it up big time,"_

" _Well, I thank you for taking a load off of his Mother's hands. I hear what you're saying," he explains._

" _Well, his Mother didn't want him gone, did she?" I question._

" _Well, no, but it's still a load off of her hands. She'll soon realize that this is what's best,"_

" _It's what's best for_ her _, maybe, but I'm on the verge of killing the kid..."_

" _We're not stopping you. Do whatever you want. In fact, that's why we wanted to meet up,"_

" _Why? Kate's already giving me the money. You said ten-thousand was enough,"_

" _I know what I said. That's what_ he _said, too," he explains. "Ten-thousand was the offer to keep him. We'll give you another ten-thousand, if you kill him." He smirks._

"Kill him _? God... I don't know..."_

" _Well, do you want the money, or not?"_

" _Well, sure, but..."_

" _Well then, next week, when you pick up Kate's money from our place, we'll give you another ten-thousand,"_

" _As long as you kill him immediately after," she says, firmly._

" _Well, how do you want us to do that?"_

" _I don't care," she says, laughing. "Do whatever you want... Stab him, shoot him, drown him... It really doesn't matter to me. You'd better do it, or he'll find out." She suddenly turns serious._

" _How will he find out?" I ask._

" _Trust me, we'll be stopping by at your place," She stands up and places her purse over her shoulder. "If he's still there, alive, we'll tell him. Then, we'll tell on you. And I'm sure you don't want that to happen. Right? Things can turn ugly very quickly."_

" _But, ma'am, we're... we're not killers..." Marv says, afraid._

" _You'll do it," She glares down at us. She then turns to her husband and says, "Come on," Before she leaves, she says, "You'll do it, or we just may keep Kate's ten-thousand." They turn around and leave the Coffee Shop, leaving Marv and I baffled at what Rob and Georgette McCallister requested us to do..._

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, thanks for reading! You know what to do! Wow. I bet these reviews will be exciting! You officially have (most) of the answer of whom Harry was talking about. The question still remains, though: Who are Rob and Georgette referring to, when they keep saying "he"? Well, I don't know when we'll find that out! But, we'll find it out soon (maybe)! I'm still figuring things out! This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! I think the next chapter will be the same thing, too: something you'll all be waiting for! :D Though, that won't be updated, until Saturday! I have my new _Home Alone_ story, _Highway Robbery_ , to work on! I finally have an idea for that, thanks to KaOrU 1994! If you haven't already, check it out! The second chapter will be posted tomorrow! :D Anyway, more of this shocking story soon! Take care!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	36. Chapter 36: Punishment

**A/N: Hello, peeps! Sorry for the late update, but I got sidetracked! I'm surprised I'm even updating, since I'm not feeling very well. Well, I know that last chapter shocked you! Let's see what this chapter does!... :P**

 **Chapter 36: Punishment**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm woken up, when I hear someone burst through the door. I open my eyes, startled. I look up at who it is, and I see that I'm correct about it being Harry. A knot forms in my stomach, as I sit up as best as I can. "Did I wake you up, kid?" I just shrug. "Remember how I said that later, I'd deal with you?" I nod, nervously. "Well, that later is _now_."

"No! Please! I'm sorry! I'll do whatever you want! Just please don't hurt me!" I beg.

"You know, I don't think I'm gonna do what you tell me," He struts down to the end of the bed and grabs on to my chained ankle, making me gasp. "You don't do what I tell you, so why should it be the same with me?"

"This is different!" I cry out, as he's slowly twisting my ankle.

"How?! How's it different?!" he shouts down at me, from the end of the bed.

"You tell me to do chores and to shut up!"

"So?" 

"It's just... different! You're about to hurt me!" I continue crying.

"You don't have a very convincing argument, there, kid! While you're here, you do what you're told!"

"You're not my boss! You're not my Father!"

"Oh, really?" He twists my ankle, gritting his teeth. I continue crying. "It's not like you listen to your Father, either..."

"You... You don't know anything about that!"

"What if I said that I did?" He leans over the end of the bed more.

"You don't know me! You don't know my family!"

"Well, someone wants you dead, because of this very reason! You're an ignorant little snot-nosed brat!" He twists my ankle, until I can't take it, anymore!

"No! Please! It hurts!"

"Good!" Harry twists it more, until an overwhelming pain takes over! I yell out, as he lets go of my ankle; the same overwhelming pain remaining in my ankle. I can't move it, without it hurting! It doesn't help that the chain's ring is placing pressure on it! Did he really break it?! He threatened to do it before, but I didn't really think that he would! I continue crying, as I look down at my ankle. "That will keep ya from running, now, won't it?"

"I'm sorry... You've done enough! Please! Leave me alone!"

"Hey!" As soon as he's beside me, he smacks the side of my head. " _I'm_ the one in charge here! Not you! You hear me?!" I just nod. "You know, if you would've behaved after the plane ride, breaking your ankle may have been the only thing I would've done. Though, since you _had_ to be a shithead to, not only me, but to Marv and my _wife_ , I think you need to have more taught to you..."

"I'm sorry! I'm just scared and wanna go home!"

"Too bad!" Harry slaps me again. I hold my bound hands up to my stinging cheek. "Next week, we just may decide to kill you! So, you won't be going home! Now, deal with it!" He raises his hand to smack me again, but I raise my hands to defend myself, as I cower away my head. He forces my hands down, as he smacks the side of my head again. Even though he's missing my head injury, whether if it's purposely, or not, it still slightly hurts my injury, when he smacks me. I continue crying, begging him to stop, but he just has no sympathy for me. He punches my already black eye. I continue crying, hiding my face in the dirty pillow. "I'm not finished with you yet! Look at me!" He forces me to look up at him, by grabbing on to my shoulder. "Don't you cower away from me!" He smacks me, again. I just want to hide from him! I just want him to go away! He keeps punching me! Mostly my shoulders and up! I hold my hands up to my face, crying into them.

I'm about ready to burst! So, I finally shout, "Marv! Help me!"

"Marv's not going to help you!" Harry slams the door shut. "He may like you, but I certainly don't! Elise may hate you even more than I do!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what I've done!"

"I don't think you are!"

"Please! You broke my freaking ankle! How can I _not_ be sorry?!"

"Yeah! And, if you don't shut up, I'll break the other one, too!" I just nod, continuing to sob into the pillow. He takes my bound hands, pulling them away from my face. "Or maybe, I'll just tape your hands up tighter. How does that sound?"

"No... They're tight enough... I'm sorry..."

"You've got a lot of nerve to be constantly saying 'sorry' to me, kid,"

"I... I don't know... I'm sorry..."

"That's it!" He lets go of my hands, but pounds his fist into my stomach. I just cry out, gasping. I've never been punched in the stomach before... You'd think Buzz would've, but he never did! Buzz... I miss you so much! Come here and save me! Please! "Now, are you gonna stop saying 'sorry', or do I have to keep going?!"

"I won't... I won't say it, anymore... I promise..."

"Also, you haven't been saying 'yes, sir' or 'yes, Harry' to me... I've been letting that slide..."

I want to say "I'm sorry" again, but I know that that will cause another possible punch in the stomach. I don't want that again... So, I just say, "I... I forgot..."

"Yeah, well! Don't forget! Not here!" He slaps me again, making me curl up on the bed. I try to ignore the pain in my ankle, as I'm doing this.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. "Harry, come on, you've been in there for awhile. Enough is enough!" It's Marv!

"Marv, would you just nevermind?!"

"Open the door, Harry,"

"No!"

Marv busts open the door and he looks down at me. I'm looking up at him, still curled up. I feel like an insect, curling up, being afraid. "Jesus Christ, Harry... What the hell did you do?!"

"He broke my ankle and punched me!" I hide my face back into the pillow.

"Hey! Nobody fucking asked you!"

"Hey, hey, take it easy, Harry. You've done enough. Leave him alone," I look up at Harry and Marv, thankful that Marv came to my rescue!

Harry looks down at me, gritting his teeth again. "Alright... Alright! I'll be right there!"

"No. You're coming now," Marv tells his partner, firmly.

"Marv. I'll be right. There," Harry tells Marv, I swear almost murderously. I have a bad feeling about this... Marv hesitantly leaves the room, as Harry nods, smiling, with satisfaction.

He closes the door behind Marv, as I cry out, "No! Marv! Come back!"

All of a sudden, Harry's over me, grabbing on to my arms and throwing me down onto the floor. My head makes painful contact with the floor. Luckily, I didn't hit my injury... I try to sit up, but Harry orders me, "Stay down!" His shouting startles me, forcing me to do as I'm told. "You're to stay down here, until dinner time! Alright?! If we even give you dinner..." I haven't realized... I haven't eaten, since last night! I've just been too terrified of all of this to even care... "You hear me?!" I just nod. "Hey! Remember the rule!"

Oh, yeah... The rule... "Yes, Harry..." I say, feeling like a small insect, compared to Harry.

"That's better... If I see you up on that bed, when I come back in, that other fucking ankle is getting broken. You understand?"

"Yes, sir..." I let "yes, sir" slip... I don't respect this asshole! Why did I say "yes, sir", instead of "yes, Harry"?

"I finally got a 'sir' out of you... Heh. It's about time..." He gently kicks me in the side, saying, "See you later, kid..." As he starts to leave the bedroom, he turns around and says, "Oh, by the way, we'll be getting takeout, since this place is disgusting. Starting tomorrow, you'll be cleaning the kitchen. All of it. If it isn't done by day's end, if I've already broken your other fucking ankle, I'll start breaking every one of your tiny little fingers. You got that?" I just nod. "Hey!"

"Yes! Harry..." I shout out.

"That's better..." He starts to leave again. "Oh, by the way, Elise is going out to get the food. I thought, instead of being cooped up in here for the rest of the night, you could go with her," My eyes widen, as I become excited. "Don't be giving me that look, kid. Not only will your other ankle be broken, but every one of your tiny little fingers will be, too. Don't be getting any ideas..."

The door closes, and Harry is finally gone. I'm left here, on the floor, by myself, wanting to cry. Though, as I'm wanting to cry, I start thinking of how I'll escape... I have to be sneaky, especially since it'll be Elise that I'll be with... Which makes me all the more nervous...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! You know what to do next! Wow. I'm surprised that I wrote such a long chapter, considering how I'm feeling... I hope this wasn't poorly done! I know you've all been waiting for Kevi's punishment! I hope this was worth it! What do you think will happen next chapter? Kevi's ankle is broken, so that will impair him of his chances of escaping more! Well, I hope to make the next chapter even longer than this one! Hopefully, I won't start so late and I won't feel so blah! X_X Yes, I'm dead... Well, see you peeps with _Highway Robbery_ soon! Ciao for now! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	37. Chapter 37: Takeout to Get Out

**(Yay! No need for an Author's Note! :D)**

 **Chapter 37: Takeout to Get Out**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm still laying on the floor, trying to fall asleep. It's kind of uncomfortable being down here. It's also uncomfortable, having my body ache and with a broken ankle. I'm quite tired and feeling weak from all of this and from the lack of food. I just hope they decide to feed me... I try to roll over, so that I'm more comfortable, laying on my back, since I've been laying on my bound hands the whole time. I wish I could sneak up onto the bed, but it just takes Harry or Elise coming in here at any time for me to get into trouble. I really can't afford to have _another_ broken ankle... Especially if I want to try to get away, when Elise takes me out. I wish I could try to get this chain off of me and try to get out that window, but I'm afraid that that will never happen...

I'm still trying to fall asleep, while trying to think of a way out of here. Though, I'm not able to get to sleep, because Harry enters the room, sooner than I expected him to. I look up at him, feeling, not only tired, but afraid and exhausted from all of this. "Oh, wow. You actually fucking obeyed, for once... Jesus Christ, kid, it's not so hard to obey, now, is it?"

"I just don't feel like having another broken ankle..." I honestly say. That's really the only thing that's stopping me from disobeying Harry's orders.

"Yeah, and if you try to do any shit, while you're out with Elise, I will fucking break your other ankle. So, don't even think about trying anything! If you do, it'll be your own damn fault why your ankle gets broken, not mine! Besides, Elise and I will make _sure_ that you don't escape. When you're in the van, alone, we'll make sure that there's no way for you to escape, besides having an ankle that's broken,"

"I... I won't try to do anything... I promise..."

"Yeah, you say that, but then you go and do the complete opposite of what you say,"

"Believe me, I don't want another broken ankle... I'll be able to barely walk as is, plus it hurts..."

"Well, maybe you're telling the truth, kid. You didn't go back up on that bed, because you knew the consequences. Believe me, if you try to get away, while you're out with Elise, I will not take it easy on you. You got that?"

"I know... Please... I won't do anything..." I have to wonder, though: How does Harry expect me to keep cleaning the house with, not only one broken ankle, but _two_? I really hope that Elise and Harry don't impair me too much, so that I can _try_ to escape... I also wonder that if I'm caught trying to escape, will Marv try to help me get out of the situation of having my other ankle broken and being beaten? When he came in here earlier, he seemed to be shocked at what Harry did to me. Even though he's still a part of this, I feel like he's my guardian angel. It's a little weird thinking that, but he's been helping me a little bit throughout all of this. If only he could help me escape...

"Well, come on, kid. It's time to get going," Harry struts down to the end of the bed and unchains my ankle. Though, the process is very painful, since the chain's ring is around my broken ankle... I start whimpering, as he's removing the chain from my ankle. I try not to cry out, like I so desperately want to. I don't want to continue crying in front of Harry. I've already cried in front of him, and it made me feel weak! I don't want to feel weak in front of him, anymore! Though, if he breaks my ankle again, I _will_ have to feel weak in front of him, because I won't have any choice but to cry out at the breaking of my other ankle. Plus, if he ever decides to break my fingers, that will be extremely painful, too! I don't know... Is it really a good idea to try and get away? "Oh, quit your crying, kid, or I'll give you something to cry about it!"

"I'm sorry, but it hurts..." I finally let some tears shed.

"Oh, yeah? You don't think the paint cans and the iron bar you hit me in the face with didn't hurt?"

"I... I'm sure it did, but..."

"But, nothing! You hurt Marv and I! Not just last year, but the other night, too!"

"I'm sorry! I really am! I don't remember doing it, but I'm sorry!"

"Quit saying you're sorry, kid..." Harry says, threateningly, as he takes a hold of my ankle, just above where it's broken.

"Please! Don't hurt it again!" I shout out, panicking.

"Well then, quit saying you're sorry! Or else, I'll make it hurt twice as bad..." Once he lets go of my ankle, he says, "Come on, kid," I try to stand up on my own, and I don't know why. I know that I won't be able to walk very well at all... Though, instead of having to get up, myself, he takes a hold of me by my underarms and lifts me up from the floor. He leads me out of the bedroom, as I'm trying not to place pressure on my ankle at all. I wish he'd carry me...

As soon as we're out to the main room, I see that Elise is waiting for me, with her arms crossed. As for Marv, he's just sitting in the living room, still seeming to be looking at me, with pity. "Well, it's about time you showed up," Elise says, impatiently. She uncrosses her arms and starts to stroll over to us. I become nervous, as she's making her way over to us. She's always so nasty... Her words just make me want to burst into tears. Plus, she's a little abusive... I'm scared of what she's going to do right now... She bends down to my level, and I just look at her, feeling afraid. She takes a hold of my chin again and says, "Taking you out like this is a test—a test to see if you'll stay in the car and not try to do any shit, while we're gone. I'm sure you don't want any more punishment, but I'll give it to you, if I need to."

"Ahem..." Harry clears his throat.

I try to look up at Harry, when he does that, but Elise forces me to look at her again. "Oh, sorry... _We'll_ give you more punishment, if we need to..."

"That's better..."

"Hasn't the kid been punished enough?" Marv pipes up.

Elise, I think even Harry, and I look over to Marv, when he says that. "What? Don't you think the kid deserves to be punished, if he tries to be an asshole, trying to get away?" she asks.

"I don't think he should try to get away, no, but you already broke his damn ankle. So, why don't you give him a damn break, huh?" I smile a little bit, as Marv's trying to stick up for me.

"So, if he tries to do anything, we should just let him go, and not do anything to him? Just pretend that it didn't happen?"

"I just think you've been so harsh with him, already. You've locked him down in a damn ancient basement, chaining him to a pole, strangling him to unconsciousness, and let's not forget, the breaking of his ankle!"

"Marv, while he's here, we do whatever we want with him, OK? And, if you don't like that, you might as well not even be on our side! I thought you'd be mad at him, too, for what he did to you and Harry!"

"I am mad, but I think the kid at least knows when to stop!"

"Uhh, no, he fucking doesn't... I wasn't there that night that he tortured you and Harry, but even _I_ know that he doesn't know when to stop..." Elise then turns to me and jerks my head some. "Especially here. He doesn't know when to stop being annoying..." She starts to sound a little angry. "Am I right?" I don't know if she's actually talking to me, or if that's a rhetorical question... "Right?!" She jerks my head a little harder. I just nod, because I don't know what else to do... I know that I'm an instigator and I try to get on people's nerves, but I don't really like admitting it to them... Though, I don't know what else to do, except to agree with them...

"Hey!" Harry suddenly shouts. "What did I say about the nodding?!"

"Come on, Harry, the kid had a head injury! You can't expect him to always remember to not nod or shake his head!" Again, Marv's trying to stick up for me!

"No, he's just trying to see what he can get away with!" Harry argues back.

"I'm not trying to! I swear! I literally don't remember to not do it, sometimes! I don't know if it's because of my head injury, or not! But, I literally don't remember, sometimes!" I try to defend myself. I actually forget, sometimes! I'm not trying to see what I can get away with!

"Yeah, right, kid!" Harry shouts down at me.

"I'm not!" I shout back at him, crying again.

"Harry, come on," Marv says. "Leave him alone."

"No, Marv. He's ours now, and I intend to get back at him for all the misery that he has caused!"

"Harry, please..." Marv begs.

"No, Marv... Don't you wanna get back at him, too?"

"Yes and no... I feel like we've already done that. Or, should I say, _you've_ already done that..."

"Yeah, you haven't been doing a very good job at getting back at him, Marv..." Elise says, seeming a little snippy. She looks back at me again, lifting up my head again. "I can't believe you feel sorry for this kid that's put you through not only one, but _two_ nights of misery. It makes me wonder who's side you're really on..." For some reason, her saying this is making me feel nervous...

"Maybe because I'm not like you!"

"I can see that..." She smirks at me, still looking evil. "You know, just to piss you off, we might just break this little guy's other ankle, too, even if he _does_ behave..."

"No! Please!" I beg, still crying.

"Oh, why not, you little cutie? I think you deserve it. That and _more_..."

"Please... You've already done enough... I'll... I'll be good, I promise!"

"I don't think you're being very truthful, there, kid..." She smirks, as she starts squeezing my jaw.

"Come on, enough!" Marv stands up. "I'll take him to pick up the food!" A little bit of hope grows inside of me. "Just leave him alone!"

"Yeah, OK... That's a _wise_ idea, there, Marv! Knowing you, you'll let him get away! Maybe not on purpose, but you'll let him get away!"

"I wouldn't let that happen,"

"Yeah, you would," is all Elise says. She stands up and finally lets go of me. My jaw now hurts from her squeezing it. That's another pain added on top of my ankle's pain and the rest of my aching body. Though, I know my jaw pain will go away very soon... Elise looks at Harry and says, "Honey, get him ready," I gulp, when Elise says that, and Harry pulls me into the kitchen. "We may decide to kill him next week, Marv, and I know that you'll stand in the way of that," I hear Elise say, when I'm in the kitchen. I try to pay attention to their conversation, as Harry's taping my ankles together. Even though the tape is wrapped above the break, it still hurts, which makes me gasp.

"We won't kill him," Marv says.

"Oh, I know _you_ wouldn't, but I'm pretty sure that _we_ would,"

"You wouldn't..."

My listening is interrupted, when Harry says to me, "So that you don't bite this, anymore..." Harry takes a pair of scissors and cuts the layers of tape around my wrists. Once they're free, I feel relief from the tightness of the tape. It was actually hurting a little bit... Though, the relief doesn't last for long, because Harry almost immediately pulls my hands behind my back and wraps them together with tape again. It doesn't seem to be as much, this time, but it's still a lot. I can still hear Marv and Elise arguing, though, but I've lost track of the argument. Finally, Harry intervenes, "Would you two just shut up?" He seems annoyed.

"Sorry, dear..." Elise apologizes.

"I know you two wouldn't kill this kid! I know you wouldn't!" Marv continues the argument with Harry.

"Marv, I said shut up," Harry turns to me again and says, "Come on, kid..."

He starts to pull me back into the main room, when I cry out, "Ow!"

"What the hell's wrong with you?!"

"My ankle! I can't walk! You just taped my feet together!" I shout at him, trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh, for God's sake... Here," Harry picks me up by my underarms and carries me over to the pair in the main room, with his one arm. He hands me over—actually, more like he _shoves_ me into Elise's arms. "There, he's all yours... Make sure he doesn't do any stupid shit, while you're out. Otherwise, do whatever you want with him..." I look back to see Harry grinning, evilly. I become scared, as I think what will happen on this trip with Elise. Frankly, I don't know who's scarier: Harry or Elise...

"Oh, don't worry, baby, I will," She just smiles at me and gives me a terrifying look, with those wicked eyes. "Well, are we ready to go, kiddo?"

She starts to leave, while carrying me. I didn't think about it, until now—my coat! She's about to bring me out into the cold, without my coat! So, I finally speak up, before it's too late, "What about my coat?"

"Why do you need it?" She pauses and asks.

"You're... You're bringing me out into the cold! Of course I'll need it!"

"Not if you're staying out in the car, you won't. Stop trying to gain ways to escape, because it ain't happening! We'll burn your coat, if we have to!" I just gasp and don't say anything more. "That's better. Now, let's go," Elise continues to leave the upstairs part of the building, as she heads down the stairs. Once we're outside, I'm instantly punched all over my body with the cold air...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, thanks for reading! Do I really need to say that you know what to do next? :P Well, that was a longer chapter, as expected, but I didn't get to the part that I wanted to get to! I'll have to write it next time! I hope you people can wait! :P To be honest, I didn't expect the chapter to be long at all! When I started this, for some reason, I was feeling unmotivated and distracted. Though, as I kept on writing, I didn't feel that way as much. I guess it's just one of those nights... Plus, I still feel like blah, so that could be it, too! I don't know... Well, I hope this was good enough, anyway! Look forward to _Highway Robbery_ , even though I'm still formulating plans for it! I think you should really look forward to the next chapter of this, if all goes well. ;) I have an idea in my head, but I don't know if I can pull it off! We'll see! Until tomorrow, adios!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	38. Chapter 38: Takeout to Get Out II

**A/N: Hey, folks! Well, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! It would've been posted last night, but that was the night that I ended up posting _Highway Robbery_ , instead! I hope that this is as long as I want it to be! Shall we get going?...**

 **Chapter 38: Takeout to Get Out II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Elise takes me out to the van. She opens the back doors and plops me down into the back. She looks down at me, menacingly, as I scoot back further and further away from her. It's hard to do this, as I can really only use my feet to help me scoot back. I can only really place pressure on my left foot, the foot that isn't broken. And I hope it stays that way... I can't help but look up at her, with fear. "You're lucky that you're even going out, kid. This was _Harry's_ idea, not mine. And, I swear, if you do anything, _anything_ , I will _not_ hesitate to break that other ankle, myself. Do you hear me?" I just nod, trying to hold back the tears; not only from her threatening me, but the constant pulsating pain in my ankle. "That's a good boy. Now, stay back here and shut up," Where else am I supposed to go? "You hear me?!" she says, even more serious. "And stop nodding!"

"Yes! Ma'am..." I cry out. Again, I didn't use my abductor's name, like I've been wanting to do. What's with me, and not using my abductors' names, instead of "ma'am" or "sir"?! Is it because I'm just scared?

"Heh. That's better... Also, I got a 'ma'am' out of you. That's good," She smirks, then closes the back doors, making me feel terrified and alone. Though, I don't mind being alone... As soon as she enters the driver's seat, she asks, "Are you ready to go?"

I start to nod, but I realize that I should say, "Yes, Elise..."

"Fine. Let's go, then," She starts up the van, and we start driving away from the apartment...

 **...**

We're driving a little ways in silence. Elise finally breaks the silence, by saying, "I guess I didn't need to tape your mouth shut. You're being a good boy back there. If you do that more often, then you'll get along better with us,"

"Yes..." is all I say, because I'm focused on looking around back here for something.

"Yes, what?" she says, sounding cruel, again.

"Yes, Elise..." I say, with a sigh. I then realize that I shouldn't have sighed...

"Did you just sigh at me?" she asks, warning.

"No..." I try to lie.

"You did, didn't you?!" She's starting to sound angry.

"No, I didn't! I swear!" I'm still trying to lie.

"Don't make me pull over and strangle you!"

"You won't get the money with a dead kid!" I shout back at her.

"Who said anything about keeping you alive? We've been saying that we may kill you next week. Someone wants you dead, and I don't blame them... Haven't you been listening?"

"I thought you wanted money?" I question, as I look at what I've been wanting to find under the seat.

"We do, but that doesn't mean that we can't kill you, once we get it!"

"You're supposed to get it from my Aunt and Uncle's apartment!"

"Your point?"

"They may refuse to give you the money, if you don't give me to them!"

"Well, we may just get the money first, then decide to kill you? That way, we can get both of what we've been wanting,"

"You can't do that!" I shout up at her.

"Who says we can't?"

"My Mom's expecting me to be dropped off at Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette's!"

"Well, life is full of little disappointments! Besides, we said " _may_ "! We haven't decided yet! Until then, shut up and behave yourself!"

I mutter under my breath, "I'll shut up, when you shut up..."

"What?!"

"Nothing! Just talking to myself..."

"Yeah, well, I don't wanna hear it!"

"You didn't have to agree to take me!"

"Hey, I think that this is a great test to see if you'll behave yourself, or not! Though, I also think that you should be locked in that old room, chained to that bed! That, and cleaning the _whole_ house!"

"How do you expect me to clean the house, with a broken ankle?!"

"Well, you'll just have to figure that out for yourself, now, won't you?"

"I'll need a cast, or something! I can't place pressure on my good foot forever!"

"We're not getting you a cast, and that's final!"

"Why do you have to be so mean?!"

"Because, you're an annoying little imbecile that doesn't know when to quit! I seriously don't know why Marv likes you... I certainly don't..."

"Maybe, it's because Marv's more forgiving!"

"Hey! Don't you give me backtalk! You know what happens, when you give me backtalk! You know what happens, when you give _any_ of us backtalk! Including Marv!"

"Marv won't hurt me,"

"Yeah, and that really pisses me off..."

I don't know what to say in return. Besides, I think I shouldn't say anything more, so that I don't get myself into trouble... We just keep on driving, while I'm trying to formulate a plan, with what I've found underneath the seat...

 **...**

We finally pull into where I'm guessing the food is that is being picked up. I no longer look under the seat, so that Elise doesn't become suspicious. She exits the vehicle, not saying a word to me. Before I can act, she opens the back doors and says to me, warning, "I'll be no more than five minutes! If you do any shit, while I'm gone, you remember what I said I'd do, right?!" I just nod. "Hey! How many fucking times do we have to tell you to not nod?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just used to nodding!" I shout back at her.

"Well, get used to not nodding, because the next time that you do, I'll cause more of an injury to your already injured, fucked-up head! You got it?!"

"Alright!"

"Don't get cocky! I'll be right back! You're lucky you're even getting supper..." She slams the back doors shut. Now, I can finally act...

 **...**

I look at the tire iron that's underneath the seat, on the floor. I have to wonder why a tire iron is in here... Did Harry get it, in case he needed to use it on me? I become a little scared, thinking about that, but I have to stop thinking about that and focus on what I need to do now. I spin around, so that my feet are now facing the front of the van. Since the gap between the floor and the bottom of the seat is wide enough, I'm able to carefully stick my feet underneath the seat and try to grab the tire iron between my feet. As I'm doing this, I'm trying not to cry out and scream, because of how painful my ankle is. Some tears escape, as I'm doing this. I'm trying not to bump the base of the seat. Something so delicate as even _touching_ something with my ankle can cause me to be in a World of pain! I've already had that... I don't want it again...

As I'm taking a hold of the tire iron, I carefully pull it out from underneath the seat. Though, as I'm doing this, it slips out from between my feet, making me curse. I carefully and painfully take the tire iron in between my feet again and try to pull it the rest of the way out from underneath the seat. I finally do and I drop it down to the van's floor. I breathe out, since I'm finished doing that. Though, that wasn't even the hard part yet... I realize that Elise could be back at _any_ time, so I have to hurry!

I once again take a hold of the tire iron with my feet and I lift it up, trying not to cry. I close my eyes, hoping that my legs have enough strength to do this. "I can do this..." I say to myself. "Don't be a coward..." Using my legs, I whip the tire iron into the windows of the back doors, smashing them. The tire iron falls back down onto the floor, and, as hoped, some shards of glass fall down onto the floor, too.

Worried that Elise will be back at any time, and hoping that there's a long lineup inside of the takeout place, I scoot over to where the glass shards are spread. As I'm about to pick up one of the shards, I think I hear a noise outside and I become paralyzed, with fear. I sit here for a moment, scared that it's Elise returning. If I'm still here, and she returns, not only will my other ankle be broken, but all of my fingers will be, too!

I wait for about a minute more and I realize that it wasn't Elise that I had heard. Maybe, I'm just paranoid? With my nerves trying to calm down, I once again try to take a hold of the biggest glass shard that I can find in this short period of time. I don't have time to search for the biggest piece in the mess! I also don't want to cut myself, trying to search for it, either! With the largest piece that I could find, I proceed to pick at the tape around my wrists. This isn't as easy as I had hoped it to be! Elise could be back at any time, and this glass shard isn't cooperating with breaking the tape, easily! At least I don't have as many layers as I did before, or else, I would've been screwed...

I try using the sharp glass shard to saw at the tape, but then I drop it... "Jesus..." I try to pick up a shard, any shard, again and work at breaking away the tape. I become panicked, as I fear that this plan isn't working, like I thought it would! If it would've worked, I would've been out of here, by now! Again, I drop the glass shard. This time, I start to cry, worried that Elise will come back out at any time! She'll see what I've done! She'll hurt me! Harry will hurt me! I'll be crippled, by the time that they're done with me! "Come on, please..." I beg. I try to pick up another piece, but I'm trembling so much, I drop it, once again. I just cry out, scared. I decide that I should stand up and use what's leftover of the broken windows.

I go onto my knees, crying, trying not to scream out, because the pressure on my right knee is causing my broken ankle pain. How can I possibly stand up, with two taped feet, and one of my feet having a broken ankle? If I want to get away, I have to at least try, by placing pressure onto my only good foot. Placing all of the pressure that I can onto my good foot, I try to stand up. Though, my right ankle still hurts, which makes me almost scream out, as I try to attempt to stand up. This whole time, I'm thinking about wanting to go home, my family, and staying alive. I don't know if Harry and Elise will kill me next week, but I don't want to stay here to find out!

As I'm close to standing up, I accidentally place some pressure onto my right foot, making a pain shoot all the way up my leg. I scream out... I do what I didn't want to do... I didn't want to scream, but I did! I just sob, my vision going blurry from all of the tears crowding my eyes. This would've been easier with a broken arm—not that I want a broken arm! I just gasp and try to ignore the terrible pain that my ankle's in.

I place all of my weight onto my left ankle, which makes me fall back into the doors. I try not to step on the glass, as I sidle against the back of the van. I lift up my bound arms and I carefully try to break away the tape, with the leftover windows. Though, as I'm doing this, parts of the windows start to break off more. I become panicked, because I feel like that I'm toast, for sure! I have to wonder what's causing Elise to take so long... Though, she can stay in there as long as she wants! I'm not complaining!

I work at breaking away the tape more, with what glass that still remains in the windows. I take a little break, as I try to pull my hands apart. I try looking down behind me, to see if any of the tape has been worn. Though, I can't really tell... I try to pull a little harder, feeling that my hands are becoming a little farther apart from each other. I pull with all my might. I had to have been making progress! This has to work!

The tape doesn't break away, and I sigh. I try for a minute or so longer, with the glass that's in the windows again. I take another break, trying to pull the tape away from my wrists again. I hear, what I think is, a door closing, which makes my heart drop into my stomach. I desperately try to pull harder, trying to break the tape away from my wrists. I don't know how far away we're parked from the takeout place, so that closing door could've been coming from _anywhere_!

As I'm desperately trying to pull the tape apart, it finally breaks! My hands are finally free! I look at my free hands, but I don't have time to dilly-dally! I immediately bend down and pull the tape away from my ankles. I'm now able to stand on one foot, but already, this foot is about to give out! Though, I have to keep standing on it, because my other foot is absolutely useless! As I'm bent down, I grab the tire iron, in case I need to put it to use again! I open the back doors. They haven't been locked, so I'm easily able to open them.

As soon as they're open, the cold air immediately hits me, causing me to be instantly chilled. I need to get out of here, and I need to get out of here _now_! I look to the right of me, and I see the road—the road with no traffic, which makes me question what's making Elise take so damn long! Though, I don't care that she's taking this long! This is obviously working to my advantage! I look to the left of me, and I see a snowbank; not a very big one, but it's a snowbank. Since the back of the van is close enough to it, I decide to make a break for it! I jump into the snowbank...

As soon as my body lands in the snow, I sink into it. The snow immediately chills me even more! The shock of how cold the snow is makes me almost want to cry, immediately. I roll out of the snowbank and fall onto the sidewalk. I have no idea where the takeout place is located! So, if I start hobbling down the road, I could possibly run into Elise! All of this would be for nothing, if that were to happen...

I try to stand up again. This time, it's easier, since I have both of my hands to work with! I place pressure onto my one foot and I'm able to successfully stand up! Though, if I want to be able to get anywhere, I have to somewhat use my disabled leg! I have to hobble down the sidewalk! I'll try not to hurt my broken ankle, but it's what I must do! I look all around me, frantically. I have to make sure that Elise doesn't come out from anywhere! I have to try and get some help, and that's what I intend to do! That's what I _must_ do...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do next! Well, this chapter certainly makes up for my lack of motivation for the past few days, now, doesn't it? Sorry about that... Actually, when I started this chapter, I felt the same way, but as I kept on writing, I didn't really feel that way, anymore! Well, I said that this would be a longer chapter! Was I lying? I _still_ didn't quite get to the part that I've been wanting to get to yet, but this is the beginning! Next chapter will definitely have what I've been wanting to write! Though, what do you think of what Kevin's doing, so far? And how do you think it'll turn out? Next chapter, that will be answered! :D As for tomorrow, it'll be _Highway Robbery_ 's night! I have that (sort of) planned out, and I hope that I feel motivated again! For now, adios, folks! We'll see you tomorrow! :D **

**\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	39. Chapter 39: Escape

**Chapter 39: Escape**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm running down the sidewalk—well, more like _hobbling_ —for dear life. I have the tire iron in my hand, ready to use, if necessary, and I'm hoping to run into somebody, _anybody_ , for help. I don't want to call out for help, because Elise may hear me. For sure, when she gets back to the van, she'll see that I'm gone and come after me! She's probably after me, as we speak! Even in her high heels, she'll probably catch up to me, since I'm only able to hobble!

I'm too focused on the pain in my ankle to even care about the pain that my feet are in, because of the cold. I have no boots on! I could possibly even get frostbite! Not only that, but I could get sick, being out here, without any Winter wear on! Of all days, why isn't it busy? If it were busy, I'd be saved, by now! But, the road is dead! Absolutely dead! Why can't somebody drive by me?! _Anybody_?!

I'm heading for the street that my Aunt and Uncle live on. If I can get there, before Elise catches me, I'll be saved! I'll get to their apartment! I know I will! I'm almost there, anyway! I believe that I recognize the street that I'm on! When we'd visit Paris, we'd go out to get food or explore, so that's how I know some of these places. Though, where the apartment is located, that I'm being held captive in, I've never heard of it! I don't completely know Paris, but I know that this is the street that my Aunt and Uncle live on!

As I'm reaching to where I believe the apartment is, I start to cry a little. I have hope that I'll reach their apartment, before Elise reaches me! I know that I'm almost there! I can't have her catch me now! I'm starting to stumble, trying to hobble, since the cold is really starting to affect me. Though, as I'm getting closer, I'm not even sure that it's Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette's apartment! I thought that this was the road, for sure... What's going on, here? Isn't this the road?! I look around, frantically. This _is_ it, isn't it?! I can't stay in one spot for long! I have to keep going, before Elise catches me!

I continue hobbling along the sidewalk, hoping, _praying_ , that somebody will drive by! Though, nobody seems to be out driving at all today! Why, of _all_ days, does this have to happen?! I start crying out of fear. I don't know where I am! I'm lost! And Elise will find me and cripple me, by the time she's done with me! Not only her, but _Harry_ will, too! I start to cry, softly, "Help... Somebody, help me... Why, of all days, does this have to happen?... Nobody's out here to help me... Somebody, help me..." Maybe I'm not so lost, after all, because I look up at the apartment, that I believe is my Aunt and Uncle's! I say to myself, excitedly, "Uncle Rob... Aunt Georgette!" As freezing as I am, I start taking the shortcut to Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette's, crying, "Uncle Rob... Aunt Georgette..." My feet already feel like they have frostbite on them, but I don't care. I keep trudging through the snow, anyway. I fall, having the cold affect me even more! "Help... Aunty... Uncle..." I cry.

Since I dropped the tire iron, when I fell, I pick it back up and continue heading to the apartment; though, slowly, since the snow is almost up to my knees! I don't know why I'm going through the snow... It's a shortcut... Though, I don't know why I'm taking it... The sidewalk is a better way to go... What am I doing? Am I so cold, I just don't know what I'm doing? Or is it just a part of my head injury?

I still try to make my way to the apartment, while still trudging through the snow. Though, at the same time, I'm trying to make my way back out to the sidewalk. As soon as I make it back out to the sidewalk, I lose my balance; once again, dropping the tire iron. I feel weak, and my feet are really starting to burn. I try to hold in my cries, but I can't... I cry out, feeling like I'm dying. My ankle also overwhelms me. The whole lower part of my body is on fire!

I crawl over to the tire iron, grabbing on to it. I try to stand up, but I fall back down, immediately. I know that I'm here, at Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette's apartment! I'll crawl the rest of the way there, if I have to! That's exactly what I do, since the whole lower part of my body is in agony. Looking down at my hands, they look like they're starting to turn red with frostbite, too! Plus, since the tire iron is made out of iron, it's especially cold, which isn't helping my left hand, at all! I look up at Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette's apartment, relieved. I cry more, feeling like the tears are freezing to my face. Again, I try to stand up, but I just fall back down to the ground. Each time I fall, I keep scraping my palms on the sidewalk. This time, though, I never dropped the tire iron. I hang on to it, all the way, as I'm crawling to the door.

As I'm almost right up to the door, I once again, try to stand up, but I lose my balance, falling into the door. As I bang up against the door, I desperately knock, begging, trying to call, "Uncle Rob... Aunt Georgette! Help me!" I try to open the door, but it doesn't open! I try to even buzz my way in, but there's no answer! Why is it that they're not home?! This is the wrong time! The absolute wrong time to not be home! I'm still desperately knocking, begging for them to answer! A knot forms in my stomach, when I hear high heels coming up behind me! "No..." I say to myself. I desperately knock on the door and buzz myself in, but I'm not getting an answer! "Help... Help!" I beg, crying.

The high heels are getting closer and closer to me, and I'm just too scared to look behind me! As soon as they're right up to me, I remember that I have a weapon right in my hand! I turn around, seeing a clearly murderous Elise right behind me! I take the tire iron and I try to hit her with it, but I'm so weak, I'm easily able to miss! I try to hit her again, but she's able to grab on to the tire iron easily, pulling it right out of my hand. Now, fear and panic have risen in me even more! I back away from her and from the apartment's door, landing in the snow. I desperately try to get away, but I can't very well, when all I can do, is scoot back in the deep snow!

I'm crying out for Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette to help me, as Elise is shouting down at me, "I knew you were gonna get away, you little shit! This interesting little weapon was placed inside of the van on purpose! I saw you get away! I watched the entire fucking thing! Of course it was dead in the takeout place! There are no fucking cars going by, genius!" I keep backing away, as she's shouting this down at me. I'm so terrified, I don't even call out for help, anymore! Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette clearly aren't home! As Elise is shouting down at me, she's coming closer and closer to me, trying to keep her balance in the deep snow, with just high heels on. "Now, for you misbehaving, like I knew you would, it's time that I use this on you, huh?!"

"No! Please! I'm sorry!" I cry out, just absolutely scared. "Uncle Rob! Aunt Georgette!"

"They can't hear you, you little son of a bitch!" She raises the tire iron higher, about ready to hit me with it!

"No! I'm sorry! I really am!"

"It's too late to be sorry, kid! You wouldn't have done it, in the first place, if you were truly sorry! Don't expect any more trips, like this! You'll be locked in that room for the rest of your days! You hear me?!"

"Please... Please don't hurt me..." I beg, still sobbing.

"It's too late! You were about to hit me with it! Why can't I do the same thing back to you, huh?! What gives you the right, and not me?!"

"It... It was for self-defense!" I cry out.

"Well, so is this!"

She lifts it up, ready to hit me with it. I lift up my arms to cover my face, crying, "No!" Though, the impact isn't to my head, it's to my leg—my left leg! "Ow!" I cry out.

"What? Did that hurt? You can dish out pain, but you can't take pain?" Elise asks, evilly, as I'm holding my now painful leg—well, _even more_ painful leg...

"I... I..." I don't know what to say...

"What? Would you rather me hit you over the head with this?"

"No... Of course not!" I cry. I'm already in enough pain! Plus, I already have a concussion from the head injury that I already have!

"Oh? Why not? It wouldn't hurt, because I'd knock you the fuck out!"

"No! Please! My head already hurts!"

"I don't care!" She keeps coming closer and closer to me. I don't know how much longer I can scoot back for, because my hands are burning! I'm burning all over! Especially my ankle! "This would've been easily prevented, if you weren't such a little shithead!"

"I'm sorry, but I just didn't want you to kill me!"

"Well, you didn't help your situation, kid! Because, you just dug your own grave!"

She raises the tire iron to hit me again. I scream, "No! Please!" I cower away my head, covering my face with my arm. The next thing I know, an overwhelming pain takes over my head, making everything go dark...

 **Elise's PoV:**

I'm about ready to hit the unconscious little brat again that's laying in the snow, but I stop myself. I lower the tire iron and look down at him. He was desperately trying to get into his Aunt and Uncle's apartment, but they wouldn't let him in. I look up at the window, and I see the brat's Aunt in the window, hanging on to the one curtain, just staring down at all of this. I knew that she was looking down at us the whole time, because I saw her. I know for sure that this kid's very own Aunt and Uncle don't give two shits about him, and I don't blame them...

I just nod to her, as she just shakes her head and walks away from the window. I look back down at Kevin again. I start to see that some of the snow beside his head is starting to turn red a little bit. I didn't think I'd make the damn kid bleed! "Jesus Christ..." I mutter to myself. I throw the tire iron into the snow, bend down, and pick up the unconscious kid. I throw him over my shoulder, then I take a hold of the tire iron again. I look around, just to make sure that nobody's around. I trudge my way through the snow—my feet, burning. "Goddamn shoes..." As soon as I'm out of the snow, and onto the driveway, I start to carry the kid back...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, here's the next chapter, people! Thanks again! Of course, I don't need to say that you know what to do next! :P So sorry that this wasn't updated last night! You see, I started it late, so I was really only going to type half of it. Though, during the first paragraph, the stupid power had to go out for no damn reason! So, I lost what I wrote, and since I have a stupid computer battery, I couldn't go back on the computer! So, I was able to write down what I remembered (luckily, it was only the first paragraph)! So, there we have it! Well, what do you think of all this? I told you that it'd be heartbreaking! Heartbreaking, because Aunt Georgette knew that Kevin was there the whole time, and she didn't even let in her very own nephew! What do you think of the tire iron being planted in the van on purpose? What do you think will happen next chapter? Well, all's I can say is, Harry won't be very impressed! Well, that's all, for now! Ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	40. Chapter 40: Back at the Apartment

**Chapter 40: Back at the Apartment**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm laying back on the bed in the room that I'm being kept in. My hands are now taped together in front of me, and my ankles are taped together, too. Plus, I've been chained to the bed again. Even though the tape is above the break in my ankle, it still hurts. So does the chain... Tape has been placed over my mouth again, too, and all I can do is lay here and listen to the yelling of my kidnappers:

"I say we just kill him!" As expected, Harry is not impressed with me. For doing what I've done, he'll probably cripple me!

"I'm in on Harry's idea!" I hear Elise say. That's to be expected, of course.

"Come on, guys, we won't get the money with a dead kid!" Marv defends.

"Oh, come on, Marv! We're gonna kill him, anyway! They said we could! They said that we _had_ to!" Harry argues back.

"I know! But, we're not murderers, Harry! You're not actually wanting to kill him! Neither are you, Elise!"

"Hey, _I_ might want this more than _he_ does!"

"What did he ever do to you, huh?! Harry and I were the ones tormented by him the other night! You had no part of any of that!"

"Yeah! Which is why I don't understand why you're not wanting to blow out his brains! I hate him, because he's a disrespectful little jerk! Plus, not only did he hurt you, but he hurt my husband! I think we should beat him, then drown him in a lake!"

"Come on, the kid's been through enough! It's bad enough that you hit his already injured head with a tire iron! Nice way to give him brain damage!"

"Hey! He was wanting to hit me with it! Besides, the kid already has brain damage! From doing what he did the other night, _and_ from the brick falling on his noggin!" Elise argues back to Marv. I still don't remember hurting Marv and Harry the other night, but they keep saying that I did! It must be true! As for the brain damage, I wouldn't be surprised if this made my head worse... I had a headache before, but this is a wicked one! It's hard to even keep my eyes open! So, that's why I'm just laying here, listening to their argument, and wondering what they're going to make me do next... I can't possibly stand up, because of my head... I'd rather just lay here, in a daze.

"Well, if we can't kill him, why don't I just break every one of his tiny little fingers?! _And_ his other ankle?!" I gasp at what Harry says.

"No, Harry! We can't! Leave him alone! His head has been injured, yet again! His one ankle is already broken! How can you expect a clean house, with a crippled kid?!"

"We can make him do whatever we want him to do, Marv! He's _ours_ now, and as long as he's _ours_ , we do whatever the hell we want with him! OK, Marv?!"

"No! I want the money, just as much as you do, but leave him alone, until next week, alright?!"

"Marv, _I'm_ the boss of this entire thing! Don't be telling _me_ what to do! As soon as that kid tried to call the police the first time, I knew I had to do something to get even with him! I wasn't gonna go along with what _they_ wanted, but after the lying little jerk attempted that, I knew that they were perfectly right in wanting to get rid of him! Fuck, I'm even surprised that we haven't killed him yet..."

"Harry, think about it! If we cripple the kid, the house won't be cleaned! Then, what?" Harry just sighs at what Marv says.

"You have two choices for us to do," Elise starts, which makes me gasp. "We can either break every one of his tiny little fingers, plus his ankle, and just leave him in that room, until next week. Or, we can do that, if he doesn't fucking clean the house properly. We'll start with one finger at a time," I start crying, as she's saying this. "And, if he fucks up big time, his other ankle."

"How the fuck do you expect him to do anything, when you break his fingers?!"

"I gave you two choices, Marv. Going with number two, doesn't necessarily mean that anything will happen to him. He could make the house spotless, but that would be a miracle..."

"Elise... Let's just leave him alone..."

"No. That's not one of the options, Marv. Option one or option two. Your choice,"

"I... I can't make a choice, like that..." I'm just crying this whole time, afraid of what Marv will choose. Personally, if it were up to me, I'd choose option number two...

"Pick, Marv. Or else, we'll pick for you..."

It's silent for a few moments, before I hear Marv say, "Please..."

"Marv, it's not that hard. Now, pick," Elise says, seeming so cold.

"I... I can't pick..."

"Fine then, we'll do it for you!" I hear footsteps heading towards the bedroom, making a pit drop in my stomach.

I let out a muffled cry of fear, when I hear the footsteps proceed closer and closer to the bedroom. "OK! OK!" I suddenly hear Marv, which makes my eyes widen. What's he going to say? "Let the kid choose! They're _his_ fingers, and it's _his_ ankle... Why can't he have the decision?"

"Because, as long as he's with us, he does what he's told! He doesn't get to do whatever he wants!" I hear Elise deny Marv's suggestion, which worries me all the more.

"Can't you please just let him choose? Just this once?"

"No. Now, get out of the way!"

The door soon opens, and I look up at Elise, terrified. "Well, you little sweetie, it looks like Marv won't choose what we should do with you. So, if he won't, _we_ will," She smirks down at me, making her eyes even more creepy. I see Harry in the doorway, but I don't see Marv! When I don't see the nicer kidnapper, I feel like I'm going to be sick, because I feel like this means that they've made their decision to break my other ankle and my fingers _now_!

Elise makes her way to the end of the bed and fiddles with the chain, seeming to be unlocking it. As she's doing this, Harry enters the room fully, looking down at me, placing his hand on my shoulder, making me just shutter. I can't say anything to him or Elise! I know my decision, and I just wish I could say it! Their decision may not be the same as mine! I'll clean the house! I'll clean the house to be spotless! I'll do even better than I did with the counter! Especially how I did with the counter...

As soon as Elise unchains me from the end of the bed, Harry sits me up, while she says, "Come on, kid. Harry, bring him out to the main room,"

High heels clicking, she leaves the bedroom, leaving me in here with only Harry. He takes a hold of my arm, saying, "Hmm. I wonder what she has in mind? Actually, I know, because we _both_ have it in mind... Heh heh heh..."

He has a firm grip on my arm, when Elise shouts from the other room, "Harry!"

"I'm coming!" he shouts back, impatiently. He looks down at me again, smirking. "Come on, kid, we've got some work to do with you..."

"Harry!"

"Yes!" He turns back to me, sighs, shakes his head, and says, annoyed, "Jesus..." He pulls me off of the bed, by my arms, saying, "Come on, kid..." He flings me over his shoulder and carries me out of the room...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! You know what to do next! ;) Well, what do you think Harry and Elise's decision is? What about Marv not being able to make up his mind? Well, we'll have to see how this all plays out in the next chapter! Until then, adios! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	41. Chapter 41: Decision

**Chapter 41: Decision**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Harry brings me out to the main room and sets me down. I'm still tied up, so Harry has a hold of my arm, so that I can stand up. Elise, still with her evil smirk, struts over to me. She pulls the tape away from my mouth. "Well now, you adorable little cutie, we've decided on what your punishment should be. You know, we warned you to not do any stupid shit, or else we'd break your other ankle _and_ your fingers. You remember us threatening you with that, right?"

"Yes..." I say, wanting to cry, because I'm so terrified that they'll go through with the threat...

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Elise..." I look down, starting to cry.

"Look at me," She lifts up my head by my chin. "Marv couldn't decide what to do with you, so we've decided. Do you want to hear our decision?"

"No..." I shake my head "no". I'm too scared to find out what they're planning, but I know that I'll find out, anyway.

"Well, that's just too bad. We're going to tell you, anyway, whether you like it, or not,"

"Please... I won't try to get away again..."

"You're right, you won't. You wanna know why?" She lifts up my bound hands and says, wickedly, "Because, if you ever try to get away again, I'll break every one of these little fingers, plus your ankle. You hear me?"

"Yes... I... I know... I won't ever try to again..."

"You know what, I can't believe you. I don't believe you!" She squeezes my hands, as she starts shouting, seeming to be all of a sudden angered. I cry out, afraid. "You're a lying little jerk! We'll get rid of you! Next week, we'll get rid of you!"

"No, please..." I beg. "My Mom's expecting me home next week... After the money gets handed in at my Aunt and Uncle's, she's expecting me to be dropped off at my Aunt and Uncle's..."

"Well, as I said in the van, life is full of little disappointments," She pulls my hands closer to her, still squeezing them. "And _you're_ one of those disappointments..."

I instantly think back to how my family usually treats me. I feel like that's exactly something that Buzz would say to me... Actually, he said something very much like it, one time. He said, "Kevin, for Mom and Dad's final child, you're quite the disappointment. A disappointment to _us_..."

I bow my head again, thinking of what Buzz said to me. "Hey," Elise tries to get my attention again. I don't look at her, as I still think about Buzz's cruel words. "Hey! Look at me!" She lifts up my head by my chin, once again. "Quit daydreaming, would you?! Or else..." She starts twisting my hands, making me cringe.

"Jesus Christ, Elise..."

"What, Marv? You can't handle pain being shot back at him?" she asks, looking up at Marv.

"No, I can't! Now, stop it!" Hope grows inside of me, when Marv starts to stick up for me again!

"Make me..." she says, clenching her teeth, twisting my hands more and more.

I start to cry, when Marv pulls her back. "No! Stop it!" he shouts to her.

"Marv, why don't you just piss off?"

"No! Now, I'm telling you to leave him alone!"

"Now, now, Marv, you know that's not an option..." Elise looks up at Marv, saying.

"Yes, it is an option! Now, put him back in the bedroom!" Marv orders.

"Marv..." Elise looks down, sighs, and shakes her head. "You were never meant to be one of us..."

"Elise!" Harry hisses.

"Well, don't you think so, Harry?"

"He's my best friend, Elise!"

"I don't care!"

"I'm right here, you know!"

"Shut up, Marv," Elise tells Marv. I look at the different kidnappers, as they're speaking.

"Make me!"

"Come on, Marv, the kid needs to finish cleaning up the kitchen," Harry tells Marv.

"No! I'm tired!" I tell Harry, raising my voice a little.

Harry grinds his teeth, as he quickly pulls me back by the collar of my sweater, saying, "Suck it up, kid," He then lets go of me.

"Come on, the kid's tired. Let him sit down and eat," Marv tries to convince my two meaner kidnappers, but I don't think that they'll comply...

"No! The kid can starve, for all I care!" He grasps my collar, tightly.

"If the kid's dead, before we even get the money, we won't get the money!"

"They want him dead, anyway, Marv! Why's it matter?!"

"Do you hear yourself, honey? We won't get any money, if the kid is dead. We're killing him, after we pick up the money from his Aunt and Uncle's! We're not doing it, beforehand! Even though I so desperately want to..."

"Well, wouldn't they give us the money, anyway?" Harry asks. "I mean, they still could..." Harry pulls up on my collar a little bit.

"I doubt it. Unfortunately..." Elise says, unwrapping the tape from my ankles. I just squeeze my eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain that something so small as unwrapping tape from my ankles is causing. As soon as the tape is unwrapped, Elise grabs a hold of my ankle—my broken ankle—and asks, "How's your ankle?" Once she does that, I scream.

"Elise!" Marv yells.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grab on to it so tightly,"

"Yeah, right!" I cry, shouting down to her.

"Don't you give me lip, you little boy," She grabs my chin, looking at me, murderously.

"You hurt his ankle! Now, stop it!" Marv yells down to Elise. I keep crying.

"Oh, come on, let's just get him into the kitchen, already!" Harry says, annoyed, and grabs on to my arm, pulling me over to the kitchen. I see that the cleaning supplies are still out on the counter. I become scared, when I'm pretty sure that I know that they're going to make me clean, with, not only bound hands, but with a broken ankle! This will be impossible to do! It was already hard to do, before! Harry shoves me into the counter that has the cleaning supplies still on it and orders, "Clean the counter. Now! If you know what's good for you, you'll make sure it's _spotless_! You understand?" I just nod, feeling pitiful. He grabs my hair, making me face upwards at him. "What did I say about the nodding?"

"I know... I'm sorry... Harry..." I manage to say, before Harry forcibly lets go of me. I look up at Marv, still feeling the same way as before. He just looks at me, with pity.

I'm leaning on the counter, when Harry orders, "Get off the counter!" I stand up straight to the best of my ability. I really have to use the counter for support, since I can only place pressure on my one foot. "Stand up straight!" He pulls me up by my sweater. "Now, I want you to make sure that this counter is _spotless_ , you understand?"

"But... My ankle..."

"What about it?"

"It... It hurts... I need a cast..."

"Well, suck it up!" He shoves me back into the counter again, making me lean on it. "Marv and I had to suck it up the other night and that night last year, when you nearly killed us! We wanted something both nights, and we intended to get it! We had to suck it up to get it!" I still don't remember what he's talking about... I know that it's been said that they tried to rob my house last year, and that the other night, they tried to rob a toy store. Though, I don't remember any of it... "Now, if you want some supper later and a little bit of time to yourself in that bedroom, you're gonna have to suck it up and get cleaning. As I said, if it's not spotless," He takes a hold of my hands and starts fiddling with the pinky on my right hand. "The breaking sound of little bones will be heard. Do you hear me?" I'm just staring down at the counter, the tears running down my dirty face. "Hm?" Harry's head is now beside mine.

"Yes, Harry..." I comply.

"Good boy..." He pats me on the back, then says, "Get to work," He starts to walk away, and I look up at him, still feeling pitiful. He looks back at me, I guess sensing that I'm looking at him. "Don't just sit there. Get to work," He walks over to the coffee table, where the takeout food is sitting. He, Elise, and Marv all sit down to eat. Elise unpacks the food. It smells so good... I don't know what it is, since it's still in little containers, but it smells delicious... I just stare at where they are, starving. I feel like a dog, staring at their food, but I can't help it... I guess Marv gave up on them, but I'm sure he still feels bad... I know he feels bad, because he looks up at me, seeming to feel terrible of what happened. Though, Harry notices this, because he looks up and orders, "Kid! I'm not gonna tell you again! Get. To. Work!"

I just stare at him, begging, "Please... I'm hungry..."

Harry lifts up the butter knife that he'll use for the food and orders, "Don't make me use this on you!"

"Yes, Harry..."

Placing all the pressure that I can on my good foot, I grab a hold of the cleaners and start to spray the counter, with both of my hands. As I start cleaning, I occasionally look up at my kidnappers, who are eating. I can see that Marv looks at me, when I do. As I'm scrubbing the counter as thoroughly as I can, I start to cry a little bit again. I sniffle, and I hear Harry say, "You'd better not be crying, kid..."

"No... Just the dust getting to my nose..." I lie.

"It'd better be..." Harry warns. Why can't I cry? I'm entitled to cry, since you're pretty much enslaving me and eating right in front of me! I want to say all of this, but I know that it wouldn't be best...

"Come on, Harry..." I hear Marv say.

"Well, the kid needs to learn to not be such a crybaby!"

Him calling me a crybaby, for some reason, makes me burst, "Don't call me that!"

"I'll call you whatever the hell I damn want to!" Harry slams his fist down onto the table. "Now, get to work! One more word out of you, and that finger of yours is broken! Plus, you won't get any damn supper!"

"Harry..." Marv says.

I slam down the towel on the counter and I try to run away to the back bedroom, but all's I can do is hobble... "Get back here, you little shit!" I hear Harry get up

"Harry, Harry, Harry..." I hear Marv get up to try and stop Harry from hurting me. I try to get to the bedroom as fast as I can. Once I make it there, I slam the door behind me. I stand up against the door, panicked that Harry will come in at any time to hurt me again! Though, all's I can hear is arguing; the three of them, arguing. I then hear someone storm towards the door. I start to panic, when I know for sure that it's Harry... This is all my fault... He'll beat me, and it's all my fault...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, thanks for reading! You know what to do! Omg! I ended this a little different from what I had in mind! Well, what do you think will happen next? I ended it at a suspenseful part! Will Harry at last break Kevin's little fingers and ankle, or will he be stopped? :( I guess we'll just have to wait and see! You gotta feel a little bad for Kevi, when he was staring at the others eating the food. Poor baby. :( Well, tomorrow is _Hwy. Robbery_ 's night! As for _A Plan_ 's upcoming night, I'll be debating on posting it, because I really feel like I should finally update at least ONE other story of mine, that's not _Home Alone_ -related! Though, I'll see! It's been so long, I just don't know how to do that! Well, I'll see you tomorrow! Until then, adios! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	42. Chapter 42: Trouble

**Chapter 42: Trouble**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I hear someone storming towards the bedroom, and I know that it's Harry! Just by the sound of the footsteps, I can just tell that it's Harry... The door bursts open, and I'm flown back. Though, I'm lucky to be able to keep my balance, considering that I have a broken ankle and my hands are bound. Once I look up from the ground, after being startled, I see Harry, just looking to be ready to kill me. I try to back away, terrified. Though, I can't back away far enough, because Harry is over to me, in an instant, and grabs on to me by my sweater. I'm too terrified to even scream... He throws me down on the bed and starts punching me all over... I keep shouting at him to stop, but he doesn't! "Stop! Harry! Stop!"

"How many times do you need to be punched, until you learn your lesson?! Huh?!" I keep crying, holding my hands up to my face, but that doesn't stop him from hitting my stomach!

Shortly after Harry starts beating me again, Harry's pulled away from me, as I hear Marv shout, "Harry! Harry! That's enough!" I still have my hands held up to my face, as I continue crying. I'm hurting pretty much all over, but especially my stomach. I was hungry before, but I don't think I can eat now... Though, I don't think Harry and Elise will let me eat now... "You've hurt the kid enough! Now, stop it!"

"The kid was being a disobedient little fuck! What else was I supposed to do?!"

"Just send him to bed without supper, don't beat the crap out of him!"

"Marv, I'm in charge here," Harry says, gritting his teeth, pointing at himself. "And, if I wanna beat the snot out of the kid, that's my damn business!"

"Harry, he has a broken ankle, and he has a concussion. Just let him be for awhile... Just leave him back here,"

"Marv, I want this house cleaned, and I want this house cleaned now!"

"You won't get that, if you cripple the kid!"

"Is the kid coming back out, or not?" I can see that, when Elise enters the room, she looks down at me. She sighs, when she sets her eyes on me.

"No, he isn't, unless it's to eat supper..." Marv answers, but still looks at Harry.

"If he's to go back out, Marv, he's cleaning that counter,"

"Harry, I understand keeping the kid busy, until next week, but we won't have a kid for next week, if you cripple him! You might end up killing him!"

Harry raises his hands in front of himself and says, "Honestly, Marv, if you're gonna spoil the kid, he won't learn anything," He then bangs his fists together and continues, "You have to teach him a lesson."

"I'm not spoiling him, Harry. I just think he needs some food and rest. He can have the whole day cleaning tomorrow, just let him be tonight,"

"Who died and made you boss?"

"Apparently, you did," Elise answers, referring to Harry. Elise then looks down at me. "So, we have to wait to have a clean kitchen, until the kid eats and rests? Unbelievable..." She sighs again and rolls her eyes.

Marv raises his finger and tells them, firmly, "Though, he's not to do anything, until he has a cast on him,"

"Uh, I don't think so..." Elise refuses.

"Marv, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm boss? Whatever I say, goes. If you don't like it, tough,"

"Harry..." Marv warns.

"Alright, alright! We'll get him a cast tomorrow, but I mean it, Marv, he's cleaning the _entire_ kitchen tomorrow," Harry turns around and starts to leave the room. Though, he looks back at Marv and says, "If it's not perfect, he's gonna have the need for two casts," He starts to leave again, but he turns around, once again, and says, "He's coming out here to eat," He then looks down at me and says, "You'll eat with us, kid, and you will not talk." Harry finally leaves the room...

Elise looks down at me and says, "I'll get your food for you. You'll eat everything I give you, you understand? If you don't, you'll starve," She turns around and leaves the room, muttering, "Not that I'd care, anyway..."

I'm still crying, with my hands up to my face, while Marv looks down at me, pitying me, yet again. "I'm so sorry, buddy..."

"W-Why'd you tell him that I have to clean the kitchen tomorrow?... You know if it's not spotless, my ankle will broken..." I still cry.

"I know, and I'm sorry... I wish I could be the one inspecting the kitchen, but they wouldn't let me," He starts sitting me up, saying, "Come on, buddy, let's get you some dinner. At least I was able to get you some dinner..." As soon as I'm sat up, he brings me out of the bedroom and into the living room area.

Elise and Harry are already sitting down and eating, and I see a small tray of food that Elise has set out on the table for me. I know that it's mine, since Marv's is still in his spot. Marv brings me over to the couch, and I sit down. "I think you should spoon feed him," Harry says, as he still eats.

"I'm not gonna do that," Marv sighs, as he pulls the tape away from my wrists.

"Why? He certainly is a _crybaby_ , after all..." He smirks a little, after he says that.

Anger starts to rise in me again, so I start to get up from the couch, but Marv sits me back down, telling me, "Hey, hey, it's OK, buddy," He then turns to Harry and says, angered, "Was that really called for?"

"Yes... Yes, it was... I believe so," Harry starts chuckling a little bit. I swear, he has no feelings, at all...

"I'll have to agree," Elise says.

Marv and I look over at her, and Marv says, seeming to be annoyed with his fellow workers, "Elise, enough..."

"Jeez. It's just a kid... I don't know why you're so sensitive..."

"I quite agree," Marv and I look back over to Harry, seeing him smirking again.

"OK, you two, would you please stop, so the kid can eat?"

"Nobody told him that he couldn't eat, while we were talking..."

"I think if you guys can talk, then he's entitled to, as well,"

"Well, you're certainly entitled to your stupid opinion," Elise states.

"I have a great idea, why don't we all just be quiet?"

"I like that idea, Marv..."

"Good,"

"But, I also like a little dinner conversation... So, the three of us," Harry gestures to him, Marv, and Elise with his hand. "Can have a little dinner conversation, but _him_..." He then points at me, staring right at me. "I don't want to hear anything from you, you got it?" I just nod.

His eyes widen, but I quickly correct my mistake, by saying, "Yes, Harry..."

"That's better... Just because I don't wanna hear anything from you, doesn't mean I want you nodding and shaking your head, either," Harry takes a few more bites of his food and says, "If you didn't shove food down the same hole that you talk out of, I'd tape it shut," I just try to eat, while awkwardly listening to Harry, Marv, and Elise's dinner conversation. They just keep on talking about possible future robberies, after I'm gone, and what they're going to do with the money. Though, I don't think I should tune out this stuff; I really think I should listen. I might find out some important information... I'm doing more listening than I am eating. The next thing I hear, is, "You getting all this, kid?"

I don't realize that I'm being talked to, and the next thing I know, the side of my head is flicked. "Ow!" I cry out.

"Well, I'm talking to you! I said, are you getting all this, kid?"

"Well, I'm right here, so I can't help but listen..."

Harry rolls his eyes, then says, "Look, nothing here that we're talking about has anything to do with you. So, you might as well not even try to think of anything. By the time this is all accomplished, you'll be long since gone; dead and buried, I might add," I just gasp at what he says. He starts chuckling, as he says, "Oh boy, I can't wait, until next week..." He continues eating, as I look down at my food, no longer feeling hungry... I try to hold back the tears, since I don't want to cause any more trouble. I eye Marv, who's looking down at me. I know that he's just feeling terrible about this whole thing... I have to wonder, though: Will _he_ be my savior next week?...

 **Kate's PoV:**

"You sure there's ten thousand in here?" I ask, packing this suitcase full of hundred dollar bills in stacks.

"I'm sure of it, Kate," Peter answers me, as he helps pack the suitcase, too.

"Oh, Peter, I hope that this can get through the mail OK..."

"I'm sure it will, hon. Since this is urgent, I'm sure it will,"

"I'm just afraid..."

"I know you are, honey," Peter wraps his arm around me.

"Not just about the money getting through the mail, but when the money gets to your brother's," I look up at Peter. "Will the kidnappers let my baby go?"

"I don't see why not..."

"Well, what if they don't, then what will happen?"

"They'll give Kevin back, honey... They will..." Peter hugs me, as I just want to cry.

I then see Buzz in the doorway. "Oh, Buzz! How long have you been there?" I ask, startled, letting go of Peter.

"Oh, not long. Though, I was here long enough to hear your fear about not getting Kevin back, after the money is handed in,"

"I shouldn't be acting this way in front of you and the other kids, but I just can't help it..." I place my face into my hand, just trying not to cry.

"It's all right, Mom. I understand," Buzz comes over to me and hugs me. As he's hugging me, I can't help but break down...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! As usual, you know what to do next. :P Well, this chapter was longer than expected! Especially since it's late! I wasn't even expecting to have a Kate's PoV, let alone update tonight! Well, what do you think of all this? Even though Harry was being a bit of a dick, Kevin finally got to eat! And the money is being packed to go to Rob and Georgette's! What do you think will happen next? You'll have to see! I can't wait to reveal who the mastermind is! :D Well, ciao for now, dudes!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	43. Chapter 43: More Trouble

**Chapter 43: More Trouble**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I continue eating, while Marv, Elise, and Harry are still having their conversation about their future robberies, after I'm gone. I'm trying to do more eating than I am listening; at least, I'm trying to make it seem that way. I'm still listening to what they're saying, while still eating. I seem to drift off into my thoughts, instead of actually eating, doing schoolwork, or doing whatever I'm supposed to be doing. I'm just trying to cover that up now. What I've heard, so far, is Harry saying that they're going to rob multiple businesses, to get more money, then leave Paris and go somewhere else. Though, he's unsure of where to rob and where to go, afterwards. He's talking, like I'm not even going to be there... He even said so, himself. Though, he's never claimed how he's going to get rid of me...

I finish my meal, and I become nervous of what that means for me. "Hey, kid. You finished?"

"What?" Thinking about Harry and the others' conversation has, yet again, made me lose my train of thought.

"It's 'yes, Harry?', not 'what?'" Harry corrects me.

"Sorry... Yes, Harry?"

"I said, are you done?" I just nod. "Hey!"

"I mean, yes... Harry,"

"That's better. Now, since you're done, I want you to clean up your tray and put it in the plastic bag hanging off the counter. Once you do that, you'll go back to your room," A little hope rises in me, when he says that I can go back into my room. He's not going to make me clean? You mean, he's going to go along with what Marv said? "Don't get too excited. One of us will be right in there," My eyes widen, once he says that. Who will be? And what will they do? I sure hope that it's Marv... If it's Harry or Elise, who knows what they'll do to me? "Don't just sit there, move it!" Harry's tone startles me, making me jump up from the couch, carrying my tray that had food on it. I limp my way over to the plastic bag that's hanging off the counter and stuff the plastic waste into it. "Thank you." Harry tells me, and I just look at him, as he's glaring at me.

As I'm limping my way down the hall, I hear Marv say, "We really need to get him a cast, Harry,"

"Marv, I already told you that we could,"

"I know, but I really don't think that we should wait, until tomorrow. The kid's obviously in pain, he's just not showing it,"

"Like I give a crap how much pain he's in!" I don't make it to my room, because I've stopped to listen to the entirety of what Marv and Harry are saying.

"Harry, I really think he needs that cast now. If he's not getting a doctor, he's getting a cast,"

"Marv, this conversation is over. He's not getting a cast, until tomorrow, and that's final. If you keep talking, he's not getting one, at all," Please, Marv, shut up...

"Fine... We'll wait, until tomorrow..."

"Fine. Now, go and make sure that the kid doesn't sneak out, if you're even capable of doing that," I gasp and rush back into the bedroom, gently closing the door behind me. Marv doesn't seem to be heading down the hallway yet, so I rush to the window, as fast as I can. I should've came in here sooner, but I needed to know how that conversation was going to end!

I don't see anybody out the window, but I'm desperate to get out! I wish I could smash the window, but that would definitely cause, not only Marv, but Harry and Elise to arrive in here sooner than I want them to! I shouldn't be so panicked to have Marv come in here, but this may be the last time that I'll be in this room, without being chained to the bed or with my hands bound! I have to use this opportunity now!

I'm really not wanting to smash the window, but I may have to! Though, that thought is interrupted, when I catch a glimpse of someone—someone that's finally walking down the street. Why couldn't they have walked down the street earlier?! Like, when I was hobbling down the street for dear life?! Now's the time! I have to do this now! I start knocking on the window, calling for help! I know that this will call attention to myself from my kidnappers, but this may catch the person's attention, too! "Help! Help!"

I continue calling, banging both my fists against the glass. Though, the person can't seem to hear me... I wish I would've just smashed the window... As soon as that thought comes back, I decide to find whatever I'm able to lift up, so that I can smash the window! Though, as soon as I turn around, I find that Harry's in the doorway, just smirking evilly at me. I didn't even hear him open the door... "Looking for something, kid?" He grins, as he slowly makes his way over to me. I just back up against the window as best I can. What can I do? I don't see anything that I can use for a weapon! I don't even see anything that I could've used to break the window! I sidle against the wall, making my way to the nightstand. An idea pops into my head, as I see the lamp. Though, I don't let Harry know that I see it... "Trying to escape again, are you? How many times do I have to beat you, until you obey?" Harry's anger seems to be rising.

"I... I'm sorry... There... There was a person outside... And..." I can't even form a sentence, because I'm so terrified of what Harry will do to me...

"... And you thought that you'd try to get their attention?" I just slightly nod. "Na ah ah... What did I say about nodding? I'm not gonna tell you again, kid... Enough with the fucking nodding!" Harry lunges for me, and adrenaline immediately hits me. I immediately grab the lamp off of the table and smack him in the head with it. At least I try to, but the lamp ends up smacking me in the head, instead...

 **Georgette's PoV:**

I'm busy doing housework, when the phone rings. I sigh and go to answer it. Once I do, I say, "Hello?"

" _Hello. Georgette?"_

"Yeah?"

" _This is Kate, your sister-in-law,"_

I just sigh and roll my eyes. "Oh, hi, Kate," I smile, trying to act as nice as possible. It's not Kate that I hate, but her kid. I hate the fact that she even gave birth to him. And there are a few others that agree with me, too... "What's up?"

" _I have to tell you something, and it's kinda important..."_

"Of course. What is it?"

" _It has to do with Kevin..."_

"Oh no. He isn't sick, is he?" I ask, with false concern.

" _No, umm... He's been... He's been kidnapped..."_

"Oh, dear god..." I try to work up some false tears, so that it sounds like I'm crying. "What's gonna happen? What are you gonna do?"

" _Well, I just want to let you know that there's gonna be a hefty sum of money coming in the mail. Hopefully, the latest it'll get there, is next Tuesday,"_

"How much money is it?" I ask, already knowing.

" _Ten-thousand dollars..."_

"Ten-thousand dollars?! Holy crap!" I "cry".

" _I know... The money is being sent to your place, because Kevin's kidnappers brought him to Paris,"_

"How do they know about Rob and I's place?"

" _Kevin... well... kinda informed them about it... I don't exactly know how, but he kinda did..."_

"Oh, I see," I know exactly how he did... He screamed it out of his annoying little mouth...

" _I just thought you should know, so that you're not confused as to why there's a suitcase coming to you in the mail with a large sum of money... And I just thought you should know about the situation..."_ I hear Kate start to break on the other end. Part of me feels a little guilty for doing this, but she'll soon realize that it's what's best... Her annoying little brat will be out of the way, and she'll soon realize that he wasn't worth the extra gray hairs! Some others agree with me, as well... And those some others are stuck with him, until next week...

"It's gonna be OK, Kate..." I try to reassure her, but I know that it won't be. I don't _want_ it to be... "If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here. Next week will come here quickly, and Kevin will be back home to you..." It stings, saying that.

" _Thank you... I just can't believe my son will be with those monsters, until next week..."_ They're not monsters, they're perfectly logical people.

"It's all right, Kate. I'm sure they're not hurting him..." I'm sure they are. When I saw him escape earlier, and the way Elise caught him, I know that he'll be hurt... I'm praying for it...

" _I just can't help but wonder what they're doing to him... It's only been a couple days..."_ She's still crying.

"Well, Kate, today's Thursday, so it's not like you're waiting a whole week for him..." At least I don't have to wait long for Kevin to be put out of his misery...

" _That's still..."_ Kate pauses, seeming to be counting. _"Five days, not even counting today..."_

"I know, hon, but just think, as soon as Tuesday comes, Kevin will be coming home to you,"

" _Not exactly, since he'll be dropped off at your place..."_

"Well, Wednesday, then..."

" _I can't wait that long..."_

"Is there anything that you can do?"

" _I don't know..."_

"Do you want me to talk to them?"

" _How would you do that?"_

"You said that they're here, in Paris, right?"

" _Yes..."_

"What if I find out where they are..." I already know where they are. "And I'll talk to them for you?"

" _I don't think you can do that..."_

"Sure I can. Believe me, I'll find them,"

" _Oh, thank you, Georgette. You don't know how much that means to me..."_

"It's no problem. Anything to get my nephew back..." Once again, that stings...

" _Thank you, Georgette..."_ Once Kate hangs up, I immediately grab my coat, put on my boots, and head out the door...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks so much! Again, you know what to do! Well, I'm updating this later than I usually do! I hope it's good enough for you! I've been struggling with a thought, and I just wish it'd go away... I hope that I was focused on this enough to make it good! The way Kevin's PoV ended was unexpected! I had something else in mind! I wasn't even expecting a Georgette's PoV, either! That's just the way it turned out... Kevin was, once again, hit over the head... What do you think will happen next? Nothing good, that's for sure... Take care! I hope that _Hwy. Robbery_ will be updated tomorrow! Until then, ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	44. Chapter 44: Evil Woman

**Chapter 44: Evil Woman**

 **Georgette's PoV:**

"So, what are you gonna do to the pathetic little brat?" I look down at my bratty nephew, who's unconscious and tied up on the bed.

"Well, after you're gone, he'll be dealt with,"

"Good," I smirk. "He needs to learn his lesson. If he's that stupid to try and escape, he needs to be punished," I then turn to Harry and say, "You can do whatever you want with him, as long as he's killed next week, after I give you the money."

"Of course..." he says, seeming to be unsure.

I glare at him and ask, "You will do it, won't you? Because, if you don't," I look down at my nephew and run my fingers down his face. "I'll do it for you..." I look up at Harry again, as my hand is down around my nephew's neck. "I'll strangle him, then I'll drown him..." I look down at Kevin again and say, "I'd do it now, but if I did, there'd be no money for you... Hang on to him for the next few days, until I get the money. Don't kill him, until the money comes in,"

"Of course," Harry says.

"I mean it!" I shout up to Harry. "I want him alive! You can do whatever you want with him, but do not kill him, even if you feel tempted! Believe me, I've been tempted... And the boss, too..."

"Well, the boss has to live with him, like we do. But, I mean, come on, you're his goddamn Aunt! Whatever did he do to you?!"

"He got born," I look down at Kevin again. "Kill him whatever way you want next week. Not until next week," I then turn to Harry. "You'll punish him for trying to escape, though, right?"

"Yes, Georgette! Now, would you please get the hell out of here? Before he wakes up..."

I glare at him and growl, "Hey! You're not my boss! You wouldn't get away with that, if _he_ was around, would you?"

"Hey, I'm just not wanting the kid to see you, alright?! If he was dead, I wouldn't care!" Harry gestures his hand down to my unconscious nephew.

"Well, next week, after you get the money, he'd better be dead," I then turn to leave the room, and Harry follows, soon after. As soon as I make it out to the main room, I turn to face my fellow workers. "Thank you again for this."

"Well, as you know, the kid's a brat, so I can't really say that it's my pleasure, now, can I?"

I just stare at Harry. "Well, now you know how it feels..." I grab the doorknob and say, "I gotta get back home and call Kate back,"

"What are you gonna say to her?" Harry asks.

"I'll just say that I negotiated with you,"

"What about next week?"

"Well, we'll pretend that the money didn't get to us. Simple as that," I shrug. I open the door and say, "I gotta go. Ciao..." I leave, closing the door behind me...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up—again, my vision blurry. Where am I? I see nothing but white! I look around, but when I do, my head pounds! What happened? I can barely move, because my hands are tied together at the headboard of the bed. I don't know where I am! I try to call out for help, but something's tied around my mouth! Where am I?! Where's my family?! I try to move, but I'm incapable of moving! I start to panic! What's going on, here?!

I hear the door open beside me, and I see that it's a familiar-looking man. "Hey, bud, how are you doing?" I recognize him, but I don't who he is! I try to slide away, but I can't! "Hey, hey, easy. You know me, I'm not gonna hurt you..." I just frantically shake my head "no". "Hey, don't you remember me?" I shake my head again, still frantically. "It's me, Marv. I'm not gonna hurt you," He reaches for me, but I move my head out of his reach. "Bud, I'm not gonna hurt you, alright?" He reaches for me again, but I'm too scared, so I look the other way! "Bud!"

"Don't be giving Marv such a hard time! Or else, I'll be giving you a hard time," I hear another man's voice, which startles me to look at the direction of the door. When I see who it is, I recognize him, but I don't remember who it is... "Yeah, I'm talking to you, kid! Don't make me tear you apart, like someone we both know wants!" I just look at him, confused. "Yeah, you'd better be confused... Now, let Marv pull down that gag, before I punch you one!"

"Alright, Harry..." the one, named Marv, looks up at the one, named Harry.

Marv sighs and pulls down what's wrapped around my mouth. I gasp, when I'm finally able to breathe. "Let me go! Please! Who are you?!" I cry out, afraid, even though my head is killing me.

"Don't be giving us that bullshit again, kid! You know very well who we are!"

"No... No, I don't! I swear!"

"Oh, quit it with the fucking lying, kid! It's not gonna get you anywhere!" A firm hand is suddenly smacked across my face. I look away, scared. "Don't be fucking crying again, kid..." Harry warns.

"I'm sorry! I just don't know who you are!"

"I said, don't be giving us that crap again, kid!"

He raises his hand again, ready to hit me, but Marv intervenes, "Wait, wait, hold on, Harry," Marv raises his hands up to Harry. "I really don't think he remembers..."

"He remembers, he's just full of shit," Harry raises his hand higher, ready to slap me good.

"Harry! For God's sake! You hit him over the head with a goddamn lamp!"

"He what?!" My thought spews out of my mouth.

"Yeah! You heard him, kid! I smacked your head with a lamp! Only because you were about to with me!" he shouts down at me, pointing to himself.

"I'm sorry! I don't remember doing it, but..."

"Oh, enough..." Harry just shakes his head, seeming to be on his last nerve with me. "For God's sake, I'm so tired of your goddamn mouth..." Harry places his face into his hand and just sighs, shaking his head. "I'm _this_ close to killing you, kid... I swear to fucking God, I'm THIS close to killing you!"

"Harry," Marv looks up at Harry. "Remember what she said..."

"I know, I know..."

"Please, don't hurt him any further... His amnesia has returned... Isn't that punishment enough?"

"No..."

"Harry!" I become scared, when Harry says that he's not done with me. "Come on, he's been through enough! Just leave him alone!"

"He was supposed to clean this goddamn house, but that hasn't happened! What's her name comes and tells me not to kill him, so that can't happen! Now, he tried to escape, and I can't punish him for it! What the fuck _can_ I do, Marv?!"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing,"

"I have to do something, Marv!"

"Look, just let him be for now, alright? Let him sleep. Maybe tomorrow, you can do whatever you want with him," I whimper, when Marv says that.

They both look down at me, when I do that. "You shut your mouth, kid,"

"Harry..."

"No, Marv," Harry struts over to me, gritting his teeth. "You need to shut your mouth, kid,"

"I'm... I'm sorry!"

"No, you're not! You just say that, like every other time!" He lifts me up from the bed, but only so far, since I'm tied to the bed. Now, I notice my one foot is chained to the end of the bed, since I not only get a terrible pain in my ankle, once he lifts me up, but I hear the chain jingling. "You wanna stop saying that you're sorry now, before I pound you?"

I anxiously nod, before I cry, "Yes..."

He drops me back down onto the bed. I cry, not only because of how threatening Harry is, but because my ankle hurts so bad... "Marv, I'll leave him alone for tonight, but I swear, he crosses me again, between now and tomorrow, his tiny little bones will be crushed into my hands," He then storms out of the room, muttering, "For God's sake, why did I have to listen to her?..."

Marv looks down at me, but I look away from him, still crying. "Look, buddy, I'm so sorry..." He seems to feel guilty, but I don't want to trust him _or_ his friend! "Is there anything I can get for you? A glass of water, maybe?"

"No..." I continue crying into the pillow.

"What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong..."

"What else is wrong?" I continue crying, not answering him. He touches my leg, asking, "Your ankle, maybe?"

"It hurts... so bad..."

There's a pause, before Marv says, "I gotta go out, OK?"

"I don't care... Go..."

"I'm going to get you a cast, and I don't care what Harry says. I'll get you something to drink, too," He starts to leave the room, but before he does, he asks, "Is there anything I can get you? Something to read? Something to play with?"

"What?" I look up at him.

"I'm willing to get you something to keep you entertained for the night. What do you want?"

"I like... I like music..."

"Sure. What can I get you?"

"I like Michael Jackson..." I sniffle, as I answer.

"Hey, really? Me too. Is there anything else that I can get you?"

"I wanna read..."

"Alright," Marv nods. "I'll see what I can get."

"Thank you..." I look away from him, still crying.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry about what I said to Harry, about him hurting you tomorrow. I just didn't know what else to say..." He pats my arm. "I'll..."

"You coming back out, or what, Marv?!" Harry suddenly shouts.

"I'm coming!" He looks back down at me again and says, "I'll get you something for your head, too. I'll be right back, bud..." He then leaves the room. I just hope that his meaner partner will let him get all of that for me...

 **Marv's PoV:**

I enter the main room and grab the keys. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?!" Harry sits up from the couch, closing his magazine.

"Out,"

"Where?!"

"The kid needs something to help him," I put on my coat and boots.

"Oh, really? I thought the kid was supposed to be punished, Marv?"

"I know that, but he's been through enough. Please, can we just leave him alone, until next week?"

"Oh, that's no fun, Marv..." Elise comments, still looking down at her magazine.

"Elise!" I raise my voice at her. "For God's sake, let him be,"

"Who died and made you boss?"

"Nobody died, Elise, but the kid needs something to help him!"

"And you're trusting us to be here alone with him?" Harry asks, gesturing to himself.

"You're not to touch him!"

"Well, that depends on you, doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?" I ask Elise.

"Well," She uncrosses her legs and sets down her magazine. She stands up and finishes, "If you're not back here within a half-hour, Harry will do whatever he wants with the kid,"

"Oh, come on, Elise..."

"Why don't you just ask me to go out and get it?" Harry asks.

"You don't know what he wants,"

"Oh, is there a specific roll of bandage that the little brat wants? Is he that particular?" Harry mocks.

"No... You don't understand," I turn for the door.

"What don't I understand, Marv? Hm?" He starts to make his way over to me.

"I can't tell you,"

"Marv..." Harry warns.

"Alright... I asked the kid if he wanted something to read or something to keep him entertained," I gesture down the hall.

"Oh, you did, did you?"

"Yes. Is that a problem, Harry?"

"Yes! For God's sake, Marv, the kid's supposed to be punished, not rewarded!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but if he's gonna be here for the next few days, I might as well get him something,"

"Oh, whatever, Marv... It doesn't change the fact that he's mine tomorrow," He points to himself, then turns to walk away, back over to the living room. "Oh, while you're at it, go get us a small radio, or something, so that we don't go stir crazy. And a few more magazines..." He picks up his magazine again, as he sits back down on the couch.

"Shouldn't I get more time for that?"

"Uh... Sure. I'll give you 45 minutes,"

"Please, Harry..."

"Nope. If the kid gets treated, this is what happens," I turn to look at Elise, who's already sitting back down. She sees this and says, eyes wide, "Don't look at me. It's not my problem," She looks back down at her reading material. I head for the door again, sighing, worried. As I'm leaving the apartment, I can't help but worry about the kid, if I don't make it back in time...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do! Well, I was able to write this so much better tonight, since my thoughts weren't so bad! Though, my brain is insane, because it seems that, as soon as I get rid of a thought, another one comes! It's annoying as hell! Well, what do you think of this chapter? How Georgette was just so evilly looking down at her nephew, like that? Do you think Harry will be able to hurt Kevin? Surprising that Harry didn't say too much about Marv going out to get Kevin some supplies, huh? Well, look for the next chapter of _A Plan_ soon! _Highway Robbery_ will be next, though! Let's just hope that that can go over well, too! Until then, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	45. Chapter 45: Treated

**Chapter 45: Treated**

 **Harry's PoV:**

"Where the hell is he, Elise?!" I ask, out of anger, while pacing back and forth.

"How should I know?" She's still sitting on the chair, looking down at her magazine. Women and their magazines...

"He's supposed to be back here in 45 minutes! That was 40 minutes ago! If he's not back here in five minutes, that kid gets it! Early!"

"Honey, he still has five minutes. He could be getting out of the van, as we speak,"

"Yeah, well, I'd like to see it..." I head over to the window and pull the curtain aside. I don't see the van or Marv. "You know what I think he's done?"

"What?" she asks, sighing.

I turn around and answer, ranting, "I think he went off to get help! That's what I think he did!"

"Oh, for God's sake, Harry... Do you really think he'd do that?"

"Yes! Yes, I do! You know how he is with that kid!"

"Oh, I highly doubt that he'd put himself behind bars..."

"You don't know that..."

"Just give him a few more minutes, honey. The 45 minutes isn't up yet. Just be patient..."

"He has three minutes, honey! I mean it, if he ain't back by then, the kid gets it!"

"I know..." she sighs.

A few more minutes pass, and there's still no sign of Marv! I shout, "That's it! The kid gets it!"

I start to storm off down the hall, but then I hear Elise say, "Are you sure you wanna do that?"

"Oh, what?! _You're_ starting to get sympathy for the kid now?!"

"No! I'm just saying, give him some more time! He could show up!"

"I don't think you and I have the same watch, honey. _I'm_ going to deal with the kid. _You_ deal with Marv, once he returns. _If_ he returns..." I then continue heading back to the bedroom...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm laying here on the bed, just feeling absolutely helpless against these people. I have no idea where I am, but they claim that I should know them! I guess hitting me in the head with a lamp is what did it... If only I didn't have my hands tied to the headboard of the bed, I could try to release my foot from the end of the bed...

As I'm looking at my chained foot, the door opens, and I look up beside me, only to see the one, named Harry. A pit drops in my stomach, when I see that I'm stuck in here with the worst one of the two kidnappers... "Well, looky here. It doesn't look like you're enjoying yourself very much..."

"No..." I start to cry a little, because I'm so afraid of what he'll do to me.

"Well, that's to be expected. You _are_ being punished, after all..." He struts down to the end of the bed. He looks down at my ankle, and I know exactly what he's thinking! "How's your ankle doing, huh? Does it hurt, any?"

"Yes..." I nervously say.

"Do you want some ice on it?"

"Yes, please!"

"Well, I'll have to go get you some ice, then, won't I?" Why's he being so nice to me, all of a sudden? Could I be mistaken that he's not the mean one, after all? He heads back over to the door, but doesn't leave the room. He hollers, "Elise, honey! Can you get me something for the kid's ankle?!" Elise? The name sounds a little familiar...

"Like what?"

"You know... something," As I stare up at him, I can see him smirking. Is he really getting me ice? As soon as he looks back down at me, he asks, "What?"

"Where's Marv?"

"Don't you know, little guy? He's out to get you an award for escaping,"

"What do you mean by "award"?"

"Jesus Christ... Stupid kid... Don't you remember?!"

"I remember, but I just don't know if it's true!"

"Are you calling us liars?" He bends over and growls.

"No... I just don't know what's going on... I can't remember..."

"Well, you'll remember, if we make you remember," He then hollers, facing the direction of the doorway, "Elise! What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I hear what sounds like high heels rushing down a hallway—the hallway leading to this bedroom. I then see a woman—a third kidnapper—in the doorway. Like Marv and Harry, I recognize her, too, but don't remember her... "Here," She hands Harry whatever she has in her hands. I can't tell what it is, since it's wrapped up in a cloth. Maybe it _is_ ice? She smirks, and when she does, the memory comes back to me of how creepy I thought her eyes were.

"Thank you, darling," He smiles back at her.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," She kisses Harry. "Take care of him, will you?" She runs her hand down his arm, as she walks away from him, looking back at him.

"Well, let's see what this can do, huh?" Harry is once again at the end of the bed. He unwraps what he has, and I see that it's not an ice pack, but, indeed, a rock! I gasp, when I see what it is. "What? It's just a rock?" he questions.

"You'll... You'll hurt me with it!" I panic.

"What makes you think I would?" He fiddles with it in his hand.

"Why else would you have that, and not an ice pack?!"

"Hmm. Good point," He then smacks the rock down onto my broken ankle, making me scream in agony. "What? Did that hurt?" he mocks. I can't even answer, because I'm crying so hard. I don't think I've ever experienced anything that painful! "I'll do it again, if you don't answer me!"

"Yes! Now, stop it! Please!"

"Hey! Don't be telling me what to do!"

He raises the rock, yet again, when someone shouts, "Harry, stop!" It's Marv! Marv rushes over to where Harry is and pushes him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"What?! I told you that the kid would pay, if you didn't get back in time!"

"Well, excuuuse me for getting caught up in line at the store!"

"Jesus, it's dead every other time! But, of course, of all times, there _had_ to be a lineup!"

"Yes! It's dead around here, but not where I was!"

"Well, Jesus Christ, Marv..."

"He hit my broken ankle with the rock!" I cry out, interrupting them.

"You shut up, kid!" Harry orders, pointing at me.

"You did what?!"

"Yeah! I did it, because you weren't back in time!"

Marv looks like he's about ready to explode. "You hit his already damaged ankle with a goddamn rock?!"

"Yes! For the last time, yes!"

"I knew you said that you were going to deal with him, but I didn't think that!"

"Well, I just thought I should do something a little different. Hence why I hit his break with a rock,"

"Jesus Christ, Harry..." Marv comes back over to me and brushes my hair out of my face, asking me, "You OK there, little buddy?"

"No... What do you think? He hit me!" I still sob.

"Hey! Don't get cocky, there, kid!"

Marv shoots up a glare at Harry. "You're the one that deserves to be hit with that rock, not him!"

"I'm not the one that's a little shithead!"

"Oh, I think you are!"

"Marv, aren't we supposed to be best friends?! Lately, you've been the kid's best friend!"

"I'm not his best friend, Harry! I just have more sympathy for him than you do!"

"Why are you even here, Marv?"

"You know why I'm here. I want the money just as much as you do,"

"Yeah, well, start acting like it," Harry starts coming this way, but brushes passed Marv. "Give him what you went out to get him and get out of here. Leave him be, until tomorrow." Harry finally leaves the room.

I look away, still crying, once Marv looks down at me. "I'm so sorry, buddy..."

"Go away... You'll hurt me, too..."

"No, I won't..."

"Then, why were you late?!" I look back at him and shout.

"I told you, I was stuck in line,"

"You should've just left... Now, I'll never be able to walk again!" I turn away from him again.

"That's not true..."

"Yes, it is!"

"Bud, with a cast on and some rest, you'll be just fine,"

"No, I won't... You'll kill me! I know you will!"

"Bud, we won't kill you..."

"Marv! Get the hell out here! Give the kid his stuff and get the hell out here!"

"I'll be right back,"

"Take your time..." I don't want to look at him. He was late, and that lateness caused Harry to further break my ankle!

Marv leaves the room for a moment, but then returns, saying, "Here, I got you what you wanted," He has a plastic bag with him, which from he pulls out a Walkman, a CD, and a book. He lays the items down on me, then sets down the plastic bag beside me, which I can tell has some items in it, still. He unties my hands from the headboard, which relieves me, because I'm able to sit up. Though, sitting up makes my ankle scream in pain. I try not to scream out again, even though I so desperately want to. "I got you a book that I think is appropriate for your age."

"Thanks..."

I take the items and set them down beside me. Once I do that, Marv takes the plastic bag and removes the rest of the items from the bag: a roll of bandages, a cast, and some ointment. He crunches up the bag and throws it down onto the floor. He unlocks the chain from my ankle, instantly relieving the pressure from my ankle. "You won't try to get up, will you?"

"No... It hurts too much for me to..." Even though Marv's being nicer to me than the others, it still frightens me how he doesn't want me to get away.

"I know," He tries to place the cast around my ankle, carefully. The pulsating pain is still there, but at least he isn't hurting it any more. Though, Marv makes one false move, which makes me scream again. "I'm so sorry!" Marv apologizes.

"Jeez, Marv! Since when do _you_ abuse the kid?!" I hear Harry yell from the other room.

"I'm not doing it on purpose!" Marv shouts back at Harry. He then tells me, "I'm sorry, bud, but this is difficult to do... A hospital would know what to do better. Besides, your ankle's swelling, so it can't be helped..."

"I know... At least you didn't hit me with a rock..."

"Jesus, I'm sorry about that, kid..."

"How could he have done that?..." I ask, still crying.

"I don't know..." He finishes putting the cast around my ankle and stands up, saying, "There. Without placing pressure on it, it'll be fine,"

Marv takes a hold of my other ankle, hooking the chain to it, instead. "Is he still gonna punish me tomorrow?..."

"I don't know, kid. Frankly, I think this is punishment enough..." Marv stands back up. "I don't know what he'll have you do tomorrow. Though, be thankful that tonight, he's leaving you alone,"

"No, he didn't! He broke my ankle further!"

"Well, besides that..."

"I can't stand up... I can't..."

"I know. Just relax, OK? I'll think of something," With the roll of bandages in-hand, he walks back over to me. "It looks like your head needs to be wrapped up again. It looks incredibly painful."

"It does..." I hold my hand up to my head. When I feel my head, I feel that it's bruised.

"Let me take a look at that," He pulls down my hand and says, "Here," He pulls up the roll of bandages, along with the ointment. "It's not gonna get better, if it's not treated," He tends to my sore head, then wraps the bandage around it. "There. Let's hope that helps..."

"Thank you..."

"Now," He stands up and pats my arm. "I gave you something to keep you occupied. I expect you to use them."

"I will..." I'm just looking down at myself. How did I ever get into this mess?

"I'll get you a glass of water, but then I have to leave you alone, alright?"

"I know... I'm tired, anyway..." I scoot back down in the bed and try to lay on my side, gasping a little bit at my ankle pain.

Marv sighs, then says, "I'll be right back..." He leaves the room, leaving me here to stare out the window. When Marv soon returns with a glass of water in his hand, I look back at him. "Here," He hands me the glass of water.

I flip back over, trying to ignore the agony that my ankle's in and say, "Thanks..." I take a few sips, quenching my thirst. It seems that it's been so long since I've had anything to drink...

I hand the glass back over to Marv, and he sets it down onto the floor. "It's there, if you need it," he tells me.

I just nod, as I readjust myself. I then ask, "What if I need something?"

"Well, one of us will be coming back in, in a little bit, just to check on you. You can tell us then,"

"Please... I don't want one of them in here..." I gesture my head to the wall, but referring to Harry and Elise in the other room.

"I'll see if it can be me that comes in here, OK? Though, I can't make any guarantees..."

"Thank you..." I nod, once again. I cry, all of a sudden.

"You sure you're all right?"

"No... I want my Mom..."

"We have no phone here, buddy. Sorry,"

"Can't you get one?"

"I don't know. I'll see," Marv then goes to leave the room, but before he does, he says, "I'm sorry that we have to use you to get what we want, but we really don't have any other choice..." Marv doesn't say anything more, because he leaves the room, closing the door behind him and locking it. I lay here, wondering what will happen to me tomorrow and the days after...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 ****NOT A MUST READ, BUT MAYBE YOU SHOULD****

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do! Well, what do you think will happen next? Harry was a huge dick, by slamming down that rock onto my Kevi's ankle! :( Though, Marv came to save the day, before he was able to do it again! He was nice enough to help Kevin! Though, Kevin wonders what will happen the next day and the days after. Well, I have to say, the next chapter, I have planned out, and it may not be what you think... It may be what you've been wanting to happen all along. ;) You'll be happy, but you may be pissed! It'll be a mixed bag of feelings! You'll see what I mean! I've also decided that the next chapter should be the last chapter, making this have a sequel. ;) Yay! Just like _We Meet Again_! :D I thought this was getting long, and what I have planned makes it even longer! So, I think having a sequel will make it perfect! ;) Tomorrow, I'll update _Highway Robbery_! We'll see what happens with that! :P Well, ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	46. Chapter 46: The Heartbreaking Chapter

**Chapter 46: Final Chapter: The Heartbreaking Chapter**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

The past few days, I've been forced to clean the house. For hours, I'd be stuck doing one room. The only room that I'm not supposed to clean is the one that I've been staying in. I know Marv disagrees with that, but Harry and Elise forced the decision. I still don't remember how I got here, even though they keep telling me why. I don't remember, though...

Countless times throughout the time I've been here, I've been punished for not doing something right. I've been sent to my room, without anything to eat. Harry's also beaten up on me a few times, but nothing as extreme as forcing a rock down onto my broken ankle! The past few days, I've been feeling completely frazzled and dirty. They won't even allow me to shower. I've been cleaning the old bathroom that's here, but I'm not allowed to shower in it! I've never felt so dirty, sore, and terrible, overall, in my whole life...

Since I've only been chained to the bed, when I've been left in this back bedroom, I've been able to use my arms to try and release myself from the bed. Since the chain is attached to a wooden pole, I've tried to twist it, to see if I could get it loose, but I've had no luck. I've been completely stuck in here, attached to this bed, having nothing but the same old book to read and songs to listen to. I've just been so bored...

At last, something different happens: Marv enters the room, as I'm laying here, reading and listening to _Thriller_. It sounds like a vacation, but it really isn't... "Alright, it's time to go, kiddo. Pack up your stuff, and let's go,"

"Where are we going?" I pull down my headphones and ask.

"It's Tuesday. It's time for your family to pay for what we've had to deal with for the past few days,"

"What?"

"Let's go!" Marv says, annoyed. He's never been so annoyed... He seems restless and nervous... Why is that? He unhooks me from the bed and says, "Grab your crap, so we can go!" He gestures toward the stuff that's on my bed. I just nod, because I'm afraid of what's going to happen, and since Marv doesn't usually yell at me. I know something bad is going to happen, if he's acting this way to me. I've been told countless times that I'll be killed. Though, Marv just said that it's time for my family to pay for what he and the others had to deal with. Could that mean the same thing? I grab my things, along with the plastic bag that's been left in the room for me, place my things into the bag, and get off of the bed. "Here, let me take that for you," He takes the bag out of my hand, then takes a hold of my arm, leading me out of the room. I can barely walk, so they've all had to help me. Though, I've hated it, when Harry or Elise had to, because they were always too rough with me.

As soon as we're out to the main room, Harry asks, always impatiently, "Is the kid ready to go?" I can see that Harry has a hold of my Winter wear. Is he going to allow me to wear it?

"Yes, Harry..." Marv still seems to be antsy and nervous. He's nervous for something, and I'm nervous to find out what it is...

"Give him to me!" Harry forces me out of Marv's grasp and into his. Since Harry's now hanging on to me, he hands my Winter wear over to Marv. He hangs on to me by my arms and says, "Alright, let's go," Elise leaves first, but Marv just stands there. Harry just stares at him, then shouts at him, "Move it, Marv!"

"Harry, must we really do this?"

"Go, Marv," Harry says, sternly. Marv nervously complies. He's scared of something happening, and so am I... As soon as Marv leaves, Harry follows, pulling me...

 **...**

Once we're outside, I don't see Elise in the front seat. So, that means that she'll be staying in the back with me... I become scared, as soon as I realize this. Harry starts leading me to the back of the van, while Marv starts to head to the passenger side of the van. I'm right about Elise, when the back doors fly open, revealing that Elise has been waiting for me. "Come here, you adorable little bundle of misery," She smiles her evil smile, having her arms out, waiting for me.

"Up we go," Harry lifts me up, so that Elise can grab on to me. She grabs a hold of me and hangs on to me, with her arms wrapped around me, so that I'm barely able to move. "You got him, honey?"

"I sure do," She lays her head down on mine, and I just look at Harry, terrified.

"Alright. Keep him in check. Luckily, we don't have too far to go..." He slams the doors shut, which makes me question where we're going.

Moments later, I hear Harry enter the driver's side. Elise is sitting by the back doors, having a tight grip on me. Her head is still resting a top of mine. For the past few days, Elise has made it seem like she couldn't even stand the mere thought of me. Now, today, she's laying her head down on me, like I'm her comfort, or something... Though, this isn't making me feel comfortable... It's downright tight and frightening.

As I'm thinking about this, Elise starts talking to me, "Don't worry, this will all be over soon. You'll be going to a nice place, away from us. I know you hate us..." I try to pull away from her, but she just hangs on to me tighter. "Don't you try to pull away from me!" Her voice is suddenly mean again. "I'm not finished talking to you yet!" I don't struggle, anymore. I just tremble. "That's better... Now, I know that you hate us, except Marv. I know you don't hate Marv..." Since I'm facing the back doors, I can't see if Marv's looking back at us, or not. "And I know that Marv doesn't hate you, and I don't know why... To me, you're an annoying little imbecile, that doesn't know the meaning of the word 'quit'!"

"Thanks... I take that as a compliment..." I mutter.

"Well, don't!"

"Elise," Marv pipes in, suddenly. "Stop."

"Look, Marv, this is none of your business!" Elise shouts back to Marv.

"It is, when the kid's my responsibility, too!"

"I don't give a shit! Now, shut up!"

"You don't see me getting into it, Marv, and the kid's my responsibility, too," Harry tells Marv.

"Oh, whatever, Harry! The kid can't seem to stick up for himself, so I thought that I should!"

"You don't need to stick up for him! He's supposed to be afraid of you! Besides, considering what he's capable of, he can stick up for himself!" What am I capable of, again?

"What am I capable of?" I ask.

"Nothing!" Harry shoots back. He then mutters, "You'd just use it to your own advantage..." What could it be? "Thank god, we're here! Finally!" Harry suddenly says, seeming to be relieved. "Elise, you stay back here with him,"

She sighs and asks, "Why do _I_ have to stay back here with him?"

"Because, I'm the one in charge of getting the money, and dope here would just let the kid go! So, you're all that's left,"

"I wouldn't let the kid go!" Marv says back to Harry, defensively.

"Yeah, sure, Marv... Let's go..." They both exit the vehicle, and after their doors slam shut, I'm all alone back here, with Elise...

"What money are they talking about?"

"Oh, just a little ransom money for your return,"

"Then, why didn't Marv get left back here with me?! If Harry's so afraid that he'll let me go, then it's no big deal, because you're letting me go, anyway, aren't you?!"

"Well, Harry thinks that I can take care of you better back here. I'm sure you know that these things can take awhile,"

"Who's he getting the money from?"

"Your family, silly,"

"No. We're here, in Paris, are we not?"

"Well, yes..."

"Well, the only family here is my Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette!"

"So, what does that tell ya?"

"We're here, at Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette's!" I try to break free of her tight grasp, but she's just too strong for me. "Uncle Rob! Aunt Georgette!" I cry out.

"Stop moving, would you?! God, this is why I never wanted kids..."

"No! I'm here! At my Aunt and Uncle's! Let me go!" I continue trying to pull away from her, but she hangs on to me as tight as she can.

"I know! You've made your point! Now, stop it!" She pulls me back. "Don't make me have to tie you up!" I just sit here, in her arms, crying. Why couldn't they have just brought me in with them?! What's going on, here?! How do I know that they'll get the money from my Aunt and Uncle?! "For God's sake, shut up..." she huffs. I just sit here, crying, because of being at my Aunt and Uncle's. I'm also crying, because of all that I've been through the past few days...

 **Harry's PoV:**

"Here's the money," Georgette carries over to me a suitcase that seems to be too heavy for her to carry.

"Why, thank you, my dear," I say to her, as soon as she hands it over to me. I open up the suitcase, and I see that there are rows of stacked bills. My eyes widen, as I look at it. I remove one of the stacks from the suitcase, take a bill out from behind the elastic, and hold it up to the light. "Yep! It's real, alright!"

"Of course it would be,"

"Well, knowing how much your sister-in-law wants that brat back, she might try anything,"

"True. Though, Kate's side of the family has always been lucky with money. When Peter married her, he became one of the lucky ones,"

"Yeah, I bet," I say, placing the bill back behind the elastic and setting the stack back into the suitcase.

"This money is all ours?!" Marv says, with excitement.

"It sure is, Marv! Thanks to that little brat!"

"I'm sorry that you had to deal with him the past few days, by the way," Georgette apologizes.

"Yeah, well, seeing how much money's in here, I'd say it was worth it!"

"Oh, really? The boss said that no amount of money can make up for the years of misery that he's been put through, all because of him,"

"Yeah, well, the boss doesn't appreciate money as much as we do. Isn't that right, Marv?" I look up at Marv and ask, smirking.

"We sure do!" he laughs.

"Come on, Marv," I close the suitcase back up and stand back up, with the suitcase in-hand. "We should get going."

"Now, you promise that one of you will get rid of him? Right? You promised?"

I can see at the corner of my eye that Marv's looking at me. I breathe out and say, "Of course we will, ma'am,"

"Good," She starts walking away from us, but she turns her head, looks back at us, and says, "Because, if you don't, I'll find out. When I find out, that money's gone, and so is the kid. I'll do it myself, if you don't."

"Don't worry, ma'am," I nod. "As soon as we leave here, we'll take care of him."

She smiles, then nods. "Good. Take care of that money, now,"

"We will," I say, as Marv and I start to leave. "Say 'hello' to your husband for us, and tell what's his name that we have it all taken care of."

She rolls her eyes, but says, "I will... Now, get out of here," She waves her hands at us, anxious for us to leave. Wow, I guess she must really want her very own nephew dead... Marv and I just nod, as we leave the apartment...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

After a few minutes of Elise talking to me and hanging on to me, both in such creepy ways, Harry and Marv reenter the vehicle. "Ha ha! We've got it, Elise! We've got it!"

My eyes widen. They've got the money?! That means that they'll let me go now, right?! We're at Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette's apartment! They have the money now, so that means that they'll let me go! It has to! I become excited, as I shout out, "You've got the money?!"

"We sure do, kid!" Harry says, just seeming to be so excited. He and Marv both lift up a suitcase and place it on the floor back here, so that it's leaning up against the back of their bench seat. I look at the suitcase, eyes widened, as I think about how much money that's probably in there! That's my family's money, and they had to give it up for me... They must really want me back, if they sent a whole suitcase worth of money!

I'm expecting to be let out of the van, since they got what they wanted, but they don't... The vehicle is started back up, and we're on the move! We're pulling away from Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette's apartment! Once this happens, my eyes are no longer widened with excitement... they're widened with fear. As we're pulling away from my safe haven of my Aunt and Uncle's apartment, I cry out, trying to break free from Elise, "Uncle Rob! Aunt Georgette! Help me! They're taking me away! Help me! Help me!"

I try to reach for the back doors, to try and open them, but Elise pulls me back, with her one arm wrapped tightly around me, and her other arm's hand placed over my mouth. I keep crying out, as this is happening. "Shut up! Just shut up, kid!" she shouts at me, but I don't listen. I keep crying for my Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette to save me. "Now that we have the money, we'll be able to take care of you now," I see her look up at the front, where the others are. "Right?"

"Of course," Harry answers, as it seems that the van speeds up a little more.

"We're gonna take care of you. We have the money to take care of you now," She places her mouth against my head, making me question why. I haven't showered in almost a week, so my hair isn't exactly the cleanest. It seems that she's kissing me, but she's not stopping. She finally does, but she says, "Thank you, honey. Thanks to you, we'll be able to live in a much more luxurious place than what we've been living in. Thanks to the money that your family handed over to us," This doesn't stop me from crying, though. I don't care what kind of luxuries that you—or _we_ —will be able to live in! I want to go home! To the luxury of home! The money has been handed over! Why am I still here?! Elise looks up towards the front again, asking, "Are we almost there, honey?"

"Yes, we sure are!" Harry answers, chuckling a little bit. Almost where?! Where are we going?!

"Harry..." I hear Marv say, seeming worried.

"Shut it, Marv..." Harry hisses.

I manage to pull away from Elise's hand and shout out, "Where are we going?!" As soon as I shout that out, Elise's hand is back over my mouth again.

"Elise, would you keep him quiet please?!"

"I'm trying!"

"We're not going anywhere, kid! You'll never know where you're going! You understand me?!" I can't answer Harry, because of Elise silencing me. I keep trying to pull away from her, but she's stronger than she looks!

"Knock it off, would you?! Jeez..."

"You won't have to deal with him for much longer, honey. Just a few more minutes..."

The van is still speeding, and I'm still questioning where we're going! I'm scared! The past few days, they've said countless times that they'll kill me! Is that what they're going to do?! Am I not going to be living the "life of luxury" with them?! Not that it would be... Did "life of luxury" mean that they wouldn't have to deal with me, anymore, since they're killing me?! I start panicking, making me try to break free from Elise even more, but she just curses, still not letting go of me. "For God's sake, kid..."

"Don't worry, honey, we're almost there..."

"Yeah, we'd better be..."

"Harry," Marv says, still seeming worried. "We're not actually going to go through with this, are we?"

"Of course we are, Marv..." Is Harry really telling the truth? Frankly, I don't know what's true, anymore...

"Harry, we can't do this..."

"We can and we will, Marv! Now, shut up!" Do what?! Kill me?!

As I'm still trying to break free from Elise, she calls back to the front, annoyed, "I don't think I can hang on to him much longer, without losing my shit!"

"We're almost there, Elise! God..."

"Drive faster, would you?!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"Do you want me to get pulled over?! I'm already going faster than the speed limit! Just... chill! I'm serious, we're almost there! Like, five minutes, I swear!"

"Yeah, well, it'll be the longest five minutes of my life..."

"We had to deal with him for the past few days, Elise. I'm sure you can handle at least five more minutes with him..."

"No, I don't think I can..." she says, through gritted teeth.

"Well, you're gonna have to! Believe me, this will be almost over!"

"It'd better be..."

 _ **A Few Minutes Later...**_

After a few minutes of me still struggling, we seem to pull into somewhere. I'm right, because Harry says, relieved, once again, "We're here!" Where are we?! Someplace, where you'll kill me?! Harry and Marv both exit the vehicle. Harry leaves the vehicle right away, but it doesn't seem like Marv wants to, because Harry shouts at him, "Come on, Marv!" I hear Marv sigh and finally exit the vehicle.

Once his door slams shut, Elise says to me, still having me in her arms the same as before, "Huh. It seems that Marv doesn't wanna do this... I don't understand why. I'm looking forward to this!" She then laughs, evilly.

The back doors are then opened, revealing Harry and Marv—Marv, standing at the side, looking at me, seemingly worried; Harry, standing right in front of me, smiling an evil grin at me. "Come on, kid, let's get this done and over with..." As Elise lets go of me, he reaches for me, pulling me out the back of the van. I try to fight him, as he's doing this. I keep crying out for help, but his hand's over my mouth, instantly. "Shut up, kid! Just shut up! This is going to happen, whether you like it, or not!" Harry, awkwardly carrying me, orders for Marv and Elise to come along. I keep fighting him, as Harry says, on his last nerve, "I'm gonna kill you, kid! I swear to God, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Now, you know what _I_ had to deal with!" Elise tells Harry, raising her voice.

"Yeah, jeez! Well, we're here now, so we're ending this now..." I _was_ right! They _are_ killing me! "Come on, kid..." I keep trying to fight him and call out for help, as he's bringing me over to a lake—a lake that, of course, has nobody around! I guess that's why they chose this specific lake... They knew that nobody would be here...

I keep trying to beg, "Please! Please don't do this! You have the money! Take me back to my Aunty's!"

"I'm sorry, kid. I can't understand a word that you're saying!" He keeps carrying me down to the lake, while Marv and Elise follow. I keep struggling and struggling to get away from Harry, before they meet me with my demise! Harry finally drops me down to the ground, and I try to scurry away, but as fast as I am dropped, I am picked back up again. Harry carries me under his arm, continuing to bring me down to the lake. As he's doing this, I scream out for help, but his hand is once again over my mouth.

He continues bringing me down to the lake, and once he reaches the sandy part, he drops me down to the ground. I try to get up and get away again, but Harry holds me down. He pulls out his gun and aims it down at me. I try to push his foot off of me, but it doesn't budge! The more I try to push his foot off of me, the more he crushes my chest with it! "Please! Please don't do this! Take me back to my Aunty's! Please!" I beg, crying nonstop.

"I have no choice but to, kid. Not only do Elise and I want it, but someone else you know wants it, too. Now, to save our asses, I'm just going to have to kill you," He grins down at me, seeming to have no heart. Knowing how Harry's been to me the past few days, I don't think he's kidding about this! "Say 'goodbye', kid..." The gun is pointed right at my forehead.

I swear he's about to shoot, when Marv pipes in, "Harry, wait!"

"What, Marv?!" Harry turns to Marv. He's looking at Marv, annoyed and impatient, and shouts to him, in the same way, "What the hell do you want, Marv?! I want to get this done and over with!"

"You can't possibly wanna do this... We're not killers, Harry,"

"Well, you're not, but I certainly am," Harry looks back down at me, as he's aiming the gun down at me, still.

"Harry, no, you're not! Now, cut it out!"

"Do you wanna shoot him, Marv?"

"Of course not!"

"I wanna shoot him!" Elise pipes in.

"See, she knows better," Harry tells Marv, gesturing his head to Elise. "Now, shut up and let me shoot him." Harry is looking down at me, once again.

"Harry, no..." Marv tries to grab the gun away from Harry, but Harry just sticks his arm out, in order to stop him from doing so.

"Shut up, Marv. I'm going to enjoy this..." I can see right inside of the gun, as it's right between my eyes. I start hyperventilating, unable to do anything to save myself. Why isn't Marv trying harder to save me?! I don't know, but the next thing that Harry says is, "Goodbye, kid. It's been nice knowing ya..." Goodbye, Mom, Dad, Buzz, Megan, Linnie, Jeff, my Aunts, Uncles, cousins, and to everyone else that I love. I squeeze my teary eyes shut, waiting for the shot to be fired...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! I'm sure you know what to do. :P Well, as I said, this would be an extended chapter! Wow. So much has happened! :o They got the money from Kevin's Aunt, and now they're down at a lake, ready to shoot him! What could that mean for Kevin? :o Are they actually going to shoot him? What could possibly make this have a sequel? :o Well, we'll just have to see! I know that you're excited, and so am I! Tomorrow, I'll post the exciting chapter for _Hwy. Robbery_ (it'll be even more exciting than the last)! I can't wait for all of this exciting stuff that's going to happen! This chapter was so exciting to write! I can't wait to write the rest of this and the other story! This is a totally different attitude than what I had last week, isn't it? :D Well, things are better now! So, that's what makes this more awesome! Well, look forward to the first chapter of the sequel! Take care, for now! ;)**

 **PS: I was proofreading and editing this with a sub in one hand. Mmm. :P**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	47. Sequel: Chapter 1: Escape from Paris

**A/N: Hello, folks! This is _A Plan_ 's sequel! It's still called _A Plan That Backfired_ (as you can see), but it has "sequel" added to the end of it, just like how I did with _We Meet Again_! Well, this continues right from where we left off last chapter! What do you think will happen? Well, I guess we'll have to see! :D Just a reminder, I don't own _Home Alone_ or its characters! As I've stated, I wish I owned Kevi! Someday, Kevi... Someday... Well, let's get the show on the road!... :D**

 **A Plan That Backfired: Sequel**

 **Sequel: Chapter 1: Escape from Paris**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I squeeze my teary eyes shut, waiting for the shot to be fired... I hear the gun click, making me jump, but nothing happens... I open my eyes, only to see the gun still pointed down at me, along with the three kidnappers looking down at me. Harry and Elise are still smirking their evil smirks, while Marv looks at me, still appearing to be afraid of me getting shot. "Oops... That didn't seem to wanna work..." Harry looks at the gun, then back down at me. "Let's try this again..." The gun is once again aimed at me. I turn my head away, once again closing my teary eyes. "Let's see if this will work this time..."

"Harry..." Marv says, afraid.

"Shut up, Marv. I'm going to enjoy this," he says, once again. I wait for a few more seconds for the end to happen, but it doesn't happen! I once again, look back up at Harry, scared and confused. Once I do so, Harry pulls the trigger, yet again. I look away and scream, but I then realize that I'm still alive. I gasp and look at Harry, once again. I'm still scared and confused as to what he's doing. What is this, Russian Roulette? "Damn... I just can't seem to get this gun to fire..." Harry holds the gun in both of his hands, looking at it. "I guess we're just not gonna have to kill you now... That's quite unfortunate."

"Are you sure there's bullets in it, honey?" A pit drops in my stomach, when Elise asks that. I was hoping that he was just stupidly forgetting to put bullets in the gun, and not think about it, but, of course, Elise had to open her big fat mouth...

"Oh, there are," I sigh with relief. "It just doesn't seem to wanna work..." Harry looks down at me and sighs, shaking his head. "I guess we're just gonna have to hang on to you for a little while longer, now, won't we, kid?" I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing...

"Aww. Do we have to?" Elise whines, pouting.

"I'm afraid we must, sweetheart," Once Harry says that, Marv sighs with relief, and so do I.

"Well, what are we gonna do with him? The boss said that we need to kill him," Who's _the_ _boss_?

"Well, I guess we'll have to keep the kid hidden, so the boss doesn't know,"

"Can't we get a new gun?"

"Eventually, but not now," Harry huffs. "I guess we're just gonna have to hang on to this pain in the ass for a little while longer, now, won't we?"

"What are we gonna do with him?"

"Well, first, we have to leave Paris. Then, we'll decide what to do with him. Let's get the hell outta here..." Harry turns to look at Marv. "Marv, grab the kid," Marv nods. He still has a look of relief on him. Though, I have to wonder... If he's so relieved that I haven't been shot, why didn't he try even harder to stop Harry? I guess he was just afraid...

Harry finally takes his foot off of my chest, taking the pressure off. He and Elise start walking away. Though, as Elise is walking away, she's looking back at me; not only is she smirking, but she's looking at me, viciously. Once again, her eyes are staring into my soul... Marv is the only one that's left with me. He bends over to pick me up, saying, "Come on, buddy," He has his one arm wrapped around me, walking me up the hill after Harry and Elise.

As soon as we're up the hill and where the van's parked, Harry turns around, pulling me out of Marv's grasp. I cry out, when he does this. I try not to put pressure on my ankle, but I don't have any choice but to, when I'm being forced to walk! "Come here, you little jerk!" He pulls me the rest of the way over to the van. "Elise, tie him up!" Once I'm pulled over to the van door, Elise opens it, and Harry pushes me over to her. She loads me up into the van. This whole time, I haven't even been putting up much of a fight, and I don't know why... I guess it's because I'm just so exhausted from all of this. Plus, I'm relieved that Harry hadn't killed me! I don't know if he still will, or if he was just lying... Also, even if I were to get away, I wouldn't be able to get very far, with a busted ankle...

Once I'm loaded into the back of the van, Elise jumps in the back with me. She pulls me all the way into the back, while I'm not putting up much of a struggle. She closes the back doors, then looks up at the front, where Harry and Marv already are. Harry's arm is out with a ring of rope, waiting for Elise to claim it. Elise does and forces my hands in front of me, saying, "Come here, you little bugger," She's then handed what looks like two white rags. She takes them out of Harry's hands, saying, "Thank you," Once she's done that, the van is started up, and we start pulling away. "We can't have you knowing where you're going, now, can we?" The one rag is tied around my eyes. I couldn't see, anyway... These back windows don't have a very good view, while you're sitting down!

As Elise is doing this, I start to say, "I couldn't see out the back window, anyway..."

"Shut up," she says, coldly, as she ties the other white rag around my mouth. I cry, as she's doing this.

"Did you do it, sweetie?" I hear Harry ask.

"Yes..." she sighs.

"Good. Now, hang on to him, and make sure he doesn't do anything,"

"Well, what was the point in tying him up, if I'm just going to be hanging on to him, anyway?"

"You know that kid and his tricks. You don't have to hug him, just hang on to him," I can't do anything!

"Alright, alright!" She's annoyed at Harry. Who wouldn't be? "Well now, I guess you're my responsibility for a little while, until we get to our destination, now, aren't you?" She grabs my sweater, pulling me closer to her, which makes me gasp and not stop my crying. "Aren't you?" she says, firmly. I just nod, because that's all that I'm able to do... "Thank you. You answer me, when I'm talking to you, alright?" She jerks me a little bit, which makes me breathe faster. I've never been blindfolded before, to my memory. I know I've been gagged before, but having this happen is still terrifying for me... I don't know what sick things that Elise and Harry have planned for the future, but I just hope that Marv is there to help me! "Well?!" She jerks me harder. I just nod again, giving in to my tears even more. She finally lets go of my sweater, but takes a hold of my arm. I blindly look down at my arm, as she starts twisting it. "As soon as we leave Paris, we can do whatever we want, without being under the boss's control. He won't find out that you're alive. We'll keep you hidden away, so that he never finds out. How does that sound, huh?" I continue crying, shaking my head. "No? That doesn't sound like a good idea?" She's sadistic... I can just tell by her voice! Maybe it's not Harry that I should be afraid of... it's _her_! "Answer me!" She squeezes my arm, shouting. I frantically shake my head. "Get down!" Elise pushes me down to the floor. I look up at her direction, seeing nothing but black, of course.

"Elise, what in God's name are you doing?!" I hear Marv ask, seeming to be scared.

"The little kid is being a jerk! He doesn't know what's coming to him! Since we can't kill him yet, we can have a little fun with him! Can we not do that, Marv?"

"No! Just leave him alone!"

"Why? Why should I? Why can't I do _this_?" She smacks me, making me bring my tied hands up to my face. Yep... She's the one that I need to be afraid of the most...

"Elise! That's enough!" Marv orders.

"Hit him again, honey!" Harry encourages.

"No!" I cry out, muffled. Though, my cry is pointless, because I'm slapped, once again. I hide my face into the floor, so that she can't hit me, anymore.

"Elise, stop it!"

"I don't recall you becoming my boss, Marv! Stop sticking up for the kid! If you can't handle this, then get out! I'm just hitting him! This hasn't even been the worst that has happened to him!"

"I know. Just... stop, OK? Until we get there, at least..." Until we get there?! So, what you're saying, is that they're welcome to beat me wherever we're going to?! I thought you were supposed to stick up for me, Marv?!

"Oh? So, we can do whatever we want with him, once we get there?"

"No..." Hope returns. "I mean..."

"Hey, you said it yourself, Marv. I don't want any interference from you. You're supposed to be helping us. If you don't, you can leave. Simple as that,"

"I'm not helping,"

"Well..."

"But, I'm not leaving, either..."

"Well then, I guess you can just sit back and watch..." Marv doesn't say anything in return, so it remains quiet. Though, Elise starts petting my head, treating me more like a dog, instead of a human. "Well, once we get to our new house, you'll be ours. And you're gonna wish that you were dead..." She gives me a quick slap again. What did I do to deserve this? Seriously, I don't remember... "And, if you're a good boy, things may not be so bad for you. So, if you're good for this whole trip, you can have supper. Alright?" I nod. I'm supposed to say "yes" and address either their name or call them "sir"/"ma'am". Though, I'm obviously able to get away with not doing it, because I'm unable to speak. "Good boy... Good boy..." She places her hand on my thigh, which makes me smack her hand away. "Don't you smack me!" She does to me what she told me not to do to her... she smacks me—on the face, though. I curl up in a ball, afraid of what Elise might actually be capable of. "What? You can't take a little smacking? Get used to it, kid! You're gonna get smacked a lot!"

I sense that her hand is once again raised, ready to hit me, but before she can, Marv's voice interrupts, shouting, "Elise! Enough!"

"Oh, let her have a little fun with him, Marv..."

"No, Harry. It's bad enough that we took him in the first place..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, we shouldn't have had "the boss" tell us what to do. We wouldn't be bossed around by some..."

"Sh, shh, shhh... Marv. Don't give it away! We can't have the kid know!"

"I'm just saying, we shouldn't have signed up for this bullshit, anyway..."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to get even with that kid..."

"This has nothing to do with even, Harry!"

"Well, some of it is, anyway..."

"What are we gonna do with him, Harry? Keep him forever?"

"No... I don't know... I haven't thought that far yet..." I thought you were planning on killing me in the future? Did they all know that I wasn't going to be shot?!

"You're not planning on killing him?" Does that answer my question?

"No... I don't know, Marv... I don't know what I'm gonna do with him, OK?!"

"I know what we can do..." Elise starts to say.

"Oh? And what would that be, honey?" Harry asks.

"We beat the living shit out of him, then drown him!"

"Hmm... We could do that..." Harry says, in a considering tone.

"No!" Marv says, scared.

"I think that's a fine idea, honey," Harry says, seeming to be ignoring Marv. "I might consider that!" I gasp and just cry more.

"Aww. You don't like that idea, honey?" Elise asks me. "I thought it was a fine idea..." I shake my head. "What? You don't like my idea? Well, that's not very nice..." She grabs on to my broken ankle, which makes me shout out. "Agree with my idea, or else I'll break it further!"

"Elise!"

"Shut it, Marv," she orders. "Agree, now. Or I'll break it again..." I feel her hand placing more and more pressure around my ankle. I don't know what else I can do, except to agree! I just nod, even though I'm not wanting to agree with her... "Good. Now that you agree, that's what will happen. I don't know when, but that's what will happen..." She lets go of my ankle, finally. What?! I look up at her direction and gasp. "Thank you for agreeing with me, little sweetie... As long as you do what you're told, things will go along a lot more smoothly..."

"No!" I try to shout at her.

"What was that? Was that defiance that I heard?"

"No!" I try to shout again, afraid of what defiance will cause me.

"Don't you dare defy me, you little shit!" I feel her presence closer to me. First, I'm a "little sweetie". Now, I'm a "little shit"... Which is it?! "Defiance will get you nowhere!" She smacks my head, instead of my face, this time. "Remember that. The more you defy me, the worse it's gonna get. That goes for Harry, as well. Also, Marv may be on your side, for whatever reason, but defying him will cause you trouble... Not as much trouble, but trouble..." Oh, yeah? So, what if I defy him trying to help me, or something? Will I get punished for not wanting to leave? That's a great cocky question to ask... I only wish I could... "You wouldn't want that, would you?" She's so close to me, at this point, I can feel her breath! I'm about to shake my head again, when she places her hand on my thigh, once again. Panicked, I kick her away, which makes her scream. "Why, you little shit..." The next thing I know, something hard smacks my head, knocking me unconscious...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Well, that was the exciting (and longer than expected) first chapter of the sequel! Kevin isn't dead (I'm sure you would've guessed that happening)! Why didn't he/couldn't he shoot? Elise is showing an even darker side (I believe)! Where are they going, and what's going to happen next? :D What will happen to Kevin? Will everything that Elise said is going to happen, happen? Well, we'll just have to see! I'm still brainstorming ideas, so I'm open to any ideas! As you know, Elise and Harry could get pretty bad! This chapter and a little bit of an idea for the future, I thank a couple movies for! Those being _Abduction_ (this chapter) and _The Girl Next Door_ (future chapter(s))! Well, we'll see what happens the night after _Hwy. Robbery_ 's night! Ciao! :D **

**PS: I think I dislocated something... D:**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	48. Sequel: Chapter 2: A New Place

**Sequel: Chapter 2: A New Place**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, instantly. I look around me, panicked. It's still dark! I can't see anything! I feel like something's over my eyes, still! I want to lift up my hands to remove it, but I seem to be laying on my hands, and I can't pull them out from under me! I'm laying on something hard, but my head is resting on something soft. I try to sit up, and once I do, I turn around and I'm able to place my feet onto the floor. Well, I only place my one foot onto the floor, because just that little bit of pressure hurts my ankle. I don't know what I can do! I'm unable to see, use my arms, and walk! How can I escape from wherever I am?!

I hear a door to the right of me being unlocked, and it creaks open. I look at the direction of the opening door. "Oh, you're finally alive, are you? Jeez... I didn't think I hit you over the head that hard..." I hear that it's Elise, and I try to talk, but I can't. "Shh. Don't try to say anything," I hear her high heels coming closer and closer to me, making me slide back on the bed further. I feel her presence right in front of me. "So, how do you like your new home?" I can't see it, stupid! "Oh, that's right, you can't see it. Maybe that's best..."

"How's the kid doing?" I hear Harry's voice, sounding like it's coming from the door, which makes me jump. Where's Marv?

"Oh, he's doing just fine. He's gonna get comfortable in his new home,"

"That's good... That's good..." It sounds like he's starting to walk over to me, but slowly. "Let me have a word with him," I gasp, when he says that, because I fear what he means by "a word"... I also feel his presence right in front of me, which makes me want to scoot back on the bed more. I start to, but he grabs on to my arm and warns, "Na ah ah... Don't you scoot back away from me. You stay where you're sitting, you hear me?" I only nod. "Good," I feel a hand brush over my head. Since Elise and Harry are both standing in front of me, I'm unsure who it was that did it... The hand didn't feel rough, like Harry's, so I'm pretty sure that it was Elise... "Now, as for our little discussion," He readjusts his grip on my arm and continues, "You will not, and I repeat, you will NOT cause us any more trouble, you hear me?" I nod, of course. "Good. If you behave, maybe we'll let you out of this room for a little while, but until we can trust that you won't do anything, you're to be kept down here, got it?" I answer, by nodding. "Alright. Do you have anything to say?" Like what? And how could I say it? I just shrug. "Well, take this chance to talk now, kid, because we're not coming back down here for a little while," I just nod, taking this chance to maybe get some water and/or ask for Marv. "Alright, don't ask for much, OK?"

He pulls down what's been covering my mouth, and I take this time to ask, "Can I have some water please?"

"No," Elise says, coldly.

"Ah, let him have a drink, honey,"

"Alright. I'll go get it," I hear Elise sigh, get up, and leave the room.

"Anything else?"

"Where's Marv?"

"Upstairs,"

"Why isn't he down here?"

"Because, he likes you too much,"

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I like Marv, not you. I wouldn't do anything to him,"

"Then, why isn't he down here?"

"I told you, because he likes you too much,"

"He's not in the house, is he?"

"I told you, kid, he's upstairs!" Harry says, seeming a little annoyed.

"You're lying! I wanna see him!" I shout at him.

He grabs my jaw and threatens, "If you talk about Marv one more time, I swear to God, I'll break your fucking jaw,"

"I'm sorry..." I cry. He lets go of me and slaps me, making my head fall back down onto the pillow.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop saying that?" he asks, in a tone that frightens me.

"I... I don't know... A dozen... I..."

"I know what Elise tried to do with you in the back of the van, and I can let her finish, if you don't smarten up,"

"Please... I'll stop... Please don't make her do that..." I beg.

"I might have to, if you don't stop,"

I hear high heels reenter the room. "Here, I've got him his glass of water,"

"Thank you..." I say, still crying.

"What's wrong with him?" Elise asks Harry.

"He was just trying to be a little smart mouth,"

"I knew we shouldn't have let him talk..."

"Tell me about it..." Harry sighs. "Let him have the water, then let's shut him up again, so we can get out of here,"

"You want me to give it to him?"

"Yeah,"

Elise sighs, as I hear her coming closer and closer to me. She sits down on what I'm laying on. If it's a bed, it's a very hard one... "Sit up," I try to sit up, but Elise impatiently lifts up my head, letting me take a sip out of the glass. Before I even feel like my thirst is quenched, the glass is pulled away from me. She lets go of my head, making it slump down to the pillow. "Shut him up," she says, still sounding completely heartless.

She gets up from the bed and walks away. Harry leans over me and covers my mouth again. "We don't want you saying anything, do we?" I don't answer, thinking it's a rhetorical question. " _Do we_?" he pries. I just shake my head "no". "Good. You're finally agreeing with me... With _us_ , I should say..." I'm not agreeing with you, I just don't want Elise to finish doing what she was doing... I just shiver at that thought... Who knew that she would be capable of such a thing? "Well, I've got a phone call to make, then we'll be down in a little bit to have more of a talk with you, OK?" You finally have a phone?! Can I talk to my family?! "When we come back down, you'd better not have moved from this spot. Got it?" I nod, hiding my face into the pillow, starting to cry. "Come on, don't cry," Harry says, rubbing my back. "Things won't be so bad, if you just behave. You'll behave, won't you?" He starts pulling my hair out of my face, as he asks. Of course! I've never been so afraid of a punishment in my whole life! "I've asked you a question, Kevin, and I expect you to answer it..." I nod into the pillow, slightly. "Was that a nod?" I nod again, which I'm getting tired of doing... "Good. Tomorrow, we'll let you upstairs, but tonight, you can stay down here. Once you learn to behave, you won't be down here," I suddenly feel drowsy, and I just want to fall asleep, all of a sudden... "We were supposed to kill you, you know. I don't know what we're gonna do with you, but the boss mustn't find out..." I'm still curious as to who this "boss" is, but not as curious as I am about why I'm so tired... I close my eyes behind the blindfold, ready to sleep... "Kid? Kid, are you even listening to me?" I just breathe out, not wanting to answer. Before I'm completely unconscious, I hear Harry holler, "He's nearly unconscious, honey!" I hear high heels in the distance, as I finally fall asleep, face-down into the pillow...

 **Kate's PoV:**

I anxiously pace back and forth by our hotel room's phone, waiting for the call that the money has been given to the abductors, and that Kevin's safe at Rob and Georgette's... The phone abruptly rings, and I grab it, instantly. "Hello?!"

" _Kate! Kate!"_ I hear Georgette on the opposite end, crying.

"Georgette, what's wrong?!" I ask, with fear. I instantly fear that she's crying about something that has to do with Kevin...

" _It's Kevin!"_ It feels like my heart drops into my stomach, instantly...

"What... What about Kevin?!" I hear nothing but crying on the other end. "Where's my baby?!" I shout.

" _They... They took him..."_

"They took him?"

" _I gave them the money, but they never returned Kevin..."_

"You gave them the money before you got Kevin back?!"

" _They promised that they'd give him back, but they didn't! Katie, I don't know what to do!"_

"Did you call the police?!"

" _Yes! They're looking for him now!"_

"Georgette, Georgette... It's all right... They'll find him..."

" _Oh, god! What if they kill him?!"_

"Georgette, please, for the love of God, don't talk like that," I say, firmly. "They'll find him."

" _They... They just took him..."_

"I know... It'll be OK. They'll find him. Don't worry, they'll find him..." I try to calm Georgette, when I'm not even sure that they'll find him, myself...

As I'm talking on the phone with Georgette, I hear Buzz ask, "Mom, is everything OK?"

"No, baby..." I answer Buzz.

"Who's that? What's going on?"

"It's about Kevin..."

"What about Kevin?"

"They took him again..." I can't help but break, when I say this to Buzz. I hold my face in my hand, when I hear Buzz run out of the room. I look up, when he does. Once he's gone, I holler after him, but he doesn't come back. I speak into the phone again, "Georgette, I'll call you back, OK?"

" _Alright..."_ she answers, in a trembling voice. I hang up the phone and follow after Buzz.

I find Buzz in his and the other kids' hotel room, zipping up his coat. I ask, "Honey, what are you doing? You didn't even give me a chance to explain to you about what's happened with Kevin,"

"You don't need to explain, Mom..." he says to me, looking down at his zipper, appearing to be having trouble with it.

"You don't know what's happened..."

"Yes, I do, Mom!"

"What?" I ask, a little worried about what he had just said.

"Nothing..." he says, still seeming to be having trouble with his coat. "Come on, you stupid thing..."

"Do you need some help?"

"No, Mom, I can do it myself!" he snaps at me.

"Buzz, I know you're worried about Kevin, but I don't need this right now..."

He finally does up his zipper and says, seeming to be in a rush, "I'm sorry, Mom, but I just really need to go out, OK?"

He starts to head my direction, when I stop him. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk!"

"To where?"

"Does it matter? God, Mom, I'm not a kid, anymore..." He brushes passed me, leaving the room. I look down at the floor, confused as to why Buzz is acting the way he's acting...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! I should just stop saying it! Well, that was quite the grim (yay) chapter! :D What do you think of that? Where could Kevin possibly be and what could possibly happen to him? Why did he suddenly get so drowsy? Georgette is a lying little bitch! What could Buzz possibly be doing? Well, I guess we're just going to have to wait to find out! I have ideas for the next chapter, but I don't know if I should do them... We'll see! Until then, take care! _Hwy. Robbery_ is tomorrow night! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	49. Sequel: Chapter 3: Shock

**Sequel: Chapter 3: Shock**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, with my vision still black. I have an incredible headache, which makes me question why, until I remember that I suddenly felt tired. Why did I feel tired? I drank a glass of water, that's why... Was something in the water that Elise gave me? I try to sit up again, but it's even harder to, when I have a stabbing headache. My hands are still tied behind my back, but that doesn't stop me from sitting on the edge of the bed again. As soon as my feet touch the floor, I feel cold concrete or cement touch the bottom of my feet. Once I feel the cold, I instantly lift up my feet, wondering where my boots and even my socks are! I feel that my legs are bare, making me shriek, horrified. What happened to me, when I was unconscious?! My pants, boots, and socks are missing! I scoot back on the bed, starting to have a panic attack! What did they do to me, while I was unconscious?!

I hear the door unlock and a large door creak open, yet again. "Are you awake yet?" I hear Elise. As soon as I realize that it's her, I back up on the bed further. She did something to me! _Harry_ let her do something to me! "Oh, yes, you are! Good!" I hear the door creak open further and high heels, once again. I swear, if I get through this, I'll never be able to hear high heels the same way again!

As she's coming closer and closer to me, I try to shout, "Get away! Stay back!"

"Shh. Don't try to talk, when I can't understand what you're saying,"

She uncovers my mouth, and I yell at her, starting to cry, "What did you do to me?!"

"You've noticed, huh?"

"Of course!" I sob, bowing my head. "What did you do, when I was unconscious and helpless?"

"Just unconscious. You're _still_ helpless..." I keep sobbing, as she continues, "What do you think I did?"

"You... You..."

"Go on, spit it out,"

"I... I can't..."

"But, you know what I did, right?" I just nod. "Hey! You can only get away with that with your mouth covered, but as long as it's not, you speak! Understand?!" she yells at me, causing me to cry even more.

"Yes... Yes... I'm sorry..." I cry.

"For God's sake, kid, how many times do we have to tell you stop saying 'sorry'?!"

"I know! I keep forgetting!"

"Well, start remembering! Or else, I'll do it again!"

"Harry said that it'd only be done as punishment! Why'd you do it, anyway?!"

"Harry must be a liar,"

"I know that..." I mutter.

"What?!" I don't repeat myself, because I'm afraid to. "What was that?!" She up lifts my chin.

"I... I said, I know that..." I repeat, still sobbing.

She slaps me. "I'll do it again! Don't make me!"

"What's going on down here?!" Harry's voice interrupts the situation.

"This kid! He's decided to badmouth you!"

"I didn't!"

"Defiant now, are we?"

"I didn't defy you! You said that Harry lied!"

"Yeah! And you agreed!"

"What?! You badmouthing me, kid?!"

"No! I didn't! I swear!"

"Stop lying! You call Harry a liar, but you're lying, yourself, kid!"

I hear Harry over beside Elise, instantly. "Lying, huh, kid? That's something we don't tolerate, either..."

"I know, and I'm not trying to..."

"Look up at me, when you're talking to me,"

I look up at him and shout, "I know, and I'm not trying to!"

"I said, talk, not shout!"

"You're shouting at me!"

Once again, I'm slapped. "Because, _I'm_ the boss around here, kid!"

"I didn't think _you_ were the boss; I thought someone else was the boss," I say, a little sarcastic.

"Don't get smart, kid," Harry warns. It's hard to sound and even feel powerful, when I feel and possibly look so pitiful. Especially when I have no pants on...

"Who's the boss? Who else knows about this?"

"No one. Just us,"

"What about Marv? Does he know?"

"Actually, no. And we don't want him to know. If you say anything to him, kid, I _will_ kill you. Not just beat you, kill you,"

"You'd rather do this to me than kill me?"

"Well, as I said, we were supposed to, but that never happened..."

"It's not that we don't want to, little cutie," I feel Elise's face right in front of mine. "It's just that we can't right now." She messes up my hair—even more than it already is.

I grit my teeth and ask, "Can I at least have my pants back? Please?"

"I don't know," I don't feel Elise so close to me, anymore. "Should we, Harry?"

"It's up to you, Elise. If the kid does anything else, while he's down here, we'll remove them again, won't we?"

"I think that's a good idea," Elise walks away, sounding like she's exiting the room, but she immediately comes back. Standing in front of me, she asks, "Are these yours?" I can't see anything but black... "Of course not. You can't see shit..." She then tells Harry, "Lay him back down." Harry, I think, pushes me back down to the bed, before I can even do anything. I'm laying across the hard bed—my legs hanging off the side of the bed. My legs are lifted and my pants are slipped back on, hurting my ankle in the process. Though, I try not to cry out about it... My body's lifted up, so that I can have my pants on all the way again. I look to the left of me, feeling ashamed of what had just happened. This is embarrassing... Totally embarrassing... If Mom ever finds out, she'd personally have my kidnappers murdered. "I guess we can just leave him there for now. Harry," she says, walking away, but not out of the room. I feel Harry's presence over me, who covers my mouth again. He says absolutely nothing, as he does this, before walking away from the bed. Though, I don't know if he's left the room, or not. I hear Elise back over to me again, which makes me tense up. She sits on the bed with me and starts playing with my hair. She starts saying to me, "You'd better remember one thing, boy. While you're here, we do what we want with you. You don't get options. Marv may be the only good one in this group, but even _he's_ not gonna stop us from getting our point across. Do you understand me?" I nod, finally able to get away with nodding. "Good. If not," She places her other hand on my thigh again. I roll over, panicked. "I'll do it again. Only this time, with you awake," She leans over me. "I'm sure you don't want that, do you?" I shake my head, immediately. I'm so terrified that, no matter how well I behave, she'll do it to me again... "Good. I think we'll leave you down here for the rest of the night. Tomorrow will be a new day, because you'll be able to come upstairs. Though, if you do anything to spoil that for yourself, back down here, it is. Permanently. Do I make myself clear?" I nod. "Good," I'm glad I can't look at her in the eyes, because I would not be able to look at her, without thinking about what she's capable of and what she did to me, while I was unconscious... I'd instantly feel pitiful and embarrassed. I feel that way, just thinking about it... "I guess I should go now. Supper will be ready soon, and I don't want to miss out. At least here, we don't have to constantly get takeout," What about me?! What am I eating?! "Oh, I'm sure you're wondering what you're going to be having. Here's your answer: jack shit. You need some time down here to think about what you've done. Tomorrow, we'll feed you, OK? Just be glad that we're not eating in front of you. You wouldn't be able to see it, anyway," She pats my back, then gets up from the bed. She starts walking away and says, "If someone doesn't come down here to check on you between supper and bed, have a nice night." She pulls the large creaking door shut behind her, locking it. As I'm laying here, I just want to scream. Even through the gag, I feel like they'd be able to hear me. I don't want them coming back down here and doing what they did to me again... Nobody said that I can't cry. So, that's what I do: cry...

 **Harry's PoV:**

Elise arrives upstairs, shortly after I'm upstairs. Marv's up in the bedroom, resting. He has no idea of what had had happened with the kid downstairs... I'm waiting to call Georgette McCallister, because I'm waiting on Elise. "You going to make the call?"

"Well, yeah! But, you need to be a part of the conversation, too!"

"What about Marv?" She walks over to where I am. "Doesn't he need to be a part of the conversation, too?"

"Yeah, but we'll just tell him later,"

"Alright, alright..." Elise sighs.

"What's the matter?" I pick up the phone off of the receiver and ask.

"Just that kid..." She shakes her head.

"Did he give you more of a hard time?"

"No. He's just..."

"He's just what, Elise?"

"Terrified," She smirks. "Terrified of me."

I smile back at Elise. "Yeah, he ain't so much, anymore, is he?"

"Yeah. Just last week, he was feeling powerful, kicking the crap out of you and Marv. Now, look at him..."

"Wish I could again. Maybe later. I've gotta make this call," I say, dialing Georgette McCallister's number.

It rings for a moment, before there's an answer on the opposite end: _"Hello?"_

"Hello. Georgette?" I gesture for Elise to come over by the phone, using my finger. She complies, and we both listen.

" _Yeah? Is this Harry?"_

"Yes, and Elise,"

" _Where's Marv?"_

"He's upstairs, taking a nap,"

" _Oh, wow... I'd take a nap, too, after getting rid of that kid. Or a celebration..."_ She sighs, before continuing, _"Did you get rid of him?"_

I feel a little hesitant to answer, but Elise doesn't seem to be. "Yes. Yes, we did,"

" _Good. Oh, good... God, I don't know how to thank you..."_

"Well, it was a little difficult, because the kid put up quite a fight, but we did it. We shot him,"

" _That's all you did, was shot him? Really? Damn, I would've gotten a little more creative than that..."_

"Well, we thought the quicker, the better,"

" _Ah, I see. Though, I still would've gotten a little more creative..."_ She sighs again, before continuing, _"What did you do with the body?"_

"What?" I ask.

She sighs and repeats, _"What did you do with the body?"_ Fuck... I completely forgot to make up something to say about that... _"Hello?"_

"Uh, uh... We dumped it in the lake..."

" _The lake, huh? Hmm. So, if the police were to search the lake, they'd be able to find him?"_

"Yes..." I clear my throat. "Yes, they would,"

" _And what lake was it, Mr. Lime?"_

"Uh, Paris Lake. Paris Lake, it was,"

" _Alright. If I find out that you're lying about any of this, not only will I kill the kid myself, I'll kill_ you _. All of you. If I don't, the boss will,"_ There's a pause, before she says, _"Won't you?"_

" _Of course, Georgette,"_ I hear the boss's voice on the line, also.

"Whoa, wait, how long has he been on the line for?"

" _Since this conversation started,"_ There's another pause, before she asks, _"Right?"_

" _Of course,"_

" _Well,"_ she says, with a sigh. _"I guess we'd better get going. The police are searching for you, here in Paris. Should I tell them what you told me?"_

"If you want..." I say, feeling a little nervous. They won't find any body in that lake... Dammit, we should've just killed him, in the first place...

" _Good. And they_ will _find Kevin's body, right?"_

"Of course they will..." I'm trying so hard not to sound like I'm lying.

" _Alright. I hope you're not lying to me, Mr. Lime. Because, if you are, you'd better run and hide, before we find you..."_ That's the last thing she says, before she hangs up.

I place the phone back on the receiver, looking down at the floor. Elise asks, worried, "Harry, what are we gonna do?"

"We have to figure out something to do with the kid... If we run, that will cause suspicions. We have to get rid of the kid, before it's too late..."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Do I really need to say it? :P Well, that was quite the chapter! Elise is a sicko! Need I say more? She's also cruel! So is Harry! I don't... I don't even know what else to say... Damn, I can't believe how grim this got... Please don't kill me... And, if AppleSpongeCake is still reading this, please don't kill me... As for Georgette, do you think she believes Harry and Elise? What do you think will happen, if she finds out that they're lying? Well, the voice of "the boss" was heard, but we still don't know who the hell it is yet! Well, we'll find out more soon! Tomorrow is _Hwy. Robbery_ 's night! Until then, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	50. Sequel: Chapter 4: The Next Morning

**Sequel: Chapter 4: The Next Morning**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

It's the next morning, and I've been finally untied, after spending the whole night down here in this dank basement. I'm able to see where I am now, and it's an old basement, like I thought. I can see the basement door—my way to freedom. Though, since I'm untied, the only thing stopping me from escaping, is Harry in the doorway. I can't try to run passed him, and I _won't_.

I still don't know where Marv is, but I know exactly where Elise is—right in front of me. She's trying to get me to eat, but after being tied up, blindfolded, and gagged the entire night, as hungry as I was last night, I really don't feel like eating right now... Especially after what Elise did to me... I can't trust anything from her, since she drugged my water last night...

She's sitting down in front of me, holding a piece of toast for me. I'm sitting here, still exhausted, since I didn't get a good night's sleep at all last night. I don't think I could keep anything down... "Come on, honey. Eat your toast," She holds it in front of me, expecting me to take it. "Go on, sweetie. Have some,"

My arms are hurting from being tied, so I really don't feel like holding on to anything, let alone lift them up to eat. "No... I don't feel well... My mouth's too dry..."

"I'm not wasting food, Kevi," she says to me, firmly. "I made this toast for you. What do you want me to do, throw it out?"

"Just leave it here... I'll have it in a little while..."

"It'll bring bugs—roaches, ants... I'm not having bugs in this house," She tries to get me to eat it again, saying, firmly, "Eat it now, while it's fresh."

"No... It's just hard for me to have some... I'm just thirsty..." I _am_ thirsty, even though I don't trust anything to be put in my drink again... I'm just really not hungry...

"Nobody said that this was going to be easy, kiddo. Remember what I said last night, that you don't get options. You can have something to drink in a minute. Right now, you eat. Now, eat it!" She shoves it in my face, but I refuse to eat anything right now. I push her away, making the toast fall to the floor. She stands up. "Goddammit, you... You dropped your food..." She's getting scary again... "You think bread is cheap? I didn't buy this food to be wasted by you..."

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." I bow my head, wanting to cry.

"What about this?" She points down at the toast on the floor. "Who's going to pick that up?"

"I will... I'm sorry... I really am..." I pitifully apologize for something I didn't do...

"Well then, instead of constantly apologizing for _your_ stupid mistake," She then turns stone cold. "Pick it up," I bend down and pick up the slice of toast off of the floor. My arms still hurt, and this doesn't help... I use both of my hands and hand it up to her. "What do you want me to do with it? It's _your_ food. _You_ eat it."

"I'm not hungry right now..."

"Eat it. Now. If you don't, you'll starve for the rest of the time that you're with us," She turns around, starting to leave the room. "Not that that will be a very long time..." I look at her direction, trying not to cry. Harry steps out of the way, and Elise says to him, "Make sure he eats it. If he doesn't, punish him."

"Of course, my love," They kiss each other, before she leaves the room. As soon as she's gone, he looks at me and says, "You heard what she said. You'd better eat it."

"I'm just thirsty..."

"You're not getting anything to fucking drink, until you eat! Now, I'm not gonna have to tell you again! If you don't, you'll be tied up down here for the rest of the day! Now, eat it, then you can come upstairs,"

I hear footsteps coming back downstairs. I know that it's Elise, because they're footsteps from high heels. "Here," she says to Harry, handing him a glass of water. "As a reward for eating, he can have that."

"Thank you, darling," He accepts the glass, nodding and smiling.

Elise turns to face me and asks, "Still no eating from you, huh? What's the matter with you? Do you want to be punished?"

"No..." I shake my head, as I look back down at the floor.

"Well then, eat. Accept kindness, when we give it to you, kid. I mean it. If you don't cooperate with us, we won't be kind to you ever again. And you'll starve!" She turns around, starting to leave the room. As she's leaving, she says to Harry, "If he doesn't start eating in five minutes, punish him, then tie him back up,"

"Yes, dear," She heads back upstairs. He looks at me again. "She's not joking, kid. You'd better eat that, or I will have to punish you. I don't know why you're being so stubborn..."

"Please... I just want some water first..."

"Nope. You eat, then drink. Remember what Elise said to you: you have no options here. Now, you eat first, then you drink. Simple as that. The more you stall," He takes a drink right out of the glass that's supposed to be for me. "The more water I drink. So, if I were you, I'd start eating," He takes another drink out of the glass. "Once this is gone, that toast better be, too," He stands there, waiting for me to eat something of which I don't want to eat. If I know what's best for me, I'd best do as I'm told... I lift up both of my arms and start eating, slowly, but surely. "That's a good boy," He smiles and sips out of my glass of water, yet again. "Though, you'd better hurry. This glass is halfway empty," I nod, trying to eat a little faster. "Hey! What did I say about the nodding?!"

"I'm sorry..."

" _And_ the apologizing!"

"I know... I didn't mean to..."

"You always never mean to! You always say that! Just for that," He takes a large gulp of my water, making the glass nearly empty. I try to hold back the tears, but it's so hard to... "Now, enough with the fucking crying! There's one more sip I can take out of this glass! If I were you, I wouldn't be stalling!" I continue eating, trying to finish, before he finishes off the last of _my_ water. I'm halfway through, when I look at Harry, with horror, as he gulps the last bit of the water. He did that on purpose... He knew that I wouldn't finish! "Well, time's up, kid! If you spent more time eating, instead of arguing, this would've been yours. Now, get over here," He points to where he's standing. "Now," He stares at me, until I do as I'm told. I stand up, setting down my half-eaten toast on the hard bed, and start to slowly make my way over to Harry. "Bring that with you."

"Why?"

"Don't ask any questions. Just bring it with you. Now," He glares at me. I turn around and slowly bend over to pick up my half-eaten food. I start to bring it over to Harry, who orders, "Hurry up. Being tied up shouldn't have affected your legs, any."

"I'm just tired and weak..."

"Well, suck it up. You bombing Marv and I last week didn't stop us from trying to catch you. So, you really have no excuse,"

"I know... I don't remember, but I'm sorry..."

"Yeah, sure you don't remember, kid..." I finally make it over to Harry, who steals the toast from both of my hands. I _did_ want to eat it, just not right now... The last thing that I'll possibly ever get for food is now in Harry's hand and in his mouth. "What should I do with you, hm?" I thought I didn't have any options... "Hm?"

"I... I'd like to go upstairs please..."

"That's not an option, kid. If you would've done what you were told, I'd gladly let you upstairs. But, since you had to be a little jerk, you're staying here,"

"I'm thirsty... Please..."

"You had your chance, kid," He finishes stuffing his face, even though he's probably already eaten something, and grabs on to my arm. "But, you spoiled that for yourself," He sets down the empty glass on a nearby table and forces me back over to the bed. "Now, sit!" He lets go of my arm, throwing me down to the hard bed, making me hurt myself, which I don't let Harry know about. "Lay down."

"No..." I shake my head, starting to cry.

"Now! Or else, I'll bring Elise back down here again," He smirks at me. I'm too terrified of what he said, but I'm also too terrified to cooperate. "Didn't you hear me, you little twit?! I said, lay down!" He smacks my head. "You get no options here! Now, lay the fuck down!" I start crying, as I lay my head down onto the pillow. He grabs the rope that was used to tie my hands and he forces them up above my head, tying them to the headboard of the bed. "Shut up," he says to me, coldly. I'm too scared to stop crying, so he bends down right above me and says, still coldly, "Did you hear me, you little twit? I said, shut up. Or else, I'll bring Elise back down here. And I'm sure you're more afraid of her than you are of me," I try to stop my crying, even though it's so hard to. "That's better. Remember last night, when Elise said that if you misbehave, she'd take off your pants again?"

"Yes... Please don't do that again..."

"Hey. _I'm_ the boss around here," He points to himself. "If that's what I wanna do, then I'll do it," I turn away my head, feeling pathetic. "Look at me," I refuse to look at him. "Now. Don't try to defy me, kid," I look back up at Harry. "Elise told you, and I told you to eat. Why was that so hard to do?"

"I just wasn't hungry..."

"Yeah, well, you're going to be hungry, because we're not gonna feed you, anymore,"

"We'll see what Marv has to say about that..." I widen my eyes, surprised at my own words.

"Getting smart again, are you? I guess you really like pain, kid," He punches his fist down into my stomach, making me gasp. "Do you have any more smart alec words to say?" He raises his fist, ready to punch me again.

"No..." I shake my head.

"I thought not. Just be glad I'm not tying you to the ceiling by your arms. Or, better yet, your legs... Don't think I won't, if you keep this up,"

"I... I won't do anything... I promise..." It's hard for me to speak, with such a dry throat.

Harry then grabs a pack of what looks like cigarettes out of his pocket and lights one. I don't really remember him smoking, but I guess he does... The smoke makes me cough, which Harry mocks, "Oh, does that bother you?" He takes another puff. "Well, does it?"

"A... A little..." The smoke doesn't help my dry throat, any...

"Look, I don't care if it poisons you, alright?" I try to hide my face into the pillow, but it's a little hard, with how I'm laying.

"Harry, put it out," Harry and I both look at the direction of the door, seeing Elise. My heart instantly sinks, seeing the second of my two worst fears. High heels clicking, she struts over to where we are. Harry turns around to put it out in the ashtray on the table behind him, but Elise interrupts, "Hey, wait a minute! Don't put that out yet, honey."

"Why? You just told me to..."

"I know what I said," Elise cuts off Harry. "Just... don't put it out. In fact, give it to me."

He sighs, rolls his eyes, and mutters, "Alright..."

Harry hands the cigarette over to Elise. She hangs on to it, looking down at me. "Have you punished him yet?" she asks Harry.

"Well, I started to," I'm looking at the both of them, terrified. Why isn't Marv down here?!

"Why didn't you finish?" She turns her head and looks at him.

"Well, you came in!"

"Sure, blame it on me..." She rolls her eyes. Elise leans over me—cigarette, still in-hand. "You know, I could easily burn you with this cigarette, but I don't think I will... We'll leave you down here for the rest of the day, but I swear, when we bring you upstairs, you'd better do as you're told. Marv's here, but he won't help you,"

"Where is he?!" I cry out, scared.

"I told you, he's here. Weren't you listening?"

"Why hasn't he helped me?"

"We told him not to,"

"That didn't stop him before!"

"Well, we didn't tell him what we're doing down here, which is why we'll fucking kill you, if you were to say anything to him about last night,"

"You didn't hurt him, did you?!"

"Of course not. Why would we do that?"

"Why isn't he down here?!"

"Keep shouting, and he will be. And so will this cigarette..."

She stands up straight, looking down at me. "You didn't hurt him, did you?"

"How many times do we have to fucking tell you, kid? He's fine! We just told him not to come down here. Like every other time I've punished you, he's not going to come to your rescue," Harry tells me.

"I'll make him come down here!"

"Do that," Harry opens his hand, seeming to want Elise to give him back the cigarette, which she does. "I'll put this out on you. Do you really want that, kid?"

"No..." I shake my head.

"Well then, shut up. If you say anything about Marv, I will fucking kill you," I just look up at him, holding in the words, "Why don't you, then?" Though, I know that that wouldn't be the best thing to say... "Now, are you going to shut up?" I nod. "Fuck!" Harry raises the cigarette.

"I mean, yes! Yes! I'll stop!"

"Stop what?"

"Talking... I'll stop talking..."

"Good. Just to make sure of that," He takes the dirty white rag and hands it to Elise. "We'll shut your mouth for you."

"No, please... I won't talk..."

Before I can finish what I'm saying, the white rag is placed around my mouth again. "Lift your head," I don't want to comply, but that doesn't stop Elise from doing it for me. As soon as she finishes, my head falls back down to the pillow. "Give me the other one," she tells Harry. He turns around and grabs the other dirty white rag. She takes it from him and holds it up, telling me, "It's nice to have a little scenery to look at, but not when you're being punished," The white rag is then tied around my eyes. Elise doesn't have to tell me to lift my head, because she just does it for me. I feel her presence over me again. "Just be glad I'm not doing what I did last night. Don't think I won't," Her presence is away from me again. "Shall we go, Harry?"

"Of course, baby,"

I hear them walking away from me. I then hear Elise say, "Damn, I wish I could've burned that cigarette on him..."

"Well, no one was stopping you, sweetie,"

"Yeah, well, I want to save that punishment for when he really needs it..." Their voices fade, once the large door is closed and locked, leaving me here, in the dark...

 **Harry's PoV:**

Elise and I are on our way up the stairs, as I'm telling her, "I don't know why you just didn't do it..."

"I told you, I don't want to, until he does something worse,"

"Well, we don't want that, do we?"

"Of course not. But, knowing that little asshole, he'll do something worse,"

"Yeah, that's true..."

I then see Marv coming down the stairs. "Morning," he greets, tiredly.

"Well, it's about time you got up. We've all eaten, already!" Elise says, exasperated.

"Sorry, I was just exhausted..."

"Well, you have nothing to be exhausted about..." Elise rolls her eyes.

"How's the kid doing?"

"He's fine. Nevermind about him," Elise tells Marv.

"Can I go see if he really is OK?"

"Marv," Elise starts, firmly. "The kid is fine. You have no reason to go down there."

"He's probably scared, being down there alone, Elise,"

"So?"

"How would you like it, if you were locked in that basement, against your will?"

"I'm telling you, Marv, he's fine," Elise leaves my side, heading into the kitchen. "He's not hurt, but he's not going to escape, either."

"Why don't we just let him go? We got what we wanted,"

She turns to face Marv, before opening the fridge door, and says, "Marv, I don't know if you were listening yesterday, but Georgette McCallister, Rob McCallister, and the boss want the kid dead. If we let him go back home to his family, he's dead meat, anyway,"

"Well, if that's the case, why can't we just tell him the truth, keep him, and treat him normal?"

"Do you hear yourself, Marv? The kid would never believe that!"

"Well, maybe not, unless you treat him normal,"

"Oh, _we_ need to treat him normal, huh? You're a complete angel in all of this?"

"I haven't abused the kid, have I?"

"Well, no, but..."

"But, nothing. I'm not like you two, and I especially don't want to have the killing of a kid on my conscience,"

"Well, then don't be a part of this, Marv!"

"I'm a part of this, because of the money! Let the kid out of the basement and just treat him normal!"

"Not with what that kid's capable of..." She turns around to open the fridge. She grabs something out of the fridge, then turns around, with a bottle of soda in her hands. "Marv, why don't you just eat and don't worry about it?"

"How can I not worry?"

"Marv," she starts. "Don't... worry about it. Now, eat something." She walks away from the fridge and out of the kitchen, in general...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

The door opens again, which surprises me, because I thought that I'd be alone down here for the rest of the day. I can't tell who it is, until I hear the high heels. I don't know if I should be even more afraid that it's Elise, and not Harry... I hear what sounds like the opening of a cap, before something's quickly poured onto my face. Not only does it shock me, but it makes me feel like I'm drowning! I cough, but it doesn't help me very much, with my mouth covered. I realize that it's soda, by how the fizz is going up my nose. Though, this doesn't quench my thirst... This seems kind of like what water boarding would be... Only with soda... "Well, you said you were thirsty. I thought I'd give you something to drink..." Once again, I try to talk, but Elise says, "Shh. As I said, don't say anything, unless I know what you're saying," I continue to try to cough, but it's not helping... "I know it's not water, but at least it's something..." My breathing quickens. I can't seem to breathe properly. "What's the matter? Can't handle a little soda?" She pours a little more onto my face, making me nearly choke. "Oh, stop it. Just be glad that it isn't hot coffee. Just look at the bright side: not only were you wanting a drink, you were wanting a shower. You got both," There's silence, as I'm trying to catch my breath. "Well, I'm done with this now. Do you want it?" I shake my head. "You sure? I could give you a sip right now. It's quite tasty, if you ask me," I _am_ thirsty, but I'm afraid that she's not going to actually give me a drink, but pour it on me again. "What? Are you afraid that I'll pour it on you again?" I'm afraid to answer. "Answer me," I slightly nod, unsure. "Well, I don't blame you for being concerned about that. But, I promise you, that's not what I'm going to do. Do you want some, or not? If you don't, you've lost your chance for the rest of the day," I nod. "Alright," My mouth is released from the rag, and my head is lifted up from the pillow, so that I'm able to sip out of the bottle. It's not a very long sip, since I start to choke again. I cough, once again. "Oh, would you stop it? You got your drink, didn't you?"

I nod, before answering, "Yes..."

"Well then, stop coughing. You have nothing to cough about,"

"I'm sorry, but I..."

"I don't care what you have to say, kid. I won't be this nice to you, by giving you something to drink, if you try to cough it up,"

"I just drank it too fast..."

"Shut up. Just don't drink like a pig next time,"

"Can I be let upstairs? Please? I'll... I'll eat..."

"No. As punishment for not eating, you get to stay down here for the rest of the day,"

"It's not my fault, why I wasn't hungry..."

"Oh, yes, it is. If you wouldn't have been such a jerk, you'd be upstairs, in better condition,"

"I'll be good, I promise... I just..." I cough more. "I just want something to eat..."

"Too bad! You had that chance, already!" I start crying, once again. "Shut up," I continue crying. "Did you hear me? Shut up, or I'll do it again," I cease my crying, once more. "That's better. Be glad I came down here, kid. I could've left you down here, without anything to drink. But, if you don't appreciate that, then I guess I'll just have to do it again," I panic, as she pulls the rag up to my mouth again. "Enough. This is your own damn fault, anyway," Once again, more soda is poured onto my face, making me choke. "I'll pour more, if you don't stop," I try to hold in the cough that so badly wants to burst out. "In fact, this is kinda fun. Why don't I just do it again?"

"No! Please!" I cry, muffled.

"Alright. I guess I'll stop, for now. But, in the future, if you cross any of us again, I'll pour the whole fucking bottle on your goddamn face. You hear me?" I nod. "Well, you're able to talk through that rag, now I want you to say 'yes',"

I nod, while saying, through the rag, "Yes,"

"That's a good boy," She messes my slightly wet hair and says, "I guess I'm done with you, for now. I have to be. I'm not supposed to be down here with you, but here I am. I'm done with you, though. I'll see you tomorrow, then?" I nod, even though I don't want to see her tomorrow, or at all. Period... "You can say 'yes'."

"Yes," I try to say, clear enough.

"Alright. I'll let Marv know that you're all right, alright?" But, I'm not! "Even though you aren't, I'll say it, anyway. That way, he has no reason to come down here. Just remember, you won't be down here for long. There's something that must be done with you, and it must be done soon. So, it's not like you'll be starving down here for a week. Right?" I start to nod, but Elise cuts me off, "Hey. If you're able to yell through that thing, you can talk to me normally through it," I say "yes", while nodding. "Alright. I guess I should go now. I'll see you tomorrow," She pats my leg, before she walks away, leaving the room. The heavy door is closed and locked, leaving me in here, by myself, once again...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Must I say it? I can't believe I wrote a chapter that lengthy, first of all... Secondly, I can't believe how badly Elise and Harry treated Kevin in this chapter... Especially in the final PoV... I actually feel pretty bad right now for doing that... I just want to hug him... I just... wow... I did that... You people will probably react like holy crap! I know I am, in my head! Will the next chapters be this way? I don't know... I had the beginning of this chapter planned, and this is where it led to... I can't believe that I did that... I wrote that... Especially to poor Kevi... I know AppleSpongeCake would kill me... I want to kill me... Let's kill me later, OK? I hope this was still a good chapter for you people! An exciting chapter for _Hwy. Robbery_ will be tomorrow! Don't worry, there will be no water boarding in it! And, CoverGirl7210, if you're reading this, remember me giving you this idea for your story? Now, _I_ wrote it, and _I_ feel bad... Like, Elise was just cruel... I... I don't even know... Don't mind me talking, I'm just trying to pull myself together again... Well, while I'm doing that, you can read this! I still have to fucking proofread it... Let's hope that I'll be OK to proofread it! Well, ciao for now! I'm going to go die...**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	51. Sequel: Chapter 5: Discovery

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Finally, the update for this story! Like I said in _Hwy. Robbery_ , this was supposed to be posted last night, but since _Hwy. Robbery_ got pushed a night, this is being posted tonight! I also have two other things to say; one, being the fact that I completely forgot about Kevin's broken ankle in the last chapter. Two, I should've warned of how dark the last chapter was going to be. Though, I didn't know that it was going to be. I could've added a beginning Author's Note, after finishing the chapter, stating so, but I forgot. Though, you were all in for a shock! And so was I! Well, enough of me talking, so we can get on with this exciting chapter! Let's go!...**

 **Sequel: Chapter 5: Discovery**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I hear the large door opening, waking me up. I feel so exhausted, sore, and overall, unwell. My arms were already sore from them being tied behind my back. Now that they're tied up above my head, I've just ignored the pain. My ankle is in the worst pain of all. Now, I'm going to be in even more pain, because someone's coming down here, and I don't know who it is!

The door is opened all the way, and I hear footsteps coming my way. They don't sound like high heels, so it must be Harry! I start to panic, as the footsteps are coming closer and closer to me. Once they're over to me, I feel a hand touching my face, which makes me start shouting, "No! Get away from me! Help!"

"Hey, hey, hey. Buddy, it's OK. It's just me. It's Marv,"

He pulls the rag down from my mouth and the rag up above my eyes. I look at Marv, relieved. "Marv... You're... You're here... Help me... Before they come back, you have to help me..."

"It's all right. They're upstairs sleeping right now. I thought that I'd take this chance to get you out of here,"

"I've been down here all day?..."

"Yes... I couldn't help it. I couldn't come down here, until now. I have to get you out of here," When I'm told that I've been down here all day, that just makes me feel even more unwell. Did I sleep away most of the day?

He unties me, which causes my arms to fall back, hitting the headboard, out of numbness. "They hurt so bad..."

"Come on, hang on to me," I can't move my hands, but I try to wrap my arms around Marv.

He picks me up, as I cry, "They hurt me... I'm hungry..."

"I know, I know..."

"No... You don't know..."

"I know they hurt you,"

"No... They did more than that..."

He stops. "What do you mean?"

"They took my pants..."

"They took your pants?"

"Yes... And they did something to me... I don't know... because Elise put something in my drink..." I cry, as I'm admitting this.

"Oh, Jesus Christ..." Marv doesn't seem too happy about what I just told him... "Let's get you out of here, kid,"

He starts carrying me out of this dreaded basement, when I ask, "What about my stuff?"

"What stuff?"

"My Winter wear and my boots and my socks..." I'm so dry in the throat, I start coughing.

"Oh, I don't know where that stuff is, buddy, but I need to get you out of here..." We continue up the stairs. Once we make it up the stairs, the house is dark. It's a small, older house. It reminds me of something from the fifties...

Marv's about to open the front door, when a voice can be heard, "Where the hell do you think you're taking him?" I squeeze my eyes shut, starting to cry. Marv turns around, as a light turns on. Elise then continues, "I knew you were going to try something. I was just waiting for you to act,"

"Look, Elise, we got the money. Let's just let him go,"

"No, Marv. You know why we can't let him go. We have a promise to keep,"

"We didn't really keep that promise, since we were supposed to kill him immediately after we got the money. It's coming up on two days after we were supposed to kill him,"

"If we let him back home, he's just dead meat, anyway," Why would I be dead meat? "The boss" wouldn't know, would they?

"Oh, come on, Elise. If they find out..."

" _When_ they find out..." Elise cuts in.

Marv sighs, then continues, "If they find out, Mister and Misses McCallister would try to stop them,"

"You really think Mister and Misses McCallister would put their own family members behind bars?" My eyes widen. My own family members?!

"Elise!" Marv hisses.

"What? The kid was going to find out, eventually. Right?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Well, if you were to bring him back home, he'd for sure find out," I hear Elise come closer and closer to where we are. "Right?"

"Well, yes, but as I said..."

"They'd be put behind bars. Also, you have to think, if the kid got away, we'd be put behind bars, too. You _did_ think about that, didn't you?"

"I... I wouldn't say anything!"

"You shut up," she orders me. "You were forgetting that, weren't you, Marv?" Marv sighs, before Elise continues, "Now, give the kid over to me."

"Elise, no! We've got the money! We don't need to kill him!"

"I said, give him to me,"

"Elise, no!" Since I'm looking down, I see Marv's hand grabbing a hold of the doorknob.

"For the last time, give him to me!"

"And, for the last time, I said 'no'!" He opens the door and runs outside, into the cold, with me. As soon as we're outside, the cold punches me right away.

"Harry! Harry! Marv took the kid!" I hear Elise shout.

Marv runs for the van parked on the curb. He tries to find the keys, but once he does, Harry shouts, "Let go of the kid, Marv!" I can see that a gun is aimed at us. I squeeze my eyes shut again, terrified. I try to squeeze Marv's coat, but my hands are too weak to do so. All's I'm able to do is have them resting on Marv's shoulder. "Drop him," Harry says, sternly.

Marv turns around and says to Harry, "Harry, we've got what we needed, so why don't we just let him go? You and Elise have hurt him enough,"

"Oh, we didn't touch him!" Harry says, with smite.

"He's lying!"

"Shut it, kid!" Harry shouts at me. "For the last time, Marv, drop the kid. I don't wanna have to shoot you, but I will, if I have to,"

"Marv, please... I'm freezing!"

"I said, for the last time, shut it, kid!"

"Harry, just let him go home,"

"In case you're forgetting, Marv, the only thing closest to home for him is his Aunt and Uncle's place, but that won't do him, or us, any good..."

"Why?!"

"I swear to God, I will fucking kill you, kid! Now, shut the hell up!"

"I'll put him on a plane, then,"

"Oh, that'll go over well..."

"Why can't I go to Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette's?!"

"That's it!" I hear Harry coming closer and closer to where we are. Before Marv can protest, I'm torn away from him, by Harry. Harry hangs on to me, with a gun to my head. "I won't have to kill him, Marv, if you just let him back inside, down in that basement," I try to pull away from him, but he forces me close to him, by my sweater. "If not, he's dead." The gun is right on top of my head. Harry hangs on to me tightly, as I'm just looking at Marv, pleadingly.

"You're planning on killing him, anyway! So, what difference does it make?"

"Well, maybe they won't know that he's alive. We don't have to stay here, you know. They don't have to find us,"

"Please... You got what you wanted, Harry... Let the kid go..."

"You know, I had a feeling that you'd do something, Marv. And it turns out that I was right... How can we trust you in the future, when you go and do something like this tonight?" The gun is now aimed at Marv.

"What are you gonna do with the kid?"

"Put him back down in the basement, I said," Since the gun is no longer pointed at the top of my head, I try to pull away from Harry again, but he pulls me back again, by the back of my collar, nearly choking me, ordering, "Stay. Here. Kid! Jeez..."

"Do you want me to take him, Harry?" I hear Elise ask, from behind us.

"Yeah. Get him out of my goddamn way,"

Elise is right up behind us, when Harry pushes me away from him and into Elise's arms. "Come here, you little cutie,"

She pulls me away from the scene. As she's doing this, I shout, "Marv! Marv! Don't let her take me!"

"Shut up," Elise's hand is forced over my mouth.

"Take him inside, honey!"

"No! No! Marv!" I keep shouting, with Elise's hand over my mouth, as I'm being pulled back inside. Once I'm inside, I hear a gunshot fire...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do next! Wow! That was quite the chapter! It didn't have poor Kevi abuse in it, but by the way this chapter ended, it sounds like there might be in the future! :D Though, I don't know what that would be yet... I didn't think passed this chapter, to be honest... I guess I'm going to have to see what happens next! If you have any ideas, shoot! I'd love to hear them! :D Tomorrow night should have an exciting chapter for _Hwy. Robbery_! Until we meet again (ha ha), ciao for now! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	52. Sequel: Chapter 6: On the Run

**Sequel: Chapter 6: On the Run**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, feeling myself in motion. I try to look around, but all I can see is black. Once again, I feel something covering my eyes. I guess it's noticed that I'm moving my head around, because I hear Elise's voice say, "Hey, it's OK," They covered my mouth again, so I can't question where we're going. Though, as if she could read my mind, she says, "You wanna know where we're going, don't you?" I nod. "Remember, you can say 'yes' or 'no'. Anything else you say, I wouldn't be able to understand..." I stop myself from sighing, but I answer "yes", to the best of my ability. "Away. We're going away from where we were, to someplace else," Oh, that's specific... "Where we're going, I won't say. Though, we have to get away, before we're caught..." Caught?! Who's after us?! The police?! I can't help but gasp at what she says and what I think. "What was that for? Excitement? Fear? If it was for excitement, don't be. It's not the police. Believe me, who's after us are even more scarier than the police," A little bit of hope dies inside of me. "But, if it was for fear, you have every right to be scared. You wanna know why? Because, Marv is dead," I feel her presence right in front of my face, as I'm frozen with fear. My only comfort and hope for escaping is... dead?! "That's right. He's dead. Just like how you're going to be. But first," She places her hand on my thigh again. I retract my leg as quickly as possible. "There's something that needs to be done first," She does it again, but I kick her away, once again. "Hey! Remember what happened the last time you kicked me?!" I curl up in a ball, trying not to cry, because of Elise's yelling. "You remember, don't you?!" I immediately shout out "yes" to her. "Don't you EVER kick me again, you little shit..." Something's touching my chin, lifting up my head. "I'll fucking kill you right now. You understand me?" I nod, starting to cry. "Enough nodding, when you can fucking speak, goddammit." she says, through gritted teeth, I can tell.

"Yes!" I cry out, muffled.

"Enough crying..."

"Knock him out, if you need to, honey," I hear Harry's voice, sounding like it's coming from the front.

"I'm starting to think about it!" I just shake my head, afraid. "Enough!" she yells down at me. "When we're done with you, when your body's found, they won't even be able to recognize you..." I feel like having a panic attack. They'll beat me and do a whole bunch of nasty crap to me! Then, they'll kill me... " _Even more_ , I should say... You're looking a lot different from when I first met you last week," I didn't really look like myself last week, either... "And I'm not just talking about on the plane," On the plane? "I'm talking about on the street. Of course, you wouldn't remember, because you don't remember doing what you did to Marv and Harry..." I've met you before this happened? "That's right. I've seen you before. When Marv and Harry first had you, I knew who you were. Harry knew who I was. Marv didn't even know that Harry was married to me—not until I showed up in Paris. It was a plan to let you go. Harry and Marv didn't wanna kill you, but that changed, when you knocked the shit out of them last week!" I really don't remember this! "I bet you'd be shocked right now, but you don't remember anything before we took you, so I guess that's what's to be expected..." I bet I would be, too, if I remembered! "Don't worry, you'll never find out who's coming after us, because we'll get rid of you, by the time you have the chance to find out," I try to scoot away from Elise, but she grabs on to me, ordering, "Don't you move away from me!" I feel her wait on top of me, pinning me down. "Marv isn't here to protect you, anymore. It's just you, me, and Harry," She places her hand on my shoulder, and I look blindly down at my shoulder. "I'll do it again, right now, if you don't smarten up," I shake my head. "What's that supposed to mean, huh?" Well, let me talk again, and I'll tell you! "You'll behave, right?" I nod, once again. "For fuck sakes, kid!" She smacks my head, knocking it back down to the floor.

"What's he doing now?!" Harry asks, seeming annoyed.

"Being a disobedient little shit!" I didn't do anything! "I told you, say 'yes' or 'no'! Otherwise, don't say anything! How many times do I have to tell you?!" Just let me talk!

"Put him to sleep again, honey,"

"I should do that, shouldn't I?" I shake my head, while trying to say "no". "Well then, behave!"

"I'm tempted to string him up by his feet, if he keeps misbehaving,"

When Harry says that, I shake my head, trying to say "no", once again. "What? You don't like that idea? You don't like the idea of your blood rushing to your head, while you're hanging from the ceiling?" She places her hand on my cheek, but I cringe. "Maybe it'll knock some sense into you! I think it's a fine idea,"

"No! Please! Don't!" I cry out, afraid that they're serious.

"It's either that, or I pour more soda on you," I widen my eyes with horror, but she can't see it.

I shake my head, trying to beg, "No... Please..."

"What was that? Was that a 'no'?"

"Please..." I beg.

She finally pulls down the rag, letting me breathe. "Tell me why you're saying 'no',"

"I... I... I..."

"I let you talk, and that's all you say is 'I'? God, I shouldn't have wasted my energy..."

She starts to cover my mouth again, before I finally cry out, "I'll do anything! Just, please... don't do that..."

"Why not?"

"I... I can't handle it... I..."

"Well, we're gonna kill you, anyway, so why's it matter?"

"Please... You can tie me up... You can tie me to a bed... Just... I can't... I can't handle that again..."

"Well, just having you tied up is no fun. We've gotta do something with you..." She gasps, then says, excited, "I know what we can do!"

"W-What?..."

"You can dig your own grave!"

"W-What?!"

"Well, we're gonna be shooting you the day after tomorrow, anyway. So, why not?"

"Dig... Dig my own grave?..." I start crying again.

"Did I stutter? Yes. I think that's the perfect idea for you,"

"No! Please... No!"

"It's either that, or Elise's other two options, kid," Harry says, from the front.

"I'm not doing it! Just be done with me, already! Just kill me! You even said so, yourself! I can't go back home! You said that someone in my family doesn't want me!"

"Actually, umm..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Look, if you wanna die that badly, I'd be glad to take you up on what you want. We're supposed to do so, in the first place. The only thing that sucks about that, is that we can't have any fun with you..."

"I'm done with you having "fun" with me... You've done enough. If you're not gonna return me home, after getting your precious money, just kill me. If you're gonna do it, anyway, just do it... Do it to me now..."

"Oh, come on... Can't we just hang on to you, just a little while longer?"

"No... Do it. Do it to me now," I'm trying to sound as firm as possible, while fighting back the tears. I really don't want to die, but I know that it's going to happen, anyway. I really want to see my family again; even though somebody in my family doesn't want me around... I really hope it isn't my Mother... Out of everyone in my family that I want to see, I want to see her... I want to see her so bad... If not see, then just talk... I just want to tell her that I'm sorry and that I love her...

"You sure you want me to do this, kid?" I hear the clicking of what I think is a gun. "Who knows? We may not have to kill you in a couple days. Let's just say, by some miracle, you're saved by the police. Do you really wanna take that chance away from yourself?"

"Don't do that..."

"What? Being killed is a very serious thing, honey. It takes a lot to just wanna die... Are you sure that it's what you want, to join Marv at the Pearly Gates?"

"I don't want to, but..."

"Well then, that answers our question, now, doesn't it?!" she says, seemingly overexcited.

"No! Let me finish!"

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry. What were you going to say, honey?"

"I was going to say, I don't want it to happen, but it has to..." I try to brave myself to say. Even though Elise said that, by some miracle, I could be saved, I highly doubt that that's going to happen...

"Are you sure this is what you want, honey, to leave everyone and everything you love behind, willingly?"

"I really don't, but if it's gonna happen, anyway..."

"Well?" I nod, starting to cry—really at the fact that I never got to say "goodbye" to my Mom and the rest of my family. "Just because we're giving you this option, kiddo, doesn't mean you get to nod. Especially when you're able to speak clearly again..."

"Yes..." I nod. "I'm sure..."

"Alright. If this is what you want, then say 'goodnight'," I feel what I think is the gun touching the side of my head, on my bruised area, making me gasp a little. "This is finally ending..." I hear her chuckle. "I'm going to finally be able to enjoy myself, once and for all... Goodnight, Kevin. It was nice knowing you..." The gun clicks, as I squeeze my teary eyes shut behind the blindfold. Goodbye, Mom... This is the end... I then hear a shot fire...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do next (I bet these reviews will be like holy crap)! Well, even though it was a shorter chapter, what a chapter it was! What did you think of Elise revealing that about herself? What do you think of her saying that Marv's dead? Do you think she's actually going to kill Kevin?! O.O Well, we'll just have to see! This chapter ended in a different way than I expected, that's for sure! I could still use some ideas, if you have any! Also, I bet you're shocked that I'm updating tonight, when I said that I probably wouldn't! Well, I ended up getting a little bit of time (which is why the chapter's shorter)! I still have to get up early in the morning, but I managed to squeeze this in! Though, I bet you were looking forward to a longer chapter, if I were to update this tomorrow night, instead! Well, I'll tell you what: not only will I have a longer chapter for this on Tuesday, I'll have a longer chapter for _Hwy. Robbery_ tomorrow, too! How does that sound?! :D Well, I've talked too much, already! Take care! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	53. Sequel: Chapter 7: On the Run II

**Sequel: Chapter 7: On the Run II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

The next thing I hear, is the sound of a gun firing and the shattering of glass. I open my eyes, still seeing nothing but black, of course. I then hear Harry shouting, "What the fuck did you do that for?! Nice way to call attention upon ourselves!"

"Well, what else was I supposed to do? You know that we can't shoot the kid yet,"

"I don't see why we can't. We're supposed to kill him in two days, anyway,"

"I know, but I like having him around. I'll get a lot of joy, without having Marv around to stop me," I feel relieved that I wasn't shot, but I'm also terrified that she didn't do it...

"Well, what do you plan on doing to him, honey?"

"Well, I have a lot of things in mind; most of which I won't go through, if he cooperates," I just gasp, trying to hold back the tears. "That's right. If you do everything that we say, things will go a whole lot smoother for you, alright?"

"I want you to kill me!"

"I'm sorry, but, like I said, you don't get any options around here. If we want you to do something, you do it. If you don't, you'll get it a lot worse—simple as that,"

"I want you to kill me!"

"That's not happening, you little shit," she hisses, as I feel like she's glaring down at me. "At least, not for two more days, anyway..."

"Can I at least call my Mom? I want my Mom..." I start crying.

"No," Elise says, coldly.

"Why?"

"Because," I feel her presence right over me. "We can't have a certain someone know that you're still alive."

"Who?"

"Oh, nobody..."

"Can't you get my Mom to talk where this certain someone won't know that I'm still alive?"

"Well, that _is_ a possibility, but I don't think that's going to happen,"

"Please! I just wanna talk to my Mom!" I finally burst.

"Don't you yell at me!" Once again, I'm smacked. I try to hide my face into the floor, as Elise still talks down to me, "As long as you're here, you do as _we_ say! Got it?!"

"No..." I keep crying into the floor.

"You'll do it. If you don't, I'll have your Mother killed. How would you like that?"

"What?! No!" I cry out.

"Well, there you go... The more you misbehave, the more harm we'll cause you. That, and we'll have your Mother killed,"

"I'll... I'll do whatever you say... Please don't hurt my Mom... Please..."

"I don't wanna hurt her. I mean, I like her more than I like you. Obviously... And so does this certain family member that wants you gone, too. They called us for her sake,"

"Who? Who?! Buzz?! My Dad?!" I feel awful, thinking that it could be Buzz or Dad, but I just don't know!

"Well, considering how your older brother treated you, I'm not surprised that you said him. As for your Father, I'm sure he'd be very insulted to hear that,"

"H-How do you know how Buzz treated me?"

"Oh, I have a way of figuring these things out..."

"Who told you?!"

"Like I said, I have a way of figuring these things out... Now, enough of you yelling at me, and let's put you back to sleep, now, shall we?"

"No... No... I'll behave..." I plead, but then something with a foul odour is placed over my nose and mouth, quickly putting me to sleep...

 **Harry's PoV:**

" _So, you got rid of him? Where are you now?"_

"Nice. We're in the town of Nice,"

" _Nice, huh? So, if I were to travel there, I wouldn't see the kid?"_

"No..." I clear my throat. "No, you wouldn't,"

" _I wouldn't be ready to come, until tomorrow. So, I expect I'll see you then?"_

"Of course..." I say, trying not to sound so nervous.

" _What are you so nervous about, Mr. Lime?"_

"I'm not nervous!" My exasperated tone doesn't help my situation, either...

" _Well, you seem to sound nervous, there, Mr. Lime..."_

"I'm not nervous! This is just a lot!"

" _Why?"_

"It just is!"

" _If the kid's not there, anymore, I don't see why you'd be so nervous and stressed..."_

"I haven't killed anyone before, Mrs. McCallister... Let alone a kid..."

" _If I wouldn't be caught, I would've done it, myself! I don't see what the big deal is..."_

"You're really cruel, you know that, ma'am?"

" _Oh, and_ you're _any better?"_ she questions.

"Look, you're the kid's Aunt, for God's sake!"

" _And that makes it all the more terrible, doesn't it? I'm telling you right now, if the kid's not dead, you'll be dealing with me! That, and I'll shoot the kid, myself!"_

"Come here, then, Mrs. McCallister, and I'll prove to you that your nephew's dead!"

" _Alright, then. I'll be there tomorrow,"_ It's silent for a moment, before she says, _"By the way, the police haven't found any sign of Kevin in Paris Lake..."_ She then hangs up.

I place the phone back on the receiver and I turn to look at Elise, saying, "We've gotta kill the kid, and we've gotta kill him by tomorrow,"

"By tomorrow? I thought we'd have a couple more days with him?"

"Well, Elise, Georgette will be on her way here tomorrow. If the kid's still alive, we won't be, anymore,"

"Oh, like that scrawny little bitch could hurt us!"

"Tell me about it..." I roll my eyes and sigh. "But, what else can we do? We have to get rid of the kid,"

Elise sighs, with her arms crossed, looking down at the floor. "Well, I only wanted to keep him to have a little more fun with him. It's not like I like the kid,"

"Yeah, you're not like Marv. Thank god for that..."

"Well, should we go tell the kid what his Aunt just told us?"

"Sure! Though, we're not gonna tell him that it's his Aunt, now, will we?"

"Of course not. We're gonna wait, until we're just about to kill him, to tell him,"

"That sounds like a good idea, Elise! Let's go tell him," Elise and I head up the stairs, where we put the kid...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I hear the door open to the room that I'm in—a room of which I can't tell whether I'm in some dank basement again, or in a regular bedroom... I'm on a more comfortable bed, that's for sure... I'm laying on the bed, unable to get up, because of my ankle—my broken ankle—being chained to the bed again... It's hurting my ankle awful bad, too, but I can't let Harry and Elise know that I'm in pain...

I hear footsteps enter the room, and I know that they're obviously Harry's and Elise's. "So, kid, we just got off the phone with someone, and it turns out that we'll have to get rid of you sooner than we thought..." I gasp, and I'm not sure if it's out of fear or joy.

I hear one of them come closer to the bed that I'm on. I press my back down on the bed, afraid. "It turns out, we have until tomorrow to get rid of you..." I hear Elise laugh a little. "What? Aren't you happy? _You're_ the one that wanted to be killed," I guess she can tell that I'm afraid, even though she can't see my eyes. "I can tell that you're afraid, even though I can't see it; I can sense it. Why are you so afraid, huh?"

"Answer her, kid," Harry firmly says. I can't!

"Answer me!" She sits me up from the bed, by the collar of my sweater. She shakes me, ordering, "Answer me!"

"I can't!" I cry, through the rag.

"Yes, you can!" She smacks the back of my head. "You just did! Now, are you, or aren't you afraid?!"

"Yes!" I cry out, admitting. I bow my head, crying, feeling powerless, once again.

"Quit it with your crying. It's not going to make us not kill you. I mean it, kiddo, you're not getting out of this," She pulls my head back, by my collar, once again. "You hear me? They're coming here tomorrow, and we have to have you dead by then. If not, not only will Harry and I be in trouble, but they'll kill you, themselves. I'm sure you don't want that, do you?"

"No..." I manage.

"Well, tomorrow, you'll figure out who it is. Not because you'll see them, but because as we're just about to kill you, we'll tell you. How does that sound?"

"No..."

"What?" She pulls on my collar again.

"No!"

"Well, too bad! That's what's going to happen!" She pushes me back down to the bed. I feel her get up from the bed. "Now, for misbehaving back at the last place, you get no supper tonight. Not that you need it, since we're killing you tomorrow afternoon..."

"Please..." I try to beg.

"No. I mean, I'd probably let it slide, if you were going to be here for a week, but since we'll be getting rid of you tomorrow, I really don't see the point..." I try to say that I'm starving, but Elise just cuts me off, "Look, I can't understand long sentences from you, so no talking. If you wouldn't have been such a jerk, in the first place, you wouldn't be in this situation. Remember that. The first time that Harry and Marv had you, I got you out of that situation. Of course, you wouldn't remember that, with your stupid head injury, but I got you out of it!" If you're truly this much of a bitch, why would you get me away from them, especially if you're married to Harry? "The only reason why I did that, was because I didn't want Marv asking questions just yet. He didn't know that his partner was married to me. He probably still wouldn't have known, if it weren't for you," Is that a bad thing? I feel Elise's presence right beside me again, making me turn away my head. "Look, I may be nice and give you some water, but you have to take it, alright? Or else, that will just cause more trouble for, not only you, but for your Mother. I'm sure you don't want your Mom getting hurt over a stupid mistake that you make, do you?" I shake my head. "Again, I don't want you nodding or shaking your head. Now, answer me through your mouth."

"No..."

"Was that a 'no' for the question that I asked, or a 'no', because you don't want to behave?" How can I answer you?

I try to start to say, "It was..."

"Oh, nevermind... I couldn't understand you, anyway," I feel her presence away from me again. "And I'm not uncovering your mouth, either. I'm not listening to you again. I'm keeping that mouth covered. After supper, Harry and I will be back up here to take care of you," Take _care_ of me? "If you know what I mean..." She rubs my leg. I try to pull away my leg, screaming "no". Though, when I do that, the chain stops me from pulling my leg all the way up to me, jarring my leg and causing the extraordinary pain from my ankle to shoot up my leg. Once this happens, Harry and Elise just laugh, but I can mostly hear Elise. I slowly set my leg back down onto the bed, as I look blindly down at it, bawling. "I knew you were gonna do that. I hope I didn't hurt it too bad," She places her hand back onto my leg, sliding it down to my ankle, making me jump, once she reaches the tender spot. "What? I'm not gonna hurt it. I just wanna take a look at it," She pulls up my pant leg and says, with false concern, "Ooh. That _does_ look incredibly painful..." I start shaking my head, as I fear what she's going to do. "By the looks of it, I'm afraid that it'll never heal properly. Wouldn't you say, Harry?"

I hear Harry coming closer to the bed and say, "Yeah. If anyone were to place an extreme amount of pressure on it, like I did with that rock, that would surely hurt a great deal..."

"Please... No..." I beg.

"What? So, we can't do this?" She places her hand around my ankle, causing it to hurt even more. She's not squeezing it, but having her just doing that is causing it to hurt a lot. I don't want to show them that it's hurting, but I feel that if I don't, they might do something worse! "What? Does that not hurt you?"

I nod, saying, "Yes..."

"So, if I were just to squeeze it, that would hurt a great deal, wouldn't it?"

"Yes... Please don't..." I try to beg.

"I don't know... Should we do it now or after supper, Harry?"

"Why can't we just do both?"

"No!" I cry out, panicked.

"Oh, come on, why can't we?" Her grasp around my ankle starts to tighten, making me gasp and throw back my head. "What? Does that hurt now? I can feel that it's broken. It's a freaky feeling," I decide to kick her hand away with my other foot, but once I attempt to, she holds down my other foot. "Don't even go there! If you try to kick me again, I'll break your other fucking ankle! You understand?!"

I nod, anxiously trying to say, "Yes!"

"Or, I'll break some of your little fucking toes," She starts touching my toes on my other foot. "I've had a broken toe before. Believe me, it hurts. Though, I'm sure not as much as this broken ankle, am I right?" I nod, slightly. "Hey!"

"Yes!" I say, sounding exasperated, even through the rag.

"Hey! Just because you're speaking unclear, doesn't mean you have to get cocky!"

"I'm sorry!" I cry out.

"Be sorry to the one who wants to get rid of you! And I don't mean us!" She lets go of my ankle and my foot, and I can tell that she stands up. "Wait a minute, I just gave myself an idea..." My heart sinks, when I hear her say that. "Oh, I can't wait, until tomorrow!" She all of a sudden sounds giddy.

"What? What's the idea, honey?" asks Harry.

"I'll tell you downstairs!" Well, that just answers my question! I'm in an upstairs bedroom! It's better than a basement, that's for sure... "Come on, let's go have some supper, and I'll tell you!" She's acting all excited, as I hear her walking further and further away from the bed.

I hear that Harry follows, but before he leaves the room, he says to me, "We'll be back after supper, kid. You'd better be ready..." I hear the door close and lock behind him, leaving me here, feeling absolutely terrified and helpless...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! I don't have to say it, do I? :P Well, that chapter went on longer than expected; mostly because the final Kevin's PoV went on longer than expected! They were each supposed to be shorter PoV's, since I'm tired, but I just kept on going (yay me)! Well, what do you think will happen next? What do you think Harry and Elise have planned? What's going to happen tomorrow, when Elise shows up in Nice? Will we then find out the mastermind behind Kevin's kidnapping? Well, I guess we're just going to have to wait and see! :D Hopefully, tomorrow night's chapter for _Hwy. Robbery_ will be exciting, too! :D Well, until then, ciao! I'm going to sleep soon, even though it's my second night of being home alone (ha)! **

**PS: I just realized that it's seven pages—waaay longer than I expected!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	54. Sequel: Chapter 8: After Dinner

**Sequel: Chapter 8: After Dinner**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I hear the door to the room that I'm being kept in open. With my black vision, I look over at the door. I hear more than one set of footsteps enter the room. I become terrified, as I remember what Elise and Harry said before they went down for supper. They'd be back up here to _deal_ with me... "Well now, Harry and I have had our supper. Remember what we said beforehand?" I'm too scared to answer. I hear footsteps over to me instantly, before my jaw is grabbed on to again. I think I'm being forced to look up at Elise. Even though I can't see her, I can see that she's staring at me, coldly. "I want you to answer me. Nothing I ask is a rhetorical question. Alright?" I nod. She jerks my head forward. "What did we say about the nodding?"

"I'm... I'm sorry..." I pitifully apologize, barely able to speak clearly.

She smacks my head, throwing me down to the bed. I weep, as I feel her presence standing over me. "We also had a 'no apologizing' rule, too, didn't we?"

"Yes..." I nod, answering the best I can.

"Well, you always seem to be forgetting that rule, kiddo. For that, we just have to punish you for it, now, won't we?"

"No..." I shake my head.

"Hey," I feel her presence right above me. "You don't get to make the rules around here, _we_ do. And, if we say that we're going to punish you, that's what's going to happen. You understand?"

"No... Please..." I try to beg.

"Shut up," she says, heartlessly. I don't feel her presence so close to me, anymore. "Harry," she addresses my other worst fear. I feel tape ripping, making my gut form a nervous knot.

"Flip him over," Harry tells Elise.

She happily complies, by saying, seemingly cheerful, "Of course, honey!" She flips me over, and I don't even really put up much of a fight.

I feel the other presence over me—the presence of Harry. I feel something placed over the blindfold that's already covering my eyes. What's he doing? The same goes for the rag that's already covering my mouth. "Tie him to the bed," Harry talks, coldly.

"Come here, you," She sits me up, untying my arms and trying to retie them to the headboard of the bed. I try to fight her, trying to push her away, but she pins down my arms to the pillow, hanging on to them. "Enough. Don't make this worse for yourself than it has to be," I try to call out for help, but all it comes out as is muffled screams. "Shut up. You hear me? Shut up,"

I still try to fight her, but I stop as soon as a pain strikes my broken ankle, making me cry out. I bawl more, as Harry shouts at me, "Now, will you stop?! Let Elise tie you to the bed! If not, you'll get double of what's about to happen! You hear me?!" I nod, still bawling. I feel my jaw grabbed, once again, as Harry talks down at me, "No. Fucking. Nodding!" He slaps me. "Goddammit..." Harry growls. "Tie him to the goddamn bed, will you?"

"Come on, kiddo. Just cooperate," Elise tells me, pulling my hands up to the headboard of the bed and tying them there. I keep bawling, as someone grabs a hold of my legs. I try to kick them away with my free foot, but once I do that, it's instantly pinned down to the bed, as Harry threatens, "Don't make me chain this other foot, too, kid! Don't think I won't!" He still has my leg firmly held down to the bed, as he continues, "This is going to happen, whether you like it, or not. You won't be able to get away or push us away, or anything. You hear me?"

"Yes..." I try to say, since I don't want to get in trouble for not doing so again.

"God, I can't understand you, anyway..." he mutters, finally letting go of my leg. Though, that doesn't stop him from grabbing both of my legs, once again. "Now, since you've been a misbehaving little shit, Elise isn't gonna drug you. You wanna know why? Because, this is legitimately going to happen this time. You wanna know why you were drugged the last time? Just to scare you, to get you to think that we did this to you. Truth is, we just pulled off your pants, just to freak you out," Harry chuckles. "What do you think about that, kid?" I gasp, absolutely horrified at what they made me think they did, but I'm also relieved that they didn't... Or am I? What if he's lying? If they did or didn't, I was unconscious! This time, if they're serious, I won't be! I can't see what's happening! Not that I want to see, but being in the dark this whole time is terrifying! I just want to cry out for help, but I can't! At least, not clearly... I feel a hand placed on my thigh, making the tears just escape from my eyes more. "Are you ready, kid?"

"No... Please..." I try to beg, but I'm barely able to talk even more now, since I have the extra tape across my mouth.

"Oh, shut up. I can't understand you..." He then asks Elise, "You ready, honey?"

"I sure am," I start screaming, as I hear Elise stroll down to the end of the bed, while I feel myself being held down by Harry...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Do I really need to say that you know what to do? Because, I really don't think I do. :P Well, I know that I didn't update last night, like I was supposed to, and ended up updating _Hwy. Robbery_ , instead! And I also apologize for having this so short, but at least it's an update! I promise, next chapter WILL be longer! I even had a small dream last night, which gave me a bit of an idea for this chapter! Well, what do you think will happen next? Are Harry and Elise really going to do this to poor Kevin (sickos)? :( What do you think of Harry revealing that they never did anything to Kevin? Is he being truthful? Well, I guess we're just going to have to find out! Until then, _Hwy. Robbery_! Ciao for now! :D**

 **PS: CoverGirl7210 updated her _Home Alone_ story and posted the first chapter of her new one, _On Ice_! ^_^ I'm so excited! Update soon, dude!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	55. Sequel: Chapter 9: Scared & More Scarred

**Sequel: Chapter 9: Scared and More Scarred**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I lay here, trembling and crying. I'm still tied and chained to the bed, and I'm still blindfolded and gagged. I keep thinking about the horror of which I just went through. They put my pants back on, thankfully, but that still doesn't change what had just happened to me... To be honest, I didn't think Harry would ever allow that to happen to me. I knew he was cruel, but I never thought that he would allow something like this to happen to me...

I think about my Mom and the rest of my family. I think about how sick Mom would feel, if she found out that this happened to me. I feel sick, just thinking about it over and over again... I'm so thankful I couldn't see it, though. I felt it, though. I felt everything, and it still hurts... I'm now convinced that Elise and Harry never did anything to me the first time, because I didn't hurt the first time...

I hear the door open again, and I don't care who it is; I'm terrified of them both! "Hey, honey," Oh god, it's Elise... I hear her come closer and closer to the bed, before she sits on it. I'm tense, as she's doing this. She places her hand on my leg, but I try to kick her hand away with my free foot, screaming. "Hey, hey, hey, don't do that. I'm not going to hurt you," Yeah, I'll believe that, when you let me go! "I just want to say that if you're thirsty, I can get you some water. Would you like that?"

"Yes..." I try to say, nodding.

"Alright," She rubs my leg, making me jump. She stands up, as she tells me, "I'll be right back with your water," I hear her leave the room. I then question my decision on the water. What if she drugs it and does this to me again?! I was relieved, getting some water! Now, I'm terrified! I try to pull out of my binds, terrified of her coming back, but I can't pull out of them, at all! And, before I know it, I hear someone enter the room. I automatically know that it's Elise—especially since she says to me, "Alright, sweetie, sit up, so you don't choke on this," I try to sit up to the best of my ability, but I can only sit up so much. "Come on, sit up."

"I am," I try to say.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you, honey. You really need to open up your mouth,"

"I can't!" I don't mean to shout, but I'm terrified and angered about all of this.

"Hey! If you're trying to yell at me, don't! I can't understand you! Now, if you don't behave, I'll drink this water, myself! Now, are you going to behave?!" When she says that, I instantly think back to just a little while ago, when she finished doing _that_ to me...

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _She has her hand placed against my throat, as she asks, just seeming so cold, "Now, are you going to behave? Because, if you don't, we'll have to do this again. Now, are you going to behave?" After what had just happened to me, and her nearly choking me, I don't know how to answer... "Are. You. Going. To. Behave?" I nod, still bawling. "Answer me properly," I can tell that her teeth are clenched._

" _Yes..." I try to answer._

" _Good. I mean it, we'll have to deal with you again, if you cross us again," She finally lets go of my neck, letting me breathe, at last. Though, I can barely breathe, as I'm gasping for air. "Shut up," she says coldly to me, before addressing Harry, "Harry, put his pants back on. Let's leave him up here alone for a little while; let him think about what he's done to deserve this." I think Elise exits the room, as I hear what I think is Harry, walking around the room, I guess to grab my pants to put them back on me. I try to hide my face into the pillow as best I can, feeling ashamed..._

 _ **Reality...**_

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Elise shouts at me, startling me out of my traumatizing thoughts. "Stop daydreaming and answer me! Are you going to behave?!" I start to nod, but I stop myself, trying to answer "yes" to her. "Good. Now, you'll take this water, without any hassle, got it?" I try to say "yes", once again. "Alright. Now, once I uncover your mouth, I don't want you screaming out, got it?" Again, I try to answer her. "Alright," She peels off the tape, pulls down the rag from my mouth, and she sits my head up, but I'm too scared to take a sip. "Come on, honey, take a sip."

"No..." I say, my voice pitiful and raspy.

"What was that? No?"

"I... I..."

"Oh, I see. You're afraid that I put something in your water, aren't you?"

"I..." I'm really too afraid to answer her.

"Too afraid to answer, huh? Remember what happens, when you don't behave?"

"Yes..."

"That's right—it'll happen again. So, if I were you, I'd do as I was told. Now, take the water. Take it!" She shoves it up to my mouth again, choking me. "Again, with the choking?! Goddammit, you..." She throws the water on me, making me turn my head into the pillow, because, not only does it soak my sweater, but it splashes up into my face. "I was trying to be nice to you, kid! I'm telling you, that water wasn't drugged! Now, do I have to do it again to you, or do I have to waste more water on you?!" I still have my face trying to hide in the pillow, as she continues to shout at me, "Do. I. Have. To. Get. More. Water. Or. Do. I. Have. To. Do. It. Again?!"

"Please... More water... Please... Anything but the other... Please..."

"This is exactly the reason why we kept your mouth shut. Your mouth not only aggravates us, but it gets you into trouble!"

"I'm sorry... I'll take the water, this time..."

"Yeah, you'd better. Or else, no matter how many times you protest and beg for us not to, it'll happen again. Heck, I'd even take the tape and blindfold off, if we were to do it again, but I really can't have you seeing where you are,"

"I already know that I'm in a bedroom..."

"Oh, really? Why do you think that?"

"I'm on a bed, and you keep saying 'downstairs', so I put two and two together..."

"Clever kid. So, if this were to happen again, you wouldn't mind us uncovering your eyes?"

"I would mind..."

"So, you'd rather stay in the dark?"

I nod, answering, "Yes..." I don't want to stay in the dark, but I really don't want to have my eyes uncovered, if that were to happen again... Yeah, I could close my eyes, but it's safer just to keep my eyes covered.

"Alright. From now, until tomorrow, you'll remain blindfolded. I was going to be nice and uncover your eyes, but you don't want that, so..."

I hear her starting to leave the room, but I call out to her, "Wait!"

She pauses, answering, "What?"

"If I were to behave, you wouldn't do it again, right?"

"Duh..."

"Well, as long as I behave, it wouldn't happen, and I could have my eyes uncovered,"

"I already told you, kid: no,"

"I'll... I'll drink... Whatever you give me, I'll drink!"

"All of it? You'll drink all of it?"

I nod, answering, "Yes,"

"Alright. I mean it, you do _everything_ we say. If not, you're punished again, and I don't care if you're blindfolded, or not. You hear me?"

"Yes..." I answer, once again, nodding.

"Alright. Now, after I give you your drink, I'll uncover your eyes. But, I mean it, you'll drink _all_ that I want you to drink. You hear me?" Once again, I answer her "yes". Then, she tells me, "Alright. I'll be right back," I'm left here alone in this room, once again. I'm still a little nervous about the water, but I'd rather that than the other... I can't have that happen again, especially with my eyes uncovered... I become anxious, as I think about seeing this bedroom that I'm in. Is it dark and spooky? Or is it actually bright and colourful? Well, I guess I'm just going to have to wait and see... Once again, someone enters the bedroom, and I know already that it's Elise, without her having to say anything. "I'm back!" she says, oddly cheerful. "Now, remember what you said—you said that you'd drink this, right?"

"Yes... I... I promise..." I say, trying not to sound too scared.

"There's no reason to be scared, honey. I'm not going to do anything to you," How can I trust that? "Come on, let's get this done and over with. I'm sure you want your eyes uncovered."

"Yes, please," I say, as she makes her way over to the bed.

Once she sits down on the bed, she tells me, "Lift up your head," Though, I don't need to do as she says, this time, because she just lifts up my head for me. "Now, remember what you said—you'll drink _all_ that I give you."

"Yes..." I nod, as the glass is brought up to my lips. I'm able to drink it smoothly, since the glass wasn't forced to my mouth.

"That's good, you're not choking on it, this time," I continue drinking, wondering when she'll finally have me be done with drinking. I just hope I'll be allowed to go to the bathroom later... I feel like I've drank the entire glass; if not, _almost_ the entire glass... She finally pulls down the glass from my mouth, as I gasp—my thirst, finally quenched. I'm definitely full now! Why did I need to drink pretty much the whole thing?

Elise stands up from the bed, still leaving me laying here. I'm questioning when she'll uncover my eyes, so I ask, "When are you going to uncover my eyes?"

All she says to me, is, "Just wait," She says so, in a soft voice.

"Wait for what?" Just then, an overwhelming tiredness takes over, making me, not only panic, but question everything that Harry and Elise have told me—about them just scaring me the first time, to them killing Marv, to them killing me tomorrow. All of this rushes through my mind, as I become more scared and more tired, until I finally fall asleep...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Of course, you know what to do! XD Well, this chapter wasn't as long as usual, but at least it was longer than the last chapter! This chapter went differently than I expected, but it was still exciting, wasn't it?! Next chapter will have more of what I was expecting this chapter! Though, we'll have to wait for the next chapter, because _Hwy. Robbery_ 's night is next! I hope to update tomorrow, but I don't know if I can, because I have a lot on my plate tomorrow! Though, as usual, I have to ask: What do you think will happen next? Will Harry and Elise do that terrible act towards Kevin again, or is there some other reason why he was put to sleep? We'll have to see! Until then, Elise is a cruel, sick jerk! And Harry isn't any better! Ciao for now! I hope you had a happy Easter! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	56. Sequel: Chapter 10: The Call

**Sequel: Chapter 10: The Call**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, feeling like I'm laying on the floor of a moving vehicle, I think. Everything's so dark, and I'm still feeling so tired... I move my head around, feeling totally out of it. What the heck is going on, anyway? I don't remember what happened... "Well, it's about time you woke up. I was afraid you wouldn't be awake for the end that's going to come,"

"What end?" I try to ask, but then I realize that my mouth is covered.

"What? I can't understand you," She pulls down the rag. "What?"

"What end?" I repeat myself, more clearly.

"Your end, silly,"

" _My_ end?"

"Of course. Don't you remember? We're supposed to be killing you,"

"Isn't that supposed to happen tomorrow?"

"It is tomorrow, silly,"

"It... It can't be... I've only been asleep for a few hours... It can't be tomorrow, already..."

"Well, wake up, kid, it is! Now, deal with it!" She's starting to sound cruel again... "We're on our way there now, and when we get there, there'll be some special guests, waiting for us,"

"Special guests?"

"Of course! You'll get to meet the ones who are in charge of all this!"

" _Meet_? Honey, he's not _meeting_ anybody... He'll just be getting... reacquainted with them, before his doom..."

" _Reacquainted_? What does that mean?"

"It means, you'll be getting to know someone that you already know all over again,"

"Who? Who is it?"

"I'm not telling you, honey. You'll just have to wait, until we get there. Oh! And since our "boss" won't be able to make it, we've arranged a special phone call for you,"

"Phone call?"

"Yeah. We even picked up cellphones, just so we could make this call,"

"If you have cellphones, can I talk to my Mom?"

"No,"

"Please?" I beg. "I wanna hear her voice one last time, before I... die..."

"Oh, let the kid talk to his Mommy," I hear Harry tell Elise—snarky, though.

"Harry, that's not a very good idea..."

"Why? What's his name's gonna know, anyway,"

"Yeah, I guess..." Elise sighs.

"Please?" I beg again.

I hear Elise sigh, yet again, before answering, "Oh, alright... But, I'm telling you, kid, if you tell her anything about yesterday, not only will the call be hung up, but so will your life. Only, your Mother will listen to you be shot... How does that sound, huh?"

"I... I wouldn't say anything... I promise..."

"Yeah, you'd better promise,"

I hear her shuffling around, and the next thing I know, I feel something touching my forehead. I then hear the dialing of a phone, before it's placed up against my ear. I hear it ring, before I hear my Mother's sweet voice, saying desperately into the phone, _"Hello?!"_

"Mom?"

" _Kevin? Kevin?! Is that you?!"_

"Yes..." I start crying, as I hear my Mother's voice.

" _Are you OK?! Did... Did they hurt you?"_

"They..." Elise clears her throat, pressing what I think is a gun against my head more. "They... They didn't hurt me... I'm... I'm fine... I'm just scared..."

" _Oh my god... Where did they take you? Rob and Georgette handed in the money to them, but they took you! Where are you?!"_

The phone is then taken away from my ear, making me gasp. "Lady, you cannot ask that question! You hear me?!" The phone is then placed against my ear again, as Elise says, angered, "Make this quick, kid,"

"Mom... I'm sorry, I don't know where I am... Even if I did, I couldn't tell you..."

" _You're crying, honey. Now, what's wrong? They hurt you, didn't they?"_

"No, Mom, I'm fine..."

" _When are they gonna let you go? The money's been handed in!"_

"I... I don't know, Mom..."

Once again, the phone is taken away from me, as Elise tells my Mom, "Look, ma'am, your son will not be returning to you, alright? Though, all's I can tell you is, is that he's fine... You don't need to worry. We'll take... good care of him. Say 'goodbye' to him, because you may not get this chance again,"

The phone is placed against my ear, once more, as I cry into the phone, "I... I love you, Mom... I love you! I'm sorry!" I keep bawling.

The phone is taken away from me and slammed shut, before Mom can even say anything in return. I lay here, on the floor, bawling. I continue to do so, until I'm slapped in the face, yet again. "Wah, wah, wah... That's all you kids do..."

"I'm sorry, Mom... I'm sorry I couldn't come home to you..."

"Shut up! You're not talking to your Mom, anymore, so shut it!"

"Please! Let me go home! Please don't kill me!"

"I'm sorry, honey, but someone doesn't want you at home. We're only doing as we're told. Otherwise, this could've gone a little differently..."

"I just wanna go home..."

"Enough! I don't wanna have to drug you again, but I will, if I have to!"

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." I keep sobbing.

"Enough with the apologizing, kid..." Elise warns, once again touching my head with the gun.

"Oh, for God's sake! Just shut him up, already, Elise!" Harry shouts, irritated.

"No... I'm sorry... Please..." I beg. Though, my begging doesn't do me any good, because something covers my nose and mouth again, making me breathe in nothing but a foul odour, knocking me unconscious...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! I'm just not going to say it, anymore! :P Well, I told a couple of you through PM that this was going to be an extended chapter, but since I started this so late, I think I'll just leave it as it is and post it tonight! Aren't I nice? :P I was going to make you people wait! How nice am I? I couldn't possibly write the whole thing tonight... Well, that means that _Hwy. Robbery_ will be, indeed, tomorrow night (yay)! :D What do you think will happen next? What do you think of Elise finally allowing Kevin to talk to his Mom? What's going to happen, if Kevin were to get "reacquainted" with a certain someone? Well, we're just going to have to see! Ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	57. Sequel: Chapter 11: Revelations

**Sequel: Chapter 11: Revelations**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, feeling myself being lifted up from the floor. I try to see where I am, but I can't. I try to speak, but I can't. "Shh. Don't say anything," I hear the soft voice of Elise. I'm being carried to somewhere, and I don't know where. I hear the back doors of the van close, followed by another set of footsteps. I'm guessing that it's Harry. As Elise continues to carry me, I hear her say, "Oh, good! You're here!" She's not addressing me, and she doesn't seem to be addressing Harry. Who's she talking to? I then remember the "special guests" that I'm supposed to be "reacquainted" with.

I immediately recognize the voice that tells me, "Well, long time, no see, sweetie," I know that voice as my Aunt—my Aunt Georgette! I gasp, as I realize that _she_ was who Harry and Elise were talking about the whole time! "Surprised that it's me, huh? Heh, I don't blame you..."

I hear her presence come closer and closer to me. I then feel her touching my head, making me cringe away. I'm completely terrified and shocked that it's my Aunt—my very own _Aunt_ _Georgette_! No wonder I wasn't let go, after the money was handed in... I wonder if Uncle Rob knows about this? Then, as if on queue, I hear my Uncle's voice say, "You ready to do this?"

"Yeah, but we still have to wait for the boss to call," Harry answers.

I try to struggle out of Elise's arms, but I can't! Especially since I've been drugged so much, I'm feeling a little weak and dopey... Plus, Elise shouts down at me, ordering me to stop. "How the hell did you deal with him for the past week?" Aunt Georgette asks.

Harry answers, seeming irritated, "We've been tempted to kill him, trust me..."

"Well then, why didn't you?"

"Hey, I couldn't kill him, until we got the money..."

"Hey, you could've killed him, after you got the money! You were supposed to, anyway! Just be glad I'm not killing you!"

"I'm surprised you didn't..."

"Alright, alright, you two. Stop arguing, and let's bring the kid over to the lake," Uncle Rob settles the argument, calmly.

"Sure. I wanna have a little _discussion_ with him, while we're waiting for the call," I hear the footsteps of Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette walk away. Elise, carrying me, and Harry follow. "Lay him down in the water," Aunt Georgette tells Elise. Elise carries me a few more steps, before laying me down into the water. As soon as my back touches the water, I gasp at how cold it is! "Shut up," Aunt Georgette speaks coldly down to me, which I've never heard her do before. I'm trying to hold in another cry, as the water I'm laying in becomes colder and colder, it seems. I start to shiver. "Well now, just a few more minutes, before this will all be over. I wish we could do it right now, but the boss, unfortunately, wants to hear this happen. Like I don't have shit to do, or anything..." I sense that she's bending over me. "Should I uncover your eyes, or what?" I want them uncovered, but I'm too scared to see my wicked Aunt! She always treated me, as if I was her favourite—me and my cousin, Fuller. Since we were the youngest, she took to us so... Or so I thought... I don't know how she feels about Fuller, but she clearly hates _me_. "I'm not uncovering your mouth, but I may be nice and uncover yours eyes. Now, tell me!" she shouts down at me, making me jump. The cold isn't helping, either... I nod. Even though I'm terrified of my cruel Aunt, I don't want to spend the last few minutes of my life in the dark...

"Hey! You know the rule! No nodding!"

"You made that a rule?" Aunt Georgette asks Elise.

"Of course. If he didn't comply, he'd be punished,"

"Of course," She then addresses me again, "Now, answer the question, without nodding, this time."

"Yes..." I try to say, trembling, from being cold and terrified.

"You're lucky I can understand mumble..." She pulls off the tape, then lifts up the blindfold slightly, enough so that I can see. Once my vision is given back, I close my eyes, not used to the light. "Jeez. You wanted me to uncover your eyes. Now, you're closing your eyes again... Should I just cover them again?"

"No!" I instantly shout.

"Alright. Now, look at me, when I'm talking to you," I slowly open my eyes, seeing my Aunt looking down at me. "That's better. Now, you can't complain that it's bright out here. The sun isn't even out! You can't complain," I'm sorry, but if you were blindfolded for as long as I have, you'd be sensitive to any light. Plus, now that I can see the light, it gives me a headache. "Does your head hurt at all?" I don't know how to answer her... "Well, does it? It looks like it does..." She touches my bruised head, instantly making me turn my head away and gasp. "I take that as a 'yes'. Why didn't you say so?" I just shrug. She raises her foot, seeming to be ready to stomp on my face. "Well then, not being truthful will just cause you more pain. Remember that," I turn my head, crying out, before her high heel makes painful contact with my face. Though, before the impact can come, I hear the ringing of a cellphone. I open my eyes, seeing that Aunt Georgette's foot has been placed back down onto the ground, but she doesn't stop staring at me. "Oh. Looks like you've been saved by, in this case, the boss," She then looks up at where the others are standing. I try to look up at them, too, but this cold water has my body frozen. Plus, my whole body hurts from all that I've been through this past week. "Answer it," she tells my one kidnapper. I hear Harry answer the phone, when Aunt Georgette looks back down at me, asking, "What are you looking at?" I just look down at myself. I'm partially wet, because the water isn't deep enough to completely drench me. "That's better." she says, satisfied.

Harry says on the phone, "Yeah. We've got him right here, ready to go. You can say your remarks to him, whenever you're ready," Harry then addresses my Aunt, "Georgette, do you wanna...?" He doesn't finish his sentence, because Aunt Georgette walks a few steps away from me, then is back over to me, after retrieving the cellphone from Harry.

She talks to "the boss" on the phone, "Hello? Yeah. Yeah. You wanna talk to him now? The sooner you do, the sooner this will be done and over with. Alright, here he is," Aunt Georgette bends down again, placing the phone against my ear. "Don't say anything. Just listen." she tells me.

" _Hello. Kevin? I bet you never guessed that_ I'd _be the boss..."_ Once I hear whose voice it is on the opposite end, I can't help but break down...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! It's unnecessary to say it now! :P Well, I had to leave you in suspense just for a little bit longer! :P Can you believe that this was going to originally be an extended chapter, starting from the last chapter, to this one, and then more probably would've been added? Well, I've now decided that leaving you in more suspense is the best way to go right now! I promise you, though, next chapter, you _will_ find out who "the boss" is! I'm not just saying that! I mean it! You _will_ find out! Until then, we'll have a new, exciting chapter for _Hwy. Robbery_! What could possibly happen next in both stories? :o Well, ciao! :D**

 **PS: Happy April Fool's Day! I really pissed off my sister with my April Fool's joke...**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	58. Sequel: Chapter 12: Revelations II

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Sorry for not updating for the past few days! I gave you a heads up about Sunday night, but I didn't expect not updating last night! I only got a few hours sleep, even though I got up early yesterday! I just didn't have the focus to update last night. So, here we are! Let's get this started, shall we?...**

 **Sequel: Chapter 12: Revelations II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

" _Hello. Kevin? I bet you never expected that_ I'd _be the boss..."_ Once I hear whose voice it is on the opposite end, I can't help but break down. _"Oh. Are you crying? I would've figured, considering that you're such a little whiner... Though, that's putting it lightly. Ever since you were old enough to talk, I've never liked you. Actually, ever since you were born, I never liked you... Mom and Dad always seemed to treat you as if you were their favourite. So, doing terrible things to you got you acting out, making them pissed at you. For_ once _, they'd get pissed at_ you _... So, finally, when the chance came to get rid of you, I did. At least, I_ tried _to... Clearly, Harry and Marv never succeeded in taking you last year. I had to deal with you for yet another year... I made sure you ended up in New York, and I made sure that they found you,"_ How would he have done that? _"I won't get into details, especially since Aunt Georgette is waiting so patiently to end your life. Plus, I don't have a lot of time, either... I still have to get back to the hotel. Yes, we're staying in the Royal Plaza Hotel. I bet you had fun there, didn't you?"_ When did I stay in the Royal Plaza Hotel? _"Well, once Mom hears the news—from Aunt Georgette, that is—that you're dead, we'll all be able to finally go back home,"_ I continue bawling, as I hear my brother telling me these horrible things... _"I've rambled on long enough. I believe it's time for your demise. Aunt Georgette better be quick about doing this, because Mom might start to wonder where I am,"_ There's a gun handed to Aunt Georgette, that she then points to my head. _"Goodbye, Kevin. It was certainly nice..."_ He seems to interrupt himself, by clearing his throat. _"It was certainly a_ Hellish _time having you as my brother..."_

I keep bawling, not only at Buzz's words, but at the fact that I'm about to be shot... Maybe death won't be so bad, considering all that I've been through this past week. Especially what happened to me last night... Maybe death is the best way out. Though, I'll never see my family or other loved ones again... I actually really don't want to die... I keep bawling, as I hear my very own Aunt Georgette ask, "Are you ready, honey?" The gun clicks.

"No... Please..." I try to beg. Though, I'm barely heard...

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you,"

" _Neither can I,"_ Buzz says, seeming to have heard Aunt Georgette. _"Just shoot him, already, Aunty..."_

"I will," She glares wickedly down at me, making me close my teary eyes shut one last time. "Goodbye, my _favourite_ nephew..." She chuckles at what she says.

The gun is about to be fired, but then an interrupting voice pipes in, "Hey, wait a minute!" I open my eyes, and see that Aunt Georgette is looking up at whoever is talking. I try to move my head up to look, too, even though the gun is still aimed at it, and the phone still up against my ear. Once I see who it is, I gasp...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! I'm so VERY sorry that you didn't get an update the past two nights, and this only ends up being a page long, but I thought it'd be the perfect place to leave off. That, and it's 2am... I also still feel tired, even though I got caught up on my sleep last night! Again, I'm so very sorry! Tomorrow, I promise you, _Hwy. Robbery_ WILL make up for it! Though, this not only still leaves you on a cliffhanger, but your question has finally been answered to who the mastermind is behind Kevin's kidnapping! That also makes up for it, right? Right?! It'd better! Well, I should stop talking, before this Author's Note ends up being longer than the actual chapter! Until tomorrow, ciao! :D**

 **PS: 4EverMondler may have found _My Girl_ on Netflix, but _I_ found _The Good Son_! ^_^ Definite Friday night watch! I'm feeling so weird right now... And I'm happy!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	59. Sequel: Chapter 13: Revelations III

**Sequel: Chapter 13: Revelations III**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"Hey, wait a minute!" I open my eyes, and see that Aunt Georgette is looking up at whoever is talking. I try to move my head up to look, too, even though the gun is still aimed at it, and the phone still up against my ear. Once I see who it is, I gasp. My eyes widen, as I feel overjoyed to see Marv, standing behind Harry, Elise, and Uncle Rob! He's alive and well, but has a gun aimed at this direction.

"Marv!" I try to shout out.

"Shut up," Aunt Georgette says down to me, coldly.

The phone is pulled away from my ear, when Buzz starts asking on the other end, _"Aunty, what's going on? Why isn't he dead yet?"_

Aunt Georgette is standing up straight again, when she answers Buzz, "We'll have to call you back, honey," Before he even has a chance to answer, she flips the phone shut. "Marv, what are you doing here?"

"I was never shot,"

"You were never shot?! Harry told me that he shot and killed you!" She then looks up at Harry, clearly with a murderous expression. "Why didn't you kill him?"

"I couldn't kill my best friend, Georgette! I just stunned him, OK?! That's all! I'm sorry!" Harry answers back, seeming to feel bad for lying, but also seeming to want to stick up for his friend.

"So, you lied to me?"

"Yes..." Harry admits.

"Elise, did you know he was lying?"

"I, uh..." Elise doesn't seem to know how to answer. For once, _she_ _and Harry_ are being made the fools of, not me! For once, _they're_ being demanded an answer, not me! I wonder what's going to happen to them, since they lied to Aunt Georgette... If I wasn't gagged, I'd smile.

"You did know, didn't you?"

"Uh, Georgette, can't this wait for later?! I mean, there's a gun pointed at us, for God's sake!"

"Don't worry about it, Elise," Aunt Georgette tells Elise, still aiming the gun down at me. "Marv won't shoot any of us. He doesn't have the guts to. He especially doesn't have the guts to shoot his best friend. Do you, Marv?"

"Of course I wouldn't, usually, but I will, if I have to! Now, drop the gun, Georgette!" The gun is being aimed at my Aunt. I don't want my Aunt to die, even though she's pointing a gun down at me!

"Marv, you wouldn't shoot me. You _couldn't_ shoot me. Now, don't be silly, and drop the gun," Aunt Georgette bends over again, aiming the gun right at my throat.

"No! Because, as soon as you do, you'll shoot the kid!"

"Who said? I might not, if you drop the gun,"

"I don't believe you..." Neither do I...

"You calling me a liar?" she asks, warning.

"Yes!" Marv admits.

"Well, I guess you just gave me a reason to shoot the kid right now," I gasp, as Aunt Georgette is about to pull the trigger.

As she's about to shoot me in the throat, I hear another gun go off! Once that happens, I close my eyes. When I reopen them, I widen them at the sight of my Aunt, laying on the ground in front me! She was shot! He shot her! "Aunt Georgette!" I try to cry out, as tears start to form in my eyes. I look at my motionless Aunt, horrified.

"Marv?..." I hear Harry, seeming to be at a loss for words.

"You actually shot her?!" Elise shouts at Marv.

"You shot my wife, you bastard!" Uncle Rob, who doesn't usually lose his temper, shouts to Marv, obviously angered.

"I'm sorry! I... I panicked!"

"You shot my wife! You shot my wife!"

I look up, even though I'm still horrified about the shooting of my Aunt, and see that Uncle Rob is trying to attack Marv, but Harry tries to pull him away from Marv. "Hey! Hey! Easy!"

"What do you want me to do?! He shot my wife!"

"If you're gonna take your anger out on someone, take it out on your nephew! _He's_ the one you want dead!" All's I can do is gasp, as I see Uncle Rob giving up the fight to attack Marv. Uncle Rob pulls out of Harry's arms and storms over to where I am. Though, I can't get up and run, because my feet are tied together! The gun is laying beside Aunt Georgette's body! I try to position my body, so that I can crawl, with my hands tied together, over to the gun. I don't want to use it against my Uncle, but I will, if I have to!

Though, as soon as I re-position my body, Uncle Rob's already over to me, pushing me further into the water. Water washes up into my face, nearly choking me! I can't help but scream, but this doesn't stop me from trying to grab the gun! Uncle Rob, seeming to know what I'm reaching for, grabs a hold of the gun and smacks the back of my head with it, making me fall face-first into the water again, making me choke. I continue to cry, trying to scream again, but I still feel so weak! "Stay down!" I'm ordered, as I feel what I believe is the gun touching the back of my head. My face is just a mere inch above the water. I'd drown, if I had my head down any further. "This is all your fault... This wouldn't have happened, if you weren't such a shit!"

I cry, trying to beg, "Please... I'm sorry... Don't do this..."

"Shut up! I can't understand you!" I don't want my Uncle to also be shot, but I don't want to be shot, either!

"Mr. McCallister, please..." I hear Marv beg.

"Shut up, Marv!" Harry orders Marv, before Uncle Rob is able to.

I can see that Uncle Rob looks back down at me. He tells me, "I've been waiting for this to happen. Georgette was supposed to do it, but since you killed her," The gun clicks again. "I'll have to do it myself." I feel like he's about to fire, when there's yet another shot. I hear Uncle Rob about to cry out, but he doesn't finish, as he falls down into the water, on top of me...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Do I really need to say it? :P Well, that was a longer chapter than the previous one (obviously)! Heck, I think it's even longer than the last chapter of _Hwy. Robbery_! Well, that was quite the chapter, considering how Marv's still alive and came to the rescue! But then, he managed to shoot Aunt Georgette! Pissed Uncle Rob decided to take matters into his own hands and kill his nephew, himself! That seemed to be unsuccessful, too, considering how he fell down on top of Kevin in the water! What's going to happen? Will Kevin drown? I guess we're just going to have to wait and see! Until then, _Hwy. Robbery_! That will be an exciting chapter! :D Ciao for now!**

 **PS: I hope you work on your _Home Alone_ and _Richie Rich_ stories soon, CoverGirl7210!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	60. Sequel: Chapter 14: Saved?

**Sequel: Chapter 14: Saved?**

 **Marv's PoV:**

When I see that I've now shot Rob McCallister, I become shocked. "Marv! What the fuck?!" My partner is shocked at my actions, and I don't blame him... "Fuck, I half expected that from me..."

As I'm staring over to where I shot Mr. McCallister, I come to my senses that the kid is being held underwater, because of his motionless Uncle crushing him! I just drop the gun and run over to the scene...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I could barely breathe, as it was, with being gagged, but being held underwater just makes it worse! I try to push my seemingly lifeless Uncle off of me, but I can't! I'm not strong enough, especially in this weak state that I'm in! Plus, it's hard to, with my hands tied together! I start to panic, as I feel that I'll be killed in a more horrible way than being shot! Drowning has to be one of the worst ways to die! Since Harry and Elise want me killed, they may not let Marv save me!

Though, before I know it, my Uncle's body is being pulled off of me, making me float up to the surface. I gasp for breath, but still barely able to get it, because of the rag still covering my mouth. At least I'm out of the water... I'm being pulled out of the water, and once I open my eyes, I see Marv's concerned face over me. "Buddy, buddy, are you OK?" He uncovers my mouth and unties me. After he does this, I come to the realization that I've been saved. I start bawling and wrap my arms around Marv, even though I'm still feeling weak.

"Marv! What the fuck is going on down there?!" I hear footsteps coming down the small embankment to the water. I open my eyes, and see Harry and Elise coming down our way.

Marv stands up, hanging on to me. "Getting him out of here,"

"Why the fuck are you doing that?!"

"Because, Harry! We're not murderers, like them!" Marv shouts back to Harry and Elise, referring to my Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette.

"I know, but still! We made a deal!"

"Now, they're dead! So, screw the deal!" Marv starts to walk away from his two partners, carrying me.

"Hey! Marv, we're not done with this yet!" Harry turns Marv around.

"Yes, we are, Harry! It's bad enough that I shot those two, but do you really wanna deal with the death of a child?!"

"Well, no, but..."

"I wouldn't mind..." I hear Elise say, with venom in her voice.

"You will not!"

"Keep her away from me... Please..." I beg, feeling so tired and weak.

"Shut up, kid," I hear Elise order me.

"You are not in charge of him, anymore. Now, I'm taking him to the hospital," Marv turns around, starting to walk away from his partners. Once he does, I close my eyes, not wanting to look at them. Especially Elise...

"I don't think so!"

Harry turns Marv around, once again; only this time, Marv punches Harry, knocking him down to the ground. "I'm not being a part of this child's death, Harry!" Marv yells down to his supposed "friend". He then shouts to Elise, "Elise, you stay out of this, too! I don't appreciate what you did to him!"

"What did I do?!"

"You know very well what you did! Be glad I didn't shoot you!" Marv thinks that they actually did that horrible act to me down in that basement, which I don't think that they did. But, I do know for sure that they did it to me up in that bedroom. I know, because I wasn't asleep that time; I felt everything... I felt everything, and I still hurt...

"I did absolutely nothing to him!"

"She's... lying..." I say, feeling like I'm about to fall asleep, or something...

"You calling me a liar, kid?" I don't want to answer her, because I'm too scared to...

I hear her starting to storm over to where Marv and I are, but Marv stops her, saying, "Enough, Elise,"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"No, I'm not, but leave him alone!"

"Why don't you make me, huh?!"

I hear her running over to where we are. I squeeze my eyes shut, ready for her to attack Marv and/or take me. Instead, I hear her become knocked down by Marv. She screams, making Harry shout up at Marv, "Marv! What the fuck?!"

"Leave him alone," Marv says down to them, sternly. He tries to walk away, once again, but that doesn't stop Harry from getting up to attack his younger partner. Before I can even warn Marv of what's about to happen, he's pushed, making him drop me to the ground. I cry, as I make painful contact with the ground. Marv and Harry fight each other, and Harry manages to knock Marv down onto the ground to wrestle him.

As they're doing this, Harry shouts to Elise, "Elise! Grab him!" I'm too weak to get up and run. Plus, my legs are still tied together...

Elise gets up and runs over to me. Once she's over to me, she picks me up, ordering, "Get over here, you little shit!" She manages to pick me up, as I'm still trying to fight her. "Come on! Let's go!"

"No! Let him go!" I hear Marv call out, as he's still fighting with his supposed "best friend".

Elise is carrying me over her shoulder, as I'm screaming for her to let me go. I've had enough of her and Harry! I want to go home! "Kid, enough!" orders Elise.

"No! Let me go!" I cry, as Elise carries me back over to the van.

"If your Aunty Georgette isn't going to kill you, then we're just going to have to kill you ourselves, now, won't we?!"

"No! Please! Let me go! Stop it!" I cry out, because I've had enough of all this. I'm absolutely terrified of all this happening, because I don't know if Marv will be able to save me, if he doesn't get out of his fight with Harry, alive...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Well, this ended differently than I expected! Now, I really don't know how the story's going to end... Well, yes and no... Who knows? Until then, we have _Hwy. Robbery_ to look forward to! How do you think that's going to go? I'm still formulating ideas! If you have any for that story (or even this story), shoot! We're just going to have to wait and see what's going to happen to Kevin (and even Marv), until Sunday! I'm actually really looking forward to the next chapter of _Hwy. Robbery_ , personally! Well, until we meet again (lol), ciao! :D**

 **PS: I'm writing this on a random chapter of _A Plan_ 's, because the size of the letters on my word document got all fucked up! Luckily, my old chapters are still fine, letter size-wise! It still says that it's size twelve font, but something happened to change it, and it hurts my eyes! So, a simple copy and paste when this is done will do, until I fix it! **

**\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	61. Sequel: Chapter 15: Saved? II

**A/N: I just have a little word for the "Guest" that reviewed on this story three separate times the other day, saying the same thing. If you're not going to review properly, don't review anything, at all! Not only did I have to read your sick comment once, I had to read it THREE times! Please, if you're going to be a reviewer, don't say that shit. I know that this story has mature content in it, but that was over the top. Please don't say anything like it again. Thank you.**

 **Sequel: Chapter 15: Saved? II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I keep screaming, trying to break free from Elise, as I'm being carried to the van. Once we're over to said vehicle, she opens the backdoors, flopping me down onto the floor. Once my back and head make painful contact with the floor, I cry even more. I continue to cry, as I shout, "Marv! Marv! Help me!"

Elise's hand is firmly placed over my mouth, as she glares down at me, "Marv isn't going to help you. Once Harry's done with him, he'll be dead," They can't be killing each other! They're supposed to be friends! Plus, if Marv dies, I'll definitely be murdered! "So, while they're busy doing that, I'll be busy dealing with you," I instantly become panicked, when she says that to me, because, in my mind, she's going to do that horrid act that she did to me up in that bedroom… "We can't have you see this, now, can we?"

She uncovers my mouth, so I'm able to scream out, "No! No! Please! Don't!" My begging has been once again proven useless, because Elise pulls the rag over my mouth again. Once she does that, she covers my eyes again.

I try to sit up, to at least try and get away, but I'm held down by Elise. "Don't. Move," I continue bawling, begging for her not to go through with this… again. I feel that my pants are becoming undone, as I'm still held down by her surprisingly strong hand. Then again, I'm not-so-surprisingly weak… "If you just behave yourself, this will all be over quickly," She continues to undo my pants, as she tells me, "There's no rush in killing you. It's not like Marv's going to help you…" She pauses what she's doing and remains silent. "No…" She shoves my legs into the vehicle, so that I'm fully in the van. Once she does that, the doors close. I'm left back here, alone, with nothing but fear with me. I have to try and get out of here, before she returns!

I pull down the rag covering my mouth, so that I can untie my hands. I manage to uncover my mouth, successfully. I then work on biting through the rope binding my hands. Once I do, I pull up the blindfold and untie my legs. I slowly stand up, using the van wall for support, and try to do up my pants again, mostly out of embarrassment of this… I'm trembling and crying so much; so weak, tired, and sore, that I can't even concentrate on doing up my damn pants! "Come on, you stupid things!" I should just get out of here, but I'm too embarrassed by this!

Since I can't walk, because of my broken ankle, I collapse into the doors. Though, as this happens, I fall right to the ground, not hitting the doors, at all… I make painful contact with the ground, which isn't helping the pain that I'm already going through, making me cry out even more. I just stay on the ground, feeling helpless. Though, I'm not on the ground for long, because I'm picked up from the ground. Instantly, I start screaming, trying to fight whoever has me. "Kid! Kid! Enough!" I stop crying, giving up the fight, when I'm ordered to stop…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks! I'm so sorry that this is so short! I got the idea that I (somewhat) had down! I left you on a cliffy, at least! I hope tomorrow's** _ **Hwy. Robbery**_ **will be longer! I think I'll have the time tomorrow! The other reason why this is so short, is because I've been writing for a few hours, and I ended up starting this late. So sorry for the shortness again! Please kill me… Until we meet again (does that stop being funny?), ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	62. Sequel: Chapter 16: Saved? III

**Sequel: Chapter 16: Saved? III**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I stop crying, giving up the fight, when I'm ordered to stop. "It's OK. It's just me, buddy,"

As he's holding me by my waist, I look up at him, seeing that it's Marv. "Marv?..." I ask, in disbelief.

"Yeah," He sets me down onto the ground, still having a hold of me, since I could fall over at anytime. I look over to where he and his partner were fighting, but I see both Elise and Harry on the ground. "I had to use Harry's gun against him…"

I breathe out, full of disbelief. "What about Elise?"

"Her too… I didn't want to, but I had to…" Marv starts to cry a little. I look up at him, feeling sorry for him.

"Marv… I…" I don't know what to say to my ex-kidnapper/new helper. "I'm sorry…" Even though Harry and Elise were my worst fears, I never wanted them dead! I especially didn't want them killed by an innocent person! I then think about my Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette, how _they're_ dead... I then feel the same way that Marv feels; I start crying. Even though they both tried to kill me, I never wanted them dead…

I hug Marv, crying the same as he is. I'm also hugging him, thankful that he saved my life. I'm barely able to hug him, since my arms are so weak. I continue to bawl, as I hug him. "Come on, buddy. I gotta call 911. Get in the front seat," He lets go of me, but has a hold of my arm, leading me up the side of the van to reach where the passenger door is. He opens the door for me, lifts me up, and before he closes it, he tells me, "I'll be right back. I just have to grab the cellphone." He then closes the door.

I sit here, in the passenger seat, waiting for Marv to return. I see him from out the window, as he heads back down the small embankment to where all the bodies are. He reaches for the phone and takes it out of Aunt Georgette's hand. The phone was somewhat in the water, but not completely. Though, as he's pulling away from Aunt Georgette, she grabs on to his arm. I gasp, as I realize that my Aunt is still alive! "Marv! Aunt Georgette!" I cry out.

Marv tries to pull away from my Aunt, but then he pulls out the gun, aiming it down at her. He's going to shoot my Aunt again! Would he actually? He felt terrible for doing so! Though, she may just try to attack him again! What is he going to do?! Too terrified of what's going to happen, and about Aunt Georgette seeing me alive in this van, I stay in here, sinking down into the seat. I only peer out the window, wondering what's going to happen next…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! Sorry that it isn't much (again), but at least I left you on (another) cliffy! Well, Marv was the one that had a hold of Kevin, and then he was going to call 911 and get Kevin help! Will Aunt Georgette be able to stop that? We'll just have to wait and see! Tomorrow, I hope to quickly update** _ **Hwy. Robbery**_ **! I've been also dealing with some personal issues, so that might have also affected this chapter! But, I'm trying to work through it! Sorry again! At least last night's** _ **Hwy. Robbery**_ **was a decent length! Well, until I see you next, ciao! :D**

 **Note: To the "Guest" that wrote those three sick reviews, I no longer see such reviews. Did you perhaps delete them?**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	63. Sequel: Chapter 17: Finally Over

**Sequel: Chapter 17: Finally Over**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As I'm staring out the window, I see Marv aim the gun down at my Aunt. I really don't want her dead! Yeah, she tried to kill me, but I don't want her dead! I have to do something! She's my Aunt! Even though she was holding me down in the water, ready to kill me, just minutes ago, I open the van door and shout, "Marv! Don't kill her! Please…" He looks back at me, but him looking away causes Aunt Georgette to grab the gun out of his hand. She appears to be so weak, but she aims it up at Marv, anyway. She appears to be shaking. She goes to pull the trigger, which makes me shout, "No! Marv!" Though, the gun doesn't go off… Why doesn't it go off? Is it empty?

She continues to try to shoot Marv, but the more she does so, the weaker she seems to be becoming. Eventually, her arm just drops down into the water, releasing the gun as this happens. I start to cry again. He looks down at what appears to be my now dead Aunt, as Marv hollers back at me, "Kevin! Get back in the van!"

"I… I can't!"

"You can, and you will! Now, get back in that van!" I just do as he says, and hobble my way back over to the van. I then crawl into the van and wait for him. I hug myself, still crying, because of all that I've been through.

I see Marv picking up the gun and shake his head. He starts to stroll back over to the van. As he's doing this, he starts crying. "Marv?" I ask, as he's making his way up the embankment, but he doesn't answer me. "Marv… I'm sorry…" He just closes my door and strolls over to the other side of the van. Once he's on his side of the van, he opens the door and climbs inside. He closes his door and starts up the van, in silence. We pull out from where we're parked and leave the beach, leaving the bodies of my Uncle Rob, Aunt Georgette, Elise, and Harry. Marv doesn't say anything for the start of the trip to where I think we're going to: the hospital. It's too quiet—uncomfortably quiet. So, I decide to say, "Marv… What's gonna happen to me?"

"I don't know what you mean…"

"Well, you're taking me to the hospital, aren't you?"

"Yes, and we'll both be questioned by the police,"

"But, when my Mom and the rest of my family show up, Buzz will be there, too. What's gonna happen to Buzz?"

"I don't know. You'll have to tell the police that he was involved,"

"What if he… What if he tries to kill me?!"

"Don't worry, the police will be there. That won't happen,"

"What about my Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette?" Marv seems to stiffen at those names.

"What do you mean?" he just asks.

"Once my Mom and Dad find out… Especially my Dad, since Uncle Rob is my Dad's brother… They're gonna freak… They're gonna freak out about Buzz, too…"

"I know…" Marv just doesn't seem to know what to say… "But, at least they'd be caught…"

"Thank you, Marv…"

"Don't be thanking me. Let's just get you to the hospital," Marv turns on the radio, so that there's not such an awkward silence, it seems. Though, as the quiet, staticky Rock music plays, we both don't say anything for the rest of the trip…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: As always, thank you! Well, at least that was longer than last chapter! What do you think will happen next? It seems that Kevin is now safe! Marv, of course, feels pretty bad! What's going to happen in the confrontation with Buzz? Well, we'll just have to see! Until then,** _ **Hwy. Robbery**_ **! Ciao for now! :D**

 **PS: Thanks to KaOrU 1994, I hope to be more focused in the future! Thanks for the help!**

 **PPS: Since I copied and pasted this from Google Docs, where I was working on this, to the Word Document that I normally use, I just realized that my word font is back to normal! *** **Has a mini celebration* :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	64. Sequel: Chapter 18: At the Hospital

**Sequel: Chapter 18: At the Hospital**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm laying in the hospital bed, while Marv is being questioned by the police. I still need to be questioned, but he killed _four_ people, so I don't know how good it's looking for him. Though, as nervous as I am about being questioned, I'm kind of desperate, because I want to tell them about Buzz being in on it, too, unless Marv's told them, already. He would've had to have said that Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette were in on it, too, so that he can say that it was for self-defense and protecting me. I'm still not sure if my family's been called to come see me, but I'm kind of hoping that they haven't been, because I don't know what Buzz would do...

As I'm laying here, thinking about all of this, I hear a knock on the door. I turn my head and look to see who it is; it's Marv. "Hey, bud," he says, strolling into the room. "How's it going?"

"I don't know..." I turn my head away, looking out the window again.

I feel Marv sit at the end of the bed. "I was just questioned by the police, and I explained everything that happened. Though, you'll have to tell it from your PoV. They'll be in, in a few minutes,"

"I don't want to tell them everything that's happened..."

"Well, you're going to have to, buddy, if you want justice,"

"How can I have justice, when Buzz will be on his way here?"

"They know all about Buzz. I told them everything,"

"What's gonna happen to you?"

"Well, I'm going to get a sentence, but I don't know how long of one. After all, I didn't do it out of cold blood,"

"Unlike Buzz, Uncle Rob, and Aunt Georgette..."

"Yeah," is all that Marv says, before there's another knock on the open door. I turn to see that it's the police that's entered the room.

"May we come in?" the officer that appears to be the leader asks.

"Sure. I was just leaving," Marv gets up from the bed.

The officer nods and removes his cap, as Marv starts to leave the room. The other officers follow him out of the room, making me left in the room with the apparent lead officer. He sits on the end of the bed, as I sit up, ready to be questioned. "Hi there, son. I'm Officer Jamie Taylor. I just want to ask you a few questions, OK?" I just nod, feeling nervous about this. "Alright. What day were you abducted?"

"I don't remember..."

"You don't remember?"

"I've lost my memory... Twice... I really don't remember..."

"Oh... Who was it that took you?"

"Harry, Marv, and Elise,"

"Marvin Merchants, Harold, and Elise Lime?"

"I guess those are their last names, but yeah," I shrug.

"Mr. Merchants told us that Elise didn't come into the picture, until later. Is that true?"

"I really don't remember... I guess he's right," I keep shrugging, out of nervousness and unsureness.

"Were you hurt at all by them?" I nod. "By whom? Did Mr. Merchants hurt you?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know..." I bow my head, starting to cry. I wrap my arms around my head.

"I'm sorry, son," Officer Taylor places his hand on my shoulder. "But, Mister and Misses Lime hurt you, right?" I freeze, when he says "hurt". They did more than that... _Way_ more than that... "Right?" I just nod. "Continuously?" I nod again, still crying. "If you don't remember Mr. Merchants hurting you, then it couldn't have been all that much, right?" I keep answering, by nodding. "How did Mister and Misses Lime hurt you?" I tremble, terrified of answering. "Come on, son. I need to know," I shake my head. "Did they do anything inappropriate to you?" I further my bawling, when he asks that. "Did Mr. Merchants do anything inappropriate to you?" I shake my head. "Mr. Merchants claimed that he tried to help you. Is this true?" I nod. "It's OK, son. You can look up at me," He places his hand on my shoulder again. I just shake my head. "Is it true that he shot your Aunt, Uncle, Mister, and Misses Lime out of self-defense and to protect you?"

"I'm sure it was for self-defense..." I let go of my head, looking up at the officer, still not stopping my crying. "But, I also know that it was to help me... He brought me here... He felt terrible for shooting them..."

"Thank you, son," His hand makes contact with my shoulder, once again. "Your Aunt and Uncle tried to kill you. Is this correct?" I nod. "Mr. Merchants also mentioned that your brother, Buzz, was also in on this. Do you know if this is true?" I nod again, not wanting to answer any other way. "I'm sure you want to see your family, but your brother would be with them. We can arrest him, once he gets here. He doesn't know if you're alive or dead, does he?" I just shrug. "Well, he's going to know, once your family gets the call to come here to France."

"Tell him that I'm dead. That way, he comes. My parents can make up the rest..."

"Alright. I'll get on that right now. For now, get some rest," He pats my leg, before he gets up from the bed.

I sit here, still crying, and I ask, before the officer leaves the room, "Officer?"

He turns around and asks, "Yes?"

"What's gonna happen to Marv?"

"He'll be in custody. We'll call your family, and we'll make sure that we're here, once they show up, alright?"

"Alright..." I nod, still upset about everything that I've been through. Marv going into custody doesn't help the situation, either...

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," Officer Taylor then turns back around to leave the room. Once he's gone, I lay back down in the bed and pull up the blankets, so that my head is nearly covered. I lay here, completely alone and scared. I'm scared about everything that's happened, but I'm also scared about when my family comes. Will Buzz really be arrested? How's he going to react to seeing me? How's my family going to react about all of this? Not only about me, but also about Uncle Rob, Aunt Georgette, and Buzz being in on it, too? I guess I'll just have to find out, when they get here. I try to fall asleep, thinking about all of this...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Wow. This was a longer chapter than I expected! I wasn't expecting Kevin's questioning to go on for so long! Well, that was still quite the questioning, though! I hope I did all right! We have to wait just a little while longer to find out the confrontation with Buzz! After that, I'm not sure what's going to happen! But, after the next chapter, there will probably be another chapter or two, before the story will come to a close! Until I see you for _Hwy. Robbery_ , ciao for now! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	65. Sequel: Chapter 19: Confrontation

**Sequel: Chapter 19: Confrontation**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm laying here in the hospital bed, unable to sleep, even though I'm so exhausted from everything. I guess it's because my mind is constantly wandering about what's happened and what's going to happen. It's unbelievable how terrified I am of Buzz coming. I know the police will be here when he comes, but what if something happens? I've been through enough... I also wonder how Mom and Dad are going to react to all of this...

As my eyes are closed, I receive a knock on my hospital room's door. I open my eyes and look forward at my door. I answer, feeling slightly nervous, "Come in," The door opens, revealing Officer Jamie Taylor. "Hey, Kev. Your family's here," My family... My family's here?! I have a mixture of emotions right now: excitement and fear. Excitement, because I finally get to see my family that I've been longing to see for so long. Fear, because of Buzz finding out that I'm alive, and how Mom and Dad will react to finding out that, not only Buzz was in on my kidnapping, but Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette were, too. "Come on in," Officer Taylor tells them.

I anxiously sit up in bed, as Officer Taylor steps out of the way, allowing my family to enter the room. Buzz is the last one to enter the room, and he doesn't look happy to see me or pissed. He just doesn't seem to have any emotion with seeing me, unlike Mom, Dad, and my other siblings, who are pretty much crying. "Baby?" Mom cries, as she wraps her arms around me—her large coat, nearly suffocating me... She bawls, as she hugs me.

"Hey, buddy," Dad hugs me at the same time as Mom is.

Dad lets go of me after a minute or so, but Mom continues to hang on to me. "Dear God, baby, I thought you were dead..." I just keep looking at Buzz from over Mom's shoulder, and he has his arms crossed, just staring at me. I can tell that he's an obvious psychopath... As my other siblings are crying, he's just standing there. Mom lets go of me, finally letting my siblings hug me. Though, Buzz is the only one that doesn't hug me. "Come on, Buzz," Mom says, trying to suck in the tears. "Give your brother a hug."

Once Linnie lets go of me, Buzz struts over to me and hugs me. Though, I feel like I'm being strangled, and it's not because of what he's wearing. His arms are wrapped around me, suffocating me more and more... "Mom..." I try to beg.

"Buzz! What are you doing?!" Mom freaks out. She rushes to pull him away from me, but he just clings on to me, refusing to let me go, which is strangling me even more! I feel scared all over again! Not only because I'm being strangled, especially by my older brother, but because it reminds me of when Elise wrapped her hand around my neck, after she did that horrible act to me... "Buzz! Stop it!"

"Alright, son, let go!" I see Officer Taylor and the other officers in the doorway, all with guns, aimed at my brother. Buzz lets go of me, making me finally able to breathe again. I just cough, placing my hands on my chest. Mom hugs me, as Buzz is standing up, looking at the officers.

"Buzz! What's going on?! What were you thinking?!" Mom cries to my brother.

"We wanted to get your son here, Mrs. McCallister. That's why we didn't tell you,"

"Tell me what?" Mom's shaking about all of this.

"That your son was in charge of Kevin's kidnapping..."

"What?!" Mom cries out.

"That's not all. Tell them who else was in on it, son," Officer Taylor tells Buzz.

"No,"

"Do it!" Officer Taylor orders, aiming the gun higher.

"He knows..." Buzz answers, gesturing his head over to me.

"I know he knows, but I want it to come out of _your_ mouth, there, kid,"

"Buzz, who else is a part of it?!" Mom just can't stop her crying.

"Tell us, Buzz," Dad sighs.

"Alright! It was your brother, alright?!" Buzz shouts to Dad.

"My brother?"

"Yeah! Uncle Rob!"

"There's one more person, Buzz," Officer Taylor says, still with the gun aimed at Buzz.

"His wife, too, alright?! His fucking wife, too!"

"Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette are in on it, too?..." Mom just seems absolutely speechless... She then looks down at me, asking, "Is this true?"

"Yes..." I nod, starting to cry.

"Where are they?!" Mom looks back up at Buzz.

"They're dead, Mom! OK?! They're dead?!"

"Dead?..." Once again, Mom seems to be speechless.

"My brother is dead?!" Dad tries not to cry.

"He tried to kill me! I'm sorry..." I continue to bawl. "So did Aunt Georgette..."

"Who killed them?!" There's no answer, not even from the police. "Who killed them?!"

"Mr. Merchants did, Mr. McCallister," (Thank god there's a comma there...)

"Who's that?!"

"One of my kidnappers... He did it to save me, though... He's not like Harry and Elise, at all..." I continue to cry, answering.

"Oh my god..." Dad starts to cry, turning his head away. He has the right to be upset about his brother.

"After Aunt Georgette was shot, Uncle Rob tried to kill me..."

"I can't believe this bullshit!" Dad, who seems to be in denial, turns back around.

"It's not bullshit, Dad! Why would I make that up?!" I shout back at my Dad, even though I haven't seen him in over a week.

"He's not making it up, Mr. McCallister," Officer Taylor tells my Dad, still with the gun aimed at Buzz.

"I'm sorry, buddy..." Dad continues to cry.

"Now, _Brian_ ," Officer Taylor emphasizes my brother's real name, which makes me question how he knows it. "You're coming with us."

"Buzz..." Mom cries. "No..."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but it has to be done,"

"Hey, Uncle Rob, Aunt Georgette, and I had a reason for doing what we did! Just look at him!" Buzz gestures his hand down to me.

"What's wrong with him? He's a perfectly harmless little boy, Brian. You're just too selfish to realize that," the officer tells Buzz.

"Ever since he was born, all he got was attention!"

"You got attention, too, Buzz..." Mom cries, seeming to be on her last nerve.

"That doesn't explain Rob and Georgette, though!" Dad points out, still upset.

"Why, Buzz?" Mom asks, sniffling. "Why were Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette in on it, too?"

"They felt the exact same way..."

"Why? They barely got to see him... How could they possibly feel that way?"

"I don't know. How could _I_ possibly feel that way, too?"

"I don't know..."

"Now, come on, Brian, let's go," the officer tells Buzz.

Buzz looks around at us, then looks back at the officer, answering, "No,"

"Now, Brian," Officer Taylor orders.

"Make me,"

"Buzz! Just go!" Mom shouts at Buzz, on her last nerve.

"Let's go," Officer Taylor says, as he and the other officers enter the room, with their guns. They arrest Buzz on the spot. "You're under arrest." Buzz just looks down at me, murderously. I just hug Mom, crying. Buzz is then led out of the room by the officers, leaving me, crying, along with the rest of my family. It's over... It's finally over...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Well, that was way longer than I expected! I was only expecting two pages, but, hey, this is better, is it not?! Well, that also went differently than expected! Though, at least Kevin has justice and closure, along with the rest of the family! Well, I think the next chapter will be the last one (I really wish it wasn't :(), but it's gotta end, at some point! Well, at least something good comes out of it: _Hwy. Robbery_ will be updated every night! Yay! :D That, I think, still has quite a ways to go! So, you're not totally lost, people! :D Well, next chapter, there will be a mile-long "thank you" Author's Note at the end! So, be prepared! Well, until the next update of _Hwy. Robbery_ , ciao for now! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	66. Sequel: Chapter 20: Final Chapter

**Sequel: Chapter 20: Final Chapter**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I bawl into Mom, since Buzz was taken out of the room by the police. "Oh, baby..." Mom hugs me, as I bawl. Everything that's happened... Everything that I've been through... I just need to bawl... When I was with my kidnappers, I recall Elise telling me to stop crying, to shut up, or she'd hurt me again... It was especially difficult, when she water boarded me... I also tried to keep in my tears, as she was doing that horrible act to me, but I couldn't... "Honey, it's all over now. They're all gone. All those bad people are gone,"

"Mom... Marv helped me... He... He got me out..."

"Yeah, by shooting my brother..." Dad mutters.

Mom and I look up at Dad, after he says that. Mom asks, "Peter?"

"Fuck... If Buzz wasn't such a jerk, Rob would be alive right now!"

"I know you're upset, Peter, but don't forget: your brother, and his wife, were in on it, too,"

"Yeah, but why?!"

"I don't know, OK?! I. Don't. Know,"

"Well, do _you_ know, Kevin?!"

"Buzz told you, Dad!"

"Yeah, but not very specifically! Rob and Georgette had no reason! For God's sake! Even though this Marv guy saved you, he still killed my brother!"

"Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette were trying to kill me, Dad!"

"I know, but for God's sake... They didn't hurt you, otherwise!"

"Peter!"

"No, but Harry and Elise did!"

"I know that! I don't care about them!"

"Peter, we need to know what happened, when Kevin was with those awful people. They hurt him, OK?"

"He's going to testify in court,"

I become scared, when I realize what I'll have to testify. "I'm not testifying anything!"

"Honey, you have to..."

"No, I don't! Harry and Elise are dead! It's not like if I testified, they'd get the chair!"

"Why would they get the chair?"

"Well, they _did_ kidnap and nearly kill our child, honey!" Dad points out. That's not all they'd get the chair for, if they were alive...

"I'm not testifying anything!"

"Kevin, you're going to have to be truthful, by telling them everything that you can remember,"

"It was hard enough, telling Officer Taylor! I'm not going to tell an entire courtroom!" I separate myself from Mom and pull the blankets over my head.

"Honey, what's the matter? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing! Just leave me alone about it!"

"Leave you alone about what, honey?"

"Nothing!"

"They hurt you. I know they did, honey..."

"I know what he's not telling you..." From under the blankets, I hear Officer Taylor's voice. Though, just because he's back in the room, doesn't mean I'm uncovering myself from my shame... Mom, Dad, and the others will know now, since I pretty much gave it away to the officer about what happened to me... So, I'm staying under the covers, feeling ashamed.

"What? What is it, Officer?"

"Your son admitted that Mister and Misses Lime had sexually assaulted your son, ma'am..."

"They what?!" Mom's voice becomes very high-pitched, all of a sudden. I just stay here, under the covers, trembling and ashamed.

"You let them do that to you, Kevin?!" I hear Dad address that to me.

I instantly become enraged and flop down the blankets, uncovering myself. I shout at my Father, "You think I let them do that to me?! I couldn't help it! I was unable to move!"

"Peter, what kind of a thing was that to say?!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am..." the officer apologizes.

"Fuck! This is why I didn't wanna tell you!" I shout to both of my parents and hide myself under the blankets, once again. I don't realize, until now, that I used the "F" word. I guess a lot of my kidnappers', mostly Harry's, words got into my vocabulary the past week... I just stay under the blankets and bawl.

"Honey, I'm so sorry..." I feel Mom rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry, too, buddy... It's just..." Dad doesn't finish what he started to say, and I hear what I think is him walking out of the room.

"When's the court date, Officer?" Mom asks.

"That hasn't been decided yet, Mrs. McCallister,"

"Does Kevin have to testify?"

"I'm afraid he must,"

"I'm not going to..." I say, from under the blankets.

"Honey..."

"I'm not spilling to the whole World about what happened to me!"

"You're not gonna be telling the whole World, honey. Just the court,"

"I don't care! I'm not telling anybody! I'm not even gonna go into specifics with _you_!"

"Officer, do we have to make him do this?"

"Since Brian was in on your son's abduction, too, it will mean maximum sentence for him,"

"But, he wasn't the one that did it... Besides, Buzz is still my son. It'd be bad enough, having him go to jail, even for a minimum sentence,"

"Well, he won't be getting the chair, since he didn't actually do the act to your son. But, he will get a sentence for being a part of the whole thing. I think it's only fair to Kevin, if Brian gets the maximum sentence. That is, only if he testifies..."

"Honey," Mom addresses me. "We'll be right there in the courtroom with you, when you testify. It'll be all right. Please?"

"I can't... Not in front of all those people..."

"Would it help, if you wrote it out?" Mom asks me.

"I don't know..." I mutter.

"Is he allowed to do that, Officer? Couldn't he just write it out and give it to the judge, or something? He really doesn't wanna testify..."

"That means the judge would know... I didn't even want _you_ to know..." I mutter.

"I think as little people knowing as possible would be the best thing," Mom tells Officer Taylor.

"I'll see what I can do..." Those seem to be the officer's final words, because I then hear him exit the room, leaving Mom, my siblings, and my crying self in this room...

 _ **A Few Weeks Later...**_

It's been a few weeks, since Buzz and Marv were arrested, and since I was saved. It's been a terrible past few weeks. I was able to go home, but it wasn't really a happy time, since Mom and Dad have been upset over the arrest of Buzz, and the deaths of Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette. Mom's mostly upset over the arrest of Buzz, and Dad's mostly upset over the deaths of Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette. I think, for that very reason, Dad will barely look at me or talk to me. I think he blames me for their deaths. I can understand that he's upset; I'm upset, too, but they tried to kill me! How is that _my_ fault?!

Mom, Dad, my siblings, and I are now all in the courtroom, back in France. Since Buzz and Marv are the only two of my kidnappers that are alive, they're the only ones, besides me, that have to testify. I'm not entirely sure how this whole court thing works, so I just sit here and watch, as Marv is called into the box. Once he's in the box, he's asked if "Marvin Merchants" is his real name, his Birthday, and if he swears to tell the truth. He swears, and is then asked, "Marvin Merchants, is it true that you helped your partner, Harold Lime, abduct Kevin McCallister?"

"Yes, sir,"

"When did Elise Lime come into the picture?"

"She was apparently always in the picture, but I didn't know..."

"Just answer the question, Mr. Merchants,"

"I'm trying to,"

"Mr. Merchants," his questioner seems to be the type to be easily annoyed.

"Shortly after we arrived in Paris," I'm trying to remember Marv's answers.

"And when was that, Mr. Merchants?"

"Christmas Day, I believe,"

"What day did you abduct the McCallister boy?"

"Christmas Eve night," I'm still trying to think back to all of this...

"Why is it that you and your partner took him?"

"He... He terrorized us that night..." Marv sighs, before continuing his answer, "I threw a brick down at him, not meaning to hit him," That sounds familiar...

"How was it that he was terrorizing you?"

"Just like the year before, only this time, he plagued an empty house full of traps to stop my partner and I from getting away with the money that we robbed from a toy store back in New York,"

"Ohh, I see," the questioner, Mr. Kendall, stands up straight again. "So, you took the kid to keep him quiet?"

"Yes and no..."

"What's that supposed to mean, Mr. Merchants?"

"Since he was injured, Harry and I were originally going to take him to the hospital,"

"And what changed that?"

"I think it was me that decided that it wouldn't be such a good idea to show ourselves in public, since we just robbed the toy store. So, we decided to take the kid and take care of him, ourselves,"

"Did it ever occur to you that that was kidnapping?"

"It did, but I had such a mixture of feelings, we just took him, anyway. We planned to take him last year, but we were unsuccessful, since we got arrested. Brian, Kevin's brother, told us to. He made sure that Kevin was in New York at the same time as us, so that we got him for sure, this time. I didn't want to, at first, but Harry did. I think that's what was in his mind Christmas Eve night, besides the toy store's money. Brian made sure that Kevin got on the wrong plane the day they went on their vacation to Florida,"

"Even though it was on your partner's mind to keep the kid, was it on your mind?"

"Not at first. But, when he tried to escape, we changed our minds. Kevin promised that he was too hurt to try and escape, but he managed to try, anyway. I still felt bad for him, but that's when Harry started to show how cruel he really could be,"

"Things just got worse from there, huh?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Especially when Elise Lime joined you in Paris?"

"Yes,"

"What made you try to help the boy?" I'm trying to hold back the tears, as I'm thinking back to when Elise hurt me. I guess Mom can sense this, because she rubs my back.

"Harry and Elise's abuse to him,"

"It made you feel guilty?"

"Yes, sir, it did,"

"So, when Robert and Georgette McCallister ordered you and your partners to kill him, did you want to?"

" _I_ didn't, but my partners did,"

"What stopped you?"

"Even though Harry wanted the kid dead, he couldn't get himself to pull the trigger. Plus, he wanted to keep punishing the kid," I think back to when the gun was aimed down at me in the water. I start crying, hiding my face in my hands.

"Did you hurt the boy?"

"If I did, it was minor,"

"Did you have any part of the sexual assault that Elise and Harold committed to the child?"

"I didn't even know about it, because Harry tried to shoot me. He didn't, because he said that he couldn't shoot his best friend, and he left me. Apparently, Elise and Harry freaked out the kid the first time, by drugging him and making him think that they did that unspeakable act to him, but they never did. The time that it actually happened, though, I wasn't there,"

"How do you know that it never happened the first time?"

"Elise and Harry told me,"

"How do you know that they were being truthful?"

"I don't _know_ ; I just figured,"

"How do you know that it happened to him the second time?"

"Kevin said so. That time, he was awake through it," I just squeeze my eyes shut, starting to tremble, as Mom starts to comfort me.

"So, when you met up with Mister and Misses McCallister—Kevin's Aunt and Uncle—how did they feel about you and your partners not following orders?"

"I don't know. I didn't show up into the picture, until later. Georgette was about to kill innocent Kevin, so I ended up shooting her... That didn't stop her husband from trying to, though, but that, I stopped, too,"

"And you say that the killing of Harold and Elise Lime was out of, not only self-defense, but for the protection of Kevin?"

"Yes, sir. They were trying to attack me, and trying to take Kevin away to kill him, or something,"

"Then, afterwards, you brought the boy to the hospital?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Thank you. You may take a seat," Marv steps down from the box, then my brother, Buzz, is called up to testify. He, too, is questioned about his name—whether "Brian McCallister" is his real name and when his Birthday is. Also, he's asked whether he'll tell the truth. "So, Brian, how did you meet Harold, Elise, and Marvin?"

"I never knew Elise, originally, but I met Harry and Marv, when I noticed that Harry wasn't actually a cop,"

"What made you think he was a cop?"

"Not only did he come to my house to inspect it to make sure it was "secure" for the holidays, but I was sure that he was inspecting the other houses in my neighbourhood, too. When I realized that he wasn't driving a police vehicle, but a plumbing van, I knew to be suspicious. Though, I wasn't concerned. After Kevin got sent up to his room last year, I told my parents I was going out for a walk. I found the van and discussed them taking my brother,"

"First off, how did you see that it wasn't a police car? Did you see it from a window, or something?"

"The kitchen window, yes,"

"Where did you find the van?"

"At a bar, down the road from us,"

"How did you go about discussing your brother's kidnapping?"

"Well, if you must know, this is how the conversation went..."

 _ **Flashback...**_

 **Buzz's PoV:**

 _I walk into the bar, even though I'm underage. I see the one that was "inspecting" our house up at the bar, with someone that may be his partner. I walk up to the bar, but before I can even say anything, I'm interrupted by the bartender, saying, "Hey, son. You can't possibly be 21. If you are, you need some ID on you,"_

" _Oh, no, I'm not buying a drink, sir," I raise my hand, saying._

" _Then, what are you doing in here?"_

" _I just need to talk to these two men," the one dressed as an officer perks up, seeming to know that I'm talking about he and his partner._

" _Oh, OK..." the bartender says, questioningly._

 _He walks away from the two men and I, and I stroll up to the men. "Excuse me?" I tap the "officer's" shoulder._

" _Uh, yeah?" he seems to ask, nervously, looking back at me._

" _Can I talk to you and your partner for a minute?"_

" _What for?"_

" _This is important. Please?"_

" _Uh..." He looks at his partner, still feeling nervous, then looks back at me, saying, "OK... What is it?"_

" _Outside, please?"_

" _Why can't it be discussed in here, kid?"_

" _It can't be heard. Please?"_

" _OK, fine..." he sighs, before shooting down his shot of whiskey. "Come on, Marv," he tells his partner. They get up from the bar; the one dressed as a cop slapping a twenty down onto the counter, before following me outside. Once we're outside, the "cop" asks, "OK, make this quick, kid. There's crap I need to do."_

" _Alright. I know that you're not a real cop,"_

 _He and his partner look at each other, seeming even more nervous than before. "What makes you say that?"_

" _I saw your van parked outside of my house. If you were a cop, you would be in a cop car. Now, I'm sure you don't have good intentions, inspecting my house and I'm sure other houses, and such, but that's not what I came here to talk to you about. In fact, I don't really care about what your true intentions are..."_

" _Then, what the hell are gonna talk to us about, kid?"_

" _My brother,"_

" _Your brother?"_

" _Yes. I won't get into the major details, since you have crap to do, as you said, but I do need to tell you that he's gotta go,"_

" _Go... where, kid?"_

" _Just go. He needs to be gone. Take him to another country, kill him, I don't care. Just take him,"_

" _Why would we do that?"_

" _Well, you're obviously not good people, so why not? Just get him out of my house by the time my family and I get back from Paris,"_

" _When will that be?"_

" _A week after Christmas, OK?"_

" _Give us one reason why we should,"_

" _Because, if you've met him tonight, that's only a fraction of why I want him gone," I turn around to start walking back home, but then I turn back around and tell them, "Oh, and he's locked away upstairs. He'll be forgotten about up there. You have a week. I expect you to do it." I start to walk away again._

" _Wait, wait, kid!" the "cop" calls for me. I turn back around. "Your family will notice that he's missing. Wouldn't they come home in less than a week?"_

" _Well, I guess that means you only have a few days, now, doesn't it?"_

" _What if he's not forgotten?"_

" _Don't worry, he will be..." I just turn and walk away from the two men..._

 _ **Reality...**_

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Mom just can't stop her crying, after hearing Buzz tell the whole courtroom about his conversation with my two kidnappers. I'm still trying to stop my crying about the thoughts of what Harry and Elise did to me.

"I see..." is all that is said by the questioner. I look back up at Buzz, who just has an expressionless look on his face. He really hates me that much? "What was the reason for getting rid of your brother?"

"Ever since he was born, he got nothing but attention. Not even Megan, Linnie, and Jeff got as much attention as him. It didn't help that he caused so much trouble..."

"I did not!" I burst.

"Kevin, you have the right to remain silent, until it's your time to testify!" the judge slams down his hammer, ordering me.

That doesn't help my crying, at all, so I just bow my head again, as Mom tries to comfort me, "It's OK, honey... It's OK..."

"You may continue, Mr. Kendall," the judge urges the one who is questioning my brother.

"Thank you," Mr. Kendall says to the judge, before continuing with my brother, "So, in other words, you were jealous?"

"Some may call it that, but I call it 'low tolerance',"

"Why is it 'low tolerance', Brian?"

"I have very low tolerance for annoying people, which is why Kevin had to go," I look back up at my brother, sensing that he's staring at my direction. I realize that I'm right. He's just staring right at me, coldly.

"I see. So, when you found out that Kevin wasn't taken at all last year, how did that make you feel?"

"Enraged. I didn't show it, though. I had to deal with him for another year, and I didn't show it,"

"Did you try getting back into contact with Harold and Marvin?"

"No. I found out shortly after we got back from Paris that they were arrested. My family never knew that they tried to, not only rob our house, but take Kevin, as well. So, Kevin never said a thing,"

"How did you find out that they broke out of prison?"

"In the newspaper,"

"Did you try to get back into contact with them after that?"

"I didn't know how," Buzz shrugs. "I didn't know how to get into contact with them. All's the newspaper said was that they were in New York. That's how I knew to get Kevin "accidentally" sent to New York."

"So, in other words, Marvin and Harold made sure to keep their promise to you, once they saw Kevin in New York?"

"Yeah, I guess," Buzz shrugs again.

"And when you found out that they had him, you got into contact with them again, telling them to kill him? Is this correct?"

"Yes. When I found out that my Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette wanted Kevin out of their lives, too, I made sure that Marvin and Harold got rid of Kevin,"

"Why is it that your Aunt and Uncle wanted Kevin out of their lives, too?"

"For the same reason as me,"

"But, if your Aunt and Uncle barely got to see their nephew, why is it that they felt the same way as you?"

"That just goes to show you how low of a tolerance that my Aunt and Uncle had for him," I keep crying, when I keep thinking how annoying I really am, if even my Aunt and Uncle, who I barely got to see, wanted me out of their lives, too...

"Do you even feel a little bit of remorse for your brother right now?"

"The only remorse I feel is that he's in the room with me right now," He glares at me, saying that.

Everyone in the courtroom starts chattering among themselves, which makes the judge start banging his hammer, ordering, "Order in the courtroom! Order!" After a moment, the room dies down. "Alright. You may step down now, Brian," the judge tells my brother, who just struts out of the box, like he owns the place and/or is glad of everything that he's done. "Alright. Kevin McCallister, you're up next." A pit forms in my throat, once the judge says that.

"Go on, honey. It's all right," Mom tries to urge me.

"I... I can't..."

"Come on, son. We need you to testify," the judge tells me. Even though he's speaking in a normal voice, it's still quite loud.

"Go on, honey," Mom tries to urge me again. I start trembling, bowing my head, and wrapping my hands around it. "Judge, is it all right, if I stand up there with my son?"

The judge sighs, before answering, "Alright, ma'am,"

"Come on, baby," Mom rises from her seat, pulling me up with her. She pulls me over to the box, as I'm just covering my head in shame.

Once I'm inside the box, Mom stays beside me, on the outside of the box. I'm sitting down, too terrified to look up at everyone in the courtroom. "Come on, Kevin. You need to look up," the judge tells me. I just shake my head.

"Come on, honey. This will go by a whole lot faster, if you do, OK?" Mom tells me.

"Just look at me, son," my questioner tells me. "Pretend that only your Mother and I are the only ones in here."

"Come on, hon," Mom urges me more, trying to pull down my hands. I'm trembling, so badly wanting to bring them up to my head again. "Come on, look up."

"You don't have to look up, if you don't want to, son. Just answer my questions, OK?" I don't answer. "Come on," I'm trembling so badly, crying.

"You might as well start," Mom tells my questioner.

"Alright. Is 'Kevin McCallister' your full name?"

"Yes..."

"When's your Birthday?"

"August 26th, 1982..."

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes..."

"Alright. Do you remember what day you were abducted?"

"No..."

"Why not?"

"I have amnesia..."

"How did you get amnesia?"

"I don't know... I think that brick falling on my head had something to do with it... I don't remember it, though..."

"How far back do you remember?"

"I remember waking up... tied to a bed... gagged... I didn't know where I was..."

"Was that when you were first abducted?"

"I don't know... It could've been... I really don't know... I think I got amnesia twice..."

"How so?"

"I don't know... I just think it happened twice..."

"Well, after you woke up, what happened?"

"They kept saying that someone wanted me dead... I was to stay with them and do chores, until the money got handed in to my Aunt..."

"Money, huh? This is news. How much money was it?"

"Ten... Ten-thousand dollars, I think..."

"Why was there money involved?"

"I thought I was originally held for ransom, but when I wasn't handed over to my Aunt and Uncle, I didn't know what to think..."

"Why was the money sent to your Aunt and Uncle's?"

"My parents sent it to them, so that my abductors could pick it up, since they were staying in Paris, at the time..."

"Why didn't they hand you over to them?"

"Because, my Aunt and Uncle hated me, too... They wanted me dead... I was taken away again, shortly after that... As long as Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette gave the money to my abductors, I was to be killed..."

"Mr. Merchants claimed to not have hurt you. Is this true?"

"Yes..." This entire time, I'm not looking up at anybody.

"But, Mister and Misses Lime did, right?"

"All the time..." I start to cry again, making Mom rub my back.

"Is it true that they sexually assaulted you?" I freeze. I knew that question was coming, but I didn't figure so soon... "Come on, son,"

"Give him some time to answer, sir," Mom tells my questioner.

I just tremble, holding my hands up to my face. "The details aren't important, son. It's a simple 'yes' or 'no' question,"

"Yes... Yes... She did..."

" _She_ did?"

"Yes..." I nod, with my face still in my hands.

"Wasn't Mr. Lime in on it, too?"

"He..." I'm still too terrified, but I have to continue to answer, "He held me down, while she did it to me..."

"Alright. Do you know if it's only happened once or twice?"

"I hope it didn't happen twice..."

"The one time, they made you believe that it happened. Is this true?"

"Yes... They drugged me..." I then remove my hands from my face, but then I pull on my hair, just trying not to scream out.

"They told you that they did it, didn't they?"

"Yes... My pants were gone, when I woke up..."

"But, that doesn't mean that it happened that time, did it?"

"No... I hope it didn't..."

"Did they tell you later that they never did it, or did you find out when they told Marvin?"

"I found out before then..."

"When?"

"I think it was in the back of the van..."

"Where were you going in the back of the van?"

"To our new location... After Harry supposedly shot Marv, we went to somewhere else..." I'm so angry, upset, annoyed, and scared of all of this, it feels like I'm going to pull out my hair.

"Hey, hey, son, relax. Don't do that to yourself," Mom gently pulls down my hands from my head. I just look down at how bad my hands are trembling. "How badly did Harold and Elise hurt you?"

"He broke my ankle..." I look down at my ankle, which has a cast on it. At least I'm able to walk with it on. "He beat me... They tied me up and put me in the basement..." I just overflow with tears after I say that. I bury my face into my legs and start to bawl.

"Honey..." Mom hugs me. "It's all right..."

"Did anything else happen, son?"

"Just leave him alone for a second!" Mom says, annoyed. I start hyperventilating, after Mom gets annoyed at my questioner. "Hey, hey, it's all right. Sit up," Mom lifts up my head, as I hang on to my chest, trying to breathe. "Can we get some water, please?!"

"Water?" My questioner snaps his fingers at one of the guards. No more questions are asked, until a glass of water is brought over to me. I take it and, trembling, gulp it down. This whole time, Mom holds on to me. Once I'm finished drinking, I hand the glass back over to the guard. I'm still trembling, but I feel better. I breathe out, which makes the questioner ask, "Are we able to continue now, son?" I just nod. "Alright. What else did they do to you?"

Without turning my head, I look beside me, thinking back to the horrifying experience of having liquid poured onto my face. "She..." I sniffle, before continuing, "She... She water boarded me..."

"She what?" Mom asks, but in a whisper, though.

"I was supposed to be left down in the basement for the rest of the day, after not eating the toast she had made for me... I wasn't hungry, so I was punished for not eating... I remember that Elise almost burned me with Harry's cigarette... Thankfully, that never happened... When I thought I was alone..." I look down at my lap. "She came back downstairs and poured soda on my face... I couldn't talk, because I was gagged... I couldn't see, because I was blindfolded... I knew it was soda, because of the fizz going up my nose... She did that to me three times..." I just breathe out again and rub my eyes.

It's dead silent in the room, until my questioner breaks the silence, by saying, "Alright..." He seems so mellow, all of a sudden. "I just have one more question, son: how did your Aunt and Uncle try to kill you?"

I stiffen at the question, but I just answer it, anyway, "Aunt Georgette held me down in the water, aiming a gun down at me... When she was shot by Marv, I tried to reach for the gun, but Uncle Rob got to it first... He tried to do the same thing to me, but the gun was aimed at the back of my head, instead... Then, he was shot... After that, Uncle Rob's lifeless body fell on me, holding me under the water... Marv pulled me up from the water, but, as he was trying to save me, Elise and Harry tried to stop him..."

"What did they do?"

"They tried to take me away from him... Once they succeeded, Harry and Marv wrestled, while Elise brought me back over to the van, where she tried to..." I bow my head and start to cry, thinking about that horrible act, once again.

"Where she tried to what, son?"

"She tried to do... _that_... again..."

"OK," Even though I'm looking down at my lap, I can see that he nods, sympathetically. "What stopped her?"

"I don't know... She just stopped... She shoved me into the back of the van... Since she tied me up again, I tried to free myself, which I successfully did... I could barely walk, so when I tried to stand up, I fell into the back doors... Though, they opened, once I fell into them... I fell to the ground, and someone tried to pick me up... I fought them, until I realized that it was Marv..."

"Was this after he killed his partners?"

"Yes... He felt terrible about it..."

"Alright. You may step down now, Kevin,"

"Thank you..." I stand up, and lucky that Mom's with me, because I'm trembling so much, she has to hang on to me, while taking me back to my seat.

It's completely silent in here, until the judge breaks the silence, "Alright. We'll return to this, once the jury reaches a verdict," What verdict? Harry and Elise are guilty! So are Buzz, my Uncle Rob, and Aunt Georgette! And, unfortunately, Marv's guilty, too... We all get up to leave the courtroom, until a decision has been made...

 _ **A Little While Later...**_

"The jury has reached a verdict!" Mr. Kendall collects the paper from one of the members of the jury. "Marvin Merchants is NOT guilty of sexual assault to a minor. Harold Lime IS guilty of accessory to sexual assault to a minor. Elise Lime IS guilty of sexual assault to a minor," Mom and I just cry, as Mr. Kendall is reading these results. "Harold Lime IS guilty of abducting and abusing a minor. Elise Lime IS guilty of abducting and abusing a minor. Marvin Merchants is NOT guilty for abusing a minor, but IS guilty of abduction of a minor. Brian McCallister, Robert McCallister, and Georgette McCallister ARE all guilty for playing a role in the abduction of a minor. Harold Lime, Elise Lime, Robert McCallister, and Georgette McCallister ARE all guilty of attempted murder of a minor. Marvin Merchants is NOT guilty of attempted murder of a minor," Once Mr. Kendall finishes reading the jury's results, the courtroom is filled with chattering. I just sigh with relief, since Marv isn't in as much trouble as he could've been. Mom cries, because of Buzz, I think. I want to cry, too... "Though, since Mister and Misses Lime, and Mister and Misses McCallister aren't with us, the sentence will go to Marvin Merchants and Brian McCallister. Brian McCallister will receive twenty-five years, with the possibility of parole. Marvin Merchants will receive thirty years, with the possibility of parole. Court adjourned."

Mr. Kendall finishes his spiel and steps down. Since the results have been read, I instantly become scared of what's going to happen twenty-five years from now. Though, why am I worrying? That's twenty-five years from now! I'll be a grown man by then! I wouldn't have to worry about Buzz, would I? Of course not! I feel relief, as well, since this is now over. "Come on, honey. Let's go home," Mom wraps her arm around me, still crying, as she stands up with me. We start to leave the courtroom, with Dad and my other siblings following...

 _ **A Few Days Later...**_

We're now back at home, and we're trying to get our life back together after all that's happened. I'm trying to clean up my room, since for the past few weeks, I haven't felt like it. Right now, though, it's getting my mind off of everything. Even though everything's OK now, I don't think I'll ever be able to wrap my head around Buzz being in on my abduction. I don't think I'll be able to wrap my head around Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette being dead _and_ being in on my abduction, either... At least Dad's talking to me and looking at me now...

As I'm thinking about this, I receive a knock on my door, and I answer, "Come in,"

The door opens, and I see that it's Mom. "Hi," she says, entering the room. "Cleaning up everything OK?"

"Mmhmm..."

"How've you been?"

"Fine," I answer, hanging up an article of clothing in my closet.

"'Fine'," Mom seems to repeat, while nodding. She sits down on my bed and asks, "Need any help?"

"I'm fine..."

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"Mom, I'm almost done, anyway," I answer, placing one of my shirts on a hanger.

"No, I mean, are you sure you're fine, in general?"

"I'll be fine, Mom,"

"Are you sure? Are you sure you don't want somebody to talk to?"

"Like who?"

"A therapist?"

"I don't need a therapist, Mom,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I then hang up this shirt.

"I think it'll help you greatly,"

"I said, I'll be fine, Mom," I say, not meaning to sound snooty.

"I don't think you are. Especially all that you've been through..."

"Believe me, I'll be fine, Mom,"

"You've barely talked to us for the past few days. Heck, you've barely talked to us the weeks before court. I would've thought you'd want to,"

"I just have a lot on my mind..." I answer, while trying to put another shirt on a hanger. Though, it's not quite cooperating... "Come on, you stupid thing..." I mutter.

"Kevin," Mom places her hand on my arm, making me jump. "See? You're not all right. Come on, you need to talk to someone."

"Mom! I said, I'm fine, alright?!" I just tear my shirt and the hanger off of the end of my bed and face my closet, as I'm still trying to get the shirt to cooperate, just like _I_ had to! "Come on!"

"Sweetie, you're not fine," Mom tells me, firmly.

I finally get the shirt to cooperate, just like how I finally did for Harry and Elise. " _You're_ not the one that had to tell tons of people that someone held you down, while someone else made you feel powerless and did a horrible act to you!"

"I think you have a lot of inner rage, hon. You need to get that inner rage out,"

"I don't have any inner rage, alright?!" I shout at my Mother, not meaning to.

"I think you do. I'm going to get you in to see somebody, alright? I don't care if you want it, or not,"

She gets off of my bed and heads for the door. What she says makes me think about what Harry and Elise have said to me before. So, I just turn to her and ask, "You'd really do that?"

She opens the door and holds it open. She looks at me and answers, "Yes, I would. I'm your Mother, I love you. If you want to eat, supper will be ready at six. I'll get you an appointment for tomorrow," Mom then closes the door, leaving me in here to clean my room...

 _ **A Little While Later...**_

I hear my door open, but I don't bother to look back at who's opened it. I'm just laying here, in the dark. "Honey, supper's ready. I made you your favourite: cheese pizza,"

"I'm not hungry, Mom..."

"You, denying cheese pizza? That's not like you, at all,"

"No, it's not like me, at all. Wanna know why? Because, I'm not me, at all... Elise and Harry made me feel like... like I was nothing... I can't even explain it..."

"Which is why I think it's best that you go talk to someone about it. You need to be whole again, Kevin,"

"How many times do I have to say that I don't want to?"

"Whether you like it or not, it's going to happen,"

"Why? Why do I have to do what anybody says, anymore?"

"In this case, it's because we love you. In Harry and Elise's case, they were ordering you around. They weren't nice people,"

"Obviously..."

"So, since we love you, you have an appointment tomorrow at 10am. Believe me, this will help you. You can't be keeping these feelings to yourself, honey. You need to get some help,"

"Why can't I just keep them to myself? It's bad enough that an entire courtroom heard about it..."

"You can tell a therapist whatever you want, honey. At least tell them whatever is bothering you. They won't judge you,"

"It's not a matter of judgment... It's a matter of embarrassment..."

"I know that, honey. That's one of the things you can talk to them about. Think about what you're gonna say. I'll see you tomorrow, alright? Goodnight," Mom then closes the door, leaving me here in the dark...

 _ **The Next Day...**_

Mom and Dad are driving me to my first Counseling appointment, while my siblings are in school. I really don't want to do this... I can't have some stranger knowing the terrors that I went through! It's bad enough a whole courtroom heard me! "Mom... I really don't wanna do this..."

"Kevin, we've been over this," Mom looks back at me, from the front seat. "This is for your own good, alright?"

"Your Mother's right, Kevin," Dad speaks to me, from the front seat, too.

"Well, school's apparently for my own good, but I don't wanna go there, either..."

Mom can't help but chuckle at what I say. "Well, honey, school has made you smarter, hasn't it?"

"Apparently..."

"Well, this will make you feel better. Trust me, you won't regret this,"

"Have you ever been to a Counselor?"

"Umm, no, but I've heard a lot of great things about them,"

"What you've heard and what's true are two different things..."

"See? You're not even there yet, and your sarcasm is back,"

"Yeah, well, if this Counselor can't help me, don't expect it to last..."

"Whatever you say, hon,"

Mom looks forward again, when I think to ask, "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. Aren't you gonna see one?"

"What for?"

I hate to bring it up, but I do, anyway, "You know, because of Buzz..."

"I'd rather not talk about that right now..."

"Oh, when _I_ have to talk about something, you force me to. But, when _you_ have to talk about something, you can get away with not talking about it..."

"Maybe the next trip, OK? This trip is all about you,"

"How exciting..." I say, looking back out the window...

 **...**

Once we get there, Mom tells the receptionist that we're here for my appointment. I have to wonder what this is going to be like... I don't even know if this is going to be a man or a woman that I'll be talking to... I don't even know how nice they're going to be, or how _mean_...

Mom, Dad, and I sit down to wait for this therapist. I become nervous, but not as nervous as I was that day in court. That day, though, I wasn't even as nervous as I was when I was with Harry and Elise. So, this nervousness is a quarter of the nervousness that I've felt before... "Mom, do I really have to do this?"

"Well, you went to court and you did that, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but it could've gone better..."

"I know, but you still came out of it OK. You'll be fine,"

"Kevin McCallister?" The voice of someone saying my name interrupts Mom. Mom, Dad, and I all look up to see a pretty young woman, with cropped, shoulder-length hair, and a perky smile. I can't stop staring at her, as she's smiling at us. "Come on in," she says, invitingly. I stand up, almost in a trance. Before Mom and Dad are even able to stand up from their chairs, I'm already making my way to my beautiful new helper. I don't think I have any reason to doubt therapists, at all, now... As soon as I see her, I know that everything's going to be all right. "My name's Mory Henderson. Just call me 'Mory'. Come on in." I don't know what Mom and Dad are doing, but I'm already on my way into the room. Yep, everything's going to be all right...

 **THE END**

 **...**

 **A/N: Wow. What a way to end it! I'm so sorry that this wasn't up sooner, but the night that I started this, it was late, and I was tired. Then, I worked on this for hours the next night, and I still got finished late! So, I had to save the proofreading for tonight! So, I'm so sorry for the delay (which also pushes _Hwy. Robbery_ another day)! As you can tell, it's quite long!**

 **Well, I'd like to thank everyone who has supported this story! Even though it's April, I'd like to thank the ones that have stayed on, read, and reviewed! I can't get everybody, but I'd like to thank: AppleSpongeCake, KaOrU 1994, and RussianGregorovich; mostly the last two, for reading and reviewing! As for everyone else that I didn't point out, I thank you, too! I'd also like to give a quick shout-out to S Lila 315 and CoverGirl7210 for the inspiration! This wouldn't be the same without you! I understand why you haven't updated, S Lila, but I still miss _Blood for Poinsettias_! As for you, CoverGirl, I'm very anxious for your next updates! *Clears throat* Anyway, again, thanks for the reviews, follows, favourites, and ideas! This originally few-chapter-long story, that ended up being longer than _We Meet Again_ , wouldn't have been the same without you! Well, I'm not going to say "goodbye", because there's still _Hwy. Robbery_! Until then, I'll see you people later! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	67. Extra Chapter: Alternate Ending

**A/N: Hi, everyone! This is a shock, seeing an update for _A Plan_ , when it's supposed to be finished! Well, I had completely forgotten that I had an alternate ending in mind! So, _Hwy. Robbery_ won't be updated, until this is finished (a night or two)! It's not so much an alternate ending, as it is what I ORIGINALLY had planned for this story! I'm putting what was supposed to be only a few chapters long into one chapter (that way, this doesn't take forever)! It's more of a look into what I had in mind, originally. Well, I hope you enjoy the surprise! Let's get going!... :D**

 **Extra Chapter: Alternate Ending**

 **Harry's PoV:**

"Surrender, kid!" I shout out into the air, because I don't know where that little bundle of misery is.

"He vanished..." My partner, Marv, says, seemingly worried about losing this little asshole.

We look over the edge of the tall building that we're on, and we see the little terrorist on the ground, smirking up at us, enjoying every minute of this. He shouts up, tauntingly, "Hey, guys! Nice night for a neck injury!"

I think all of the anger inside of Marv finally boils up, because of what happened tonight, so he grabs on to a brick and shouts down, "Suck brick, kid!" Marv throws the brick down to the Devilish child below. We suddenly hear a scream. Marv and I both peer down over the edge further, only to see the small body of our terrorist child, laying on the ground beneath us, with blood starting to surround his head. "Oh my god, Harry... Harry, I actually hit him!" Marv starts panicking. He runs toward the roof's exit, and I follow him, feeling panicked myself. Once we make it outside, we run over to the boy on the ground. "He's... He's not dead, is he, Harry?!"

"I... I don't know..." I feel his pulse. "There's still a pulse. Come on, we gotta get him to the hospital..." I take off my scarf and tie it around the child's head. Hopefully, it'll slow down the bleeding a little bit. "Come on, Marv," I pick up the boy, stand up, and head to the hospital, with Marv, following. Hopefully, the hospital isn't too far away from here...

 **...**

Marv and I are on our way to the hospital, while I'm carrying the kid. "Harry, what are we gonna do?"

"We're taking him to the hospital, numb nuts!" I say, panicked.

"I know, I know! But, when we get there, we have to make an excuse as to why he has blood gushing from his head!"

"Yeah, you're right..." I pause, and so does Marv. "I don't know, but we'll think of something to say on our way there. Come on, let's not stall any longer," Marv and I continue to head to the hospital...

 **...**

Marv and I finally make it to the hospital, ready to make up the excuse as to why the kid has been injured. I stand in front of the building, trying to gain the courage. "Come on, Harry, let's go!" Marv urges me.

"Hold on, Marv!" I say, impatiently; mostly because of all that has happened tonight. Should this really be done?

"What are you stalling for? The kid will be dead, before you even get a chance to get him into the hospital!"

"I'm going, Marv! Jesus..." I stand here, still trying to gain the courage. "Well, it's now or never... Come on, Marv," I tell my partner, and we both head into the hospital. As soon as Marv and I are in the hospital, we rush up to the receptionist, panicked, "Ma'am, you have to help this boy!"

"Good Lord, what happened?!" She rushes out from behind the desk to inspect our little terror's head.

"Something must've hit him! You see, we were fixing up our old house, with the kid here, helping. Something must've dropped on his head! We didn't realize that it happened! Who knows how long he could've been lying on the ground for, bleeding!"

"Alright, alright! Let's get him in! This looks bad!" The receptionist calls for a doctor and a gurney. I lay the boy down on the gurney, then he's taken away, down the hallway. Marv and I look at the doctors rolling the gurney down the hallway. My mind travels about what could possibly happen, when the receptionist's voice interrupts my thoughts, "Sir, what's the boy's name?" Oh, crap... I wasn't even thinking about the name... All's I know is that his last name is "McCallister". On his backpack, though, I remember seeing _"K. McCallister"_ written on it. So, his name obviously begins with a "K". I can't make up something, because they're going to want to inform the boy's family of the accident. And if I said that he was working at our place, we'd have to know his name.

I go with the first name that comes to my mind: Kevin. For some reason, I feel that his name is Kevin... "Uh, Kevin. His name is Kevin. Kevin McCallister,"

"Alright, thanks," She sits back down behind her desk. "Do you know his family's contact information?"

"Uh, uh..." Marv and I pat our pockets, pretending to search for some information that we clearly do not have. "No, ma'am, we don't,"

"Alright. I'll look up the name on my computer. As for you two, you guys look like you need some medical attention, yourselves,"

"No, we're fine. Just some bumps and bruises from working on our place," I answer. "Isn't that right, Marv?" I turn to my partner and ask.

"Uh, yeah, yeah," Marv answers.

"Alright. You two have a seat. I don't know how long the doctor will be taking care of the boy. So, you might as well just sit and wait, OK?"

"Alright. Thank you, ma'am," I nod to the receptionist, and Marv and I go sit down to wait for news on the boy...

 **Kate's PoV:**

I'm desperately searching for my son at Rockefeller Center, since two officers were kind enough to drive me there. I can't see my son, and I was sure that he'd be here, knowing his love of Christmas Trees! I can't give up... I have to get back to the hotel to see if Peter's back from the Police Station. Then, hopefully, we _both_ can search around the city for my son...

 **Harry's PoV:**

I'm trying to look at a magazine, but my mind's everywhere, so it's quite difficult to focus on it. "Uh, sir?" I don't look up, because I don't realize that _I'm_ the one that's being addressed. "Sir?" she says, more firmly. I look up, seeing that I am, indeed, the one that's being addressed. Marv and I stand up and strut over to the receptionist's desk. "I've looked up the information, and it seems to be that the McCallisters are from Chicago,"

"That must be an old address, then..."

She gives me a strange look, before saying, "Well, I'll call the number, anyway. If I don't get an answer, I'm not sure how I'm going to get into contact with the boy's family..."

"Well, maybe when he wakes up, he'll know,"

"I guess you're right..."

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, with my vision blurry and with a monstrous headache. I throw my head around, with my eyes closed, because the lights are too bright. "Help... Help..." I say, in a weak voice. "Help me... Mom..."

"Son, son, it's OK,"

I slightly open my eyes, and I see a blurry figure. Scared and confused, I ask, "Who... Who are you?... Where's my Mom?... Where am I?... What's... happened?..." I gasp, as my head starts to hurt even more.

"You're at the hospital, son. I'm your doctor—Dr. Maysfield. You had something quite hard fall on your head, buddy. I'm not too sure, though. As for your Mother, I'm not sure where she is. We can't seem to locate her,"

"My... My... My Mom... We're... We're from Chicago..."

"We've tried Chicago, and there's no answer,"

"I... Where am I?..."

"The hospital, I said, son,"

"No... _Where_?..." I'm so weak, I can barely talk and keep my eyes open.

"In New York,"

"What am I doing in New York?..."

"Apparently, you were helping out two men, by the names of Henry Lined and Martin McElroy," I don't recall those names, at all...

"I... I don't know who they are..."

"With a hit to your head like that, I expected that you'd be suffering from amnesia,"

"I... I don't remember being hit... Who are Martin and Henry?... Where's my Mom?..." I throw my head around, scared.

"Easy, easy, kiddo," He places his hands on me. "Do you remember why you're in New York?"

"No... I don't even remember my own name..."

"Kevin McCallister. Mr. Lined said so,"

"I don't know this 'Mr. Lined'... He could be lying..."

"Maybe if you saw him, you might remember. I'll go get him and Mr. McElroy now," The doctor stands up and leaves me in the room by myself, as he goes and gets these two mysterious people.

A few minutes later, I think, the blurry image of the doctor returns to the room with who I think are Mr. Lined and Mr. McElroy. My vision still isn't clear, so I can't really see their faces... "I can't... I can't see them..." The doctor and the two men come closer, which makes me able to see them a little better, but not completely. I try to look at them, with my vision still not the greatest, and with the lights blinding me. One is a shorter, heavier set man, and the other is a taller, skinnier man. That's all that I'm really able to tell... I need to see their faces, in order for me to probably recognize them. "I still... I still can't see... Too blurry..."

"If you wouldn't mind stepping out of the room for a minute, I should check the kid's eyes," Dr. Maysfield tells the apparent Mr. Lined and Mr. McElroy. I then see their blurry figures step out of the room...

 **Harry's PoV:**

As Marv and I step out of the room, guilt suddenly strikes me. This is _our_ fault, why the kid's injured... If we would've just left well enough alone, this never would've happened... "Goddammit, Marv..." I curse, stepping away from the wall.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Marv asks.

I turn around, raising my voice a little to my partner, "Don't you see, Marv?! That kid's injured, and it's all our faults! If we would've just left him alone—not only this year, but last year, too—this never would've happened!"

Marv shrugs, before replying, "If we would've just broken out of jail, and not rob anything, the kid would've had no reason to attack us. We would've had no reason to attack _him_..."

"Exactly my point, Marv!" I turn back around, throwing my arms into the air. "If we wouldn't have been crooks, in the first place, this never would've happened..." I bow my head.

I hear Marv come up behind me and say, "Look, he'll be fine. We'll just have to wait,"

"What if the injury gets worse, and he dies, Marv?" I turn around to face my partner. "Do you really want that to happen?"

"Of course not," he answers.

I turn back around and say, "I wanted that kid dead. I wanted him to suffer everything that we suffered, Marv. But, when I got a look at him on the ground, bleeding, all that just went away... The Devil incarnate was laying on the ground, showing us that we won, and I didn't care—about winning, I mean. I cared about _him_ ," I turn around and look at Marv again. "What's the matter with me, Marv?"

"Maybe you're forming a conscience?" Marv seems to answer in a suggestive tone.

"Yeah, and I hate it..." I turn away from Marv again. "Look, as soon as the kid's parents are contacted, or at least show up, I should say, we're gonna get the hell outta here... I don't know where we're gonna go, or what we're gonna do, but we have to get out of here, away from New York, and on our way to Reno, just as we planned," I walk away from Marv, back into the waiting room...

 **Kate's PoV:**

I return back to the Plaza Hotel, where my family and I are staying. As soon as I enter the building, Mr. Hector, the Concierge, rushes over to me, hollering, "Mrs. McCallister!"

I pause and face the man, answering, "What is it, sir?"

"It's about your missing son..."

"Kevin? Kevin's been found?!" I become anxious and excited.

"Not just that, ma'am, but he's in the hospital..."

"In the hospital?! What... What happened?" Fear instantly hits me.

"Something seemed to have fallen on his head. A 'Mr. Lined' and a 'Mr. McElroy' turned him in to the hospital,"

"How is he?!" I ask, desperately.

"He seems to be OK, but you and your family should get over there as soon as possible, madam," the Concierge explains to me.

"Thank you," I rush to head upstairs to the room that my family and I are staying in, but I then turn around, asking, "Wait, wait, wait... How did the hospital know to call here?"

"Well, they first tried Chicago, but then they called your husband's cellphone number, and he told me to tell you what he found out,"

"Where's Peter now?"

"He's on his way to the hospital now. The rest of your family is still here,"

"OK. Thank you, Mr. Hector," I shake his hand and rush upstairs to get the rest of the McCallisters...

 **Harry's PoV:**

Marv and I are still in the waiting room. The receptionist figured out Mr. McCallister's cellphone number, since the kid wasn't able to remember anything to tell us. Now, apparently, the family's already on their way here...

It isn't long, before a man rushes in the door, that I soon recognize to be Mr. McCallister. He rushes up to the receptionist's desk, desperately asking, "Is my son here?! My son's here, right?!"

"Yes," she answers. "These two gentlemen are the ones that brought in your son." She gestures her hand over to us.

Mr. McCallister turns to us, as we stand up. He rushes over to us and says, still in his desperate voice, "So, you two are Mr. Lined and Mr. McElroy?"

"Yes," I answer, holding out my hand. "I'm Henry Lined, and this my friend, Martin McElroy." I point to Marv, as he shakes hands with Mr. McCallister. Though, as he's shaking hands with Marv, I then come to the realization that, I know Mr. McCallister from _meeting_ him. What happens if he recognizes me? I just won't say anything...

"Well, where's Kevin? Am I able to see him?!" he asks, desperately. At least I was right about his name being Kevin...

"Uh, he's being treated down the hall," I answer. I then look at the receptionist, Daisy, which is her name. I finally figure it out by looking at her name tag. "Are we allowed to go in?" I ask her.

"Uh, yes, yes. Go on in," She flutters her hand at us.

"Thank you," I then address Mr. McCallister, "Come on, he's this way," I explain to him, as we travel down the hallway. As we're traveling down the hallway, I ask, "Where's Mrs. McCallister?"

"Uh, she should show up soon. She was out in the city, searching for Kevin. She might be back at the hotel by now," he explains to us.

"Oh, I see," is all I say, as we continue down to the kid's room...

 **Kevin's PoV:**

My vision isn't 100% yet, but I can see a little clearer now. I'm sure if "Mr. Lined" and "Mr. McElroy" were in here again, I'd be able to see their faces a little better. Though, I doubt, even with my amnesia, that their faces would ring a bell, because I don't recognize those names, at all...

Speaking of which, I see the same figures that I saw a little while ago reenter the room. Though, they have someone with them: my Dad. "Dad..." I want to call out his name, but I'm so weak, all's I can do is say it in a weak voice.

"Hi, buddy," He makes his way over to me. He sits on a chair that's beside the bed and leans over me. "How are you feeling?" He places his hand on my head, which causes me to gasp. "Oh, I'm sorry, bud." Dad apologizes, removing his hand from my head.

"It's all right..." I groan, closing my eyes. "I'm OK... Where's Mom?..."

"Oh, probably on her way here now, with the rest of the family," Dad answers.

"Why... Why isn't she here now?..."

"She was out looking for you. I got the news about you being here, before she did. That's why I'm here first,"

"Why was she out looking for me?... Why am I in New York?..."

"You got on the wrong plane. We were supposed to be vacationing in Florida, but you ended up in New York. So, we had to come here and find you,"

"I don't remember this..." I turn my head away from Dad. I then ask, "Who are _they_?..."

"That's Mr. Lined and Mr. McElroy,"

"I don't know them..."

"They're the ones that brought you here,"

"I don't know them..."

"Well, you seem to recognize me. See if you can recognize them," I hear the two men come closer to the bed that I'm on. I look over, with my hammering head, and since my vision seems to be clearer, I can see their faces a little better. They look familiar, but I know that "Martin McElroy" and "Henry Lined" aren't their real names... I don't remember what their real names are, but I know that _those_ aren't their real names... I also can't place how I know them. "Do you recognize them now?" Dad asks.

"A little..." "Henry" seems to sigh with relief. "Though... Those aren't their names..." "Henry" looks at "Martin" a little panicked, which is showing me that I'm right.

"What do you mean?" Dad asks me.

"I don't know..." I breathe out, because of my head pain. "But... those aren't... their names..." I close my eyes again, as my head pain becomes too much. I feel dizzy, all of a sudden—like I'm going to pass out.

"Kevin?" Dad shakes me. "Kevin?" I can't do anything, except whine. "Doctor?! Doctor?!" Dad calls, until I fall unconscious again...

 **Kate's PoV:**

The rest of my family and I rush into the hospital, and immediately, the receptionist jumps up, asking, "You must be the rest of the McCallister Family?"

"Yes! Where's Peter and my son?!"

"Your husband is in your son's room. Down the hall and to the left (I just pulled a Trump there); second last door," she explains.

"OK, thank you!" My family and I then rush down the hallway to my son's room. As soon as we get there, Peter and two other men meet us in the hallway. "Peter!" I hug my husband. "Peter! Is he all right?!"

He separates himself from me and answers, "I'm not sure, hon,"

"What do you mean?" I start to panic. "You were just in there with him!"

"I know, I know, but we had to step out of the room, because the doctor's in there with him now,"

"What's going on?"

"He passed out, while talking to me. I don't know what that means, so that's why the doctor's checking him," I turn away my head, trying not to cry. "He has amnesia, though."

"Oh, god..." I hug Peter again.

"But, the good news is..." He separates himself from me again. "He remembers us,"

"Oh, thank god..." I breathe out.

"He doesn't remember those two, though," he explains, gesturing his head back to the two men. "That's Henry Lined and Martin McElroy," I look at them and say "hi". I'm too worried about my son to do anything else. "Now, the doctor should be out shortly. We just need to sit down and wait."

Just then, the doctor exits the room. "Oh!" He seems surprised to see us. "You must be the rest of the McCallister Family. I'm Dr. Maysfield," He holds out his hand for me to shake it. "I don't want to give you bad news, Mrs. McCallister, but your son's head injury just seems to be too much."

"What... What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, whatever fell on your son's head has caused trauma, it's damaged his head. Swelling in the brain may happen. If that happens, he could die. That's why we need to treat him as soon as possible, in order to save him. With your consent, of course,"

"Of course you have our consent, but what type of treatment are you talking about?" Peter asks.

"Well, we'll give him oxygen therapy. Giving him oxygen through a respirator to help reduce swelling. The brain needs oxygen. If that doesn't work, we have to go a more serious route..."

"What's that?" I ask, worried.

"Surgery,"

"Oh, god..." I start to break down and cry into Peter, who comforts me.

"But, don't worry, Mrs. McCallister, I'm sure Plan A will work out fine. It all takes a matter of time. I don't know if this will help his amnesia, but I think that's the least of our worries right now. If we don't do something, this could end fatal,"

"Do whatever you need to do..." I look up at the doctor. "But, please... save my baby..." I beg.

"We'll do everything we can, ma'am," He places his hand on my arm. "Why don't you and your family go back to the hotel and get some rest?"

"No. We're not leaving here, until Kevin is well again,"

"But, ma'am..."

"Please?" I look up at Peter and beg, "Please?"

"Alright," Peter nods. "We'll be out in the waiting room, if you need us." Dad tells Dr. Maysfield.

"Fine," Dr. Maysfield nods, as well.

As the doctor turns around to head back into my son's room, I ask, "Doctor?" He turns back around to face me. "When will I be able to see him?"

"Hopefully, after Plan A," Dr. Maysfield answers, entering Kevin's room.

"Come on, honey," Peter tells me, as he brings me out to the waiting room, further and further away from my baby's room, with the others...

 _ **A Little While Later...**_

Peter, the rest of my family, Mr. Lined and Mr. McElroy, and I are all waiting in the waiting room, desperately waiting for the news of my baby boy. I have a magazine in my hands, but it's not doing anything to keep my mind occupied. I'm too worried about Kevin to look at the different fashions and makeup in it! "Honey, come on," Peter talks to me. "The doctor knows what he's doing. Plan A will work out fine, and Kevin will be fine. Don't you worry."

Just then, the doctor's voice addresses us, "Mr. McCallister? Mrs. McCallister?"

We both abruptly stand, as I ask, anxiously, "Yes?"

The doctor struts over to us. He seems to be feeling sorrow, disappointment, or some sort of sad emotion. I'm right, when he explains to us, "I'm sorry, Mr. McCallister, Mrs. McCallister, but the oxygen therapy just didn't seem to work. If we don't act soon, your son will die,"

"Oh, god..." I start to cry.

"I have to say, ma'am, I don't like the looks of this," He places his hand on my shoulder, as I'm hugging Peter, crying. "He's very weak."

"Do whatever you need to do... But, please... Can we go see him first?" I look up from Peter and ask.

"Of course, ma'am," Dr. Maysfield nods. "Though, you'll have to make it quick, because we need to operate as soon as possible."

I just nod, at a loss for words. Though, Peter tells the doctor, "Thank you," He then addresses me, "Come on, honey..." He looks back at the others, as they follow us to Kevin's room.

As soon as we get to Kevin's room, I see my son, hooked up to different machines and an oxygen mask, laying unconscious. "Oh, god..." I rush over to him and kneel down at his bedside. "Baby, please be all right... Please..." I beg, laying my head down on him.

"Easy, Katie," Peter places his hands on my shoulders.

I look up at my son, who's not looking at me back. "Please, Kevin... Please..." I cry.

The rest of the family, including the two men that brought Kevin to the hospital, are surrounding Kevin's bed. I'm just looking at my youngest son, praying that he'll be all right. I then hear crying. The crying seems to be coming from Mr. Lined. I look up at him, and I see that I'm right. He leaves the room, and his partner follows him. "Henry!" his partner calls for him.

"Mr. Lined!" I call for him, too, but neither of them return. I'm not going after them, though, because I'm staying here by my son's bedside...

 **Harry's PoV:**

I leave the room and lean up against the wall, outside of the room, crying. "Harry?" Marv now uses my real name. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Jesus Christ... I hate having a conscience..."

"You're worried about the kid?"

"Obviously..."

"I don't want him to die, either, Harry,"

"I said that we needed to leave New York, and we're gonna," I suck back the tears. "But, we're not doing that, until we know that the kid's gonna be all right. I'm just so riddled with guilt..."

"So am I, Harry..." Marv places his hand on my shoulder.

Just then, Dr. Maysfield comes around the corner. "Is everything going to be OK, Mr. Lined?" he asks me.

"Yeah, yeah, fine..." I wipe my eyes. "Just get the kid well again, will you?"

"I'll certainly do my best," he tells me, then continues to head into the kid's room...

 _ **A Little While Later...**_

 **Kate's PoV:**

I couldn't look at a magazine, even if I wanted to. I'm just laying my head down on Peter's shoulder, with my wandering mind. I'm thinking what's going to happen, if Kevin makes it through the surgery all right. I'm also thinking what's going to happen, if Kevin _doesn't_ make it through the surgery... For God's sake, he's having surgery! No surgery is easy! Especially head surgery on a ten-year-old boy! "Please protect my baby... Please..." I whisper.

"He'll be fine, Katie," Peter places his hand on my arm. "He'll be fine."

"No... You said that he'd be fine before... You said Plan A would work..."

"I thought it would, but..."

"Well, so did the doctor!" I raise my voice to my husband.

"Katie, please..." Peter begs.

"No, Peter! My son's gonna die!" I stand up, shouting. "You said he'd be all right, but he won't be! You're lying! He's gonna die!"

"Katie, please!" Peter starts raising his voice, as he stands up.

"No, Peter! You've done nothing, but lie, lie, lie!" I start to bawl into my hands. Peter tries to hug me, but I push him away. "No! Don't touch me! Not until my son comes out of this alive!"

" _Our_ son!" Peter corrects me.

"No! He's _my_ son! You're nothing but a liar! He's _my_ son!"

"Mister and Misses McCallister, please..." the receptionist intervenes.

"No! Not until my baby's OK!" I don't mean to shout at the receptionist, but I do.

"Ma'am, maybe you should step outside?" she suggests, coming around from behind her desk.

"Come on, Kate. She's right," Peter tries to lead my hysterical self outside.

"Should she get a cup of water?" the receptionist asks.

"Uh, yes, please," Peter answers her.

"No, I'm fine..." I try to say.

"Believe me, some water just may be what you need," Peter tells me, as I'm led outside, and as the receptionist goes and gets me some water.

Once we're outside, I breathe in the cold air of Christmas Eve. I remember now that it's Christmas Eve. It's Christmas Eve, and my son's in the hospital, having _head_ surgery! It's Christmas Eve, and my son could _die_! "Here," I hear the voice of the receptionist. She hands me a plastic cup of water. I just take it from her, even though I don't really want it. I take a sip, which then leads to gulps. I guess I really _did_ need it...

"Thank you," I say, catching my breath, after that long drink of water. I hand the cup back to her.

"Why don't you stay out here? The doctor still won't be finished for awhile. Why don't you stay out here?" she suggests.

"Better yet, why don't you all go back to the hotel, and I'll stay here and wait? I don't know about Mr. Lined and Mr. McElroy, but I can stay here, while you and the others get some rest. You sure do need it,"

"Peter, no," I turn to look at him. "I'm not going anywhere, until I hear news on Kevin."

"Katie, you're exhausted, the rest are exhausted..."

"They can go back to the hotel, if they want to, but I'm not going anywhere,"

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure,"

"Alright," He then looks up at the receptionist and says, "Thank you." She nods, before heading back inside.

I hug Peter, saying, "I'm sorry, Peter... I'm just so worried about Kevin..."

"We both are," Once Peter says that, I just cry...

 _ **A Little While Later...**_

Peter and I, and Mr. Lined and Mr. McElroy are the only ones remaining in the waiting room. The rest of the family went back to the Plaza. I'm not leaving here, until I know if Kevin's going to be OK, or not. Henry just sighs and shakes his head, placing it in his hands. "Everything will be OK, Mr. Lined. I know it will be," I need to have the hope and confidence that everything will be. Nothing like this has ever happened to the family before.

"I know..." he just replies, sighing.

"So, Kevin was working with you, at your place?" I ask him.

He jolts up from his hands, seeming surprised by me asking that question. "Uh, yeah..." He clears his throat. "Yeah, he was..."

"What on Earth for?"

"He said that he was scared away from the Plaza Hotel, when he ran into us at Central Park. He had nothing else to do and nowhere else to go. So, we invited him to help work around our house, and he accepted..."

I look at the man, curiously. "You two are complete strangers. My son knows stranger danger. Are you sure _you_ weren't the ones that hurt my son?"

"Come on, ma'am..."

"No," I interrupt him. "Be honest..."

"Kate, please..."

"No, Peter," I turn to my husband, then back to "Henry". "Who are you, and how do you know my son?"

"I..." He seems to be at a loss for words. "I don't know what to say to you, ma'am..."

"What's your real name?" I just look at him and ask, sternly.

He just sighs and shakes his head again. He stands up, placing his hands in his pockets. I know he's lying, because he's not answering. "We should go now. Let me know if the kid lives," He walks out of the building, and "Martin" follows after him. What was that all about?...

 _ **A Little While Later...**_

It's been a little while, since the two men left the hospital. This whole time, I've been trying to figure out who they are. Why didn't they just answer me? Since they're gone, how can I tell them if Kevin lives, or not?

I'm resting my head down on my intertwined hands, when I hear Dr. Maysfield address us again, "Mr. McCallister? Mrs. McCallister?"

I look up, seeing that he's in the room. Peter and I both stand up and scurry over to him. "Well, Doctor, is he going to be OK?"

"The surgery was successful. All we have to do now is wait and hope," Dr. Maysfield looks behind us, seeing that nobody else is in the waiting room with us. "Where's your family, Henry, and Martin?"

"Uh, they... They left," I answer.

"Oh," is all that the doctor says. "Well, you're welcome to go see him now. He's not awake yet, and probably won't be for awhile."

"Thank you," I nod, holding back my tears. Peter and I then head to my son's hospital room. As soon as we walk into the room, I see that he's laying on the bed, unconscious, with machines hooked up to him. "Oh, baby..." With arms wide open, I make my way over to the bed, while Peter follows. I kneel down at the bedside, once again. I just hang on to Kevin's hand, looking at him, hoping that he'll be all right.

"Knock, knock," I hear the voice of Leslie. I look up, and see that I'm right. Not only is she in the doorway, but the rest of the family appears to be, too. "We got the call about Kevin," She and the others enter the room. Though, there's no sign of "Henry" or "Martin". The family gather around the bed. "Is he going to be all right?"

"He should be," I answer, looking back at Kevin.

"Where are those two men?" Frank asks.

"They left,"

"Why?" he asks.

"It's hard to explain..." I don't know what else to say...

Just then, I hear the voice of the one that's supposedly named "Henry", "We're back," The family and I all look up at the door, seeing the two men. "How's the kid doing?"

"He should be fine," I just answer.

He nods, before saying, "Good. My partner and I should get going now,"

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"On a trip. We have someplace to go, and we need to get there. I just wanted to see how the kid was,"

"You're not gonna stay?"

"No," He looks down at his feet, then back up at me again, before continuing, "Uh, we have to go. I'm sorry about everything, but we should go now. Well, bye." He fully leaves the room, leaving his partner in the doorway. Though, his partner doesn't stay long, because all he does is a quick wave "goodbye", before traipsing after his partner. I just look back down at my son, feeling confused by those two men...

 _ **A Little While Later...**_

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up and look around. It's not so blurry, anymore, but my head still has an incredible pain. I see that I'm in a hospital room, and I remember why I'm here: I had a head injury. I try to think how that head injury happened... That's right... A brick fell on my head... "Mom?..." I call, still feeling weak. "Mom?..." I try to say again.

I see my Mom's face look up at me, all of a sudden. As soon as she sees me, she smiles. "Oh, honey..." She hugs me. "It's a miracle..." She starts to cry.

"Where's Dad?..."

I see Dad's face pop up from the end of the bed, saying, "I'm here, buddy,"

"I had... I had a head injury... Something fell on my head... A brick..."

"A brick?" Mom sits up and looks down at me.

"Yeah... It was dropped on my head..."

" _Dropped_? It didn't _fall_ on your head?"

"It was thrown... More like _thrown_..."

"Why would someone do that?"

"Anger..."

"What could you have done to anger someone to the point of throwing a brick down on your head, nearly killing you?"

"I... I don't know, if I should say..." I know that my memory's back, but I really don't feel like they should know the whole truth...

"Kevin, tell us," Mom urges.

"I... I don't know... It wouldn't matter, anyway... They're probably long since gone by now..." I close my eyes, because my head has a pounding pain.

"Martin and Henry?"

"No... Harry and Marv..."

"Harry and Marv..." Mom looks down, then back up at me, asking, "Was one short and a heavier set, with an Italian accent? And the other one tall and thin, with curly hair?"

"Yes... H-How...?"

"Goddammit..." Mom starts to cry. "They were here! They were going by the names 'Henry Lined' and 'Martin McElroy'! They were here, and _they're_ the ones that hurt you!" Mom continues to bawl.

"They were here?..."

"They seemed upset about you being hurt. They're the ones that turned you in. They just left, when I started questioning their story of how they know you..."

"What did they say?..." It's still quite difficult to talk.

"They said that you were working with them to help work on their house,"

"That's not true..."

"Well, who are they, then, honey?"

"They're..." I really don't know, if I should answer...

"What?"

"They're kind-hearted, after all..."

 **THE**

 **(ALTERNATE)**

 **END**

 **...**

 **A/N: And we'll just end it there! Well, that went a completely different direction than the original story, didn't it? That's sort of what I had in mind for this story, originally! Then, of course, it went the direction that it did! I just wanted to write what might have happened, if this went differently! I'm sorry for the delay for, not only this surprise, but for _Hwy. Robbery_ , too! Well, let me know what you think! It took long enough to write! I hope this was a surprise! Until I see you for _Hwy. Robbery_ , take care! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


End file.
